A Blast From The Past
by 8srfan
Summary: COMPLETE: 30 CHAPTERS! The past keeps coming back to haunt our residents while Izzie starts losing her battle to cancer and Alex struggles to keep her alive. Mainly Izzie/Alex with lots of MerDer and some Owentina and Callie/Arizona too. Set season 5-6.
1. Burns in my Heart

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I  
"Burns in My Heart"**

* * *

Note: This is just fan/fiction. I have absolutely no relation with the actual ABC® show _Grey's Anatomy_ or in no way is this fanfic related to The Mark Gordon Family, Touchstone Television, or Shonda Rhimes. This is just purely made for entertainment.

_This fan-fiction takes place after the season finale of Season 4 (so after MerDer ALMOST got back 2gether) so basically in the beginning of Season 5. Enjoy my first chapter yet! And don't forget to submit your reviews afterwards!_

**SCENE 1:  
George is in the kitchen (**_**his**_** kitchen, as well as Meredith's). He is having cereal and milk at the table as Izzie walks down the stairs and starts crunching down on a cookie at the sink.**

**Meredith voice-over (MVO):** All surgeons get burned. At least once in their medical career.

**Izzie:** I wanna take the day off. Do you think I should take the day off, George?

**George:** Why do you wanna take the day off?

**Izzie:** 'Cause I have this thing I gotta do and it's been killing me for days.

**George:** What thing? (_Izzie looks at him like "I'm __**so**__ not gonna tell you"_) C'mon, we're best-friends.

**Izzie:** Certain things, we have to keep to ourselves.

**George:** I'm re-taking the residency exam.

**Izzie:** (gasps) You are, George? Oh I'm so happy for you!

**George:** Yeah, I-I know, I'm happy too. It's just…

**Izzie:** What?

**George:** Well now it's like, even if I _do_ pass the test, it won't be the same you know? 'Cause it'd be like I cheated. Like we were doing this math exam in high-school but I got the advantage of already knowing what's gonna on there.

**Izzie: **It doesn't matter, George. As long as you pass your exams, all you're _really_ gonna care about is trying to act like the superhero to the interns who you wished you never had in the first place.

(George remains silent.)

**Izzie:** What?

**George:** Are you gonna tell me why you wanna take the day off now?

**Izzie:** No!

**George:** Oh c'mon!

**Izzie:** I'm sorry, George, but it takes a lot more than that to make me spill the beans.

(George sighs in frustration. Just then, Alex, shirtless, walks in from upstairs. George opens his eyes widely)

**Alex:** Morning. (He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge then walks right back upstairs)

(George is still shocked. He glares at Izzie upside down, asking for an explanation)

**Izzie:** What?!

**George:** You slept with Alex?

**Izzie:** Wha—I'm not the only woman living in this house, George!

**George:** Meredith did not sleep with Alex!

**Izzie:** How do you know that!

**George:** I can't believe you're sleeping with Alex again! God!

**Izzie:** What if it was actually _you_ who's been sleeping with him and you're just asking me all those questions about him 'cause you're trying to pretend like you _didn't_ sleep with Alex. You did! (gasps) You slept with Alex!

**George:** Izzie!

**Izzie:** (sighs) Fine. But I'm still not telling you why I wanna take the day off! (walks out of the kitchen, leaving George shaking his head in disbelief.)

**George:** Crazy…women. Too many women.

**MVO:** We like to pretend like we're strong people, though. Like we're superheroes with no burns and no pain. Like our hearts are healthy, our hearts are fit.

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Nurses' Station. Cristina is talking to a nurse from behind the counter while the Chief, Richard, is approaching her from behind.**

**Richard:** Good-morning, Dr. Yang.

**Cristina:** Uh, morning Dr. Webber.

**Richard:** What do you have for me today?

**Cristina:** A marine just got transferred here from Mercy West. He's got deep wounds in the left arm and abdomen. I would suggest a CT to check for anything else, sir.

**Richard:** Very good, Dr. Yang. I will bother you no more.

(Cristina nods and starts to walk away)

**Richard:** Uh Cristina?

**Cristina:** (turns around) Yes, Chief?

**Richard:** Dr. Burke sends his greetings.

(Cristina remains silently shocked as she keeps staring at the Chief, trying to make sure she heard what he said)

**Cristina:** I'm, umm, umm, I'm…I'm sorry?

**Richard:** Dr. Burke? I met with him last night. He's in Seattle. He says hello. (walks away)

(Cristina is obviously overwhelmed by this, feeling a rush of all kinds of feelings from pain to agony to the reminder of all the things she felt when that Preston Burke ditched her at the altar, during their wedding day. She takes a deep breath and tries hard to fight back her tears)

**MVO: **Truth is, though, we're not healthy. As long as they're beating and they're reminiscing, our hearts…are far from being healthy.

(Izzie walks up to the Chief)

**Izzie:** Chief?

**Richard:** Dr. Stevens, it's nice of you to join us.

**Izzie:** Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late but I was actually wondering…well, not wondering but more like asking…politely—

**Richard:** Dr. Stevens.

**Izzie:** Can I have the day off?

**Richard:** (surprised) The day _off_?

**Izzie:** Yes. I need some time off, just for today I promise.

**Richard:** Okay, I'll just ask Dr. Karev to fill for you and as for your interns, I'm sure you can handle them while they're unsupervised.

**Izzie:** Absolutely, sir. Thank you, Chief. (starts walking away)

**Richard:** Uh, Stevens? (Izzie turns around) You alright?

**Izzie:** Yeah I just have this thing…that I need to deal with. I'm fine. (Smiles then walks out)

**SCENE 3:  
Callie is waiting for the elevator to open up in front of her. Finally, it does and who-else but Erica Hahn is in there. Callie smiles and enters the elevator.**

**MVO:** They beat for a reason, we tell ourselves. They beat in front of those we most care about.

**Callie:** Hi.

**Erica:** Hello yourself.

(Awkward Silence)

**Callie:** I know you're probably just wondering why I did…what I did last night.

**Erica:** I'm not quite copying with you, Dr. Torres.

**Callie:** About…the kiss?

**Erica:** Kiss?

(After a while, realization breaks on Callie and her face reads an expression of disappointment and disbelief. She shakes her head and turns it the other way, realizing that her coworker wants absolutely nothing to do with remembering what had obviously happened last night between the two of them)

**Callie:** (keeps nodding her head) Right.

(Elevator rings and opens)

**Erica:** Have a nice day, Dr. Torres.

**Callie:** Yeah you too.

(Erica walks out and after the elevator rings, Callie starts tearing up)

**Callie: **Damn-it.

**MVO:** But why the hell do our hearts keep breaking us apart?

**Callie:** Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it… Damn it.

**SCENE 4:  
George is in the interns locker-room changing into his scrubs and Lexie is doing the same, at a distance. She keeps watching him, trying to get his attention but he doesn't seem to get the message.**

**MVO:** It's like, our heart likes to see us suffer. It likes to watch us go through the pains and agonies of life. Why not just make it easier? Why does it have to be so hard? Why is love so freaking hard?

**Lexie:** Hey George.

**George:** Oh hey!

**Lexie:** So you excited? You're taking your test again today.

**George:** Oh yeah. I'm…thrilled.

**Lexie:** So I was thinking… (looks to where he was standing: he's gone, out of the room)

(Lexie looks down, dejected and then shuts her locker and walks out too)

**MVO:** The answer is because it never stops burning.

(George is running after Miranda Bailey in the hallways)

**George:** Uh, Dr. Bailey?

**Miranda:** (firmly) What?!

**George:** (nervously scared) Uh I was just…I was wondering if maybe I could…maybe I can—I need…

**Miranda:** Oh, you _need_ something? You tell your _resident_ about it. I am no longer your resident!

**George:** Yeah but it's just…Meredith's not here yet so I was just wondering if maybe I can take a few hours later tonight, you know off, see 'cause the Chief's letting me re-take my intern exams.

**Miranda:** I don't care!

**George:** So…oh.

**Miranda:** You want a couple of hours off? You gotta earn 'em.

**George:** Earn them? How?

**Miranda:** By donating some extra hours to my clinic 'cause no-one else in this entire damn hospital seems to give a crap about my clinic! _My_ clinic!

**George:** You—you want me to work at the clinic today? I'd rather do paperwork. (Miranda stares him off, Bailey style) I-I mean…I would _love_ to work at the clinic today, Dr. Bailey. (She keeps staring) Could I…work at the clinic today, Dr. Bailey? _Please_?

**Miranda:** (smiles) Thought you'd never ask. (She walks away and George reluctantly follows her)

(Just as George is following Miranda to the clinic, Lexie exits the locker-room and sees George walk away. She sighs and runs in another direction)

**SCENE 5:  
Cristina is gathered around with her interns, all except Lexie, outside in the Ambulance Bay.**

**Cristina:** (counting them) 1, 3, 4… Where's number 2?

**Lexie:** (comes running, without a breath) I'm right here!

**Cristina:** You're _late_.

**Lexie:** I'm really sorry, Dr. Yang. I-I had a…situation.

**Cristina:** I don't care. We're waiting for an ambulance to come so everybody just hold your breaths and pray with me it's a good cardio-case. (No one moves) I said PRAY!

(We see them all praying now, all except Lexie)

**Cristina:** Why aren't you praying?

**Lexie:** I'm…I'm sorry. (starts praying)

(The Ambulance comes and an E.R. doctor comes out from the back explaining the case to Yang and her surgical interns)

**E.R. Doctor:** Sixteen year-old Jenney Roam, had a cardiac seizure. She was in a car accident with her parents and was ejected from the window. BP's 80 over 60, vitals are clear.

**Cristina:** Ok, 1 and 3: call trauma, tell them we're coming. 2 and 4…

**E.R. Doctor:** (interrupts) You might wanna take this one to an operating room immediately.

(He ships the patient from the ambulance car and Cristina takes a peek look at her: she's got burns everywhere and her chest seems to be beating too fast)

**Cristina:** Ok, Lexie, page Dr. Hahn, tell her to book an OR immediately.

**Lexie:** I think she's already in surgery.

**Cristina:** It's seven in the morning!

**Lexie:** Dr. Yang, who shall I page?

**Cristina:** Umm…umm…

**E.R. Doctor:** If you don't have a cardio-surgeon ready, it's okay. There's already another one in town, just came in yesterday.

(Cristina looks up at him, understanding who he's talking about)

**E.R. Doctor:** Do you want me to give him a call?

(Cristina is trying to breathe. There's too much trauma on this teenage girl—and there's no-one else but her ex-fiancé who can possibly save her)

**E.R. Doctor:** Doctor?

**Cristina:** No, that's alright.

**E.R. Doctor:** Y'sure?

**Cristina:** I _said_ it's okay! Let's take this one inside. (They start pulling the patient into the hospital) 2?

**Lexie:** Yes?

**Cristina:** Find the chief, tell him it's urgent.

**Lexie:** Okay.

**Cristina:** Hey. (grabs Lexie's arm; Lexie looks at Cristina in the eye) Tell him it's _very_ urgent.

**Lexie:** Yes, Dr. Yang. (runs away)

**SCENE 6:  
Outside Derek's new land. Meredith is still standing out there, waiting on Derek. He still hasn't shown up yet.**

**MVO:** And if you've come across someone who's experienced love, you ask them "Where does it hurt?"

(Meredith just stands still, waiting…)

(It's been hours, she keeps telling herself, but he said he'll be here. He said he'll just go and break it off with Rose…and then he'll be back. He said he'll be back.)

**MVO: **Everywhere, they say. It hurts everywhere.

**SCENE 7:  
Middle of the road. There's a terrible car crash. There's debris falling everywhere, explosions of glass filling up the place. The trauma is inexplicable. Ambulances rush to the scene and doctors try pulling out people from the two different cars.**

**E.R. Doctor 2:** Hey, I know this guy! I think he's a surgeon at Seattle Grace.

**E.R. Doctor 3:** Then let's get him there as fast as we can.

**E.R. Doctor 2:** Y'ready? On 1, 2…3!

(They pull out someone from the driver's seat.)

**--END—**

* * *

_**Pleeaassee review this!! Tell me if it's good, or bad, and what I can do to make it better! Plzz tell me what you think; it matters A LOT to me and I hope you'll keep visiting! Chapter 2 shall be out soon, I promise!!**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	2. Under the Covers

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

* * *

**Chapter II  
"Under The Covers"**

* * *

Note: This is just fan/fiction. I have absolutely no relation with the actual ABC® show _Grey's Anatomy_ or in no way is this fanfic related to The Mark Gordon Family, Touchstone Television, or Shonda Rhimes. This is just purely made for entertainment.

_Previously on GREY'S ANATOMY..._

**Izzie:** I have this thing I gotta do. I need some time off. Just for today, I promise.

**Richard:** Dr. Stevens? You alright?

**Izzie:** I'm fine.

**George:** You slept with Alex?!

**Richard:** Cristina? Dr. Burke sends his greetings.

**Cristina:** I'm...sorry?

**Richard:** Dr. Burke? I met with him last night. He's in Seattle.

**E.R. Doctor:** If you don't have a cardio-surgeon ready, there's another one in town.

(Scene of Meredith standing outside Derek's trailer, waiting for his arrival)

**E.R. Doctor 2:** Hey, I know this guy! I think he's a surgeon at Seattle Grace!

**E.R. Doctor 3:** Then let's get him there as fast as we can.

---------------

**SCENE 1:  
George is working for Bailey in the clinic. Alex walks by and George immediately runs after him.**

**George:** Alex!

**Alex:** What do you want O'Malley? I have a lot of work to do. See, that's what residents do all day--work. But you wouldn't know a thing about that. 'Cause you're still an intern. Again.

**George:** I--I am **not** an intern! I mean, I am but-but I'm taking the test. I'm taking the test!

**Alex:** You're **re-**taking the test, George. There's a huge difference.

**George:** Do you know what's wrong with Izzie?

(This catches Alex's attention. He immediately looks at George)

**Alex:** What's _wrong_ with her?

**George:** Yeah, she-she didn't come to work today. She took the day off; I saw her talking to the Chief and she mentioned something about it this morning...y'know, right before _you_ walked in. Shirtless.

(This catches Karev's attention once again.)

**Alex:** You were _there_?

**George:** I _live_ there. Of course I was there!

**Alex:** Sorry, now that I'm a resident I no longer have the intention to look at interns. (starts walking away) And there's nothing wrong with Izzie!

**George:** Yes there is. I-I know it. She-she should've told me. There--(sighs) She should've told me.

**SCENE 2:  
Trauma Room 1. Cristina is in there, trying to save the 16 year-old burnt girl while her interns, just two of them (which doesn't include them Lexie), assist her.**

**Cristina:** Put her on Adreledine. 200mg.

**Intern 1:** Her blood pressure's increasing.

**Cristina:** Give me the paddles.

**Intern 2:** Aren't we supposed to get her to an OR or something?

**Cristina:** There are no attendings ready.

**Intern 2:** But the ER Doctor said--

**Cristina:** Well, the ER Doctor is not your resident that can easily kick your ass out of this room, now is he? NO! _I'm_ your resident and I said get me the paddles so I meant get me the damn paddles!

**Intern 1:** Isn't there this other cardio-surgeon in town?

**Intern 2:** Yeah, Dr. ... Dr. Preston something.

(Cristina squeezes her eyes shut for a second. Maybe this way it'll be better. Maybe this way the pain will go away. It didn't.)

**Intern 1:** Burke! Dr. Preston Burke!

**Cristina:** Get out.

**Intern 1 and 2:** What?

**Cristina:** Out. Both of you. I want both of you out.

**Intern 1:** But--

**Cristina:** GET OUT!! (The interns rush out, scared, while Cristina grabs the paddles and puts the glue on them) Okay, you can do this alright? (talking to the 16 year-old girl patient) You can do this. You can fight. So just fight. I want you to fight. Charging for 200. (She shocks the patient with the paddles but no change) HEY! You can do this! It's not over, okay? You are **not** dying on my table, you understand me? Not today, not on a day like this. You can do this. You can face all the crap in this life, all the crappy things that'd probably want you to kill yourself. But you cannot give up, you understand me? You do **not** get to give up on me. You don't get a say on this. No, no you don't. I'm doing this, I'm saving you while I can be elsewhere, drinking and getting drunk because my jerk ex-fiance is back in town and I had to find out from my **_boss_**. But I chose to be here, to stay here, to save you. So please...I am begging you. Please, fight harder.

(She shocks her again, this time for 300. No change)

**Cristina:** Charging for 600.

(She shocks the 16 year-old Jenney Roam once again--No change)

**Cristina:** C'mon, c'mon.... COME ON, DAMN IT!!

(She shocks her again, and again, and again. Then the patient starts flat-lining. Cristina just stares and freezes)

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Nurses' Station. Mark Sloan is flirting with a nurse while Callie walks by and asks the nurse for a patient's file.**

**Callie:** Still flirting and acting like one hell of a man-whore, aren't ya?

**Mark:** And proud.

**Callie:** I just-I can't believe how you're so superficial with women. Like you think they're toys. Kissing them whenever you can, whenever you want.

**Mark:** Last I heard, I'm not the only one.

(Callie pauses and looks away)

**Callie:** What?

**Mark:** Excuse me, I have a surgery to go to. (walks away)

**Callie:** Wh--we...

**SCENE 4:  
Richard is in his office, with his glasses on, and he's working on something. Mostly paperwork when Patricia walks in.**

**Richard:**Yeeees?

**Patricia:** You have a call waiting for you at line 1.

**Richard:** Tell them to call again later.

**Patricia:** Dr. Webber, I think you wanna take this call now.

(Richard looks up at Patricia. She trades glances with him, then walks out of the office. Richard sighs, puts his glasses down and picks up the phone)

**Richard:** Hello? (Listens.) What?! (Listens.) Where? (Listens.) Is he injured? (Listens.) I'll be there in less than 10. (hangs up and rushes out the door in milliseconds)

**SCENE 5:  
The Clinic. Dr. Bailey is walking towards one of her patients, when Richard approaches her from behind and grabs her away.**

**Miranda:** Whoa, okay Chief, what's going on?

**Richard:** I need you.

**Miranda:** Ok, do you need me to assist you on the bowls-mastectomy or--?

**Richard:** No, no, I need you. I need you to look after my hospital when I'm gone.

**Miranda:** When you're gone...? I thought you weren't retiring, Chief.

**Richard:** I'm leaving the doors of the hospital, Miranda, for a couple of hours. I need you to look out for it.

**Miranda:** I--okay.

**Richard:** Thank you. Oh and Miranda? Get me Cristina. Now.

**SCENE 6:  
Trauma Room 1. Cristina is, once again, trying to save the teenage Jenney Roam.**

**Cristina:** 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3... Come on, come on, come ON!!

**Richard:** Cristina!

(Cristina looks towards the door and sees Richard standing there)

(The patient's monitor suddenly gets better and she's not in danger anymore. Cristina sighs in relief and takes her gloves off)

**Cristina:** Thought you'd never come, Chief. I sent some of my interns to look for you.

**Richard:** Cristina, we need to talk. (Cristina looks up at him.) You might wanna call Meredith.

**SCENE 7:  
Outside Derek's trailer. Meredith is still waiting out there, lost and confused. She sits at one rock for a moment, then gets up again and starts moving around in circles.**

(Her cell rings and she answers it)

**Meredith:** Hello? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cristina hold on. One word at a time. (Listens.) What happened to Derek?

(A car parks right in front of Meredith)

**Meredith:** (on the phone) Cristina, you're crazy. There's nothing wrong with Derek. He's standing right in front of me!

(Derek comes out of the car. He seems sad.)

**Derek:** Meredith, hang up.

**Meredith:** Cristina, I'll have to get back to you later. (She hangs up) Cristina thinks you were in a car accident. She and the Chief and Bailey...everyone thinks something happened to you. They...they think you're dead. I mean, you practically _are_ 'cause you were gone for, like, a hundred hours but you're here now so you're **not **dead but I don't know why--

**Derek:** Meredith.

(Meredith stops talking and just looks at him.)

(She understands something is wrong.)

**SCENE 8:  
Ambulance Bay at Seattle Grace Hospital. The ER Doctors are puling out a patient out of the Ambulance as Cristina and the Chief are waiting for them.**

**Richard:** It's him. It's Shepard...he's in that gurney.

**Cristina:** Meredith says Shepard's fine.

**Richard:** He's not fine. He got into a terrible car crash. How could he be fine?

**Cristina:** Meredith says he was standing right in front of her.

**Richard:** If this (pointing to a patient under the white covers) is not Shepard, then who is it?

(Cristina shrugs like "I don't know")

**E.R. Doctor:**You might wanna take this one to an OR immediately, too.

**Richard:** You identified the body yet?

**E.R. Doctor:** (reading off a chart) Yes, the patient's name: Preston Burke.

(Richard quickly, without sensing it, looks at Cristina)

(Cristina looks back, then looks down at the patient under the white covers. She breathes...in and out. In and out. _Why didn't I go drinking today_, she said to herself)

**--END--**

* * *

**_Please tell me if you're enjoying this or not!!!! that's it for now, plz RnR. the next chapter will be out soon!!! thx for reading!_**


	3. Ending a Lifetime

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter III  
"Ending a Lifetime"**

Note: This is just fan/fiction. I have absolutely no relation with the actual ABC® show _Grey's Anatomy_ or in no way is this fanfic related to The Mark Gordon Family, Touchstone Television, or Shonda Rhimes. This is just purely made for entertainment.

_Previously on GREY'S ANATOMY…_

**Izzie:** I have this thing I gotta do.

**George:** Do you know what's wrong with Izzie?

**Alex:** There's nothing wrong with Izzie.

**E.R. Doctor 2:** Hey, I know this guy! I think he's a surgeon at Seattle Grace!

**Cristina:** I want both of you out.

**Interns: **But—

**Cristina:** GET OUT! (trying to save the 16 year-old Jenney Roam) You are **not** dying on my table, you understand me? Not today, not on a day like this. You can do this. You can face all the crap in this life, all the crappy things that'd probably want you to kill yourself. But you cannot give up, you understand me? You do **not** get to give up on me. You don't get a say on this. No, no you don't. I'm doing this, I'm saving you while I can be elsewhere, drinking and getting drunk because my jerk ex-fiance is back in town and I had to find out from my _**boss**_. But I chose to be here, to stay here, to save you. So please...I am begging you. Please, fight harder.

**Callie:** I can't believe how you're so superficial with women. Like you think they're toys. Kissing them whenever you want.

**Mark:** Last I heard, I'm not the only one.

**Richard:** Cristina, we need to talk.

**Meredith:** Cristina thinks you were in a car accident. She and the Chief and Bailey…

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Richard:** If this (pointing to a patient under the white covers) is not Shepard, then who is it?

**E.R. Doctor:** Preston Burke.

(Cristina looks off, shocked.)

**SCENE 1:  
SGH Hallway. Richard and Cristina are pushing Burke (on the gurney) into the hospital walls. They're going fast; Cristina seems remotely far, thinking while the Chief is nervous and in a hurry.**

**Richard:** (to nurse) Put him on antibiotics. Don't give him Adredeline. We're going into surgery right away. Yang, prep an OR. (Cristina still seems far, in another world) Dr. Yang. DR. YANG! CRISTINA!

**Cristina:** Uh yes… sir, Dr.—Chief?

**Richard:** Prep Dr. Burke an OR.

**Cristina:** Um, oh, okay. Anything else, sir?

**Richard:** Yes, get me Dr. Hahn and page Shepard. I wanna make sure he's all-right. Those ER doctors must've thought that Burke still works here and with Shepard gone for too long, I just assumed—just call Shepard.

**Cristina:** Yes, yes sir.

**Richard:** Go!

**Cristina:** Right. (She walks away, but hides behind a wall, still peeking at the Chief and the nurses as they pull Burke out of the gurney—his face still covered by the covers)

(She peeks again, and sees Richard nervously pulling Burke out of the gurney. Cristina turns around, avoiding peeking again. She squeezes her eyes shut and walks away)

**Richard:** Get him an OR immediately. Clear out all the surgeries. I don't want any of my attendings working on _anything_ today except Burke. You understand me?

**Nurse:** Yes, sir.

**Nurse 2:** Shall we?

**Richard:** Yeah just go ahead. I'll be right with you.

(The nurses pull Burke to an OR while Richard leans against a patient's room door and sighs for a long time)

**Nurse:** Dr. Webber?

**Richard:** I'm coming.

(He sighs again, then follows to OR 1)

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Nurses' Station. Erica is getting some files on a patient from a nurse behind the counter as Callie secretly approaches her from behind.**

**Callie:** I don't want you to say anything. Just listen.

**Erica:** Dr. Torres, what--?

**Callie:** Oh no-no-no-no-no, don't go all _Dr. Torres_ on me now. Don't, because we kissed last night and I know that wasn't just any normal co-worker, friendly, it'll-pass kind of kiss because I know what I felt about it and I know that because I also know that _you_ felt something about it and I'm not gonna let you ignore me in an elevator or pretend like I don't know what Mark Sloan is joking about, along with probably everyone else in this entire hospital, so you're gonna admit to me that there's something here and that we're not just "joking" around. That kiss was real whether you like to admit it or not. So just…just admit it, damn it!

**Cristina:** Dr. Hahn?

(Both Erica and Callie turn around to see Cristina has been standing behind them that whole time)

**Erica:** Yang.

**Cristina:** The chief wants you in OR 1 right now. He says it's an emergency.

**Erica:** (staring blankly at Callie) Thank you, Dr. Yang. (walks away)

(Cristina stares at Callie for a second, strangely after overhearing Callie's big speech, then walks away as well. Callie just sighs in frustration.)

**Callie:** Damn-it.

**SCENE 3:  
Joe's bar. Joe is standing behind the counter, cleaning, and there's no-one else because it's early in the morning as Izzie walks up to him with her purse and everything.**

**Joe:** Izzie!

**Izzie:** Hi, Joe.

**Joe:** What're you doing here? Don't you have work or something? You're a resident. You _should_ have work. You should be at work.

**Izzie:** I know, I took the day off. I'm just here to meet someone, Joe.

**Joe:** Huh, well I hope it's better than the last time you said you came here to meet someone. (Izzie looks at him, confused.) Denny's dad.

(Izzie nods and chuckles)

**Izzie:** No, it's-it's nothing like that actually. It's um…well, you could say, a date.

**Joe:** (surprised) A date?

**Izzie:** Just get me two glasses of your most fancy drink, Joe please.

**Joe:** I got beer.

**Izzie:** I said "fancy"!

**Joe:** I don't do fancy. (Izzie looks at him.) Fine. (sighs and walks away)

(Izzie sits down and sighs)

**SCENE 4:  
OR 1. Richard, Erica and Callie are about to begin working on Bruke. Up in the observation deck, people are starting to rush in to watch the horrifying attempt to save the best cardio-surgeon ever. George sits down and we see Alex sit to his left.**

**Alex:** Hey, what you said earlier…about Izzie.

**George:** Yeah?

**Alex:** You really think something's wrong with her?

**George:** I-I, I don't know. I was just…hallucinating, probably or something. I'm not even sure.

**Alex:** I think something's wrong with her too.

**George: **(this got George's attention) What do you mean?

**Alex:** When we were… (whispering) When Izzie and I were having sex last night—

**George:** Aww, do I wanna hear this?

**Alex:** Hey! She-she…after we…you know, finished…

**George:** Oh God!

**Alex:** She called me Denny.

(George looks at her)

**Alex:** She said, "Oh Denny that was good."

(George seems utterly surprised by this.)

(We see things are getting started down on Burke's surgery. Richard takes a deep breath)

**SCENE 5:  
Joe's bar. Izzie is still waiting at the counter and she has one empty drink in front of her, and one full one. She's obviously finished her drink and is still waiting on someone.**

**Joe:** Did he stand you up?

**Izzie:** No, no, he couldn't. He-he wouldn't do that. He's a great person. He's the best, actually.

**Joe:** Do I know him, Izzie?

**Izzie:** Yeah sure, you remember Denny.

(Joe just looks at her, surprised.)

(Izzie just keeps looking at the door, waiting for "Denny")

**SCENE 6:  
Outside Derek's land. Derek's car is parked outside. Meredith and Derek are just standing outside, in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. Silence.**

**Meredith:** So you were gone for a while.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** You told me to wait here. You told me you'll be back.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** And I thought you weren't going to _be_ back. I thought to myself, (sighs) _well… he's gone._

**Derek:** I'm not gone.

**Meredith:** Then Cristina called and she said this crazy thing about you getting in a car accident.

**Derek:** I went to broke up with Rose, Meredith.

(Silence. Meredith seems discomforted)

**Meredith:** I know. That's what you said you were going to do. Break up with Rose.

**Derek:** I did. I did say that.

**Meredith:** And…?

**Derek:** I did. I broke up with her.

**Meredith:** And that took…6 hours?

**Derek:** No, actually. I just walked up to her door, said what I had to say, told her I was in-love with you and that I can't live without you and that we were gonna start our life together because we are, we're going to start our life together, Meredith.

**Meredith:** (surprised by Derek's weird and sad attitude) Okay, then!

**Derek:** But then something happened.

**Meredith:** Something happened?

**Derek:** She kissed me.

**Meredith:** Oh, she kissed you?

**Derek:** And we slept together.

(Long Silence. Meredith just stares at him, then looks down at her shoes for a long while before she looks up again and she's laughing)

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** No, I-I just-oh this is just funny.

**Derek:** Meredith—

**Meredith:** I mean, it's just _really _funny. It's hilarious, actually. Because here I am, here I am standing and here I was six hours ago, standing outside your trailer, waiting for you to come back, standing and I lit the candles, and I did the whole let's-build-a-house together thing and I waited for you. I've been waiting for you, this whole time, while you were screwing your scrub-nurse.

**Derek:** Meredith, please—

**Meredith:** No, this whole time you were giving me all these lectures about how I'm not responsible enough, how I'm still an intern and I'm a baby and all that—who's the baby now, Derek?

**Derek:** Meredith, I didn't want things to end this way.

(Silence)

**Meredith:** "End".

**Derek:** What?

**Meredith:** You said you didn't want things to "end".

**Derek: **I—it just slipped.

**Meredith:** Right.

**Derek:** Look, with Rose? It was a mistake ok? It was just a big, huge mistake and it'll never happen again. Ever.

**Meredith:** See, that's what you said the last time. You promised me a lifetime and then you turned out to be married and then when you had to choose, you chose _her_ until you realized she didn't just have a one-time with your best friend, it was a constant thing and _that's_ when you decided and said, "Ok, let's pick Meredith now." Then, just when I _finally_ became a resident and I was doing so good, you drop a bombshell on me and go all, "I'm a family-man and I want the rest of my life with you." That's _exactly_ when I was doing so good, making time for _you_ –my boyfriend- and making time for my work which was perfection, something my mother always wanted. So if you think about it, you're with me only when you _decide_ to be with me. It doesn't matter if I just got promoted or whatever, as long as you're okay with it. It's like I'm a toy and you keep playing with me, all the time and you don't even care.

**Derek:** Meredith, that's not true.

**Meredith:** (tearing up) Don't say that, because it is true. It so damn true!

**Derek:** (yelling) YOU DIDN'T SWIM, OKAY?! You can swim and you didn't! What kind of person does that? You get thrown in the water and you just decide to stay there 'cause it's convenient for you 'cause your whole life's going down. Your mother just called you "ordinary" so you decided to just hang yourself to death—and I stayed! I stayed, and I took care of you even when you didn't want me to. I stayed, and I pulled you out of that water and… (tearing up, too now) You didn't even fight. You didn't even try, Meredith.

**Meredith:** (crying) I'm done here.

(Meredith walks away and as she passes by Derek, she looks at him broadly and he looks back for a moment but then they look away and the tension is so obvious. She walks out of his land, with tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall.)

**--END—**

_**I know you were probably disappointed with the Mer/Der break-up but there'll be a Mer/Der loving coming soon I promise! Plz review this chapter now! Tell me if it's good enough!! Thx so much…keep coming back. You never know how SOON I might update!!**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	4. Take me by Surprise

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter IV  
"Take Me By Surprise"**

Note: This is just fan/fiction. I have absolutely no relation with the actual ABC® show _Grey's Anatomy_ or in no way is this fanfic related to The Mark Gordon Family, Touchstone Television, or Shonda Rhimes. This is just purely made for entertainment.

_Previously on GREY'S ANATOMY…_

**Cristina:** (trying to save the 16 year-old Jenney Roam) You are **not** dying on my table, you understand me? Not today, not on a day like this. So please...I am begging you. Please, fight harder.

**Meredith:** Cristina thinks you were in a car accident. She and the Chief and Bailey…

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Richard:** If this (pointing to a patient under the white covers) is not Shepard, then who is it?

**E.R. Doctor:** Preston Burke.

(Cristina looks off, shocked.)

**Richard:** Get him an OR immediately.

**Callie:** (to Hahn) That kiss was real, whether you like to admit it or not. So just admit it, damn it.

**Cristina:** Dr. Hahn?

(Callie realizes Cristina overheard the whole kissing-speech)

**Joe:** Izzie!

**Izzie:** Hi, Joe!

**Joe:** Did he stand you up?

**Izzie:** No, he couldn't.

**Joe:** Do I know him, Izzie?

**Izzie:** Sure, you remember Denny.

**Alex:** When Izzie and I were having sex last night…

**George:** (to Izzie, earlier) You slept with Alex?!

**Alex:** (continued) …she called me Denny.

(George looks at him.)

**Meredith:** So you were gone for a while.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** Here I am, standing…and I've been waiting while you were screwing your scrub-nurse.

**Derek:** It was just a big, huge mistake.

**Meredith:** I'm done here.

**SCENE 1:  
Continued right where we left off… Meredith is walking away from Derek's land, in tears, and Derek is running after her.**

**Derek:** Meredith, please, stop. We can talk about this. Meredith! Meredith! Meredith, please stop. Please don't go. Wait.

(It starts to rain, and Meredith stops running. Derek stops too, and he takes a deep breath. She turns around to face him and they trade sad glances)

**Derek:** You wanna talk about this?

**Meredith:** No but I forgot where I stopped my car and I need a ride to the hospital.

**Derek:** Okay, I'll give you a ride to the hospital.

**Meredith:** But we are _not_ talking.

**Derek:** As you wish.

(Meredith gets into Derek's car and he gets in too. He stares at her, but she's just looking out her window. He looks in front of him now and starts the engine)

**Meredith:** What a pitiful car.

**Derek:** I thought we weren't talking.

(Meredith looks at him and scoffs, shocked)

**Derek:** Oh god I'm kidding… oh man! (sighs)

**Meredith:** Ok, now we're _seriously_ not talking. And we're over by the way. You and me.

**Derek:** Mer, you don't want to ruin this thing we have together just because of a reckless mistake—

**Meredith:** I _said_ we're not talking. Just drive.

(Derek nods, sadly, as he takes a long, tiresome sigh and starts driving out his land)

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Hallway. Meredith and Derek are entering, Meredith a couple of feet away from him.**

**Derek:** Meredith—

**Meredith:** Lexie!

(She sees Lexie at a distance, the Grey who approaches Meredith with a run)

**Derek:** Oh you talking to _her_ and not me.

**Lexie:** Oh Meredith, thank God you're here.

**Meredith:** What's…wrong? Why are you so pale?

**Lexie:** It's Dr. Burke.

**Derek:** (confused) Dr. _Burke_?

**Lexie:** There's been an accident.

(Realization breaks on Meredith's face. She just keeps glaring out in pure air, with shocking expressions on her face while Lexie keeps talking…inaudibly to Meredith)

**Lexie:** (stops) Meredith, you alright?

**Derek:** Meredith?

**Meredith:** (gasping for air, to Lexie) Where's Cristina?

**Lexie:** I-I don't—

(Meredith runs off into another hallway)

**Derek:** Meredith! (He starts to follow her, but is interrupted by…)

**Rose:** Derek!

**Derek:** Rose, I-I can't… I can't do this right now.

**Rose:** Wait, I was gonna ask you, do you wanna go out later tonight?

**Derek:** I can't do this now, Rose! I have to go find Meredith.

**Rose:** Right.

(Derek starts rushing off)

**Rose:** (loudly) So we sleep together last night and today you just blow me off?

(The entire hospital looks at her now, like she's crazy or something. Lexie looks too, and is surprised by her allegation)

**SCENE 3:  
Joe's bar. Izzie is still sitting at the bar as Joe comes up to her.**

**Joe:** I, um, I'm real sorry Denny couldn't come, Izzie.

**Izzie:** What do you mean?

**Joe:** Well, Izzie, I mean…you're obviously confused. Denny's…

**Izzie:** Sitting right here. (She points to an, of course, empty seat right next to her) C'mon, Denny, you came in here and you didn't greet Joe? That is _so_ inappropriate.

(Joe looks scared; he walks away and picks up his phone)

**Joe:** Dude, you gotta come here. Now. (Listens.) No, hey, I don't care. You have to come! (Listens.) Alex, it's Izzie.

**SCENE 4:  
OR 1. Richard, Erica and Callie are getting ready to start working on Burke as Bailey enters.**

**Miranda:** Hey, I was paged here. (sees it's Burke, shock reveals on her face) Oh…my God. I, ok, what can I do?

**Richard:** You can get me Shepard. Where the hell is he?!

**Derek:** (entering) I'm right here. Sorry I'm late.

(Derek glances up at the observation deck where Meredith is entering. She sees him too, and looks away immediately. Up in the deck, Meredith goes and sits right next to Cristina whose eyes are just simply locked on the inside of the OR)

**Meredith:** I know you're nervous. I know you don't know _what_ to do or _how_ to do what you're supposed to do but I'm here. I'm not leaving you.

**Cristina:** I thought it was Shepard. This whole time, I thought Derek got into the accident and I was worried about how'd you react, worried if you were gonna freak out or pass out or something.

**Meredith:** Now _I'm _worried, Cristina.

**Cristina:** He's not my husband, he's not my boyfriend, he's not even my _friend_.

**Meredith:** I know but I was just—

**Cristina:** (looks deeply into Meredith, her eyes tearing up and voice cracking up) Then why the hell do I care so much?

(Down in the OR…)

**Callie:** Place's a little crowded, don't you think?

**Erica:** You have a problem with the OR, Dr. Torres, feel free to dismiss it.

(Callie looks at her, surprised by her rude attitude)

**Richard:** No more chit-chats, we're doing this you understand? We are doing this. I am _not_ allowing one of _mine_ get killed on _my_ table.

**Rose:** (in nurse-clothes) Do I put him on bypass, Dr. Shepard?

(Derek looks at her then up at Meredith, in the observation deck. She looks too, but pretends she's just observing the surgery)

**Derek:** (looking down again) Um, yes. Yes. Put him on bypass.

**Richard:** Everyone ready?

**Erica:** Cut the scary talk, Richard, and just begin.

**Richard:** Dr. Hahn! (Erica looks at him.) Shut…up.

(Long Pause. Everyone is about to start, and they're nervous. Miranda seems to be praying in her heart, Derek is putting on his cap, Callie looks down at Burke's face, Erica is just waiting.)

**Richard:** Scalpel.

(Rose hands him a scalpel.)

**Richard:** Starting an incision.

(He starts cracking Burke's chest in order to proceed and operate on him.)

**SCENE 5:  
Joe's Bar. Izzie is still sitting to the bar while Alex walks in hastily.**

**Izzie:** Alex, what—what're you doing here?

**Alex:** Coming to pick you up.

**Izzie:** What?

**Alex:** You're going back to the hospital, Izzie.

**Izzie:** No I'm not. I took the day off, Alex.

**Alex:** Izzie! (Izzie looks at him.) It's Burke.

**Izzie:** Oh. Um… (looks at an empty seat next to her, obviously talking to "Denny") I'll see you later, okay?

**Alex:** Who you talkin' to?

**SCENE 6:  
OR 1. All of the surgeons are working on Dr. Burke.**

**Richard:** I need some suction here.

**Derek: **I didn't know he was back in Seattle. Did _you_ know he was back?

**Richard:** Yeah I knew. I had dinner with him last night.

**Derek:** I can't believe he comes back to Seattle and doesn't say a word to me! Why do you think he's back?

**Erica:** Ok, are we here to chit-chat and gossip like little high-school cheerleaders or are we here to save this man's life?

(Derek peeks a glance up at the deck to see Meredith, whose eyes are just locked at the surgery)

(Up in the gallery…)

**Cristina:** I don't know how I'm supposed to feel.

**Meredith:** If you _want_ to know how you feel towards this whole thing, if you really, really _want_ to know then just ask yourself this: are you praying that Burke survives the surgery, or are you praying he gets what he deserves by dying because he hurt you?

(Long Silence)

**Meredith:** Once you know the answer to that question, you'll know how you feel.

**Cristina:** Wow, you're very gooey and emotional today.

**Meredith:** Derek and I are over.

**Cristina:** (sniffs) Pha. Like that's ever new.

**Meredith:** No, this time it's for real. Like, really, really real. It's over, done, finished. I was waiting for him outside the trailer, with the candles lit and the house in my head and everything…and he was having sex with Rose. It's just _so_ over this time. (sighs) Do you think it's over?

**Cristina:** You wanna know if it's over? Ask yourself if you're observing the surgery that could determine Burke's life, or if you're observing McDreamy.

**Meredith:** (groans) Ugh, sometimes your own words can come back and bite you in the ass.

**Cristina:** Yeah.

(We go to George and Lexie who are sitting together in the gallery)

**Lexie:** Was he good?

**George:** What?

**Lexie:** Dr. Burke. Was he a good doctor? 'Cause when I came here last year, he wasn't-he was already gone.

**George:** Yeah Burke's the best. But he hurt Cristina. He hurt her really bad. And now, now I can't even imagine what Cristina's going through you know? It's like forbidden love or something. (Lexie keeps staring at George, thinking the same thing in her head) You ever felt you can't ever get what you really, really want?

(Lexie looks down.)

**Lexie:** Yeah.

**George:** It's crazy, really. They were together then Burke just left her at the chapel like that. I don't know if I could ever do that. If I could ever do something that painful to someone—

**Lexie:** You could.

**George:** (looks at her) What?

**Lexie:** Sometimes, you could be ripping out someone else's heart without even knowing it.

(Down in the operating room…)

**Mark:** (entering) I was paged here.

**Miranda:** Yeah, the Chief needs every help he can get.

**Mark:** Even plastics?

**Richard:** YES.

**Mark:** Is that…Burke?

**Callie:** It takes you by surprise, doesn't it?

(A pager goes off)

**Rose:** Dr. Bailey, it's your pager. You're being called to trauma room 2.

**Miranda:** I'll be right there.

**Richard:** Miranda, you are not going anywhere.

**Miranda:** Chief, y'all can do just fine without me. I need to go save some other lives too!

**Richard:** (sighs) Fine but if I need you, you will come at a run.

**Miranda:** Alright but I need a resident.

**Richard:** (sighs) Take Yang. I don't want her keep staring down at me trying to save her ex-fiancé. It freaks me out.

(Up in the observation deck…)

**Cristina:** It's Bailey. She needs me.

**Meredith:** Go.

**Cristina:** You'll uh…

**Meredith:** (grabs her hand) Yes. I'll keep you updated.

**Cristina:** Ok, thanks Meredith. (leaves the gallery)

(Outside the OR. Miranda and Cristina are walking down a Seattle Grace Hospital hallway and towards trauma room 2.)

**Miranda:** You ready, Yang?

**Cristina:** Yes Dr. Bailey.

**Miranda:** Alright, what do we have here?

**Nurse:** Ronnie Garrett, 23, was in a car crash. His blood pressure's 90 over 60, vitals are clear, pupils are dilated. He was at cardiac arrest a couple of minutes ago. Gave him anesthesia and 200 milligrams of Tulip, Scarvic and Glucomalts.

**Miranda:** Alright, let's see what we got here.

**Cristina:** Time of the accident?

**Nurse:** Uh, around 7am. The ER doctors said this is the guy that crashed into Dr. Burke.

(Cristina's face crumbles upon hearing this)

**SCENE 7:  
OR 1. The surgeons are still trying to save Dr. Burke.**

**Mark:** 10 blade.

**Richard:** How you doing so far, Shepard?

**Derek:** I can't get to the spinal cord. He must've had an aneurism when transported from the scene of the crash.

**Richard:** Torres?

**Callie:** Still trying to re-agitate the bones on his left arm. We got some serious damage around here but it's nothing I can't handle, Chief.

**Richard:** Fair enough. Dr. Hahn?

**Erica:** I still need more time.

**Richard:** More time? We've been in this OR for 2 straight hours.

**Erica:** Excuse me, Richard, but his heart is extremely weak and may not lost very longer so while you girls were all giggling and wriggling around, I was trying to save this man's heart.

**Richard:** This is not just any man. This is Dr. Burke.

**Erica:** You have him on this pedestal. You make him sound like some kind of a saint. Believe me, no saint would ditch his soon-wife-to-be in the middle of their wedding.

**Mark:** I thought you didn't like to giggle and wriggle around.

(Erica shoots him a glance)

(Suddenly, blood starts exploding out from Burke's body, turning the place into a messy disaster.)

**Richard:** What happened, what happened?

**Derek:** Dr. Hahn, did you hit the superior vena-cava?

**Erica:** No, I wasn't even working on the vena-cava, Dr. Shepard.

**Rose:** Blood pressure's increasing, hypothermia's high. Chief?

**Richard:** WHAT?

**Rose**: He's crashing.

(Richard just stares at the angiogram screen where Burke starts flat-lining.)

**Derek:** He's gone.

**Richard:** What?

**Derek:** He's dead.

**--END—**

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!!! I need to know you're liking the story so that I'll know whether or not I shall go on with it. I'm not getting all that much reviews, which isn't quite comforting lol :D please review this… Chapter 5 will be out soon.**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	5. Wounds

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter V  
"Wounds"**

HEY YOU GUYS! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REALLY AWESOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. THEY REALLY MADE ME SMILE. KEEP 'EM GOIN' LOL! ANYWAY, I THOUGHT SINCE THIS STORY IS PAST 5 CHAPTERS, I OUGHT TO STOP WRITING THAT DISCLAIMER THING, RIGHT? HEHEHE :D SO ANYWAY, STOP READING THIS NONSENSE AND GO READ THE _ACTUAL_ STORY… HAVE FUN!!!!!

_Previously on GREY'S ANATOMY…_

**Cristina:** (trying to save the 16 year-old Jenney Roam) You are **not** dying on my table, you understand me? Not today, not on a day like this. So please...I am begging you. Please, fight harder.

**Alex:** When Izzie and I were having sex last night, she called me Denny.

(George looks at him.)

**Meredith:** Here I am, standing…and I've been waiting while you were screwing your scrub-nurse.

**Derek:** It was just a big, huge mistake.

**Meredith:** I'm done here.

**Derek:** Meredith, please, stop. We can talk about this. Meredith!

**Meredith:** We are _not_ talking.

**Lexie:** It's Dr. Burke. There's been an accident.

**Rose:** (loudly) So we slept together last night and today you just blow me off?

**Joe:** Alex, it's Izzie.

**Nurse:** Ronnie Garrett, 23, was in a car crash. His blood pressure's 90 over 60, vitals are clear, pupils are dilated. The ER doctors said this is the guy that crashed into Dr. Burke.

(Cristina's face crumbles upon hearing this)

**Cristina:** He's not my husband, he's not my boyfriend, he's not even my _friend_.

**Meredith:** I know but I was just—

**Cristina:** (looks deeply into Meredith, her eyes tearing up and voice cracking up) Then why the hell do I care so much?

**Meredith:** If you _want_ to know how you feel towards this whole thing, if you really, really _want_ to know then just ask yourself this: are you praying that Burke survives the surgery, or are you praying he gets what he deserves by dying because he hurt you?

**SCENE 1:  
Continued right where we left off… at the OR. Erica, Mark, Richard and Derek are still trying to save Dr. Preston Burke.**

**Rose:** He's crashing.

**Richard:** WHAT?

**Derek:** He's gone. He's dead.

**Richard: **Oh no-no-no, he isn't. He is _not_ dying, you understand me? Not on my watch—okay? He is _not_ dying.

**Derek:** Richard.

**Richard:** Derek, no! I saved Meredith for you when she drowned into that water, you are going to do the best you can for me to save me Burke.

**Erica:** I think we should let go.

**Richard:** And I think it'd be best if you exit the OR, Dr. Hahn.

**Erica:** Excuse me?

**Richard:** Get out of my OR!

**Erica:** Gladly. (_starts to madly take her scrubs off_) I have real patients to deal with anyway. _Living_ patients. (walks out, and Callie glances at the closed door after Erica leaves)

**Richard:** Derek.

(Richard keeps staring at Derek for a moment. Derek just keeps staring down at the floor, thinking, pondering through this whole situation, trying to make sense of it all)

**Richard:** Derek, tell me there's a way. Tell me there's still hope.

(Long Silence)

**Derek:** What if we try to reactivate the spinal nerves while Dr. Torres can try and fix the bones at the knees.

**Richard:** Well you heard the man. Get to work.

**Mark:** Well, what am _I_ supposed to do?

**Richard:** Go find me Hahn, make sure she's not killing anyone.

**Mark:** On it, boss. (exits the OR)

**Derek:** Ok, I'm at the nerves right now. I just need to agitate the sensory neurons, try to make them function.

**Callie:** Richard, I need your help here.

**Richard:** Okay, I'm going to hold the joints at this ankle while you try to solve the deformation.

**Callie:** On the count of 3. 1, 2…

**Richard:** 3!

(Callie and Richard work on Burke's knee and we hear bones' cracking)

**Derek:** Tell me that was not the sound of bones cracking.

**Callie:** No, but it's good. The knee is back to its place. (sighs) I think I'm done here.

**Richard:** I beg to differ. We're going to assist Shepard on the nerves.

**Derek:** I'm almost done here, Richard. I'm just putting the nerves back together.

**Rose:** Blood pressure's getting stable, there's just a bit instability with the diastolic pressure but the vitals are clear. Everything seems fine.

**Richard:** (sighing in relaxation) Oh, I love the word "fine".

**Derek:** Getting ready to finish.

**SCENE 2:  
Observation Deck (Gallery above OR 1). Everyone is finally relaxed with Burke getting almost stable now.**

**Meredith:** Whoa, that was quite a rush, huh?

**George:** Yeah.

**Meredith:** Did you know he was coming back?

**George:** No. He usually tells me everything. I mean, we were friends I guess…for a little while.

**Meredith:** So why didn't he tell anyone that he's back in Seattle?

**George:** Maybe he's not staying for too long. How's Cristina?

**Meredith:** Cristina's…just being Cristina.

**George:** So she's fine?

**Meredith:** She doesn't know how she's supposed to be. And just this morning she almost lost a sixteen year-old girl, which would've been tragic for her.

**George:** Why? She's lost plenty of other teenagers before.

**Meredith:** This one's different. The patient's name was Jenney. When Cristina was pregnant last year, she told me that even though she was going to have abortion she always felt like it was going to be a girl. I asked her what she would've named her. She said…

**George:** Jenney.

**Meredith:** (sighs) Yeah.

**SCENE 3:  
Trauma Room 2. Cristina and Miranda are trying to save Ronnie Garrett, the guy who crashed into Burke with the car.**

**Cristina:** Dr. Bailey, he's bleeding.

**Miranda:** Get me the paddles.

**Cristina:** Charging for 200.

**Miranda:** Clear! (shocks Ronnie, no change) Charge for 300. (Cristina does so) Clear! (shocks Ronnie)

(Long Pause… Cristina keeps staring at the angiogram, awaiting the guy to just come out of his traumatic condition. She keeps glaring at it, hoping)

**Cristina:** Come on, come on, come on. (starts doing CPR and pushes on the patient's chest) Come on!

**Miranda:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** Wait, I can do this. I can-he can do this.

**Miranda:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** No, he-he-he's not gonna die. He's not gonna die 'cause he has to wake up because _someone_ has to tell him what a f**ckin—

**Miranda:** (interrupts her before Cristina continues) CRISTINA!!!

(Long Silence. Cristina is breathing in and out, taking deep breaths)

**Miranda:** Go get me someone else.

**Cristina:** I-I-I'm sorry, I understand I crossed the line but he can't—

**Miranda:** LEAVE THE ROOM, DR. YANG.

**Cristina:** Dr. Bailey, I'm-I'm really sorry but I—

**Miranda:** Dr. Yang!

**Cristina:** No! I am _not_ leaving! (Miranda looks up at her.) I am _not_ leaving.

**Miranda:** Then shut your mouth and charge me for 400.

**Cristina:** (does so) Charged.

**Miranda:** Clear! (She shocks Ronnie again)

**SCENE 4:  
Observation Deck (Gallery above OR 1). Lexie enters and sits next to Meredith, both Grey women just glaring down at the surgery.**

**Lexie:** He's gonna be okay?

**Meredith:** Yeah, the hard part's over.

**Lexie:** Good.

(Long Silence)

**Lexie:** He's a good person, you know.

**Meredith:** How do you know? You've never even seen him before today.

**Lexie:** I'm not talking about Burke.

(Meredith pauses, her eyes just keep glaring down at the surgery, and she realizes her half-sister is talking about Derek)

**Meredith:** Good people don't sleep with their scrub-nurses.

**Lexie:** You know he's not that kind of guy, Meredith. Derek just doesn't do that. He wouldn't.

**Meredith:** Uh-huh and how much is he paying you to come tell me that?

**Lexie:** What? No, nothing! He—he's not… Look, Meredith, all I'm saying is that you should give him another chance. You should try and forgive him. Will you do that? Will you try?

**Meredith:** I can't, Lexie. Some wounds are just too deep to be repaired.

(Izzie and Alex enter)

**Izzie:** (sees the surgery down there) Oh my god. It's really him.

**Meredith:** He's gonna be okay.

**Izzie:** Really?

**Meredith:** Really.

**Izzie:** They're repairing his coronary artery wound?

(Lexie takes a glimpse at Meredith, for just a second)

**Meredith:** Yes, Iz. They're repairing the wound. His wound is just…repairable.

**Izzie:** (sighs) Okay.

(Izzie and Alex sit down)

**Alex:** See, I told you it's gonna be alright.

**Izzie:** Yeah. (looks to her left, where no-one is sitting, then back at Alex) Oh god Alex I'm so sorry.

**Alex:** It's OK, it's not like we were betting on Burke's survival or anything.

**Izzie:** No not that. Him. (points to "unseen" Denny to her left) I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna be here.

**Alex:** (chuckles) You didn't know _who's_ gonna be here?

**Izzie:** Denny.

(Alex scoffs)

**Izzie:** Alex, I'm sorry. (stares at her left) Denny, maybe you should just leave.

**Alex:** Alright, I'm done here. (gets up and exits.)

**Izzie:** No, wait, Alex! (follows him)

**Meredith:** (referring to Izzie) Was she talking to…

**George:** (nods) Denny.

(Outside the gallery. Izzie is catching up with Alex in a SGH hallway)

**Izzie:** Alex, wait! Alex!

**Alex:** What do you want from me, Izzie, huh? We sleep together last night and you just wanna pretend like that didn't happen?

**Izzie:** I'm not pretending anything, Alex.

**Alex:** Then what's with all this Denny-crap, huh?

**Izzie:** What do you mean?

**Alex:** (grabbing Izzie by her arms) He's dead, Izzie. Denny's dead.

(Realization breaks on Izzie's face)

**Alex:** He died last year, when you cut the LVAD wire because you wanted him to get the heart transplant from Mercy West. He's dead, Izzie. Dead.

**Izzie:** Oh my god. He _is_ dead.

**Alex:** Yeah.

**Izzie:** Then why do I keep seeing him?

(Alex grabs her and kisses her passionately)

**Alex:** Ask him.

**SCENE 5:  
Trauma Room 2. Cristina and Miranda are still trying to save the Ronnie who crashed into Burke.**

**Miranda:** Charging for 400. Clear!

(She shocks him, no change)

**Cristina:** He's crashing. Dr. Bailey, we don't have a pulse.

(Ronnie flat-lines.)

**Miranda:** Time of death, 11:15.

(Cristina starts shutting down all the equipment and turning off the computer screens and plugging out the wires and everything)

(Outside trauma room 2. Miranda and Cristina are walking out of the room)

**Miranda: **Uh, I want you to get me the lab-work on patient 2012. Oh, and get the morgue-people, let them start working here.

**Cristina:** Yes, ma'am. (starts to leave)

**Miranda:** Cristina?

**Cristina:** (returns) Yes, Dr. Bailey?

**Miranda:** I understand this must be an impossible day for you and everything and you must feel like you have absolutely no idea how you're supposed to act or react or do, but the next time you cross the line like that—the next time you raise your voice on me or even _think_ of disrespecting my orders, I'll make sure you'll never see the inside of these hospital walls again. (walks away)

(Cristina stares off in the air for a second then walks the other way. Then we follow her and she enters the on-call room, locks the door then sits down on one of the beds. Then she starts sobbing, hard, and covering her face in her palms)

**SCENE 6:  
SGH Hallway—8 hours later. Meredith is getting ready to go home and she bumps into George on her way out.**

**George:** Hey.

**Meredith:** Hey!

**George:** I-I was supposed to take the test today…the interns' test again but it got rescheduled till tomorrow because of Burke's surgery.

**Meredith:** Good. I'm happy for you, George.

**George:** Yeah.

**Meredith:** _What_?

**George:** Nothing. Just…it wouldn't feel right, would it? If I pass this time.

**Meredith:** It would. And it will.

**George:** Yeah. I don't know. Hey, you know where Cristina is?

**Meredith:** I think I saw her going to Burke's room.

**George:** Oh, okay.

**SCENE 7:  
Burke's post-op room. He is sitting on the bed, connected to all these machines and wires and stuff. He is half-awake. Then he opens his eyes completely and stares at the open door.**

**Burke:** I didn't think you were gonna come.

(The camera swirls around to the door where we notice Cristina standing, silent)

**Cristina:** (clears throat) Yeah.

**Burke:** I didn't think you'd want to see me.

**Cristina:** (head still down) Yeah.

**Burke:** So, the surgery was successful.

**Cristina:** (clears throat again) Yeah.

**Burke:** But the guy who hit me's dead.

**Cristina:** Yeah.

**Burke:** Cristina.

**Cristina:** (looks up) Yeah?

**Burke:** Stop saying "yeah".

**Cristina:** Y-yeah. Okay. I'm gonna… (turns around to leave, then freezes and returns) When you were in surgery, I didn't know if I wanted you to live through it or die. Meredith told me I should know and now I realize that all I really, really wanted…all I was praying for up in observation deck and in the on-call room and even at lunch which I barely had and when I was trying to save the guy who crashed into you…I realize now I that what I really, really wanted was for you not to live through the surgery. (Burke seems surprised.) Which, I know, isn't professional 'cause I'm a surgeon but YOU HURT ME.

**Burke:** I know.

**Cristina:** But I wanted you not to survive the surgery not because you left me in the wedding and never even bothered to say "goodbye" after you disappeared… No, I wanted you to die in the surgery because I didn't want to do _this_, I didn't want to have to face this moment where I'm all gooey and emotional and yelling stuff. I didn't want to have to face you and tell you what a big ass you are.

**Burke:** Cristina.

**Cristina:** (tearing up now) I was ready! I was _finally_ ready to marry you, to _stay_ with you. I had the dress on…the big, fancy, white wedding dress that I never even wanted to wear but still wore because I knew it made you happy. I had the dress on and I was ready, I had the vows and I was walking into that chapel, the chapel that I also never wanted but still shut my mouth about it 'cause I knew that's what _you_ wanted—

**Burke:** (interrupts) _That_ was the problem, Cristina! That you never wanted any of it. That you just did it to make me happy even though you didn't want to…_that_ was the problem.

(Silence. The two of them just remained silent, both of them just staring at each other)

**SCENE 8:  
Meredith is parking outside her house.**

(She walks out of her car and takes her keys out of her purse. After a while, she finally unlocks her door and enters the house.)

(Meredith turns the lights on then puts her purse down. Shocked, she sees something down on the floor that takes her by surprise)

(On the floor, by Meredith's shoes, there is a rose petal. Then there's a whole track of many red rose petals leading to upstairs. Meredith follows the roses. They continue all through the entire house, up the stairs, and they stop by Meredith's closed bedroom door)

(Meredith opens the door and turns the lights on. Derek is standing in the middle of her bedroom with one red rose in his hands.)

**Meredith:** What--?

**Derek:** I'm so sorry. For everything. But you have to forgive me, Meredith.

**Meredith:** Really? I have to?

**Derek:** Yes, because then me breaking up with Rose and going later to the jewelry store and buying you a diamond ring would prove useless.

(Meredith remains speechlessly shocked.)

**Meredith:** You…you bought me a diamond ring?

**Derek:** Yes, but I'm not going to ask you to marry me. No, that's for a whole other day…when I'm not dead-pan from a six-hour surgery and when I didn't just almost lose my friend during it. It's for another day…a day when you can finally forgive me for what I've done. But I bought the ring, Meredith. I bought the ring and everything because you did the candles and everything. So I'll wait. I'll wait till you can forgive me…then I'll ask you to marry me and I know you will say yes because you're _not_ an intern anymore. I know you're not because you've grown. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done the candles and the house and everything and you would've gone and started a fist-fight with Rose had you still been an intern… So until you're ready to forgive me, I will propose. (smiling) And it'll be so romantic… It will.

(Derek starts to exit the room)

**Meredith:** Wait. (Derek turns around and looks at her) I forgive you.

(Derek smiles)

**Derek:** Good because it took me _hours_ to prepare the speech.

(Meredith smiles and the two embrace in a passionate kiss)

**Derek:** But I'm not gonna propose now.

**Meredith:** I know. Because I want it to be someplace else, too. Someplace…a little different than my own bedroom.

**Derek:** Okay.

**Meredith:** I'll wait…until you propose.

(They smile to each other again and embrace again into a passionate kiss which leads to just a LITTLE more…)

**--END—**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! Now click on that review button plz!! Lol, I hoped you liked this chapter…but mostly importantly I hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I am!! Hehehe, the next chapter will be up real soon! Thank u for reading again! The mer/der engagement, even though it will be REALLY soon, won't be in the next chap! but keep on readin' and hopin'!**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	6. Stories, Part I

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter VI  
"Stories (Part 1)"**

--HELLO AGAIN!! WELCOME TO CHAPTER SIX OF _A BLAST FROM THE PAST_. I HOPE YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ENJOYING READING THIS FANFIC JUST AS I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT! ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AFTER YOU'RE DONE—AND KEEP CHECKING IN FOR MORE!

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's bedroom in Meredith's house. It's early in the morning. The camera moves around from the window as we hear Izzie talking to someone.**

**Izzie:** You know, we can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this and then just pretending like nothing's wrong, like this isn't this big thing. This _is_ a big thing. And something _is_ wrong here.

(The camera turns around to reveal who Izzie is talking to: yep, it's Denny)

**Denny:** (smiling) I love you the most when you seem logical.

**Izzie:** Something's wrong here, Denny.

**Denny:** There's nothing wrong, Izzie. We're in-love and we're together. Are you ashamed to tell your friends about us?

**Izzie:** You're not even here, Denny! You don't even exist! This is just a crazy part of my imagination! And I know that because you're dead, Denny, because _I_ killed you. I cut off your LVAD wire and then you proposed then hours later, you died because of a failure. But I keep seeing you here, now and everywhere…because there's something wrong with me. And I know that something's wrong with me because that's what happened with Meredith, when _she_ almost drowned and died. She started seeing all those dead people…like that patient from the big train-wreck and from the bomb-thing and that nurse who worked at Seattle Grace—

**Denny:** Izzie.

**Izzie:** (interrupting) TELL ME…what's wrong with me.

(Long Silence. Denny's eyes start tearing up. He tries to avoid eye-contact, staring out the window.)

**Izzie:** Denny.

**Denny:** You should see someone.

**Izzie:** Who? Tell me! Tell me who I'm supposed to see!

(Denny disappears)

**Izzie:** DENNY! Denny! Who am I supposed to see?! Denny!!

(George enters with a burst)

**George: **Izzie!

**Izzie:** WHAT?

**George:** Who are you…who're you talking to?

**Izzie:** Um, no-one.

**George:** Were you…were you just talking to yourself?

**Izzie:** Yeah.

**George:** OK. Could you just do it a little quieter?

**Izzie:** Yeah!

(George smiles then walks out of the room where Alex is waiting.)

**George:** Yeah, I think it's the Denny-thing again. Maybe you should talk to her.

**Alex:** I'm leaving. I don't have time for this drama. (leaves)

**George:** Alex!

**SCENE 2:  
Seattle Grace Hospital Entrance. Meredith and Derek are entering at the same time. They meet at the same point.**

**Derek (smiling):** Hi.

**Meredith (smiling back):** Hey.

**Derek:** You're bright and shiny today.

**Meredith (nodding):** I'm bright and shiny today.

**Derek:** Is it because of my incredibely, splendid, enormous gesture last night, the act which involved a bunch of roses, a ring and a kiss?

**Meredith (nods):** It's because of the roses, the ring and the kiss.

**Derek:** I like that you're bright and shiny.

**Meredith:** I...like that I'm bright and shiny too.

(They share a small kiss)

**Meredith:** You ready to get in there?

**Derek:** Yeah, I just have to go see Burke first.

**Meredith:** Ok, I'll meet you up at lunch.

**Derek:** See you then.

(They take different paths, indoors)

**SCENE 3:  
Burke's post-op room. Derek enters, waking Burke up.**

**Derek:** Did I wake you?

**Burke:** Yes.

**Derek:** How're you feeling today?

**Burke:** I'm a little itchy on my left arm.

**Derek:** Your left arm's fine, Burke.

**Burke:** That's what you said the _last_ time I walked out of a major surgery.

**Derek:** You're still mad at me for that.

**Burke:** Indeed, I am.

**Derek:** You came to Seattle and didn't even bother to let me know with even the slightest phone call.

**Burke:** It was a prompt visit.

**Derek:** You had lunch with the Chief two days ago.

**Burke:** Again, prompt.

**Derek (sitting on his bed):** What were you two...lunch-ing about?

**Burke:** Things.

**Derek:** Are you moving back to Seattle?

(Pause)

**Burke: **No. I can't move back to Seattle.

**Derek:** Just like you can't face Cristina again, after what you've done to her.

(Burke half-chuckles, half-sniffs)

**Derek:** What's _that_ supposed to mean?

**Burke:** You don't know the whole story, Derek. You're just judging me on one side of this story.

**Derek:** There's _only_ one side to this story, Burke.

**Burke:** Are you here to give me a heart-attack?

(Derek smiles)

**Derek:** I'm here because I want to hear the other side of the story.

(Pause)

**SCENE 4:  
Conference Room. The Chief is standing up against the long conference table while George sits to the table with a pencil.**

**Richard:** You only have 2 hours to finish the test, O'Malley.

**George (nodding):** Okay.

**Richard:** You may begin.

(George starts repeating his intern-test)

**SCENE 5:  
Izzie is walking into an on-call room. There, she is startled by Denny standing in front of her.**

**Izzie:** Denny.

**Denny (smiles):** Hi, Izzie.

**Izzie:** Look, you-you need to tell me what's going on here, why I keep seeing you, why this whole not-logical thing is happening to me. Why, Denny, why? Who---who should I see? You said I should see soemone. Who should I see?

**Denny:** An oncologist.

(Izzie remains silent.)

**SCENE 6:  
Cristina is walking down an SGH Hallway. She meets a nurse who is walking outside Burke's room.**

**Cristina:** Dr. Shepard left?

**Nurse:** Yes, Dr. Yang.

(Cristina enters Burke's room and is surprised that no-one's there. The bed where Burke was lying is empty and made perfectly as if no-one ever slept there. The room is empty and desserted. Cristina sits on the bed, saddened and confused.)

**Nurse (enters):** You okay, Dr. Yang?

**Cristina:** Where is he? Did they--did Dr. Shepard discharge him?

**Nurse:** No.

**Cristina:** Was he transported to another department?

**Nurse:** No. Dr. Yang, Dr. Burke died at 8:25 this morning of a pulmonary adema.

(Cristina is shocked.)

**--END—**

_**Thanks for reading!!!!! I know this was seriously short and not that good but plzz review. There'll be more awesome chapters to come, I PROMISEEEEE. thx again anyway!!**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	7. Stories, Part II

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter VII  
"Stories (Part 2)"**

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7 OF MY _GREY'S ANATOMY_ FANFIC. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, SERIOUSLY, AS MUCH AS I AM. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ and REVIEW AFTERWARDS—AND OH MY GOD, DID YOU WATCH THE _GREY'S_ FINALE?!?! OH MY GOD COULD IZZIE AND GEORGE _REALLY_ DIE!!!!!!

ANYWAY, BACK TO MY FANFIC. I HOPE YOU'LL FIND THIS LATEST UPDATE NICE. THANKS FOR READING!!

**SCENE 1:  
Graveyard. It's Burke's funeral. The scene starts from above, an aerial view of the funeral, where there's not that many people—all dressed in black—standing over Burke's grave. A minister is doing his part while everyone, saddened and terribly horrified by the news, listens intently.**

(The minister talking is inaudible to us because there's sad music rolling in the background as the camera moves to show all the different faces of the people standing in the funeral)

(It starts by showing George's face, then Lexie's, and Marc's, and Callie's)

(Then we go by right where Alex and Izzie are standing. They're holding hands and Alex is trying to keep Izzie strong, the Izzie who was hiding a big _oncologist-related_ secret)

(Then Meredith, whose shoulder is being overtaken by Derek's arm. He takes her in his arms and brings her closer to him. There's almost tears in his eyes, but too ashamed—and too much of a man—to show them in public)

(We go right to watch Bailey who stands perpetually straight with broad shoulders and a strong face trying to hide the pain and agony of watching her colleague being sent underground)

(Next to Bailey stands the master of them all, the Chief of them all. Richard positions himself straight and wide-ranging. He's close to tearing himself apart, too. Bailey, noticing this, clutches and grips down hard to Richard's hand, forcing him to grab himself together in front of his inferiors)

(To Richard's right stands Mrs. Burke, or Ma as Preston used to call her. She doesn't have tears in her eyes, she doesn't seem heartbroken or even remotely close to being sad, actually. But everyone, every person standing beside her in that memorial service couldn't be more certain that her coax, hard-bitten, strong facial expression belied her inner, heart-broken pain that was wounded and wounded hard.)

(The minister finishes up and everyone starts getting ready to leave. Everyone hugs Mrs. Burke, tearfully and emotionally, and starts getting ready to depart)

**Alex:** Iz, come on.

**Izzie:** Be right there. (to Mer and Der) Bye, you guys.

**Meredith:** Bye.

(Izzie and Alex start to disappear into the graveyard, Alex holding Izzie's hands hard as Izzie looks off to a distance. Alex notices this)

**Alex:** What're you looking at?

**Izzie: **Nothing.

(They continue walking by and the camera pans around to the spot where Izzie was looking. Denny is standing nearby a tree—obviously in Izzie's hallucination)

**Lexie:** Bye, Meredith.

**Meredith:** Bye.

(Lexie, Mark and Callie all leave now)

**Bailey:** (grabs Richard to another place) You gonna be ok?

**Richard:** Let's do this.

**Bailey:** (approaching Meredith, Derek and George) Y'all ready to go to work? We got some people to save.

**George:** I thought maybe…we thought we would…maybe have the day off.

**Richard:** You had half of _yesterday_ off. That's fair enough. Get ready to work.

(Richard and Bailey start to exit together, and Richard squeezes his eyes in agony)

**George:** Great.

**Derek:** George, if you need a ride, Meredith and I are going anyway.

**George:** No, that's okay.

**Meredith:** George.

**George:** It's really…it's fine. I like taking a cab anyway. Bye. (takes off)

(Meredith and Derek are left alone now. They trade glances)

**Meredith:** How're you feeling?

**Derek (swallows throat):** (slowly) There are no words.

(Meredith remains quiet. Quiet and silent. What could she possibly say to that? How could she possibly take her soul mate out of his misery? How do you help someone recover from something…as big as this? Her loved one, her soul mate, her future husband fixes his best friend from an accident and the next day he dies of a sudden heart failure. How often does that happen? How often can life be this much threatening, this much unfair, this much unreasonable and iniquitous?)

**Meredith:** Let's go. (She says at last. It was tough, but she knew she had to eventually blurt out something)

(Derek simply nods at her and the two head to Derek's car)

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Entrance. Izzie and Alex are entering.**

**Alex:** It's gonna be a long day, huh?

**Izzie:** (sighs) Yeah.

**Alex:** What's wrong? You seem distorted.

**Izzie:** I'm still seeing Denny.

**Alex:** Did you…ask him why, like we planned?

**Izzie:** Yeah.

**Alex:** And?

**Izzie:** (looking down) I don't know. He doesn't know.

**Alex:** Ok. We'll figure it out. We will.

(Izzie just smiles, barely even, as he leans over and kisses her forehead)

(Alex walks in and Izzie, before following him, gives Denny—who was apparently standing behind Alex—a mean look)

(Lexie and George are entering)

**Lexie:** How'd you do on your test, George?

**George:** Better than last time. (chuckles)

**Lexie:** You're gonna pass this time, I'm sure of it George.

**George:** I was sure I was gonna pass the _last_ time.

**Lexie:** George.

(George walks away, once entering, while Lexie remains in her spot.)

**Mark (entering):** Good morning, Dr. Grey.

**Lexie:** Morning, Dr. Sloan.

**Mark:** We have a series of trauma cases approaching, some in desperate need of prompt plastic-surgeries. Interested in scrubbing in?

**Lexie:** (excited) Oh my god absolutely! Thank you, thank you!

**Mark:** Go prep an OR.

**Lexie:** Oh my god thank you, thank you, thank you Dr. Sloan!

**Mark:** Just go.

**Lexie:** Ok. (rushes away)

**Callie:** (walking by) What, you wanna bang _her_ too?

**Mark:** Why, you wanna do it first?

**Callie:** Alright, look. At first, I was ashamed. At first, I thought if people knew about my sexuality I would be too scared to stare them in the faces but now, you know what? I don't care. I seriously don't care what other people think of me becoming a lesbian, and I certainly don't care what _you_ think of it.

**Mark:** Hey, not judgin'. Sayin' it's hot. And if you're ever interested in a threesome, you know my number.

**Callie:** You're _sick_.

**Mark:** And you're too scared. (walks away)

**Callie: Not** scared!

**Richard:** (walking by)Torres, why are you yelling around in my hospital like a lunatic?

**Callie:** Um, um…sorry, Dr. Webber.

**Richard:** A trauma case is approaching. Get ready for a high-school bus crash that collapsed into a river.

**Callie:** Yes, right away Chief. (runs off)

**Bailey:** (entering) I'll clear the OR schedule.

(Derek and Meredith walk in)

**Derek:** I'll get ready, prep someone for an OR.

**Richard:** No you take the day off, Shepard.

**Derek:** What?

**Richard:** Maybe it's better if you take the day off, clears your mind off of things.

**Derek:** I'm not gonna take the day off, Richard. My mind is perfectly stable and I'm not leaving if no-one else is.

**Richard:** You just lost your best friend and colleague and you seemed like a complete train-wreck to me at the funeral. Take the day off, play some golf, go fishing. Anything but surgery, Derek.

**Derek:** I'm not gonna go golfing on Burke's funeral.

**Richard:** And you're not stepping a foot in that OR either. (walks away)

**Derek:** (loud) And Burke was _not_ my best friend!

**Meredith:** Derek, maybe the Chief is right.

**Derek:** Oh, so you're taking _his_ side now?

**Meredith:** You need some rest. Go home, Derek. I won't be late tonight, I'll try to get out sooner. Love you. (kisses him then walks away)

**Derek:** Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? (sighs in distress)

**SCENE 3:  
Ambulance Bay outside. Richard and Callie are taking in patients from an ambulance.**

**ER Doctor: **Jane Doe, BP's 90 over 70, hypothermia's increasing, head trauma, her bone-legs are kaput, possibly a senior.

**Richard:** She was on the bus-crash?

**ER Doctor:** No. (looks up at Richard and Callie) She was just crossing the street.

**Callie:** (shocked) Oh my god. Ok, I'm gonna get her to an OR immediately.

**Richard:** Assign a resident, Dr. Torres!

**Callie: **On it! (rolls the patient inside)

**Richard:** What else?

**ER Doctor:** (rolling another patient) Brad Valder, 16, BP's 80 over 60, he has a perservation. Keeps repeating the same thing over and over again, possible cause is from the bus-crash. His head collided into a rock in the river, he's got some head trauma, possible brain-injuries.

**Richard:** Ok, Brad? Brad, can you hear me? Brad, you're gonna be alright. Brad? Get me Sloan. Now.

**Brad:** I… I…

**Richard:** Yes, yes, you're trying to say something?

**Brad:** I…I want…I need a Brad Pitt face.

**Richard:** (confused) What?

**Brad:** Give me a Brad Pitt face.

(Richard gives a confused look.)

**ER Doctor:** Knock yourself out.

**Brad:** (louder now) Give me a Brad Pitt face!

**ER Doctor:** Oh and he gets louder.

**SCENE 4:  
Derek is walking outside SGH and approaching his car in the parking. Cristina is walking by in the opposite direction.**

**Derek:** Cristina!

**Cristina:** (simply) Hey.

**Derek:** You weren't at the funeral.

**Cristina:** Yeah.

**Derek:** Did you oversleep or something?

**Cristina:** Yeah.

**Derek:** Are you…OK?

**Cristina:** Yeah.

**Derek:** Cristina?

**Cristina:** Yeah?

(Long Pause)

**Derek:** (sighs) Nothing. (continues his path to his car)

(Cristina continues her way to the entrance of SGH then stops and decides not to enter)

**SCENE 5:  
Trauma Room 1. Meredith and Izzie are entering, and see Bailey there with a teenage patient. The patient, Mary Wheeler, is conscious and to her right side sits her sister Page, a 25 year-old woman who is busy working on her Blueberry.**

**Meredith:** We were paged.

**Page:** (stands up) Hello, doctors. Welcome to hell.

**Izzie:** What?

**Bailey:** Mary Wheeler, 16 year-old female, was on the bus crash. Her vitals are clear, blood pressure's almost stable. She's scheduled for a pulmonary bypass.

**Mary:** That-that sounds scary, right? I mean, that sounds scary, don't you think? Don't you think that sounds scary…all those medical words? You, with the blonde hair?

**Izzie:** Me?

**Mary:** Yeah.

**Izzie:** Why me?

**Mary:** You look like you have some scary problems you're hiding.

(Bailey and Meredith stare at Izzie)

**Izzie:** (chuckles) I'm not-I don't have…any… this is ridiculous.

**Page:** Told you. Hell. Literally.

**Mary:** No, you do. You can't hide it. You have to admit it. I-I can see it. I can read people, that's my thing. I'm a 16 year-old girl who can read other people's facial expressions and can tell that they're keeping a secret, if they are of course. Isn't that crazy?

**Bailey:** Prep the crazy girl for an OR at 2. Get her, her meds and get me the lab results ASAP.

**Izzie:** Yes Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey: **Grey, can I speak with you for a second?

**Meredith:** Sure.

(Bailey and Meredith walk out of the room while Izzie starts prepping Mary for some tests)

(Cut to outside the trauma room where Bailey and Meredith are talking)

**Bailey:** I want you to go get me the results, Grey.

**Meredith:** Okay.

**Bailey:** And hey? How's Yang?

**Meredith:** She's…you know, she's fine. She's Cristina. So she's fine. And it was Burke. Burke who left her at the altar. So she's fine.

**Bailey:** Look after her.

**Meredith:** She took the day off, right?

**Bailey:** No. She took _two_ days off which means she's _not_ fine. _That's_ why I'm worried. (walks away)

(Meredith stops for a second to ponder the situation.)

(Cut back to the trauma room where Izzie is taking some blood out of Mary, the 16 year-old "psychic" while her sister Page indifferently reads a magazine)

**Page:** She's just faking it, you know? (Izzie looks at her.) The whole "psychic I can tell your secrets by your face" crap. She's faking it. It's post-trauma or whatever you Docs call it.

**Mary:** I'm _not_ faking it, Page! And don't talk to her like that!

**Page:** Stop pulling crap on people, Mary. You've been doing it on me for the past 16 years but it's over now. It's done. I don't care that you almost died because a stupid bus fell down a river. Boo-hoo, how scary!

**Mary:** I wasn't scared! I never said I was!

**Page:** You just keeping making up crap like that 'cause you know you'd be socially inhibited if you don't. (walks out)

(Awkward Silence. Izzie just proceeds in taking the test)

**Mary:** Do _you_ think I'm making this up?

**Izzie:** (looks up at her) No.

**Mary:** We were going really fast. In that bus. It was going, like, a hundred miles an hour or whatever… And Page was right, about that part in which I'm socially inhibited. No-one talks to me. No one knows me. I'm the girl who's lost in the hallways, the girl who doesn't know how to open her locker, the girl who you meet at high-school and you look down at, especially your kind, and you never bother to talk to. I'm _that_ girl. Except that, for the past three years, I had someone that made me feel like the _other_ girl, the _opposite_ girl…the girl who looks like _you_. Paul was like that. He was that kind of friend, the kind who didn't care what others thought of him hanging out with someone like me, the kind who'd bring me presents and send me a Valentine card and secretly put it in my locker 'cause he knows I wouldn't get one. Yeah, he's _that_ kind of guy.

**Izzie:** (smiling, thinking of George) I know that kind of guy.

**Mary:** (smiling to herself now) Except that, today, just hours ago, we had a fight. It was so stupid actually that I can laugh about it now. He wanted me to go with him to this rock-concert but being a socially inhibited person, of course I said I didn't want to go, didn't have any interest in going. He was mad, said some things like how my actions make me be this "loner" that I am at high-school. I replied back, we screamed stuff at each other. We were at the bus, at that time, going to school. And I told him to go to hell. That was it. Those were my last words. And then we crashed. Can you imagine it? I tell my best friend to go to hell an hour ago and now…now I see him get carried away in a body bag.

(Izzie looks out the window and sees some doctors carrying away someone in a body-bag. Obviously, Mary was seeing all this, in tears)

**Mary:** That's my story. I yell at my best friends for one minute and then the next, they're dead. Isn't that ridiculous? I mean, isn't that so damn ridiculously funny? (laughing, in tears and actually crying) Paul was everything I had. And now he's gone. So before you say good-night at the end of the day, tell him.

(Izzie looks up now)

**Mary:** Tell them all…your friends. Tell them about your cancer.

(Izzie looks totally shocked by this)

**SCENE 6:  
Trauma Room 2. Callie is with the 15 year-old Jane Doe who was just crossing the street by the time the bus crashed into her and pulled her off the road and into the river. Richard enters.**

**Richard:** What happened?

**Callie:** She's stabilizing. Everything's clear. Her blood pressure's alleviating, which is a good sign and I just shot her 20 milligrams of adrenaline for the stress and trauma control.

**Richard:** ID?

**Callie:** We still don't know. Can you imagine though? This poor 15, 16 year-old was just crossing the street… She was just crossing the street and suddenly, out of nowhere, this bus comes smashing right into her, pulling her off her feet and throwing her feet away into the river.

**Richard:** Let's just say, some people make bad decisions at the wrong time.

**Callie:** You really think this was just a bad decision?

**Richard:** I'm saying, she could've looked both ways before crossing the street.

**Callie:** People sometimes make decisions without thinking of their consequences.

**Richard:** Speaking of which, how's Erica?

(Callie suddenly looks up)

**Callie:** (confused) What?

(Jane Doe starts coding)

**Richard:** Blood pressure's decreasing.

**Callie:** She's having a heart-attack.

**Richard:** Page someone, anyone!

**Callie:** Who?

**Richard:** Hahn! Page Hahn _now_!

**SCENE 7:  
Nurses' station. Erica is reading charts when Callie comes rushing in.**

**Callie:** (without a breath) Dr. Hahn.

**Erica:** Dr. Torres, I don't have time to chit-chat with you—

**Callie:** No, this isn't the case.

**Erica:** --or make out with you.

(Callie is stunned.)

**Callie:** N-nnno. No, we have a patient in trauma room 2. Jane Doe, she's coding. We need you right now.

**Erica:** Fine. Finish this up for me. (hands her the charts)

**Callie:** Wait, what?

(Callie is left with paperwork whilst Erica rushes to trauma room 2)

**SCENE 8:  
Meredith is picking up some lab-work, waiting, while Derek approaches too and waits as well.**

**Meredith:** You were supposed to take the day off. (Derek remains silent.) I don't know what to say.

**Derek:** Don't say anything.

**Meredith:** I'm not used to this.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** I don't usually go to my boyfriends' best friend's funeral.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** I don't usually have boyfriends.

**Derek:** (smiling) I know that too.

**Meredith:** So I don't know what to say.

**Derek:** You don't have to say it. It's there, in your eyes. Everything you want to say. I can see it. I can read it.

**Meredith:** Ok.

**Derek:** He wanted her to be happy. (Meredith looks at him, confused as to who he's talking about) Burke. He wanted her to be happy. That's why he left. That's why he left and didn't call. Because he knew she wouldn't be happy with him, she knew she was only doing it to make _him_ happy.

**Meredith:** But it made her sad, that he left.

**Derek:** I know. But leaving is his story of it all, it's his side of this. It's _why_ he left that matters, Meredith. To make her happy. And that's why he came back now. He wanted her to know why. He wanted to tell her his story, his side of it. And he did. He told her. And she listened. And they cried. And now he's dead.

**Meredith:** And now…he's dead.

**Derek:** And Cristina's sad.

**Meredith:** (nods) And Cristina's sad.

**Derek:** And she needs you to be with her. Go. Go be with her.

**Meredith:** I love you.

**Derek:** I love you too.

(They embrace in a passionate kiss for a few seconds then break apart. Meredith smiles and starts on her way)

**Derek:** He says "congratulations". (Meredith turns around to face him again) I told him we're getting married in 2 months.

**Meredith:** (smiles) Did you also tell him that it's ridiculous to pick a date for our wedding before even getting engaged first, and telling our friends about it?

**Derek:** I did. He said it's ridiculous.

(Meredith smiles then leaves)

**SCENE 9:  
Izzie is walking down an SGH hallway.**

**Izzie:** I need these by 8 o'clock.

**Nurse:** Yes Dr. Stevens.

(Izzie continues her way. She looks both ways before entering a private room where there are many X-rays of a brain on the monitors. A middle-aged female doctor, Dr. Faye, shows up from behind a curtain)

**Dr. Faye:** I'm glad you came, Isobel.

**Izzie:** So tell me. How bad is it?

**Dr. Faye:** It's bad, Isobel. It's advanced.

**Izzie:** Diagnosis?

**Dr. Faye:** (takes a deep breath first) It's gliomas, stage IIB brain cancer but it's growing large enough and fast enough that it might exert substantial pressure on nearby brain structures and destroy respiratory function. You need treatment, Isobel. We _must_ start chemotherapy and radiation if we want to fight this. So do you? Do you want to fight it, Stevens?

(Izzie is just so overwhelmed by all this, with some tears in her eyes. She can't decide just right now, just like that. She needs to tell her person first… She needs to tell her people. But how would Alex take this all in? And George? And Meredith? And Cristina?)

**SCENE 10:  
Meredith is sitting at home watching television when Cristina enters with a shopping-bag in her hands.**

**Meredith:** You're here.

**Cristina:** I brought ice-cream.

**Meredith:** Ok.

**Cristina:** 'Cause this is what I do. This is my thing, how I try to move on and forget about Burke. I eat ice-cream. I eat ice-cream whenever I'm mad or sad or upset. Well, now I'm all three of those so I brought half a dozen packs.

**Meredith:** Whoa.

**Cristina:** Shut up.

**Meredith:** Ok.

**Cristina:** We're gonna eat 'em all then go to sleep. I don't care how fat I'll get, I _definitely_ don't care how fat _you'll_ get but I _do_ care about what's in this (refers to her bag). The ice-cream.

**Meredith:** Ok.

(Cristina sits next to Meredith and they take their comforts in opening the ice-cream packs and eating and eating as they watch TV…)

**--END—**

_**Whoa, ok, this was kind of long, huh? Ah well I hope you liked it and you'll review it now lol.**_

_**I just wanna say that I had a whole other chap written but I erased it and re-wrote it cause it had no mention of Burke's funeral. But then a bombshell. My grandpa died and I was so furious and mad and upset at life and at EVERYONE so I wrote this the day after the funeral. Yeah, cause that's what I do when I'm upset…I write (thank God I don't eat ice-cream when I'm upset) so this chapter is the result of my anger and rage after the death of a very dear person to my life.**_

_**I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too overrated with all the emotions and stuff, esp. at the beginning. I didn't want to put this (big note) in the beginning 'cause then you might read it JUST because of what happened to my grandpa… THANK YOU SO MUCH ANYWAY. MORE UPDATES TO COME VERY SOON!**_

_**RnR plzz!**_

_**---DEDICATED TO MY GRANDFATHER---  
(May He Rest In Peace)**_


	8. Flat Lining

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter VIII  
"Flat Lining"**

HELLO, FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK _EVERYONE_ WHO HAS BEEN READING (AND REVIEWING) MY FANFIC. THIS IS CHAPTER 8. I HOPE YOU'LL FIND IT INTERESTING. DON'T FORGET TO RnR IN THE END! THANKS  YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!

**[FLASH-SCENES]  
SCENE 1:  
Graveyard. It's Burke's funeral. (from Chapter 7)**

**Meredith (voice-over, vo):** Death. Loss. Fatality.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 2:  
Derek walking out of SGH and bumping into Cristina in the parking lot. (also from Chapter 7)**

**Meredith (vo):** It comes at us by surprise…when we least expect it.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 3:  
Izzie seeing Denny behind Alex as they are entering SGH entrance. (also from Chapter 7)**

**Meredith (vo):** Perhaps it gives us warning signs, signals…but we tend to ignore them, pretend they're not there as we look the other way and walk.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 4:  
Trauma Room 2 where the girl who was crossing the street when the bus crashed into her and threw her onto the river is now coding. Richard and Callie are screaming, trying to save the 16 year-old, but the noise is inaudible because of Meredith's voice-over. (also from Chapter 7)**

**Meredith (vo):** But it's there. It's always there. It's always happening…in real life, in the trauma rooms, in the operating rooms.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 5:  
Izzie looking at her X-rays which contain the brain cancer she has obtained. She is overwhelmed and almost in tears. (also from Chapter 7)**

**Meredith (vo):** We all dread the moment we hear that we are going to die. Because how are we going to tell everyone else? How are we going to allow our closest ones feel such pain and agony…? But most importantly, how can our lives suddenly just…stop?

----------------------------------------

(Erica enters, with a bolt, into trauma room 2 where Richard is trying to save the 16 year-old Jane Doe.)

**Erica:** I was paged.

**Richard:** Grab a scalpel.

**Erica:** Richard, what are you doing?

**Richard:** The girl's going into a pulmonary enema. I'm gonna try to stop it. We don't have time to rush her into an OR so we're doing it here. Grab a scalpel.

**Erica:** Are you out of your mind?

**Richard:** (yelling) Would you rather KILL HER?!

(Pause)

**Erica:** I'm gonna need a couple more tools. A scalpel and a 10 blade won't do it here.

**Richard:** I've sent a nurse to get me almost half of OR 1. Where's Torres?

**Erica:** Oh, she's filling my place doing paperwork.

**Richard:** (turns to a nurse) Page her. Now.

**Nurse:** Yes Dr. Webber. (rushes out)

**Richard:** (stares at Erica) Are you ready?

(Erica just looks back like "yeah right")

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 6:  
Trauma Room 1 where the "psychic" teenager Mary Wheeler is staying. Meredith enters.**

**Meredith: **Hello.

**Mary:** Hi.

**Meredith:** How are we doing now?

**Mary:** Better.

**Meredith:** Good. We're still putting you on antibiotics and some pain-killers and I'm gonna run some more tests on you.

**Mary:** Why, what's wrong with the tests I already took?

**Meredith:** No, they were um…they were good. We just need to be sure. Just in case.

**Mary:** But I'm fine?

**Meredith:** Yes, Mary, you are.

**Mary:** Where's that blonde doctor of yours?

**Meredith:** Who? Oh you mean Izzie? She'll be back to check on you later.

**Mary:** I must've scared her away.

**Meredith:** Why, what do you mean?

**Mary:** I might have…said something that might have...scared her off.

**Meredith:** What kind of thing are we talking about here? A spooky Halloween story or "I know what you did last summer"?

**Mary:** Umm…somewhere in between. (Pause) I guess.

**Meredith:** Ok. I need you to lie down for me, Mary, please.

(Mary lowers her hospital bed a bit and lies her head down while Meredith starts taking out blood from her)

**Mary:** Is it gonna be big?

**Meredith:** Oh no, you'll barely even see the scar.

**Mary:** No, I wasn't talking about that. I meant your wedding.

(Meredith looks at her, surprised)

**Mary:** That's in…what, two months?

(Meredith keeps looking at her, stunned)

**Meredith:** How did you…?

(Mary suddenly starts coding and her eyeballs get so wide they almost look like they're coming out)

**Meredith:** Oh my god, oh my god.

(Meredith realizes she has already begun taking out blood. She pushes the machines away and blood is now splattering all over the place, ejecting from Mary's body. Mary is now losing blood, and fast)

**Meredith:** (presses the button) Code blue. Code blue!!

(Izzie enters and is shocked to see the view. Meredith is covered, from head to toe, with Mary's blood and there's that same type of blood flying all over and Mary is coding. Fast.)

**Izzie:** What the hell…?

**Meredith:** Izzie, help.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 7:  
Meredith's house. Cristina is sitting on the couch, watching television and eating ice-cream. Yep, still doing that since the night before. Then the bell rings.**

**Cristina:** Awe, great.

(She gets up, puts her ice-cream on the coffee-table and heads to the entrance to open the door.)

(Cristina opens the door and in front of her, on the doorstep, stands Mrs. Burke—Preston's mom)

**Mrs. Burke:** (plainly) Hello, Cristina.

**Cristina:** Mrs. Burke.

**Mrs. Burke:** I hope I'm not disturbing you.

**Cristina:** You wanna come in?

**Mrs. Burke:** I would like to have a word with you, if I may.

**Cristina:** Go ahead.

**Mrs. Burke:** Perhaps…somewhere a little bit more private? Someplace more elegant maybe?

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 8:  
Joe's Bar. Cristina and Mrs. Burke are sitting at the bar/counter. Cristina is drinking a martini while Mrs. Burke a club soda.**

**Mrs. Burke: **_This_ was your idea of a more elegant place?

**Cristina:** No. I just needed to get out. I didn't know you'd follow.

**Mrs. Burke:** Cristina, I believe we should talk.

**Cristina:** (sighs) Ok.

**Mrs. Burke:** I know that you are a **strong** woman, Cristina. An irreprehensible woman, a cold woman. (Cristina rolls her eyes like "And…?") But you are a woman. And you, more than anyone else ever, know what a broken heart can cause.

**Cristina:** Yes. There's, um, damage to the coronary arteries, to the pulmonary arteries, perhaps the vena cava if the injury was deep enough to puncture the heart to that extent.

**Mrs. Burke:** You know that is not what I meant by a "broken heart".

**Cristina:** I'm sorry, but what do you want from me?

**Mrs. Burke:** I want to know if you're handling this better than I am.

**Cristina:** He's dead. It's over. Handling it better. (has a sip of her martini)

**Mrs. Burke:** Do you know why he came back?

**Cristina:** To torture me more?

**Mrs. Burke:** He wanted you to be happy. That's why he left. And then he came back to tell you that because you needed to know that. Because _I_ told him to come back and tell you that.

(This catches Cristina's attention. She looks at Mrs. Burke and suddenly smiles)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 9:  
Brad Valder's hospital room. He is the 16 year-old bus-crash victim who keeps demanding a Brad-Pitt face. Mark enters with Lexie and George.**

**Mark:** Hello, Mr. Valder. I'm Dr. Sloan, your plastic surgeon. I'll be performing your surgery today along with my fellow lovebirds over here—

(George and Lexie both look ashamed by that, and look away)

**Mark:** Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Grey.

**Brad:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I want a Brad-Pitt face!

**George:** What?

**Lexie:** I…

**Mark:** Yeah, get used to it. The guy wants a face that resembles the one and only Brad Pitt so we will give him a face that resembles Brad Pitt.

**Lexie:** Is that even surgical?

**Mark:** Of course it's surgical. This is plastic surgery!

**George:** And, we're _both_ going to scrub in?

**Mark:** Did you get your internship test-results back yet, O'Malley?

**George:** No, but Dr. Webber said they come out today—

**Mark:** Then you're out. (turns to Lexie) Dr. Grey?

**Lexie:** Yes Dr. Sloan?

**Mark:** Prep an OR. (walks out)

**George:** But Dr. Webber said -- !

**Lexie:** I'm…so sorry, George.

(George just walks out, mad)

**Lexie:** George! George, please!

(Lexie starts chasing George down the hallways. Callie is walking by the opposite way. She and George almost trade looks for a second then immediately look away. Callie rushes into Trauma Room 2)

**Callie:** I was paged.

(She sees that Richard and Erica have opened up Jane Doe's body in the trauma room)

**Callie:** Oh my…God.

**Richard:** Callie, grab a blade and step in. I need some suction here!

(Callie immediately covers her mouth and nose with that white thing—I can't believe I just forgot what they call it!—that they use in ORs)

**Richard:** Are you ready?

**Erica:** I think I hit a nerve.

**Richard:** What?

**Erica:** I'm sure you're not deaf, Richard. You know I said I hit a nerve.

**Richard:** Is it the spinal cord?

**Erica:** Whatever it is, it's making her tremble. (They all look down at Jane Doe's feet which are trembling and shivering now)

**Richard:** (to Nurse) Page Shepard.

**Erica:** But he's off today too, sir.

**Richard:** I don't care if he's in Honolulu! Just get me Shepard now!

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 10:  
Trauma Room 1. Meredith and Izzie are still trying to save Mary Wheeler from her sudden coding.**

**Izzie:** Don't you think we should page Bailey?

**Meredith:** We're not interns anymore, Izzie. We don't have to page Bailey.

**Izzie:** God, Meredith. What happened here?

**Meredith:** I was taking out blood.

(Bailey enters and looks in complete shock at the chaotic scene, the blooded scene, the indescribable scene)

**Meredith:** I was taking out blood!

**Bailey:** Izzie, run to the lab and get me blood. Now!

**Izzie:** On it! (runs out)

**Bailey:** Grab the paddles, Grey. Charge for 200.

**Meredith:** Charged.

**Bailey:** Clear!

(She presses the paddles onto Mary's body but more blood emerges now)

**Bailey:** Throw the paddles away. She's losing lots of blood.

**Meredith:** Are you mad?

**Bailey:** (angrily) I don't have _time_ to be mad at you, Dr. Grey, because this patient is _dying_! She is going to die, she will just be gone if we do not do something about it so stop freaking ASKING ME IF I AM MAD OR NOT BECAUSE NO MATTER _WHAT_ THE ANSWER IS, IT CERTAINLY WILL _NOT_ BRING BACK _MY_ PATIENT FROM HER DYING-PHAES WHICH _YOU_ HAVE BROUGHT HER INTO!

**Meredith:** She was fine just minutes ago. I dunno what happened, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** Just _shut_ up! She's 16 years old and she _doesn't_ deserve to die!

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 11:  
SGH Hallways. Alex is walking down the halls when he sees his interns looking and gossiping in an X-ray room.**

**Alex:** What the hell are you guys doing here? Didn't I tell you to find me a case? Something that's worth, surgically?

**Intern #1:** Sorry, Dr. Karev.

**Intern #2:** Sorry.

(They all rush out)

**Alex:** (sniffs) Stupid interns.

(Alex enters the x-ray room and looks at some x-rays hung up on the screens. He notices something)

**Alex:** Hmm. Brain cancer.

(Just then, Dr. Faye, the same doctor which appeared to tell Izzie about her cancer in Chapter 7, walks in)

**Dr. Faye:** Oh hello.

**Alex:** Hi.

**Dr. Faye:** Can I…help you?

**Alex:** No, I was just…looking at these. An advanced case of a brain tumor. It should be removed.

**Dr. Faye:** Surgery's a no-no.

**Alex:** Chemotherapy and radiation?

**Dr. Faye:** Patient is considering her options, although finding it quite hard to manage chemotherapy and radiation at the moment, considering she's a resident here.

(Alex immediately looks up now)

**Alex:** The patient works here, at Seattle Grace?

**Dr. Faye:** Yes, Dr. Karev. And in fact, I think I might have the name of the patient lying around somewhere here. Let me see. (starts looking around)

(Alex looks at the x-rays again)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 12:  
OR 1. Mark is performing the plastic surgery on Brad Valder, the teenager Pitt wanna-be while Lexie is scrubbing in with him and George is watching over from the observation deck, obviously annoyed that he hadn't scrubbed in.**

**Mark:** I need some suction here.

(Lexie keeps looking on George up there, to check up on him)

**Mark:** Dr. Grey, the face not interesting enough to you?

**Lexie:** Sorry Dr. Sloan.

**Mark:** 10 blade. (He receives a 10 blade) Preparing to remove the burnt layer of the skin. Dr. Grey, care to give it a try?

**Lexie:** (shocked) You-you want _me_ to do it?

**Mark: If** you're interested.

**Lexie:** I-I… (She looks up at George again. His eyes are just glaring down at the surgery blankly) Yes, of course. I would like to.

**Mark:** Well then go ahead.

(Lexie takes over the blades and begins making incision)

**Mark:** Sweet, tiny incisions. We don't want to damage the pelt.

(Lexie does her work and seems to do a very good job)

**Mark:** Very well, Dr. Grey. You seem to have been doing your research.

**Lexie:** Yeah. (looking up at George) I've been having a great teacher.

(Mark sees Lexie is looking to the observation deck. He looks there too and realizes she's been staring at George)

**Mark:** Huh.

(The patient starts coding.)

**Nurse:** Blood pressure's increasing, vitals are clear.

**Mark:** What happened, what happened?

**Nurse:** He's losing lots of blood.

**Mark:** (to Lexie) What the hell did you do?

**Lexie:** I don't know, I didn't do anything!

**Mark:** It damn seems like you did! Get me the paddles.

**Lexie:** Uh, do you want me to—

**Mark:** (interrupts, yelling) All I want _**you**_ to do is A: shut up and B: put your eyes here not up on O'Malley's!

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 13:  
Trauma Room 2 where Richard, Callie and Erica are working on that Jane Doe. Derek rushes in.**

**Derek:** I was paged.

**Erica:** It was about time.

**Derek:** What happened?

**Richard:** We punctured a nerve by accident while trying to reach out to the pulmonary artery of the heart.

**Derek:** Did you damage the spinal nerve?

**Richard:** We're not sure yet. It's why we paged you.

**Derek:** Ok well um I'm gonna perform an endoscopy to figure out what got damaged while you can all work on the heart.

**Callie:** I'm still charging for 300. Still no pulse and the tremors are increasing.

**Derek:** (sees the shaking on the legs) She's bad. I need someone to get me her PET and MRI scans. I wanna make sure there's nothing wrong in her encephalon. Get me a scalpel. (He gets one) Making an incision. I need some suction here.

**Richard:** I need some suction myself. I can't get to the arteries. They're too far apart and there's too much wreckage.

**Derek:** Ok, I'm making an opening.

**Erica:** Aha! I've found the artery!

**Derek:** Alright, here we go.

(Derek has gotten into the brain now and can see it all now. He looks at it in confusion and freezes)

**Derek:** That's…unexpected.

**Richard:** What's wrong?

**Derek:** I can't work on the brain, Richard.

**Callie:** Wait, what?

**Richard:** Why not?

**Derek:** Because she has a tumor the size of a balloon.

(Sudden Silence in the room along with shocked faces)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 14:  
Trauma Room 1. Meredith and Bailey are still trying to save Mary Wheeler as Izzie rushes in.**

**Izzie:** I got her results back. Patient has a sickle blood cell which is iron-deficiency anemia.

**Bailey:** Anemia?

**Meredith:** So she has a disease which means having so many little blood circulating inside of her and now she's losing even _more_ blood?

**Bailey:** Yes, Grey, thank you for the lecture. I think we know what an anemia is!

**Izzie:** What do we do now?

**Bailey:** Ok, Stevens, I want _you_ to take over Meredith's place. Grey, I've had enough of you. You can leave now.

**Meredith:** What?

**Bailey:** Yeah, you heard me. You've caused enough damage. Don't need you here anymore. C'mon, go, get out.

(Meredith reluctantly gives Izzie the yellow air-pumper thingy while Izzie gives her a "sorry" look)

**Bailey:** Ok, attach the blood to her veins.

(Meredith walks out, very slowly)

**Meredith (voice-over, vo):** Death is irreversible.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 15:  
OR 1. Lexie is just standing still, watching as Mark does the surgery on Brad. George watches carefully from above.**

(She looks up at him and then she stares back at the surgery)

**Meredith (vo):** Isn't that what they teach us at school, that we can't do anything about it, that we're all gonna die someday?

**Mark:** I need some help here.

**Nurse:** Dr. Sloan, BP's went up to 90 over 60. He's having a massive heart attack.

**Mark:** Page me someone, anyone!

(The patient, Brad Valder, starts getting worse)

**Meredith (vo):** They teach us about death to prepare us for the future that has no mercy.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 16:  
Trauma Room 2. Jane-Doe is crashing now, terribly, as the tremors in the leg continue and Richard, Callie, Erica and Derek just stand there in complete shock.**

**Callie:** What do we do now?

**Richard:** If we had an ID, we could've contacted her parents and asked for their permission to remove the tumor.

**Derek:** Richard, the tumor is irremovable. You didn't see the size of that thing.

**Erica:** So we just stand there, doing nothing, watch her bleed herself to death?

**Meredith (vo):** They tell us to hold on against all the deaths, to move on and live through them and not let them affect us. The truth is, being humans, we're forced to be affected.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 17:  
X-Ray room. Alex is still looking at those x-rays. Dr. Faye returns with a file in her hands.**

**Dr. Faye:** This is the name of the patient.

(Alex looks down at the papers and a big shock comes to his face. He suddenly freezes then rushes out the door, throwing the files on his way)

**Meredith (vo):** We're forced to feel the pain and experience the anger…

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 18:  
Trauma Room 1. Izzie and Bailey are still trying to save psychic Mary Wheeler.**

**Meredith (vo):** …which is followed by denial.

(Izzie almost drops the air-pumper)

**Bailey:** Are you ok?

**Izzie:** I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted, sorry.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 19:  
OR 1. Brad is now crashing and Mark is in terrible chaos in an attempt to save him. Lexie, as asked, just stands there.**

**Meredith (vo):** Because, as humans, deaths affect us like you wouldn't imagine.

(Lexie is crying now)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 20:  
Joe's bar. Meredith and Cristina are sitting at the counter.**

**Cristina:** I'm fine now.

**Meredith:** You're not fine, Cristina.

**Cristina:** No, seriously, I am. I talked to Ma, a.k.a Mrs. Burke…

**Meredith:** You talked to Burke's mom?

**Cristina:** Yeah, and she told me Burke never wanted to come back to Seattle and tell me that he left at the altar to make me happy. She told me she told him to come…forced him, actually. (smiling) And that makes me feel good.

**Meredith:** (confused) In what way?

**Cristina:** He would've called, Mer. If he really missed me or wanted to see me. But he was over me. Seriously, damn-right, over me. So I can start from fresh now, I can move on. Finally. (Smiles)

**Meredith:** Great, and I still get yelled at by Bailey. (gets up)

(Now, a flash scene… Brad Valder flat-lining, Jane-Doe flat-lining, Mary Wheeler flat-lining…)

**Meredith (vo):** But the deaths that affect us the most, the deaths that are the most agitating and upsetting…

(Cristina is still smiling after Meredith gets up then suddenly her smile fades into a frown…or actually a confusion or shock. She sees something in the corner, at the entrance of Joe's Bar)

**Meredith (vo):** …are the ones that are soon to come.

(Now, standing at the door in the corner we see Preston Burke, expressionless and just staring at Cristina. Cristina, speechlessly shocked, keeps her eyes without blinking and open, stunned)

----------------------------------------

Here are the Meredith voice-overs that appeared in this Chapter:

(OPENING SCENE)  
**Meredith (voice-over):** Death. Loss. Fatality. It comes at us by surprise…when we least expect it. Perhaps it gives us warning signs, signals…but we tend to ignore them, pretend they're not there as we look the other way and walk. But it's there. It's always there. It's always happening…in real life, in the trauma rooms, in the operating rooms. We all dread the moment we hear that we are going to die. Because how are we going to tell everyone else? How are we going to allow our closest ones feel such pain and agony…? But most importantly, how can our lives suddenly just…stop?

(CLOSING SCENE)  
**Meredith (voice-over):** Death is irreversible. Isn't that what they teach us at school, that we can't do anything about it, that we're all gonna die someday? They teach us about death to prepare us for the future that has no mercy. They tell us to hold on against all the deaths, to move on and live through them and not let them affect us. The truth is, being humans, we're forced to be affected. We're forced to feel the pain and experience the anger which is followed by denial. Because, as humans, deaths affect us like you wouldn't imagine. But the deaths that affect us the most, the deaths that are the most agitating and upsetting…are the ones that are soon to come.

**--END—**

_**Ok, I keep making these chapters longer and longer! Hehe, I hope you liked this newest update. I finished this a while ago but only had time today (which is Thursday, I think lol) to publish it.**_

_**Pleeeeaaassseee RnR now. I need to know if you're liking my story so far or not! and by the way, that last scene with Cristina at the bar…I hope, if you REAALLY think about it and read EVERY SINGLE line written here (along with the general idea of the story), you'll understand something…sort of a clue or a spoiler for an upcoming chapter (not the next one).**_

_**Anyway, got to go now. Ooh I learned one of those new Internet shortcuts thingy, you know like the ones people use in chat-rooms. It's ROFL, which is short for Rolling On Floor Laughing which I guess is like LOL (Laugh Out Loud). I dunno why I felt like sharing this with u hehehe, but it was new to me (don't laugh at me, I know it might be old to you guys but I never knew about it till 2day!)**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	9. You Get What You See

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter IX  
"You Get What You See"**

HEY I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF SINCE MY LAST UPDATE...I WAS _EXTREMELY_ BUSY. REALLY SORRY KEPT YOU WAITING ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT LIKE THAT! _REALLY_, REALLY SORR YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND HERE'S THE LATEST UPDATE.... HOPE U LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW.

**SCENE 1:  
SGH Cafeteria (outdoors). It is early in the morning and Cristina, Meredith, Izzie and George are eating.**

**Meredith:** God, I can't believe Bailey's still pissed at me.

**Izzie:** You almost killed our patient, Meredith!

**Meredith:** She was losing blood, there's nothing else I could do!

**George:** I don't think it matters anymore, y'know? 'Cause…I mean, Mary Wheeler's alive now so…

**Meredith:** Yeah and y'know what? I'm starting to think that she really does have some psychic abilities or powers or whatever you wanna call them.

**Cristina:** C'mon, Mer, the woman's demented.

**Meredith:** She knew I'm getting married in two months.

(Pause. They're all shocked.)

**George:** (laughing) What?!

**Meredith:** Derek and I picked a date. And we scheduled for the twentieth of October. We're getting married then.

**Izzie:** Oh my god that's great!

**George:** Congratulations!

(They all cheer but Cristina seems less upbeat. They all look at her)

**Izzie:** Cristina?

**Cristina:** Izzie??

**George:** Would you like to say some kind words to Meredith, perhaps congratulate her?

**Cristina:** (unhappy) Oh yeah. Congrats, Mer.

**Meredith:** You ok?

**Cristina:** What do you mean, I'm great.

**Meredith:** Is this about Burke?

**Cristina:** (puts her cup down) Why does _everything_ have to be about Burke? If I decide to go on a diet, it's like "oh is this about Burke?" or if I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator it's like "Oh Cristina, is this because of Burke?" Burke is dead, people. He's dead, he's _gone_ and I am _sooo_ over that. I am so much better.

(Long Awkward Silence. Everyone just looks at the other)

**Izzie:** Wow, that was...

**George:** Scary?

**Izzie:** Yeah.

(Alex comes by)

**Alex:** Izzie, can I talk to you?

**George:** Alex! Sit! We're eating, moping and this has _nothing_ to do with Burke by the way.

**Alex:** No, Izzie, I really need to talk to you. Can we talk for a minute?

**Izzie:** Alex, you're sweating and if you wanna make out in the on-call room, that's okay; you can say it in front of them. They all know about us now.

**Alex:** No, Izzie--

**Izzie:** Unless you wanna make out _here_.

**George:** Okay, eww!

**Meredith: **God!

**Alex:** Fine.

**George:** Wait, fine? What does _that_ mean?

**Alex:** Here.

(He puts some files on the table in front of Izzie. She grabs them, reads them then quickly gets up and grabs him away from the group)

**Izzie:** (serious tone) Alex, where did you get this?

**Alex:** I wanna know why you didn't tell me.

**Izzie:** Did Dr. Faye give you this? I can have her arrested for this!

**Alex:** Izzie, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! (He grabs her arms, mad, upset, angry... Izzie just stared back at him, shocked by his sudden reaction. Then he let go of her arms, realizing that there's a good chance he might touch them again. He let go of her even though he SO didn't want to)

**Izzie:** Alex--

**Alex:** You need to get treatment.

**Izzie:** Alex...

**Alex:** We'll start on Chemo and radiation today. Today.

**Izzie:** Alex, no.

**Alex:** What do you mean, No?

**Izzie:** I'm not doing any of that.

**Alex:** You're kidding, right?

**Izzie:** Alex... please.

**Alex:** You're crazy. (walks away from her)

**Izzie:** Alex.

**Alex:** (returns, screaming) YOU WANNA _DIE_, IS _THAT_ IT?!

(Now the entire staff out in the cafeteria is looking at them. Izzie looks away, embarrassed and sort of tearing up)

**Alex:** (whispers) Well, I'm not gonna sit back and watch. (walks away from her)

**Meredith:** (to the gang) What was _that_ all about?

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 2:  
Outside OR 1. Lexie is waiting, biting her fingernails in nervousness, as Mark comes out, tired.**

**Mark:** You wanna do it?

**Lexie:** (shakes her head) No, no, I can't. I, I'm not very good at this.

**Mark:** What, telling a 16 year old boy's parents that we just lost their son?

**Lexie:** I-I--

**Mark:** Perhaps if you were paying more attention to the _patient_, Dr. Grey, rather than George O'Malley, you wouldn't be even doing this in the first place. (hands Brad's files to her) Enjoy. (walks away)

(Lexie just stands there, sad and frustrated. She squeezes her eyes shut and wishes it would all go away. But it didn't. She was still standing in the middle of a Seattle Grace Hospital hallway, holding the file of a 16 year-old patient whose parents she is going to have to inform about his death. Soon)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 3:  
Waiting Rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Valder (Brad's parents) are sitting, holding each others' hands and waiting nervously for someone to update them on their son's health.**

(Lexie walks in, still with the files, very slowly and nervously. Mr. Valder notices she's staring at them so he stands up. His wife follows)

**Mr. Valder:** Yes?

**Lexie:** (swallows her throat) Um, I'm Dr. Grey. I was the intern assisting Dr. Sloan on your son's surgery.

**Mrs. Valder:** How _is_ Brad? Is he going to be ok?

(Lexie wished to ignore that, ignore the comment which only reminded her more and more of that innocent boy's face. All he wanted was a Brad-Pitt face. Not to...see him from above. Lexie just kept staring at her files while talking in order to avoid her sensitivity coming between her job)

**Lexie:** Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Valder, your son lost a large amount of blood and he was hyperventilating. His blood pressure was racing down really fast and-and--

**Mrs. Valder:** (tearing up) No, don't.

**Lexie:** (now looks up at them, voice cracking up) We did...everything we could.

**Mrs. Valder:** Don't say it.

**Lexie:** Unfortunately...

**Mrs. Valder:** No.

**Lexie:** We couldn't save him. I'm really sorry. (Mrs. Valder sinks into her husband's arms who tries to keep a brave, un-crying face) Here's some forms you need to sign, for the morgue.

(Mr. Valder just nodded at her because words could clearly not come out of his mouth.)

**Lexie:** Sorry.

(Lexie walks away, tears now racing down her cheeks, and when she past that waiting-rooms door, she could hear the crying getting louder and louder now. It felt...like hell)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 4:  
Jane Doe's hospital room. If you don't remember who she is, she is the unknown teenage girl who was crossing the streets when the school-bus hit her. If you don't remember what happened at the OR in her surgery (then what DO you remember? lol) Derek found a tumor while operating on her. Derek enters. She is fully conscious.**

**Derek:** Hello.

**Jane Doe:** Uh, hi?

**Derek:** I'm Dr. ... My name is Derek. I was the on-call attending at your surgery.

**Jane Doe:** So...you were the one who saved me?

**Derek:** _If_ you say so.

**Jane Doe:** When is my father coming?

**Derek:** We called him. He's on his way. Your name is Lisa, right?

**Lisa:** (smiles) Yeah.

**Derek:** Good. Lisa, my name is Derek. If you need anything, I'll be right there. (points to outside the room)

**Lisa:** Ok, Derek.

(Derek starts to leave)

**Lisa:** So it's true isn't it? (Derek turns around to face her again, confused) That you found a tumor in my head? A brain tumor?

**Derek:** (sighs) Yeah, it's true.

**Lisa:** And you took it out?

**Derek:** I did. You're all better now because of that.

**Lisa:** Then why are you nervous? What are you afraid of?

**Derek:** Well, Lisa, back when we were operating on you, we didn't have an ID. We didn't know what your name was so we couldn't contact your father. And then we found the tumor and you were...well, you were crashing.

**Lisa:** And you had to take the tumor out, to help me get better?

**Derek:** Yes. But see, surgeries like brain-surgeries need parental approval, especially for a 16 year-old.

**Lisa:** My dad will be okay with. Don't worry.

(Derek just smiles)

**Lisa:** I don't have insurance though.

(Then he probably _won't_ be okay with this, Derek thought to himself)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 5:  
Cristina waits for Izzie at the nurses' station. Izzie comes.**

**Izzie:** You...paged me? _You_? Paged _me_?

**Cristina:** Yes, Izzie, I need you to come with me.

**Izzie:** Where are we going?

**Cristina:** On-call room.

**Izzie:** Oh, Cristina! I'm flattered, but--(chuckles)

**Cristina:** Izzie, it's important.

(Izzie and Cristina enter an empty on-call room. Cristina locks the door)

**Izzie:** What's wrong?

**Cristina:** It's cancer, isn't it?

**Izzie:** What?

**Cristina:** What you have, what you're going through... it's cancer, right?

**Izzie: **I don't know what you're--

**Cristina:** Izzie, I spoke to Alex so stop denying it!

(Pause)

**Izzie:** I don't know what he said to you, but if he asked you to come convince me do chemotherapy--

**Cristina:** He didn't ask me anything, Iz.

**Izzie:** Then why are you asking me all this?

**Cristina:** Before you found out, about the cancer...you said you were... "seeing" Denny.

**Izzie:** Yes.

**Cristina:** And that was because...?

**Izzie:** Well, the cancer creates imaginatory images caused by hyperventilation.

**Cristina:** So it was all in your head? The whole "seeing Denny" thing?

**Izzie:** Yes.

**Cristina:** And you were able to "see" him because it turned out you have cancer.

**Izzie:** Yes. Again, Cristina, why are you saying all this stuff?

**Cristina:** Because I saw Burke.

----------------------------------------

**_PLEASE REVIEW ME NOW! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOONER THIS ONE DID! (I REALLY PROMISE THIS TIME) THANKS FOR READING. KEEP COMING IN FOR MORE!_**


	10. In My Imagination

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter X  
"In My Imagination"**

_Welcome to Chapter 10. Just a quick A/N before you start reading (and hopefully enjoying :D) from now on Erica Hahn no longer exists in my story (was that harsh?) truthfully, I never really liked her. I mean, at the beginning of Season 5 she started to look a little nicer but then the whole gonna-tell-on-Izzie-to-UNOS-thing, yeah that wasn't pretty. So she's gone :) anyway, here's chap 10!_

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie is in the kitchen, doing some cooking. Cristina is reading a book at the table while eating corn flakes from the box.**

**Izzie:** Ok, I've put the cinnanom, the butter, the cheese... What am I missing?

**Cristina:** What're you doing over there anyway? You've been hogging over that oven since, like 5 in the morning. And it's 6 now!

**Izzie:** I'm cooking us dinner.

**Cristina:** (confused face) "Us"?

**Izzie:** Yeah. You, me and Meredith.

**Cristina:** Um...why?

**Izzie:** We never hang out that much, just the three of us.

**Cristina:** There's generally a reason for that.

**Izzie:** Come on! I think it'll be fun. Just us three women, lots of good food, booze...

**Cristina:** I'm there!

**Izzie:** Ok, so what have I missed? What have I missed? Mmmm, it must be something.

**Cristina:** Is that happening a lot now?

**Izzie:** What?

**Cristina:** You know, you...forgetting stuff.

(Izzie turns around and looks at her)

**Izzie:** Why? Why are you...why?

**Cristina:** I just wanna know.

**Izzie:** We promised we wouldn't talk about it, Cristina.

**Cristina:** No, _you_ promised you wouldn't talk about it, Izzie, because you're _scared_ to talk about it. Because you don't want to treat yourself and the thought of losing yourself is scaring you.

**Izzie:** (shakes her head) I'm not afraid of dying and you won't even get a test to find out what's wrong with you!

**Cristina:** You're afraid.

**Izzie:** No I'm not.

**Cristina:** You _so_ are.

**Izzie:** Am not!

**Cristina:** (screams) Well then you should be!

(Silence)

**Izzie:** Cristina... We are not talking about this right now.

(Meredith comes in)

**Meredith:** Not talking about what?

**Cristina:** Uh....

**Izzie:** Not talking about...

**Cristina:** Your maid of honor!

**Meredith:** (chuckles) What?

**Izzie:** Yeah, yeah, we uhm.. we were just discussing... you know, _wondering_ actually who you were giong to choose. As your maid of honor.

**Meredith:** Oh.

**Cristina:** We know it's fast and really lame because I don't even _like_ weddings. I mean, look how mine turned out.

**Meredith:** It _is_ early and fast. And kinda lame. I mean, Derek and I didn't even go through this whole...if we want a big fancy wedding thing with the maid of honor and the flowers and the chapel.

**Izzie:** Wh-wh- you have to! You have to get all that! I-I mean, you only get married once.

**Cristina:** No they don't, (turns to Meredith) and don't listen to her. Like, ever.

**Meredith:** I'm gonna go get dressed.

**Cristina:** Take me with you. She (referring to Izzie) is just driving me crazy.

(Meredith and Cristina walk up the stairs)

**Izzie:** (talking to herself) Ugh, I am not driving anyone crazy. Pasta! I forgot to put the pasta! (opens the closet above her head and her hand suddenly shivers and shakes really fast. Izzie stares at it, in complete shock and fear, she holds her hand in order to make it stop) Stop. Just stop. Not now.

(Izzie squeezes her eyes shut and sighs a long, tiresome sigh. Then her hand is just fine again. She grabs the pasta)

**Scene 2:  
Nurses' Station. Mark is signing some papers while Derek comes next to him and starts signs some stuff now.**

**Derek:** Hey.

**Mark:** Hey. What's wrong with _you_?

**Derek:** What do you mean?

**Mark:** You're smiling, and you're quirky and all shiny with that ridiculous perfect hair. Something's not right.

**Derek:** (smiling) Meredith and I are getting married.

**Mark:** Really? You and Big Grey?

**Derek:** Yeah.

**Mark:** Congratulations. Am I your best man?

**Derek:** Oh, uh, we haven't...really...talked about that yet.

**Mark:** What, she don't think I'm best-man material?

**Derek:** No, no...

**Mark:** Or do _you_ not think I'm best-man material?

**Derek:** No, Mark...

**Mark:** I mean, just because I screwed your _ex_ wife, doesn't mean I'm a serial marriage-wrecker.

**Derek:** Of course I trust you and you're definitely best-man material, and you're definitely gonna be _my_ best man. Meredith and I still have a lot to discuss, though. It was very sudden, the engagement.

**Mark:** Thanks, pal.

**Derek:** (starts to walk away) And me and Addison? You weren't the reason we got a divorce. She and I just never...it never clicked like the way Meredith and I do.

**Mark:** You're all emotional and gooey now.

**Derek:** (smiling) I'm an engaged man. (walks away)

(Lexie approaches Mark, upset)

**Lexie:** Don't ever let me do it again.

**Mark:** What?

**Lexie:** Telling the parents that we couldn't save their child. It's physical and mental torture, it's just as close as being in hell, and I almost screwed it up last night because I couldn't control my feelings so as a doctor...as a surgeon, no-no. As a **human**, Dr. Sloan, I am begging you not to allow me do that again. (walks away)

**Mark:** Ohh, she's sassy. (Callie shows up too, and she seems very desperate) Ugh, what do I look like to you people? Dr. Phil?

**Callie:** I can't believe she just left. I mean, without even saying good-bye!

**Mark:** I thought you two weren't even a thing.

**Callie:** Yeah, but we slept together. More than once. And I liked her. And she just _left_ like that? Like she's some...you know...queen!

**Mark:** Ohh, if _that's_ your idea of a queen... (shakes his head)

**Callie:** Oh, and are you sleeping with Lexie?

**Mark:** Who?

**Callie:** Lexie! Lexie Grey.

**Mark:** Not ringing any bells, Dr. Torres.

**Callie:** Little Grey?

**Mark:** Oh, _little_ Grey? Why would I be sleeping with _her_?

**Callie:** Because she's pretty and cute and an she's intern and you're a man-whore.

**Mark:** I am _not_--yeah, maybe just a little. But we're not having sex.

**Callie:** Good, because that would be... I mean, you're her boss. We don't need any more of _that_ drama. (walks away)

(Mark just looks the other way and starts noticing Lexie as she's laughing with her fellow interns)

**Mark:** (turns the other way, puts a hand on his forehead) Stupid Torres. (sighs)

**Scene 3:  
Exam Room. Cristina is examining her own X-rays. Izzie is with her.**

**Izzie:** Nothing. Not even a met. Nothing.

**Cristina:** There's _nothing_ wrong with me? No cancer? No...woopy, sad, dramatic disease that could kill me?

**Izzie:** Not even close. These x-rays look perfect.

**Cristina:** (sighs) That's great. I'll get back to work.

**Izzie:** No, Cristina, there has to be something. There, I mean... there has to be... I mean... (sighs) I don't understand.

**Cristina:** I'm not sick. What's the big deal?

**Izzie:** Then why did you see Burke?

**Cristina:** Maybe I just imagined him. I was really upset at that time, Burke had just died, his Ma visited me a few hours earlier... Everything about that night reminded me of him. So...I saw him. In my imagination. Just get back to work, Izzie.

(Izzie puts the x-rays down and says goodbye as she leaves the x-ray room. Camera spans around to Cristina's face)

**Cristina:** Why are you still here?

(She turns around and Burke is right there, standing behind her)

**Burke:** You should know why, Cristina.

**--END--**

**_Sorry, I know this was REALLY short and not that good. But I wrote that in a hurry...but I really wanted to update. I'm tellin' ya, the next chapter's gonna be one helluva ride. You're gonna love it! Plz RnR now._**


	11. Make It Go Away

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XI  
"Make It Go Away"**

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 11 of my fan-fiction story. I hope you're enjoying this. Well, it's time for you to read and judge for yourself. Please don't forget to click that Review button after you've finished reading. Thanks!_

**SCENE 1:  
This is sort of a two-times scene. The scene keeps switching from Izzie sitting at the corner of her bed to Cristina in the on-call room. When Izzie is talking, so the scene is obviously in Izzie's room. When Cristina is talking, then it's in the on-call room.**

**Izzie:** You can't be here. You're not here. I'm just hallucinating. You can't be here.

**Cristina:** …because you're dead. You're dead, so you can't be here. Dead people don't just show up and it's not like you're my Denny. Because I'm not sick. I'm not sick like Izzie.

**Izzie:** I found out what's wrong with me. So why are you still here? Why won't you go? Why won't you leave me alone?

**Cristina:** Is it because I didn't go to the funeral? I know I should've gone. And it's not like I didn't go because it'd be too painful or too emotional or any of that crap I don't believe in.

**Izzie:** (tearing up now) I have cancer and you son of a b*tch didn't tell me. You didn't tell me, this whole tiem! You bastard! You should've told me. You should've told me.

**Cristina:** I didn't go because I was mad at you. Not for leaving, I'm over that. I'm mad at you…for coming back. And then for leaving again. You keep me at an edge. You keep me waiting for something to happen. You disappear, you make me suffer, then you come back again. When you died, I thought it was over. I thought I can finally…make the pain go away. But I can't. Because you're back, and I don't even know why.

**Izzie:** (screaming now, in tears) I hate you! I want you to leave! I _need_ you to leave! Just leave god-damn it! I'm with Alex now, and I'm happy. (smiles) He makes me happy, and he's not dead. He's not _haunting_ me and the sex? Ohh, the sex, it's just—

**Denny:** (in tears, angry) STOP IT! Don't do that. Don't tell me stuff like that, Izzie.

**Izzie:** (gets up) Why? Are you jealous? Are you jealous that he gets to touch me and kiss me and we get to have sex while you rot in hell?

(There is a long silence. Denny is obviously hurt and Izzie realizes she broke him with her words.)

**Denny:** You're right. This _is_ hell. Talking to you…and you're like that? It's hell, Izzie. And I hate it.

**Izzie:** Then go! Just leave! Get outta here! Get back…to your friends or whatever. Follow the light! Whatever!

**Denny:** You still need me.

**Izzie:** NO, DENNY, I DON'T! I _DON'T_ NEED YOU!

**Denny:** Until you tell all your friends, yeah you do. It's why I'm here, Iz.

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Hallway. Meredith and Cristina are rushing down the halls, Cristina looking tired and Meredith dumping all her problems on her.**

**Meredith:** Hey.

**Cristina:** Hey.

**Meredith:** So that thing you and Izzie were talking about this morning?

**Cristina:** What thing?

**Meredith:** The "maid-of-honor" thing.

**Cristina:** Oh. _That_.

**Meredith:** Yeah. How am I supposed to talk to Derek about that? I mean, what if he wants a big, fancy wedding and a big white dress and flowers and decorations and a guitar playing while I walk down the aisle? What if he doesn't want the small, simple City-Hall wedding I want? How do I talk to him about that? Do you think he'll understand? I mean, we're both surgeons. We don't have time to prepare for big, fancy—

**Cristina:** (stops walking, interrupts) Mer? Shut up. (continues pacing)

**Meredith:** What? Well that's mature. I'm talking to you about one of the most important things going on in my life right now and you just block me out? You just seriously asked me to shut up?

**Cristina:** (stops again) Yes, I did. I did, Meredith. So shut up and stop whining because there are more important things right now than your stupid McWedding.

**Meredith:** (chuckles) McWedding. That's actually kinda funny—

**Cristina:** Nothing about this day is funny!

(Silence. Cristina realizes she was loud and both women just stopped walking, staring at each other. Cristina sighs and covers her forehead with her hand)

**Meredith:** Cristina, what is it?

**Cristina:** It's Izzie.

**SCENE 3:  
Nurses' Station. George and Dr. Bailey are doing some paperwork at the counter while Alex approaches Bailey, freaked out and obviously sleep-deprived.**

**Alex:** Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** Alex… What-what happened to _you_?

**Alex:** I need you to come.

**Bailey:** I can't. I got post-ops to finish.

**Alex:** Dr. Bailey, this is important. It's about Izzie.

(George suddenly looks up now)

**Richard:** (approaches) _What's_ about Izzie?

**SCENE 4:  
SGH Hallway. Meredith and Cristina are running down the halls, Meredith is very close to crying. Derek stops her at the door to another hallway.**

**Derek:** Hey, what's going—(sees Meredith's tears) Meredith?

**Meredith:** (crying) Izzie.

**SCENE 5:  
Meredith, Cristina, Derek, George, Bailey, Alex and Richard all rush into a hallway, slamming the revolving doors behind them. They're all very concerned and have worry-looks covering all of their faces.**

**Richard:** Where is she?

(Alex points to the nurses' station where Izzie is talking to her interns)

**Izzie:** Ok, I need _you_ to go prep Dr. Cambell an OR and get a psych consult. He doesn't look healthy. (She turns around and sees the "crowd" all staring at her, almost in tears) What's wrong?

**Derek:** We're getting you an MRI.

**Izzie:** What? Why? I'm not the one who needs to take tests. Cristina is.

**Meredith:** What?

**Alex:** (screams, crying) Izzie, would you just let them freakin' help you for god's sakes?!

(Silence in the halls)

(Izzie puts her files down on the nurses' station's counter and fights her tears)

**Izzie:** Okay. (walks away)

(Everyone starts to follow)

**Bailey:** Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no-no. Y'all ain't gonna hover over my patient and give her respiratory problems she already got. Y'all are gonna go now, do your thing.

**Cristina:** But there are no trauma patients.

**Bailey:** Just go save lives!

**Meredith:** Dr. Bailey…

**Bailey:** You too, Grey.

(Meredith, Cristina, George and Alex start to walk away)

**Bailey: **Karev? You can come.

(Alex, Bailey, Shepard and Richard go the MRI to give Izzie one)

**SCENE 6:  
Ambulance Bay. There's an ambulance coming in and Cristina and Callie are taking over it.**

**ER DOCTOR: **Thirty year-old male, Steve Dickinson, suffering from severe chest and bone pain, has a dislocated arm and his BP's 80 over 60, vitals are clear—

(They roll out the patient and his arm is looking real bad)

**Callie:** Ok, Yang, get this guy to trauma room 1. Get him on Medlaph and push some 30 milligrams of Morphine.

**Cristina:** Yes.

(Another woman, Judy, comes out of the Ambulance as well and she looks just fine. She's worried and completely nervous though)

**Judy:** Oh my god Steve. Steve!

**Callie:** Ma'am, I need you to calm down and stay away from Mr. Dickinson.

**Judy:** No, you don't understand. He's my ex-boyfriend. And he…he fell off the roof.

**Cristina:** (stunned) He fell off the _roof_?

**Judy:** We had another fight and…it was ugly. God, Steve, I'm so sorry.

**Callie:** Sorry?

**Judy:** Well, he didn't really _fall_… I, I pushed him.

(Callie and Cristina exchange glances)

**Callie:** Ok, push him an IV and make sure his blood pressure stabilizes. I have to check up on some other patients.

**Cristina:** Ok.

**Callie:** Oh, and Yang? (whispers) Get a psych consult.

**Cristina:** But he's not even conscious.

**Callie:** Not for him. (walks away)

(Cristina turns around and looks at Judy. Then she smiles)

**SCENE 7:  
MRI. Alex is down there with Izzie as he's sending her into the machine while Derek, Bailey and Richard wait up in the (gallery?) where they scan Izzie's brain.**

**Alex:** Are you scared? You-you looked scared.

**Izzie:** No, because I already know what's there. It's a tumor.

**Alex:** Miracles happen, Iz. One minute, there's a tumor. The next minute, it's gone. We've seen it a hundred times before.

**Izzie:** (sighs) Before I go in there, Alex, I need you to promise me… that no matter what the scan is, no matter what I have, cancer or cancer-free, that you're gonna be here. That you're gonna be with me. That you're not gonna walk away.

(Alex grabs her hand)

**Alex:** I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry I yelled at you before, I'm so sorry I chickened out. I love you.

**Izzie:** (smiles) I love you too.

(He leans down and kisses her)

**Alex:** Cancer or cancer-free.

(Izzie smiles)

(Alex kisses her hands and then lets go. He pushes the button and the machine starts wheeling her in.)

**Alex:** Ok, lay still in there, Izzie. Don't move until we get a clear scan.

**Izzie:** Yes, I know the drill.

(Up at the scan where Derek sits on the chair while Richard and Bailey hover around his shoulders waiting for the picture…)

**Bailey:** Please tell me it's not cancer. Please tell me it's not caner. Tell me…it's not…

(The scan shows up. Everyone is silent now, they're all just glaring at the scan. Bailey breathes out and shuts her eyes)

(Alex approaches now)

**Alex:** So?

**SCENE 8:  
Izzie's room. She's wearing the patient-robe and everything. Alex is helping her lay down on the bed while Derek and Bailey are breaking the news to her.**

**Izzie:** Alex, I'm fine. I don't need you to baby-sit me.

**Alex:** I'm just trying to help.

**Izzie:** I know, but I'm fine. I don't need you to help. It's not like I'm dying. (She lays on the bed now, still and comfortable. She looks up and stares at Derek and Bailey) Right?

(Pause of Silence)

**Derek:** It's advanced, Izzie. It's all over your Medulla Oblongata and covering a few parts of your cerebrum.

**Izzie:** (covers her mouth in shock) Oh my god.

**Derek:** The good news is that it's operable. I can get in there and remove the tumor before it spreads to your cerebellum and to the left part of your brain which controls your speech, taste, smell, movement…

**Izzie:** And if I don't do the surgery?

(Pause. Bailey and Derek exchange dreaded looks)

**Bailey:** Surgery is your best option, Izzie. There's a risk you might lose your memory and respiration—

**Alex:** Wait, she could lose her memory?

**Derek:** Yes, there is a chance that while I'm removing the tumor from the cerebrum which controls your memory and consciousness, that I might rupture the part which keeps all your memory in hold. But the odds are…

**Alex:** I don't care about the damn odds! She can't lose her memory!

**Izzie:** Alex.

**Derek:** If she doesn't do the surgery, she _is_ going to die. (turns to Izzie) You _are_ dying, Izzie. Surgery isn't fancy balloons on a boat, I realize that. But it is your _only_ option. Without it…

**Alex:** What about chemo and radiation? That won't work?

**Derek:** Well, her tumor's at such an advanced level and her cancer is at a very high stage so at this point… (shakes his head in sorrow) There'd be no point.

**Izzie:** So I have to choose…between a surgery which could cost me my memory or no surgery which could cost me my life?

(Pause of Silence)

**Derek:** Yes.

**Bailey:** You don't have to decide right away.

(Derek and Bailey start to leave)

**Izzie:** I'll do it. I'll do the surgery. (Bailey and Derek stop and look at her) Prep an OR. I want the surgery. Schedule an OR. I'll do it.

**Bailey:** Izzie, don't you think you should probably—

**Izzie:** I _want_ the surgery, Dr. Bailey. Please. Let me have the surgery.

(Bailey nods)

**Derek:** I'll come back later for your pre-ops. (Derek and Bailey leave)

(Richard watches from outside the room)

**Alex:** You're sure about this?

**Izzie:** Alex…as much as I hate having to choose, I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to give up.

**Alex:** I understand. (He grabs her hand)

(She starts crying really bad now)

**Izzie:** (sobbing) I can't die! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, Alex!

(He hugs her)

**Alex:** You're not gonna die, Izzie. You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die. You're gonna live. It's gonne be alright. It's gonna be all-right.

(Suddenly, Izzie throws up blood)

**Alex:** (gets up) Izzie!

**Izzie:** (crying) I'm sorry, I can't-I…

**Alex:** What is it, Iz? What is it? What, what can I do for you?

**Izzie:** (glares deeply into his eyes while sobbing) Make it go away, Alex. The pain. Make it go away.

**Alex:** (cracking up) I wish I can. I wish I can.

(They keep hugging)

**SCENE 9:  
Trauma Room 1. Cristina is working on Steve Dickinson while Judy watches in horror and sorrow. Cristina is stitching.**

**Judy:** I know you think I'm a bad person. (Cristina doesn't even raise an eyebrow) I mean, who does that, right? Who pushes their ex off a roof? Well, _I_ do! He deserved it! Do you know what it's like? He's here with me one minute and we're together and it's awesome and it's great and we move in together and everything, and then just suddenly…he disappears. Do you know what it's been like, waiting for him…forever like that? And then he just shows up! Like he's got some Veto and he demands a second chance! Do you know what it's like, to keep waiting, to keep _hoping_ that he'd come back and then when you _finally _move on, when you _finally_ get over the fact that he's _never_ gonna come back…do you know what it feels like, when he shows up just like that, with no excuse, with reason even _defying_ logic!

**Cristina:** Yes, I do. I do know what it's like. (removes her gloves and walks out of the room)

**SCENE 10:  
Cristina is in session with no other than…Dr. Wyatt.**

**Dr. Wyatt:** So you're _not_ sick, you're _not_ suffering from any life-threatening disease, you keep seeing your dead ex-fiancé and you _still_ don't know why? (Cristina remains still, speechless.) Is it not obvious? Do I have to spell it out to you, Dr. Wyatt?

**Cristina:** Ok, y'know what, this was a bad idea.

(Cristina gets up to leave. She opens the door)

**Dr. Wyatt:** You know, people sometimes have hallucinations for other reasons than dying. Sometimes, we see people we don't expect to see, people that are not supposed to be living or there when we see them…and it's not because those kind of people are dying. It's not always that case, Cristina. (Pause) Burke left you at the altar and ever since then, you immediately moved on. You immediately became "fine" and you moved forward, forgetting about him. You never allowed yourself to feel the pain, Cristina, to get the closure you need. (Pause) _That's_ why you keep seeing him.

(Cristina stays standing at the door for a second, then she walks out and shuts it after her)

(She starts walking down the halls. Burke is right next to her, walking too)

**Burke:** You're not gonna actually listen to her, are you?

**SCENE 11:  
Graveyard. Cristina is walking between tombs and gravesites with a white flower in her hand. Burke is walking behind her.**

**Burke:** She's crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about, Cristina. Don't listen to her.

(Cristina gets to Burke's gravesite. She stands up in front of his grave and puts the flower down)

**Cristina:** (crying) I will _always_ love you.

**Burke:** I will always love you too, Cristina.

(Cristina starts weeping and sobbing really bad. She closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands for a few seconds. She cries some more then she sighs for a long time. She puts her hands away and slowly, after waiting for a few more moments, she finally opens her eyes again.)

(A smile comes across her face. She looks around. No sign of Burke. He's gone.)

(Cristina is smiling now, happy he's gone. She keeps turning around in circles, happy. Then suddenly, she stops and her smile fades into a frown. She starts crying again. This time, not because Burke was back because this time, he really _wasn't_ back again. This time, she was crying because he's really gone)

**--END—**

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!!! I need to know you're liking the story so that I'll know whether or not I shall go on with it. The next chap will come out soon and it'll hopefully be better. I know this wasn't as gd as I promised last time but I needed this (almost crappy) chapter to be here in order for me to write the good (awesome) chapters later…**_

_**RnR plzz!**_


	12. Promise For More

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XII  
"Promise For More"**

_A/N: Hey there and thanks for reading all the way to this chapter—and thanks for all of your reviews! They're very helpful and they keep me going. I hope you'll enjoy chapter 12. Don't forget to review afterwards. Enjoy!_

**SCENE 1:  
Alex is walking back and forth, his right hand rubbing his forehead constantly, and he's obviously a nervous wreck. He's just outside Izzie's room. Izzie is sleeping on her hospital bed and Alex keeps looking at her from time to time, just to check up on her.**

**Meredith (voice-over, VO):** As doctors, sometimes we promise our patients that they're gonna be okay.

(Richard comes towards Bailey who is standing by the nurses' station looking after _Alex_. Bailey looks extremely exhausted and dead-pan, her eyes wearing out)

**Richard:** So?

**Bailey (shakes her head):** No. I'm sorry, sir.

**Meredith (VO):** We tell them they're in good hands and everything's gonna be just fine because we want to spare them the pain of hearing the truth.

(Richard has a saddened look on his face. He looks at Alex who keeps walking back and forth. Alex stops and looks at Izzie then continues walking again)

**Richard:** Karev.

**Alex:** She _will_ wake up. She _will_ wake up.

**SCENE 2:  
Cristina is trying to save Steve Dickinson in trauma room 1. The guy is coding and he's crashing really badly. Cristina is in a mess, trying so bad to save him along with some nurses and Callie.**

**Meredith (VO):** The pain of losing their lives.

**Cristina:** Damn-it, there's a partial tear in his aorta.

**Callie:** I just shock him for 200.

**Cristina:** We need to get him to an OR.

**Callie:** He won't make it. We need another unit of blood. Paddles. Charge for 300.

**Nurse:** Charged.

**Callie:** Clear! (She shocks him, no change) Ok, change for 350.

**Nurse:** Charged.

**Callie:** Clear! (She shocks him again, still no change) Damn it.

**Cristina:** I've still got a lot of bleeding. I'll place a partial occluding clamp.

**Callie:** 4-0 prolene.

**Cristina:** He's crashing.

**Nurse:** BP's 70 over 50, he's having a heart-attack.

**Callie:** Page someone, anyone!

**Meredith (VO):** We promise them that they have a long life ahead of them…

(Judy watches from the door, crying really bad and looking completely messed up)

**Judy:** Oh my god, Steve! You have to get better! STEVE! You can't die on me, Steve! No, you can't! I just went to get you ice-chips. You can't leave me! (gets closer to him, almost chocking him) Not again you bastard!

**Cristina:** Someone get her outta here.

**Meredith (VO):** …because if we don't, we know they might die.

**Judy:** (covering her mouth, crying) My god, Steve, wake up. Please. For me.

**Callie:** Judy, you're gonna have to wait for us outside.

**Judy (nods):** Save him, ok? Save him. Please.

**Cristina:** We'll do the best we can.

**SCENE 3:  
Clinic. George is filling out some paperwork at the counter as Meredith walks towards him.**

**Meredith (VO):** So we open them up, we do our thing, and then we close. Just like our promise said.

**George:** Meredith! How's Izzie? She wake up yet?

**Meredith:** You're crazy.

**George:** What?

**Meredith:** If you do this, if you walk out on your best friend like that—

**George:** I'm not walking out on her.

**Meredith:** Is that why _now_ you've _suddenly_ decided to do this? George, if you do this… if you go, you are crazy and unforgivable and inexcusable.

**George:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** No! Don't. Don't talk because Izzie had surgery today and you're walking out on her. Izzie has cancer, and you're running away. So don't. (starts to leave then stops) And no, she didn't wake up yet. (exits.)

**Meredith (VO):** But what happens if we can't keep that promise? What if none of us can? What if our promises…are only the stairway to more pain?

(George just stands there, thinking)

**(SCREEN FADES TO WHITE)**

**SCENE 4:  
Outside Izzie's room. Izzie is fully conscious in there and Alex is feeding her. They seem to be laughing and enjoying their time. Richard is at the nurses' station observing them through the window when Derek approaches.**

**Richard:** Look at them. Happy. (Derek nods) Stevens doesn't deserve this.

**Derek:** That's why I'm operating today. That's why I'm cutting into her brain. Because she doesn't deserve what's happening to her.

**Richard:** What are the chances, Shepard? I don't want you to talk to me like a surgeon. Talk to me like a friend, Derek. Tell me. What are her chances of survival?

**Derek:** Well, surgery isn't risky on her life, just on her memory. But it's what comes _after_ the surgery, Richard. I'm afraid… I, some patients walk out of the OR with a brave face and a broad smile and they make it and they think it's over, that they've survived surgery and life is good again. But then again, sometimes patients go through post-traumatic stress that could be fatal.

**Richard:** Give me numbers. Two months?

**Derek:** She doesn't have two _weeks_.

(Richard looks down)

(Richard just nods and swallows his throat as if something just stung him bad. He turns around and Meredith is standing at the end of the hall, watching Izzie and Alex in tears)

**Richard:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** She can't die. She can't die in two weeks. She-she has to-she has to live.

**Richard:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** (suddenly gets closer) What can I do?

(Richard takes a deep breath and Derek comforts her)

**Richard:** Call everyone she loves. Let them be here. Let them… (He stops, he can't say it)

**Derek (takes over):** Let them say goodbye.

(Meredith tears up, but tries to avoid crying. Derek has his arms around her now. She nods frequently and repeatedly now)

**Meredith:** Ok. Ok. Ok. (She walks away now and covers her mouth)

**Derek:** Mer. (He follows her and gives her a passionate kiss. Then she exits)

(Derek turns around and looks at Izzie and Alex again. Alex is sitting on the bed with her and he has a spoon-full of food. He puts it in her mouth and drops some on her clothes. She laughs hard and cleans it off of her. He gets up and throws more food at her. She says stuff like "Alex! Stop!" and she's laughing really hard now but Alex doesn't stop.)

**SCENE 5:  
Trauma Room 1. Cristina is with Steve Dickinson when Callie enters.**

**Callie:** (sighs) How is he?

**Cristina:** He's stabilizing. Blood pressure went back to normal and he's doing okay.

**Callie:** Ok, good. Keep monitoring him for any inactivity.

**Cristina:** Wait, no, Callie, I can't. I have to…go.

**Callie:** Go? Yang, you're on this case. You're not going anywhere.

**Cristina:** No, I have to be with Izzie. (Callie has a confused look on her face) She's having brain surgery.

(Callie looks shocked)

**Callie:** Uhh, uh… g—go. Go.

(Cristina nods and starts to the door. When she reaches the door, Callie speaks again)

**Callie:** Uh…is it serious?

**Cristina:** Stage IIB Brain Cancer. It's spread and Derek has to operate on her cerebrum.

**Callie:** Oh my god. How's George?

**SCENE 6:  
SGH Hallway. George is walking with a patient's file in his hands when he sees Meredith making a call at the nurses' station.**

(He notices Meredith is in tears so he gives the files to a nurse, tells her to get the lab-results ASAP and he walks towards Meredith. Meredith, seeing George, hangs up and calms her tears)

**George:** Did they start yet?

**Meredith:** Yeah, Derek's taking her to the OR right now. (George nods) You have to be with her, George.

**George:** Of _all_ the people, she tells Cristina. (chuckles) Izzie doesn't even like Cristina! I'm her best friend and I was the last one to know.

**Meredith:** Does that really matter now?

**George:** Yes, it does. It matters, Meredith. And I…I can't see her. I can't go be with her. But you'll call me, tell me what happened with the surgery if I leave early.

**Meredith:** Where are you going? You have lab-work to do all day, George.

**George:** I enlisted. In the army. (Meredith suddenly looks up at him.) I'm leaving tomorrow morning, to Iraq. I'm gonna be the trauma-doctor on call.

**Meredith (shakes her head):** George… what have you done?

**George:** I have to do this, Meredith. This is just something… (Pause) I have to do this, Meredith. You wouldn't understand.

(Meredith just keeps staring at him for a long time before she walks out and leaves him standing there)

**SCENE 7:  
SGH Hallway. Derek and Richard and wheeling in Izzie into the OR while Alex, tearful, is walking with them.**

**Alex:** I love you. I love you. I love you.

**Izzie:** (smiling) I love you too.

**Alex:** I love you.

**Izzie:** (smiles) Stop saying that.

**Alex:** (looking at her funny, tears reaching his chin) I…_love_ you, Isobel Stevens.

**Derek:** Karev.

(Richard touches Derek's arm, mentioning to let them have another moment. They've all stopped walking now because they're just outside OR 1. Derek nods at Richard secretly)

(Izzie and Alex keeps staring at each other's eyes, Alex crying his lungs out and Izzie just smiling)

**Alex:** Promise me.

**Izzie:** What do I promise you?

**Alex:** Promise me you'll walk out of here alive. Promise me, Izzie.

**Izzie:** I promise you, Alex. I will walk out alive.

**Alex:** Promise me you will remember me. Promise me, Izzie.

**Izzie:** I promise. (smiling now) Cancer or cancer-free.

(Alex nods and cries some more then leans in for a passionate kiss. His hands reach to Izzie's hair while hers stroke Alex's neck in an adoring kiss. Then they break out of the kiss and Izzie is still overwhelmed by its affection)

**Derek:** Izzie, are you ready?

(Izzie, still smiling, turns her neck 90 degrees to face Derek who's wheeling her from behind)

**Izzie:** Can you ever be ready?

**Meredith (voice-over, VO):** Promises. We're surgeons. We _make_ promises.

**Richard:** We have to go now, Karev.

(Alex and Izzie are holding hands while Richard and Derek start wheeling her into the operating room. Alex lets go of her hand because he can't go in)

**Alex:** I LOVE YOU! (he screams out)

**Izzie:** Derek?

**Derek:** You don't have to worry, Izzie. You're in great hands.

**Izzie:** Not that. Promise me…

**Derek:** (smiles) That I'll get you out of here alive and memory-full?

**Izzie:** No. Promise me that if any of those two don't happen…promise me that it won't break Alex.

(There is a long pause of silence. Derek turns and trades glances with Richard)

**Meredith (VO):** And it's often that we make promises also because we're _human_.

**Derek:** I promise me you, Izzie.

(Alex, Meredith, Cristina and Bailey are watching the surgery from the observation deck—gallery—above)

**Izzie:** (whispering to herself) It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.

(She shuts her eyes then opens them again and looks at the crowd watching from the gallery. Alex smiles at her and puts a hand on the glass, as if trying to touch her, to feel her…maybe it will be the last time and neither of them knows it yet. Then Izzie's eyes turn to the right, to see Meredith who has obviously just finished crying her eyes out. Izzie glances at Cristina now. Cristina, who used to be the robot that never cried or felt any gooey and emotional feelings. Cristina was crying this time. And then Izzie's eyes kept going right, to notice Dr. Bailey with her tired, gaunt eyes watching the surgery and trying to keep a strong face)

**Meredith (VO):** We want to spare the pain. To make it better. To save a life.

(Izzie's eyes then turns left. Then right. No sign of George. And just when she was looking for him, someone else showed up at the corner. It was Denny)

(Izzie shut her eyes again)

**Izzie:** It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.

**Meredith (VO):** We make our promises, we try and keep them. Because without them…

(She opened them again. Yep, he was still there. She wished someone would say something now, something encouraging to get her mind off of _that_. She wished she'd go to sleep now and Derek would just open her brain up already. And then, as if he'd heard her thoughts…)

**Derek (loud and clear):** All right, it's a great day to save lives, people.

**Meredith (VO):** There would be no hope.

(Everyone in the gallery and down at the surgery smiles now, not the fake don't-feel-like-it smile, but the real broad can't-help-but-smile smile)

**Derek:** Scalpel.

**SCENE 8:  
Trauma Room 1. Callie is alone with Steve Dickinson and the patient suddenly starts coding and crashing really bad. The nurses immediately rush in to help.**

**Callie:** Get a crash cart! Ok, open a cut-down tray. Gloves. All right I need you to do everything exactly as I do ok? Steve? Listen to me. You have to listen to me. You're not dying on me. Not when everything and everyone around me seems to be…walking out on me. So _you_ are not wakling out on me, you understand? Can you do that? Alright. (to the nurses) Hold his legs. Follow my lead.

**Nurse:** Should we page someone?

**Callie:** Um, drop him 30 milligrams of Morphine, get me the paddles. Charge for 200.

**Nurse:** Charged.

**Callie:** Clear! (Shocks him, no change) Page Dr. Yang. Now!

**Meredith (VO):** No hope of survival.

**SCENE 9:  
OR 1 Gallery. Everyone up there is really intense and nervously worried as Derek and Richard work on Izzie down there.**

**Alex:** She's gonna be ok, right? I mean, she's not gonna _die_, right?

(No one answers. Cristina and Meredith just trade looks. Alex turns around and looks at them, as if waiting for an answer but they are both speechless)

**Meredith:** She's gonna be fine.

(Cristina's pager goes off)

**Cristina:** It's Torres. I'll go check it out. (exits.)

(Another silence in the room. Alex is just standing up against the glass, glaring down at the surgery)

**Alex:** You can do this, Iz. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.

**Meredith:** Alex! (Alex sighs and looks down) She _will_ be ok. And she _can_ do this.

**SCENE 10:  
Trauma Room 1. Callie is still desperately trying to save Steve Dickinson and Cristina rushes in to her opposite side.**

**Cristina:** What happened?

**Callie:** Pulmonary anema. It's post-op trauma, he's in distress. I've shot him 30mg of Morphine and Angiogram.

**Cristina:** Damn-it, there's a partial tear in his aorta.

**Callie:** I just shock him for 200.

**Cristina:** We need to get him to an OR.

**Callie:** He won't make it. We need another unit of blood. Paddles. Charge for 300.

**Nurse:** Charged.

**Callie:** Clear! (She shocks him, no change) Ok, change for 350.

**Nurse:** Charged.

**Callie:** Clear! (She shocks him again, still no change) Damn it.

**Cristina:** I've still got a lot of bleeding. I'll place a partial occluding clamp.

**Callie:** 4-0 prolene.

**Cristina:** He's crashing.

**Nurse:** BP's 70 over 50, he's having a heart-attack.

**Callie:** Page someone, anyone!

(Judy watches from the door, crying really bad and looking completely messed up)

**Judy:** Oh my god, Steve! You have to get better! STEVE! You can't die on me, Steve! No, you can't! I just went to get you ice-chips. You can't leave me! (gets closer to him, almost chocking him) Not again you bastard!

**Cristina:** Someone get her outta here.

**Judy:** (covering her mouth, crying) My god, Steve, wake up. Please. For me.

**Callie:** Judy, you're gonna have to wait for us outside.

**Judy (nods):** Save him, ok? Save him. Please.

**Cristina:** We'll do the best we can, ma'am.

**SCENE 11:  
Outside Izzie's room. Izzie is unconscious and obviously, the surgery is over. Alex, freaking out, is talking to Derek while we can see Izzie not-up from the window.**

**Alex:** Why isn't she awake yet? Why is she unconscious?

**Derek:** Karev, it's completely natural that, after the surgery, she might've gone through some post-traumatic stress.

**Alex:** Post-traumatic… she _has_ to wake up!

**Derek:** Wait. Just wait. (walks away)

(Alex keeps going back and forth now, nervously freaking out and in tears, desperately waiting for Izzie to wake up)

(Richard approaches Bailey at the counter)

**Richard:** So?

**Bailey (shakes her head):** No. I'm sorry, sir.

(Richard has a saddened look on his face. He looks at Alex who keeps walking back and forth. Alex stops and looks at Izzie then continues walking again)

**Meredith (VO):** Without promises, there would be no hope that it will get better.

**Richard:** Karev.

**Alex:** She _will_ wake up. She _will_ wake up.

**SCENE 12:  
Clinic. George is filling out some paperwork at the counter as Meredith walks towards him.**

**George:** Meredith! How's Izzie? She wake up yet?

**Meredith:** You're crazy.

**George:** What?

**Meredith:** If you do this, if you walk out on your best friend like that—

**George:** I'm not walking out on her.

**Meredith:** Is that why _now_ you've _suddenly_ decided to do this? George, if you do this… if you go, you are crazy and unforgivable and inexcusable.

**George:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** No! Don't. Don't talk because Izzie had surgery today and you're walking out on her. Izzie has cancer, and you're running away. So don't. (starts to leave then stops) And no, she didn't wake up yet. (exits.)

(George just stands there, thinking)

**Meredith (VO):** No hope that things will turn around and change.

**George:** Meredith! Meredith! (He runs after her)

**Meredith:** (turns around, angry) WHAT?!

**George:** I failed. My interns exam? I failed it. Again. _That's_ why I'm going to Iraq. Because this isn't the place for me. I don't belong here. I can't take it anymore, Meredith. I can't keep doing this over and over again. I can't keep failing.

**Meredith:** George.

**George:** Tell Izzie I'm sorry. (exits.)

(Meredith just stands there, looking at George as he walks away from her)

**Meredith:** No hope for bringing back what used to be.

**SCENE 13:  
Izzie's room. Alex is now in there too, and he's holding Izzie's hand. He's crying over it.**

**Alex:** Please wake up. Just wake up, damn-it. Wake up, Izzie. Wake up. I can't do this without you. I love you. And I need you to wake up.

(Bailey comes from behind Alex, she's also crying, and she touches Alex's shoulders)

**Bailey:** Alex… it's ok. It's ok.

**Alex:** (screaming, in tears) She promised me! (turns to look at Izzie again, close-up) YOU PROMISED ME!! You have to wake up! WAKE UP!

**Bailey:** (crying) Alex, please! Alex…

(Meredith, Derek and Richard are watching this tragic event from outside the room, noticing through the big window. Meredith is in tears while Derek and Richard, who are also cracking up, try to maintain their coolness)

**Meredith (VO):** Because, the truth is…we all need it.

**Bailey:** Alex!

**Alex:** She has to wake up! Izzie, just wake up!

**Bailey:** It's okay, it's okay…

**Alex:** You promised!!

**Bailey:** Alex…

**Meredith (VO):** Not just the hope. We also need a promise.

**SCENE 14:  
Cristina and Callie enter the waiting rooms, their head in the ground. Judy stands up.**

**Judy:** So?

**Cristina:** We did everything we could.

(Judy's lips shiver and her eyes tighten in tears)

**Cristina:** We're sorry for your loss.

**Callie:** Sorry.

**Judy:** Nooo! You promised me he'd be okay! Noo! You promised!!

(The cops come and calm her down, ready to arrest her)

**Judy:** (crying, in distress) Noo! Don't do this to me, Steve! Don't leave me alone! Oh god…

(Callie and Cristina turn around to leave)

**Callie:** How's Izzie?

**Meredith (VO):** Because it gives us something to hang on to.

(Cristina just swallows her throat. Callie understands.)

**SCENE 15:  
The streets. George is standing by the streets. He stops and looks at a woman next to him, smiles at her. She turns around, disgusted apparently, making George feel inferior.**

(The woman starts crossing the streets)

**George:** No, wait! A bus!

(He jumps in, throws her off the road just in time when the bus crashes into him… Yeah, I know, just like the finale…)

**Woman:** OH MY GOD! Someone call an ambulance! Somebody!

**SCENE 16:  
Izzie's room. Again.**

**Bailey:** Alex, it's ok. She'll wake up.

**Alex:** No, she has to wake up! _Now_! She _has_ to wake up! Izzie, wake up!

**Bailey:** Alex, please don't!

**Alex:** WAKE UP!

**Meredith (VO):** It gives us a reason to stay.

(He stops, crying and breathing in and out… Bailey holds him while he slips on the ground flooding the floor in tears)

**Bailey:** It's ok. It's ok.

(She sits on the floor with him, stroking and caressing his hair as he cries)

**Alex:** (silently now) She has to wake up. She has to. She promised…

(Camera rolls up on Izzie's face. Her eyes are closed and she's unconscious)

**Alex:** (whispering) She promised.

**Meredith (VO):** It gives us…a reason to breathe. And to wake up…and to promise some more. For eternity.

(Izzie's eyes remain closed.)

**Alex:** She promised.

**--END—**

_**A/N: Hey there, thanks for reading! Now please review this story…like, NOW! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thanks so much!! Next chap coming soon.**_


	13. When The Time Comes

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XIII  
"When The Time Comes"**

_I just wanna start by thanking you guys soooo much for your great reviews and comments. They really make me smiiile :D And now without further ado, here's chapter 13. Please enjoy your time reading this and make sure you review afterwards. Read on._

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's hospital room. She is still unconscious on her bed and Alex is on a chair next to her, sleeping too, his head lying down on her bed and his hand grabbing Izzie's hand. The scene cuts to outside the room, so SGH nurses' station where Meredith has fallen asleep behind the counters and Cristina is doing paperwork while standing.**

(Cristina stops the paperwork for a second and thinks. She peeks, from the window, into Izzie's room. Maybe she woke up now. Maybe she's conscious again. But she isn't. Disappointed, Cristina goes back to finishing her paperwork)

(Meredith starts opening her eyes. She yawns for a while then rubs her eyes before sitting straight)

**Cristina:** Finally.

**Meredith:** How long has it been?

**Cristina:** Since the surgery? 6 hours.

**Meredith:** And?

**Cristina:** She still hasn't woken up.

(Meredith looks down in disappointment.)

**Meredith:** And Alex?

**Cristina:** He just fell asleep like 20 minutes ago.

**Meredith:** Did he…?

**Cristina:** Cry some more? Yeah. I had some people sent down here from Dermatology because they thought someone tragically died 'cause of all the moping, the screaming and the crying.

**Meredith:** What'd you tell them?

**Cristina:** That no-one died. Not yet.

(Meredith swallows her throat and looks into Izzie's room)

**Meredith:** She's strong. She won't die. And she'll wake up.

**Cristina:** Izzie's not strong.

**Meredith:** She grew up in a trailer park. She's stronger than you think. Stronger than we give her credit. I mean, even _I_ survived a death-and-alive situation and I'm not strong. I'm weak. And I nag. And I talk too much.

**Cristina:** You're doing it again.

(Meredith sighs)

**Meredith:** So, do you think it's a good idea? The wedding?

(There is a pause. Cristina looks up at Meredith)

**Cristina:** (smiling) Yeah.

**Meredith:** Really?

**Cristina:** Sure. It'll be wonderful.

**Meredith:** You're being sarcastic.

**Cristina:** You don't need a big McWedding to live the rest of your life with McDreamy. You just need a …commitment.

**Meredith:** That's what a wedding is.

**Cristina:** No, it's a way to say, "Hey, look, we can _afford_ a wedding!"

**Meredith:** Is that what _your_ wedding was about?

(There is a silence. Cristina keeps looking down, wanting to avoid a fight with Meredith)

**Cristina:** Yeah. That's exactly what it was, Mer.

**Meredith:** So hey, just before…this morning, when we went to talk to Izzie about the surgery and everything, she said she's not the one who needs to take tests. You are.

**Cristina:** She said that?

**Meredith:** You were there.

**Cristina:** Oh, I didn't notice.

**Meredith:** What did she mean?

**Cristina:** I don't know. I just said, I didn't notice.

**Meredith:** Cristina!

**Cristina:** Meredith, just leave me alone. And get back to your snoozing or whatever.

(Meredith, upset, turns around and walks away)

**SCENE 2:  
ER. A bunch of ER doctors are bringing in George, bruised and everything, while Amanda (the woman that George saved from the bus) rushes in with them, nervously wrecked.**

**Amanda:** Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please, you have to save him. (to George) Hang in there! You're gonna be ok. This is the level one trauma center in the _state _so you're in good hands and you're gonna be just fine, ok? So just hang in there!

(Just then, the ER doctors wheel in George to a doctor standing in front of them. The doctor is Owen Hunt)

**Owen:** I'll take it from here. What happened?

**ER DOCTOR:** John Doe, around 30, bus crash. Severe bone injuries, he's got head trauma, BP's 80 over 60, his face has too many fractures. They're fragile…

**Owen:** Ok, you're gonna be just fine, sir.

(Owen starts taking George into a trauma room and we see the sign on the door of the room. It says "**MERCY WEST HOSPITAL**")

**SCENE 3:  
Nurses' station outside Izzie's room. Bailey has managed to gather up Meredith, Cristina, Mark and Derek.**

**Bailey:** Ok, Yang, you're with Dr. Shepard today. Grey, you're with Dr. Sloan.

**Mark: **Dr. Bailey, I need an intern too. I'm performing a nasal lavage on a patient and I'm gonna need an extra hand.

**Bailey:** Well then pick someone!

(Mark and Meredith turn around and spot all of Meredith's interns desperately asking Sloan to pick "them". Mark just turns around in disgust and sees Lexie reading into a medical magazine at the counter and seems extremely occupied and into it)

**Mark:** Grey! (Lexie doesn't look up) Little Grey!

**Lexie:** Yeah, yeah? Uh, um, yes Dr. uh, Sloan?

**Mark:** You're scrubbing in.

(Mark and Meredith start to walk away)

**Lexie:** Oh my god that's great! I mean, thank you! I mean…okay! (quickly packs her stuff in a rush and rushes away to get ready)

**Meredith:** (to Mark as they walk away) Why'd you do that? Is it because she's my half-sister?

**Mark:** Yeah, that's exactly why.

(The two of them keep pacing into the patient's room while a smile appears on Mark's face because he _knows_ that is _so_ not why he picked Lexie)

(Alex comes out of Izzie's room and approaches Bailey, Cristina and Derek)

**Alex:** And what about me, Dr. Bailey?

**Bailey:** Oh, uh, I, I didn't—well, I didn't—you don't have to…

**Alex:** Give me something to do, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** Ok, you can head to the pit with Dr. Shepard and Dr. Yang.

**Alex:** Thanks. (starts to walk away; stops) Oh, and--?

**Bailey:** I'll update you…if.

**Alex:** Thank you. (walks away with Derek and Cristina)

(Callie comes rushing in)

**Callie (out of breath):** Sorry I'm late. I overslept and then I got caught up in traffic and I had to take a different route which only made things worse 'cause I kinda lost the way. (chuckles) And _why_ am I telling you this? Ok, any trauma patients? Surgeries? Any bones I have to break?

**Bailey:** Nope. I just sent an attending and two residents to the pit so we won't be needing _your_ assistance today, Dr. Torres. (starts to walk away)

**Callie:** Wait, what? So what the hell am I supposed to do all day?

(Pause)

**Bailey:** I have an idea.

**SCENE 4:  
Izzie's room. Callie is standing in front of Izzie along with Bailey, staring down at her.**

**Callie:** This is torture.

**Bailey:** I'd recommend you sit down 'cause it gonna take a while. (exits.)

(Callie takes a deep breath then sits down on the chair. She keeps staring at Izzie, waiting for her to wake up)

**SCENE 5:  
OR 1. Meredith and Mark are operating on a guy's nose. Everything seems to be going well and slow. Lexie is also assisting.**

**Mark:** Ok, and now I'm inserting the anephline into his nose. It'll help control the bleeding.

**Meredith:** Uh, Dr. Sloan, his blood pressure's going up.

**Mark:** That's normal. The anephline does that. It's just the hormones running up his ears and nose now.

**Meredith:** It's going _really_ high.

**Mark:** It should drop any second now.

**Lexie:** It's…not dropping.

**Mark:** Great, so it's the Greys' word against _mine_.

**Nurse:** Dr. Sloan, he's coding.

**Lexie:** He's having a heart attack.

**Mark:** Damn-it, I just have to control the bleeding.

**Meredith:** I think we should cut his chest open, do manual CPR.

**Mark:** No, that'll just cause more bleeding.

**Lexie:** We can get a crash cart and the paddles, just in case.

(Lexie and Meredith stare at Mark, waiting for an answer)

**Mark:** Making an incision. (He starts opening the guy's chest) Scalpel.

**Meredith:** 10 blade.

**Mark:** Do you know how long it's been since I last opened a guy's chest, Dr. Grey? (Meredith looks up at him, surprised.) I'm an E&T plastic surgeon, not a cardio-thoracic one. We don't get to crack chests open all that much.

**Meredith:** Uh-huh. BP's still increasing.

(Mark opens the chest and a lot of blood comes out. They step back a little)

**Mark:** Whoa.

**Meredith:** Starting manual CPR.

**Mark:** I need some suction here.

**Lexie:** Wait, wait, what _is_ that? That-that black spot…on his pancreas.

(Mark and Meredith glare down into the guy's chest then trade glances for a second)

**Mark:** It's a tumor.

**SCENE 6:  
Mercy West trauma room. Owen is trying to save George's life along with a bunch of nurses.**

**Owen:** Push him 30milligrams of Morphine, get me a crash cart.

**Nurse:** Dr. Hunt, his BP's dropping to 80 over 60.

**Owen:** All right, book him an OR and page a resident. I need someone to assist.

**Nurse:** Yes, Dr.

(The Chief of Surgery at Mercy West is standing at the door)

**Chief:** You're not booking an OR, Dr. Hunt.

**Owen:** What? Chief, he needs surgery or he's gonna bleed out.

**Chief:** My OR's are all booked. No surgery, Dr. Hunt.

**Owen:** Are you kidding?! He _needs_ surgery!

**Chief:** Figure out a way to save him _without_ the surgery, Major Hunt. Or just…let him go.

(Owen keeps pushing on George's chest, doing respiratory CPR)

**Nurse:** Dr. Hunt? What…shall I do?

**Owen:** Umm…

**Chief:** Don't do anything. Stop pushing, Dr. Hunt.

**Owen (screaming):** Get the hell out of my patient's room!

**Chief:** This is _my_ hospital. You don't kick me out of _my_ hospital!

**Owen (to the nurse):** Call Seattle Grace. Tell them we're sending this John Doe over in a chopper. Tell them to book him an OR immediately.

**Nurse:** Yes, Dr.

(The nurse exits the room while Owen keeps pushing on George's chest, desperately trying to save him)

**SCENE 7:  
Izzie's room. Callie has stood up now, and she's still looking down at Izzie who remains unconscious in her bed.**

**Callie:** You can't believe how long I've dreamt about this moment. How much I wanted you dead. How much I wished you were. To me, all you ever were was this woman who ruined my marriage. Which is crazy! (laughs a little) Because you didn't do that on purpose! You didn't intentionally ruin my marriage. I guess George never really _wanted_ to marry me. You know? I guess I sort of pushed him into it. I mean, his dad had just died and I took advantage of that, took him to Vegas, got him drunk… I-and I don't usually do that. I don't usually force people into marrying me…unless I'm crazily head-over-heels. And that's what George was to me. That's what he meant to me. He was like this prince who literally swept me off my feet. (Pause) I was in love with him.

(Callie gets closer to Izzie)

**Callie:** And now, I have no-one. And I'm afraid. I'm afraid to admit it. I'm afraid to say that I need someone. That I need a friend. (grabs Izzie's hand) _That's_ why you have to wake up. Because you have to tell George that you need him. That you need your best friend by your side. _That's_ why you have to wake up, Stevens. So do it. Wake up. Open your eyes.

(There is a long silence. Callie keeps staring at Izzie's closed eyes)

**Callie:** Come on. You can do it. Open your eyes, Stevens. _Wake up_. It's time. It's been 6 hours and-and your friends…they're all tired. So wake up. Get up. Talk to Alex. Talk to George. Tell them what they want to hear. Wake…up.

(Callie keeps glaring down at Izzie's eyes. Any minute now, any second…she might open her eyes. She might actually just wake up. And then she might page George, tell him to come to the hospital and tell him that she really needs him by his side at this terrible time)

(Unfortunately, Izzie's eyes were determined to remain shut)

(Callie sighs a long, tiresome sigh and sits back down at the chair)

**SCENE 8:  
Pit. Cristina just got off the phone behind the nurses' station and she approaches Derek and Alex.**

**Cristina:** Mercy West just called. They're sending in a trauma case on a chopper.

**Derek:** Alright, then let's go get ready and meet them.

(They start moving but Alex is just checking his pager)

**Cristina:** Alex? You're coming?

**Alex:** Yeah, Bailey promised she'd page me if Izzie woke up.

**Cristina (gets closer to Alex, eyes widened):** She paged?

(Alex looks up at Cristina)

**Alex:** No. Let's go. There's a chopper waiting. (He walks away)

**SCENE 9:  
Chopper. Owen is with George, who is on a gurney and attached to machines and ventilators.**

**Owen:** Don't worry, sir. You're gonna be just fine. They'll take good care of you. (looks out the window and sees the roof-top of Seattle Grace) We're almost there, hang in there.

(Cut to Derek, Cristina and Alex waiting on the roof-top. The wind is uncanny and strong, obviously from the chopper)

**Derek:** Ok, it's landing. Yang, you booked OR 1, right?

**Cristina:** Um, actually, Dr. Shepard, Dr. Sloan is in OR 1.

**Derek (turns to face Cristina, worried):** And OR 2?

**Cristina:** Busy. Same with OR 3.

**Alex:** Then where the hell are we gonna operate on this John Doe?

**Cristina:** Trauma room.

**Derek:** "Trauma room"? Are you _kidding_ me, Yang?

**Cristina:** I've put in all the necessities in the room, Dr. Shepard. Everything we need is there.

**Alex:** Bailey.

**Cristina:** What?

**Alex:** (holding the pager in his hands) Bailey, Bailey! She's paging me!

**Cristina:** (realizes) Izzie.

**Alex:** I-I have to go.

**Derek:** Dr. Karev, just help us transfer the patient down to the pit and then you can go.

**Alex:** But—

**Derek:** No "buts". This'll only take a minute, Karev.

(Alex keeps staring at his pager. He puts it down and sighs "Fine")

**Derek:** Alright, let's do this.

(The chopper starts to land, but there seems to be a mechanical problem because it rotates 45 degrees and instead of landing down on its "feet", it drops and crashes on its side—door side—causing debris and chopper-pieces to fly all over)

**Derek:** GET DOWN, GET DOWN!

(Cristina and Derek immediately duck down to the floor, covering their faces with their hands. Alex, however, is too late when a piece of the chopper flies and hits him in the head and face. He drops down the floor)

**Cristina:** ALEX!

**SCENE 10:  
Izzie's room. Bailey is there and she is paging Alex.**

**Bailey:** Come on, come on. Come on, Karev, come on.

(Meredith enters)

**Meredith:** Oh my god!

**Bailey (smiling):** I know.

(The camera pans around and we can now see a fully conscious and awake Izzie, smiling in her bed)

**Meredith:** You're awake! You're-you're—you woke up!

**Bailey:** I'm paging your stupid boyfriend Alex, but he's not answering.

**Meredith:** He should be here any minute. (grabs Izzie's hand) Oh my god you're awake.

**Izzie (smiling broadly):** I'm awake.

**Meredith:** Alex is going to be _so_ happy when he sees you like this.

(Bailey keeps paging Alex, Izzie keeps smiling and Meredith laughs happily. After all, Izzie finally woke up)

**SCENE 11:  
Seattle Grace Roof-Top. Cristina has rushed to help Alex.**

**Cristina:** Alex? Alex!

**Derek:** Is he alright?

**Cristina:** Spin him around with me, on his back.

**Derek:** On 1, 2…

(They rotate Alex, so he's now on his back. To their shock, both Cristina and Derek step back one foot. In front of them, Alex laid on his back, his nose and mouth bleeding, his legs cramped and his life in danger)

**Owen:** Are you gonna come help me or not?!

(Derek and Cristina turn around to see Owen Hunt carrying whom they thought as John Doe with his hands)

**Owen:** He's bleeding. And I don't have a pulse.

**Derek:** Things aren't that different here. (His fingers touch Alex's neck to feel a pulse) Yang, page the Chief and Meredith and Dr. Bailey, and Sloan. And Torres.

**Cristina:** All of them?

**Derek:** I want everyone up here. Now.

**Cristina:** Can't we take them down to the trauma rooms?

**Derek:** Cristina, if we move Alex one inch…he'll bleed to death.

(Cristina nods. Then she gets up and leaves. She has to tell everyone to come up here. She has to save Alex. And John Doe. _They_ all have to save them. Or, like Derek said, they'll bleed to death)

**--END—**

_**So? Tell me what you think of this chapter! I know, probably wasn't that good but more is soon to come. Leave a comment now please, thank you so much for reading! Next chap coming soon…**_


	14. 1, 2, 3

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XIV  
"1, 2, 3…"**

_Welcome to chapter 14! Thank you sooo much for your really awesome reviews and comments. They make my day!! And now, I hope you'll like this chapter. Read on…_

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's room. Meredith is sitting next to her, grabbing her hand, while Richard and Bailey are talking to her.**

**Richard:** The surgery was successful, Stevens. There was some neural dysfunction but Shepard took care of that.

**Izzie:** And the tumor?

**Bailey (smiling):** It's all out, Izzie. We took the tumor out.

**Izzie:** (smiling) You took it out?

**Richard:** We took it out.

**Izzie:** So it's gone?

**Richard:** It's all gone, Stevens. The tumor, the met, everything.

**Izzie (tearing up):** It's all out. Oh my god, Meredith, did you hear that? It's all out! The tumor's all out!

**Meredith:** (smiling) Yes, I know. I heard that, Izzie. It's all out.

**Izzie:** I'm cancer-free!

**Bailey:** Yes you are.

**Richard:** Also, we were all worried that you'd have some memory-loss due to the intemperance of the brain surgery, but it seems that most of your memory is back.

**Izzie:** I'm not sick anymore! Oh my god I'm not sick anymore! Mer, I'm not sick anymore!

**Meredith:** I know.

**Richard:** Glad to have you back, Stevens. (nods then exits)

(Pause)

**Izzie:** He's gone?

**Bailey:** (nods) He's gone.

(Meredith, Izzie and Bailey scream in happiness then they burst into laughter)

**Izzie:** Oh god, this feels so good. Being alive feels _so_ good.

**Bailey:** Ok, I'll be back later. I have some pre-ops and post-ops to get rid of then I'll be back in a few.

**Izzie:** Wait, wait, Dr. Bailey, one more time before you leave.

**Bailey:** Fine. Y'all ready?

**Meredith:** We're ready.

(They pause for a second then scream again. Bailey exits afterwards)

**Meredith:** Let me take some blood now, the screaming and the craziness is over.

**Izzie:** But I love the screaming and the craziness!

(Meredith starts doing some tests on Izzie as they speak)

**Meredith:** So we were really worried about you, all of us.

**Izzie:** Was I gone long?

**Meredith:** A couple of hours, yeah. Alex was just going nuts.

**Izzie (smiles to herself):** Aw. Where _is_ he anyway?

**Meredith:** Oh, he's in the pit with Cristina and Derek. He said he just wanted something to work on, until you woke up.

**Izzie:** Yeah. Oh and George?

**Meredith:** Umm, George… George took the day off.

**Izzie (confused):** Why?

**Meredith:** Izzie…

**Izzie:** He didn't come to see me, did he? Like, at all? (Meredith remains silence) Wow.

**Meredith:** Izzie, you have to understand that he—

**Izzie:** What, abandoned his friend at her harshest time? I had brain-surgery for god's sakes! I could've died, could've _not_ woken up, could've lost my entire memory and I would've forgotten that one of my best friends couldn't really care any less to come and see me! How could he? Just, how…

**Meredith:** He joined the Army. (Izzie looks at her, stunned.) He's reporting to duty tomorrow, to Iraq, to be a trauma surgeon there.

**Izzie:** George joined the Army?!

**Bailey (apparently standing at the door):** O'Malley did WHAT?!

**SCENE 2:  
Outside Izzie's room. Bailey is talking to Meredith at the nurses' station.**

**Bailey:** You really think now was the right time to tell her that her friend abandoned her to go to war?

**Meredith:** Dr. Bailey, I'm really sorry but she was just saying all those horrible things about him and how he didn't come and see her and everything and I just thought that—

**Bailey:** No, no, no, no, you didn't. You _didn't_ think. You TALKED. But you didn't THINK.

**Meredith:** Dr. Bailey—

**Bailey:** If I were you, I'd be calling O'Malley right now, telling him to get his _ass_ down over here and come see his best friend BEFORE he goes flyin' across the planet! (starts doing paperwork)

**Meredith:** It's his last day here. He took the day off to be with his family and his mother. I don't think he would—

(Bailey turns around and glares down at Meredith)

**Bailey:** You still standin' here?!

**Meredith:** I'll-I'll…I'll go. (runs off)

**SCENE 3:  
Patient's room. Mark is talking to his patient (man) about how surgery went (on the previous chapter). Lexie watches from the door.**

**Mark:** The surgery was a success. We were able to remove all the infected nerves through the nasal lavage.

**Man:** So there'll be no pain anymore?

**Mark:** No more pain, sir. But, um, you have the right to know that during the surgery, you were crashing so we had to crack your chest open.

**Man:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, you opened my chest?! Is that what the scar's from?

**Mark:** Sir, you were dying on my operating table. I wasn't gonna let anything take your life away.

**Man:** But you opened my chest up and you did stuff that I didn't even ask for? I'm getting a lawyer!

**Mark:** You have to understand—

**Man:** I think I've understood enough. I'm sewing _you_, I'm sewing everyone that was in my surgery and I'm sewing this entire hospital. (picks the phone up)

**Mark:** Sir—

**Lexie (comes up):** We found a tumor. (The man is speechlessly shocked, he freezes and keeps staring at Lexie as she talks) On your pancreas.

**Man:** C-c-caner?

**Lexie:** It was stage 1 and it wasn't even spread. But we took it out, the tumor. It's all gone now. So if we hadn't opened your chest up to save your life, we never would've found the tumor and we never would've taken it out. See, the way _I_ see it, we saved your life…kind of like TWICE.

(Mark is smiling)

**Lexie:** So if it were me, and if _I_ was the one sitting in your place right now—_lying_ in your place right now, I'd put that phone down and I wouldn't call my lawyer. I would call every person I know and I love and I would tell them that I just survived Stage IA Pancreatic Cancer.

(Lexie walks out. After a few nods, Mark walks out too and follows her to the nurses' station)

**Mark:** Dr. Grey, get me the lab work on patient 2031 and I need a biopsy result for patient 2042.

**Lexie:** Yes, Dr. Sloan. (starts to walk away but stops when…)

**Mark:** You did a good work in there.

**Lexie:** (turns around to face him) Thank you.

**Mark:** Care to go celebrate our successful surgery and our not-the-end-of-our-career?

(Lexie smiles)

**Lexie:** Um, I don't know if I think that's a—

**Mark:** Joe's, tonight at 8.

**Lexie:** (Chuckles) Uh… I'm…kind of busy tonight. Sorry.

**Mark:** Ok. Some other time then. (walks away)

(Lexie ponders her situation)

**Lexie:** Dr. Sloan? (He turns around) Joe's at 8 seems good.

(Mark smiles, nods then walks away)

**SCENE 4:  
Seattle Grace Roof Top. Cristina and Derek are trying to revive Alex who is laying still on the floor, his nose and mouth bleeding.**

**Derek:** Are you sure you paged them?

**Cristina:** I paged everyone. They're on their way. Go to that John Doe guy, I can finish up here.

**Derek:** You sure?

**Cristina: **Yeah, it's just a head trauma. We push him a few milligrams of Anephline and he'll be good as new.

(Derek goes to see Owen and George)

**Derek:** How is he?

**Owen:** Stable till now but he needs to be ventilated.

**Derek:** A couple of doctors are on their way up, they'll help us move him.

**Owen:** We can't touch his legs or feet. He has severe bone injuries.

(Cristina is pushing at Alex's chest)

**Cristina:** Come on! Come on! Izzie is waiting for you down there! You don't have time to go all unconscious on me now, Alex. Come on!

(Alex's eyes open widely and he throws up a little bit, breathing in and out)

**Cristina (sighs):** Finally.

**Alex:** Damn-it. Where am I? Where the hell are we?

**Cristina:** We're on the roof, Alex. Just relax. Breathe. Breathe.

**Alex:** On the roof? No, no, no, no, no. I-I have to go. I have to go see Izzie. Bailey… Bailey paged.

**Cristina:** I know; you'll go see her in a minute. But right now I need you to lie still. Your knee's been popped out. I need to pop the bone right back in.

**Alex:** You're not on ortho! I need to go see Izzie, Cristina!

**Cristina:** No, you might have osteoporosis and you move that knee one inch, you'll get paralysis. So you need to just lay still, chill out, and calm down or else I'm gonna throw you off this roof, Alex!

(Alex sighs a deep, tiresome sigh. _This can't be happening. Not right now_)

**Alex:** Can you check up on her? Please. I need to know if it's good news. I need to know that she woke up, Cristina. It could be something else.

**Cristina:** I'll ask. The chief and Dr. Torres are on their way up here now. I'll ask them, see what they know.

**Alex:** It has to be good news. It has to be good news.

**Cristina:** It _is_ good news, Alex.

**Alex:** You don't know that. She might've gone into a cardiac seizure, a permanent coma or even worse, maybe her entire memory's gone and now she doesn't even remember my name. Or _her_ name!

**Cristina:** It's good news, Alex, because bad news? It travels fast. We would've known earlier. If something happened to her, Alex, we would've… (suddenly pops his knee and he screams his lungs out)

**Derek (from a distance):** He's conscious?

**Cristina:** Yeah, he's fine. (turns to Alex, smiling) Stop being such a baby. (Her smile fades)

(Alex is still moaning from the pain)

**Cristina:** Oh c'mon, we do it a hundred times a day to other patients. You can't tell me it actually hurts.

**Alex:** It DOES hurt!

(Cristina rushes to Owen and Derek)

**Cristina:** Ok, what do we got here?

**Derek:** Quick, help us carry him to the door then the chief will meet us there, help us carry him down to the ICU.

**Owen:** He probably needs surgery. (Derek looks at him.) We haven't officially met. Major Owen Hunt, reporting back from duty.

**Derek:** Alright, Dr. Hunt, let's spend less time chatting and more time moving our John Doe to rescue. On 3, 1…

**Owen (quickly):** 2, 3!

(They hold George's gurney now and are ready to get it to the door)

**Cristina:** I thought we were going on 3!

**Owen:** We did go on 3!

**Cristina:** I thought "normal 3" not "incredibly fast and unexpected 3".

**Alex (gets up, still in a little pain):** You guys need some help?

**Derek:** Yeah, you should go see Torres about that knee.

**Alex:** I'm fine.

**Cristina:** Two seconds ago, you were crying like a girl.

(Richard and Callie get to the roof now and are shocked by the scene)

**Richard:** What the _hell_ happened here?!

(There is a slight pause as everyone but Cristina and Alex are talking now. Cristina looks at Alex, from a distance, and he looks at her back. They understand that Richard _must_ have some news about Izzie)

**Cristina:** Alex, not now.

**Alex:** Chief, chief!

**Cristina:** Alex, not now!

**Alex:** Chief! Izzie! What-what happened with Izzie? Did she wake up?

**Richard (looks at Alex):** What happened with _you_? Torres, see Karev. I'll go help Shepard and Yang.

**Alex:** No you have to tell me first! What happened with Izzie?!

(There is a slight pause of silence. Richard looks at Alex, and then a smile comes across his face)

**Richard:** Yeah, she woke up.

(Alex smiles then it turns into a laughter, a long laughter. Cristina smiles broadly too)

**Callie:** Oh my god, Alex! That knee's infected, you should come with me. I'll check it out for you.

(Callie lets Alex put his arm around her as she leads him down to the ER while Richard approaches Owen, Derek and Cristina)

**Richard:** You need some help there?

**Owen:** We should get him to an OR immediately.

**Richard:** You're Major Hunt, right?

**Owen:** Flesh and blood, sir.

**Derek:** Ok, we moving this guy or what?

**Owen:** On 3.

**Cristina:** Which one again, the normal or _your_ 3?

**Richard:** 1…

**Owen (again, quickly):** 2, 3!

(They almost drop George but Richard grabs the wheels of the gurney from below and they start taking him down while Cristina shakes her head)

**Richard:** What the hell was _that_?

**Cristina:** A new 3.

**SCENE 5:  
Nurses' station. Meredith is on the phone.**

**Meredith:** Yes, hello? Ms. O'Malley? This is Dr. Grey. (Pause) Yes, Meredith! Yeah, um I'm calling to… Oh, well thank you. Yeah, it was a sudden engagement. Anyway, so I was calling… Umm, (chuckles) we haven't really picked a date yet. (Pause) Well, we were thinking somewhere near October. (Pause) Of course you're gonna be invited. So anyway… (Pause) George? You're, you're asking about George? I'm _calling_ to ask about him too actually. (Pause) No, he took the day off to be with you, with his family, because he's reporting to duty tomorrow and he asked—(Pause, shocked) You haven't seen him in three months?

(Bailey, doing paperwork, hears this, and looks up at Meredith)

**Meredith:** Then…where is he? (She looks up and trades glances with Bailey)

**SCENE 6:  
George's room. Cristina is doing paperwork while she sits on the chair as Meredith enters.**

**Meredith:** You paged.

**Cristina:** (points to "George") John Doe. We have to keep an eye on him. You heard about George?

**Meredith:** Why, do you know where he is?

**Cristina:** No, but he joined the Army.

**Meredith:** How'd _you_ know?

**Cristina:** The entire hospital knows now. Apparently, Bailey made a big deal out of it. It's not like he's gonna come out of there _alive_ or something.

("John Doe" makes a moaning sound.)

**Cristina:** (shushes "John Doe") Shhh, we're talking. (to Meredith) Did you know about this?

**Meredith:** Yeah, he told me.

**Cristina:** Wait, what?

**Meredith:** This morning, after Izzie's surgery, George told me.

**Cristina:** What, and you just kept that to yourself?!

**Meredith:** I was angry at him and we yelled stuff and I accused him of running away from his best friend and leaving her alone all cancer-y and stuff and then we had this stupid fight.

**Cristina:** Why didn't you TELL ME?

**Meredith:** Well, it's not like you were gonna be supportive.

**Cristina:** Ok, is this about me telling you "I don't think you should have a McWedding"?

**Meredith:** It is _so_ not about that.

**Cristina:** Ugh, it so is. That's the thing about you, Mer. You _say_ you want me to be supportive but the thing is you just want me to say the truth, to tell you that what you're doing is wrong.

**Meredith:** I don't think that what I'm doing is wrong. I love Derek and we're getting married, whether you're invited or not!

**Cristina:** (laughs) Oh, whether I'm invited or not! What is this, like some kind of a threat or something? Oh I would be _glad_ not to go to your big, stupid fancy wedding.

**Meredith:** Ok, is this about Burke?

(Silence. Cristina keeps staring down at her paperwork)

**Cristina:** Nice. Very nice, Mer. Have fun with your John Doe. (gets up and exits the room, mad)

(Meredith sighs)

**SCENE 7:  
Izzie's room. Izzie, fully conscious, is lying in her bed as Alex, mouth and nose a little bruised, rushes in.**

**Alex:** Oh my god! (He rushes in and kisses her a thousand times on her lips, on her chin, on her cheeks, all the time Izzie trying not to laugh and pushing his face away)

**Izzie:** Alex…

**Alex:** I love you.

**Izzie (smiling):** I love you too. What happened to _you_?

**Alex:** Nothing, this is just…it's nothing. The most important thing is that you're awake. And that you're here, Iz.

**Izzie:** And cancer-free.

**Alex:** (smiles) And cancer-free. And I got you some food.

**Izzie:** Ooh, crappy hospital food! Yay!

(They both laugh as Alex starts feeding her with a spoon)

**Alex:** Say "aaah".

**Izzie:** Ok, I'm a brain cancer-survivor but I'm not a child.

**Alex:** I love you and I would also love you if you _were_ a child. Or a monkey. Or a chair!

**Izzie (laughing):** God! A chair? Really?

**Alex:** Are you kidding? I'd sit on you 24/7.

(Izzie bursts into laughter.)

**Alex:** And I got a surprise for us. (He takes out a champagne bottle from a bag)

**Izzie:** God, Alex! Champagne?

**Alex:** Hey, sometimes in order to recover, you have to drink your troubles away.

**Izzie: **You really think that's a good idea? We might get in trouble for this.

**Alex:** I don't care. (He pops open the champagne bottle and it breaks a glass of water that was seated on the counter) We might get in trouble for _that_. (Izzie laughs) Your glass please.

(Alex starts pouring Izzie a glass of the champagne, but Izzie is busy cleaning the mess of the broken glass so Alex puts something in her glass when she's not looking)

**Alex:** Here you go. (hands her the glass)

**Izzie (smiling):** _Thank_ you.

**Alex:** All right. (He pours himself one too and puts the bottle away) To the future?

**Izzie:** To the cancer-free future!

**Alex:** The cancer-free future it is!

(They cling glasses and have a sip. Izzie realizes there's something in her glass and stops drinking)

**Izzie:** Alex, there's something in my glass… what is that? (stops) Oh my god.

**Alex:** What do you think?

(After a long pause of silence, Izzie looks at Alex then back at her glass. She puts her fingers into her glass and takes out an engagement ring)

**Izzie (tears in her eyes):** Oh my god. Alex!

**Alex:** I _want_ to spend the rest of my life, the rest of our future, the rest of our cancer-_free_ future with you. (Izzie is crying now) Isobel Stevens, will you marry me?

(Izzie is clearly so overwhelmed by this. She covers her mouth with her hands then takes them off and smiles broadly)

**Izzie:** Yes! Yes, Alex, I will marry you.

(Alex smiles and then gets closer and pushes her face towards his. Then, he presses his lips towards her as they embrace in a passionate kiss)

**Alex:** I'm gonna need to take that ring now so that I can put it in your hand.

**Izzie:** (laughs) Okay!

**Alex:** I'll get you a better one when we're married.

**Izzie:** No, this one's perfect.

**Alex:** I'm not even sure it's an _engagement _ring!

(Izzie laughs. Alex puts the ring in Izzie's finger and they smile again, kiss and hug. Then, standing at the corner, watching the whole thing, is Denny)

(Izzie's smile slowly fades into a worried frown.)

_I cannot be seeing him. He cannot be here. The tumor's gone. It's gone. He can't be here. He can't be back. I can't be sick again._

_Can I?_

(After they break the hug, Alex notices something's wrong with Izzie)

**Alex:** Is something wrong?

**Izzie (fake-smiling):** No, baby, I just can't believe we're getting married.

(Alex smiles back)

**--END—**

_**Ok, so you can probably kill me now, all you crazy Alex/Izzie fans (I happen to be one of them lol) but don't think that this is déjà vu all over again. There's gonna be some AWESOME, unbelievable storylines coming in the next couple of chapters… Seriously, I'm not messing with your head, but what's soon to come is going to BLOW your mind!**_

_**Ok, now please tell me what you think! Your comments and reviews mean SOOO much to me and they're the reason I go on with the story (or not). Next chap coming soon…**_


	15. You Go, I Go

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XV  
"You Go, I Go"**

_Hey there and welcome to chapter 15! I am sooooooo glad you're liking this story and I'm soo grateful for your wonderful reviews that keep me going. Now start with this latest chapter before I go on with more babbling :D…_

**SCENE 1:  
George's room. Meredith is running some tests on him. He's conscious, his eyes are open but of course he can't speak because of all the trauma his face has gone through.**

**Meredith:** Let's see. What else? Oh, and Patrick Swayze died three days ago. I know, it was awful but I guess we should be grateful he went on with that cancer for all this time. Pancreatic cancer is very deadly and fatal. You would know…if you were a doctor. (Pauses for a second) I wonder what you work. You seem to be like a postal worker or something like that.

(Remember, in the Pilot episode where George said he would've made a good postman :D)

**Meredith:** I wonder what your name is, though. Is it Craig? Or…Jack? Or Rick? (George just moans) I guess we'll just stick with John Doe for now.

(Derek enters)

**Derek:** Hey.

**Meredith (smiles):** Hey!

**Derek:** How is he?

**Meredith:** He's stable. The CT scans showed a re-bleed but nothing to worry about.

**Derek:** Uh-huh, and how's the blushing bride? (leans down and kisses her)

**Meredith:** She's doing ok. _She_ was just telling our patient what's been going on in the world for the past few days.

**Derek:** Oh. That's good. Hey, I was thinking, maybe we'd go check the chapel tonight. See if we like it.

**Meredith:** We can do that.

**Derek:** Maybe we can pick a date too.

**Meredith:** Yeah, I was thinking like October 20th or sometime close to that.

**Derek:** Huh. Yeah, getting married on October 20th. That seems fair.

**Meredith:** You don't like it.

**Derek:** No, I do. I like it. I was just thinking…perhaps _September_?

**Meredith:** (chuckles) September? But that's this month.

**Derek (smiles):** I know.

**Meredith:** You wanna get married this month?

**Derek:** No. (He leans in and kisses her) I wanna get married this week.

**Meredith:** Oh.

**Derek:** That's when…the dark and twisty side of you would go all scared and worried and would run off to Cristina.

**Meredith:** Cristina and I…we're fighting.

**Derek:** _Fighting_?

**Meredith:** Well, kind of. And the dark and twisty Meredith? (Gets up) She's gone.

(This time, Meredith kisses him and it prolongs to a passionate embrace)

**Derek:** Does that mean…?

**Meredith (smiling):** Let's get married this week.

**Derek:** I love you.

**Meredith:** I know.

**Derek:** I have to go.

**Meredith:** Back-to-back surgery?

**Derek:** No, I have to go pick a suit. (smiles)

**SCENE 2:  
Izzie's room. Bailey enters and Izzie is just waking up. Bailey opens the curtains.**

**Bailey:** Morning, sunshine.

**Izzie:** (groans) Ugh, can't a sick woman get some sleep?

**Bailey:** Well then when are you gonna have time to prepare for your wedding?

**Izzie (smiles):** You heard?

**Bailey:** I was pressing my ear to the door during the whole thing. 'Course I heard! (Izzie laughs) Congratulations.

**Izzie:** Any…words of wisdom?

**Bailey:** Don't ask your chief of residents for advice. _That's_ all the wisdom you get. Ok, Izzie, I need you to lie still. I have to take some blood.

(Izzie settles down and gives Bailey her hand to work on)

**Bailey:** Any…pain or dizziness you been feeling lately?

**Izzie:** Nope.

**Bailey:** Any discomfort or severe headaches?

**Izzie:** Not that I know of.

**Bailey:** Any dead fiancés showin' up and creeping the guts out of you? (chuckles)

(Izzie remains silent, her eyes staring straight forward and her face worried)

**Bailey:** Izzie?

**Izzie:** No. No, Dr. Bailey. No dead fiancés.

**Bailey:** You sure?

**Izzie:** Yeah.

**Bailey:** _Izzie_.

**Izzie:** I'm sure!

**Bailey:** I know when you're lyin'! I was once young and stupid too.

(Long Silence)

**Bailey:** Izzie.

(Izzie turns around to face Bailey. There are tears in her eyes now)

**Izzie:** He's back. Denny's back.

(Bailey puts on a disappointed face)

**SCENE 3:  
On-call room. Cristina enters and is surprised to see Callie sitting on one of the beds, her face in her hands.**

**Cristina:** Oh, I-I didn't… (Pauses) Are you ok?

**Callie:** No. (sighs) No I'm not okay.

**Cristina:** O….kay?

**Callie:** Cristina, George joined the Army. _George_! The Army! The sensitive, can't-hurt-a-fly George! And he's going to _war_, Cristina. War!

**Cristina:** Well, you and I can't stop him.

**Callie:** He can't go, Cristina. I mean, he can but he can't. Because I'm his ex-wife! And I don't wanna be there when I get that call from his Mom…when-when she tells me that-(starts tearing up) That, they found him and that they're bringing him back. In a body bag! I-I can't…I can't handle that.

**Cristina:** He cheated on you.

**Callie:** What?

**Cristina:** I mean, I'm sorry, but George cheated on you. With his best friend. So I don't know if he was feeling pretty sad about leaving you when he decided to do that. I don't know if he was beating himself up just like _you_ are now, about him.

**Callie:** You don't know George the way I do.

**Cristina:** No, sure I do. He's 007. He's license to kill. I know him really him actually and I know that when he married you, it was a mistake because his dad had just died and he was feeling pretty vulnerable and sad and you took advantage of that.

**Callie:** Ok, are you trying to _help_ or what?

**Cristina:** It's not my job to help. I'm not your supportive social worker. But, I think as a person, it's my job to tell you to stop caring so much. (exits.)

(After a few seconds, Callie bursts into some more tears)

**SCENE 4:  
George's room. Mark enters with Lexie. Meredith is still there with George.**

**Mark:** Dr. Grey.

**Meredith:** He's stable for now. I just pushed him an IV and took out his blood.

**Mark:** Thank you.

**Meredith:** I'll go check up on Izzie now. (exits.)

**Lexie:** Yeah, I should probably…go too.

**Mark:** Why?

**Lexie:** Well, I mean, Dr. Stevens woke up last night.

**Mark:** So…

**Lexie:** So maybe I should check up on her.

**Mark:** She's not your resident, and is this about last night?

**Lexie (confused):** Last night? What…?

**Mark:** Because we went to Joe's, had a few drinks?

**Lexie:** No! I'm sorry, Dr. Sloan, but—

**Mark:** "Dr. Sloan"? What happened to calling me Mark?

**Lexie:** (chuckles) That was when we weren't _working_, … Dr. Sloan.

**Mark:** Oh c'mon! It's not like I'm the first attending going out with an intern!

**Lexie:** "Going out"? We went for a drink. To celebrate the patient's life which we saved. (Chuckles) I think that's all that happened.

**Mark:** Right. Keep me posted, Dr. … _Grey_. (exits)

(Lexie sits next to "George" and starts monitoring his blood and heart-beats)

**Lexie:** (sighs) So my friend George is going to Iraq today. (George moans) Yeah, I know, it's crazy. We-we sort of live together now. As roommates only, though. Not that we're…well, I kind of liked him. For a little while. But he wasn't… he…had stuff on his mind. Like interns' exams and stuff. And now, I don't know how to react to this…_news_! I mean, my best friend going to war? _George_? God, it's just… (sighs) I understand it though. I understand why he's doing this. It's like he just wants to find his own place. And maybe the Army is his place. Maybe that's where he really belongs. Maybe… maybe he just needs some sense to be put into him. (George moans again) Yeah, I should call him, I know. I should, like, really call him. But I don't know… He probably wants to be left alone with his family now. Don't you think?

(George grunts and groans)

**Lexie:** What, what is it? You in pain?

(George puts his hand out and grabs Lexie's hand)

**Lexie:** Oh. Oh ok. I can stay with you some more. I have time.

(Lexie looks deep into his eyes, his small blue eyes and realizes something)

**Lexie:** You have his eyes. George? The guy I was just telling you about? (nods) You have his eyes.

**SCENE 5:  
SGH Hallway. Cristina is walking out of the on-call room. Owen catches up with her, with a limp.**

**Owen:** Uh… Dr. …?

**Cristina:** (turns around) Cristina. Uh, I mean, Yang. Dr. Yang.

**Owen:** Dr. Yang, can you…check this out for me? (shows her his leg where there's blood) It's from the chopper.

**Cristina:** Oh my god. You didn't have that checked?

**Owen:** No, I just need a stitch and I'm good to go.

**Cristina:** No, we need to get that pictured. There might be some internal bleeding and germs crawling in.

**Owen:** Just stitch it up for me and that's it. It's all I need.

**Cristina:** Just come with me and stop yapping around.

(They walk away)

**SCENE 6:  
Izzie's room. Izzie is now very nervously wrecked and nervous, biting her lips. Bailey, Derek and Richard are standing in front of her. Alex is sitting next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand during the whole thing.**

**Derek:** It's a tumor. It's not unlikely that some new Mets have grown on your brain. We need to take an MRI, a CT, a CEG and a chest x-ray again just in case.

**Izzie:** Another tumor?

**Derek:** Well the CT scan wasn't very thorough, but it showed an excess of hyperventilation which is most likely causing the hallucination.

**Alex:** Is it brain cancer again?

**Derek: **Yes, but this time it's not located on the cerebrum. It's in the middle of the brain, locating between the right and the left part.

**Alex:** Oh, so that's good right? So that means her memory can't be erased at _this_ surgery? (Izzie looks at him, but he doesn't see it)

**Derek:** Right. But the tumor is big, Izzie.

**Izzie:** Is it…bigger…?

**Derek:** (swallows her throat) Yes. It's bigger.

**Alex:** So is it treatable?

**Derek:** I can operate on your brain again and remove all the Mets.

**Izzie:** But we can't be sure that it won't come back.

(Pause of Silence)

**Richard:** Dr. Stevens, we just want you to know that we're in this for the long haul. We can be just as aggressive, we can be more aggressive than last time. Chemo, radiation, IL-2, everything. Swender's gonna be here any second. She's gonna fill you in on all the ways we can be more aggressive to this. We're fighting this, Stevens. We're not giving up on you.

**Derek:** I'll leave you two to decide.

**Bailey:** Take your time.

(The three of them start to leave)

**Izzie:** Wait, wait! Before you go. What's my best option?

(There is a silence. Derek looks at Richard then at Izzie. He trades glances with Alex who is a nervous wreck. His eyes are sleep-deprived and weary and exhausted.)

**Derek:** Surgery, Izzie. Surgery is your best option.

**Alex:** Thank you.

(Derek, Richard and Bailey exit)

(Izzie is still sort of overwhelmed by all this, she's just staring into thin air in front of her while Alex seems sort of busy as he talks and covers her legs up with a blanket)

**Alex:** So I guess I'm gonna have to start your pre-ops. You know the drill. You don't have to ask what a pre-op is, or—

**Izzie:** Pre-ops? (Chuckles) Alex, I haven't even decided if I even want the surgery and you're talking about _pre-ops_?

**Alex:** What do you **mean** you haven't decided about the surgery?

**Izzie:** Alex, you saw what happened with the _last_ surgery I took _yesterday_!

**Alex:** Yes! It was successful and Dr. Shepard removed all the tumor.

**Izzie:** And then it came back! And I didn't wake up till like 12 hours later!

**Alex:** So?!

**Izzie:** Alex… (sighs, blinks a couple of times) I'm tired. I'm tired of surgery, of chemo, of all of it.

**Alex:** No, no, you can't.

**Izzie:** It's gonna keep coming back.

**Alex:** And we'll take it out again when it does.

**Izzie:** I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life in the OR, going from surgery to surgery!

**Alex (screaming very loud):** NO!! You DO NOT get to quit on me! You understand me?! You do not get to quit! Just because it got tough on us, doesn't mean you get to bail on us, Izzie, you understand?! Because you're not leaving me here alone! No, you're not! I'm not gonna let you kill yourself as I sit back and watch, arms wrapped! I won't let that happen! I can't let you do that! (voice cracking up) Do you understand what's gonna happen to me if you DIE?! Do you?! I'm gonna wish it was ME! I'm gonna wish _I'm_ the one who's dead! I'll do what you did when _Denny_ died! The Shiva thing, the crying-in-the-bathroom, cutting LVADs, destroying careers…all of that! I'll do all of it if you leave me! So don't. Don't you dare. Don't you dare even think about going up there and leaving me here, stuck down here all alone in this hell.

**Izzie (crying):** Alex…

**Alex:** If I'm here, you're here. If you go, I go.

(Izzie cries harder now and Alex, just seconds later, follows. They hold each other, their hands on each other's shoulders and they weep and sob and cry and bawl their eyes out…at least until they run out of tears. Then Alex, his face all wet and looking terribly awful from all the tears running down his cheeks, leans closer to her and they embrace in a passionate kiss)

**Alex (crying):** You go, I go.

**Izzie:** Don't. Don't say that…

(They keep hugging and holding each other)

**SCENE 7:  
George's room. George suddenly crashes and he's coding. Lexie is panicking as Mark, Owen and Derek rush in to help.**

**Mark:** What did you do?

**Lexie:** Nothing, nothing! I don't know!

**Owen:** His apithermia's increasing.

**Derek:** Blood pressure's dropping. We need to get him to an OR.

**Owen:** That's what I've been saying all along.

**Derek:** You can wait for us out here, Major Hunt.

**Owen:** Excuse me? This is my patient.

**Derek:** You have an injured leg and you're clearly still in shock. You need to lie down. Mark, help me take this guy to the OR.

(They start wheeling him out of the room and George grabs Lexie's hand)

**Mark:** Leave John Doe, Dr. Grey.

**Lexie:** No, he-he-he's the one grabbing my hand. He-he won't let go.

**Derek:** Alright, then I guess you're scrubbing in.

(Mark seems disappointed)

**Lexie (to George):** You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be just fine. I'll be right in there, with you.

**Mark:** Ok, Dr. Grey, fix him up for his pre-ops.

**Lexie:** I just…I have to do this thing first.

**Mark:** "This thing"?

**Lexie:** Uh…Dr. Yang asked me to do it.

**Mark:** I don't care.

**Lexie:** I mean Dr. Bailey.

**Mark:** We'll be in the OR when you're done.

(Lexie walks out of the room and towards the nurses' station while Derek and Mark take George into OR 1)

(Lexie picks up the phone and dials. Then she waits)

**Lexie:** Come on, come on, come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up the phone, pick up the phone… Please.

**SCENE 8:  
On-Call Room. Callie is still sitting on the bed, done crying. She wipes her tears and gets up.**

**Callie:** Ok, get it together Callie. You're an orthopedist surgeon. You break bones for a living. You can get through this. (starts for the door)

(A cell-phone rings. Callie checks her phone but it's not the one that's ringing. She looks under the beds and still can't figure out where the ringing is coming from. Then she picks up the pillow on the bed and finds the ringing phone)

**Callie (staring at the ringing phone, confused):** Lexie calling?!

**SCENE 7:  
Nurses Station. Lexie is still calling.**

**Lexie:** Come on, come on, just pick up the phone. Please pick up the phone. (Someone answers) UH, hello?

**Callie (on the other end):** Lexie? (She comes out of the on-call room and walks down a Seattle Grace hallway, reaches the nurses' station where Lexie is calling from. Lexie still can't see Callie but Callie can) Where are you calling from?

**Lexie:** Nurses station. (turns around and sees Callie at the end of the hall now)

**Callie:** Who were you calling?

**Lexie:** (after a pause) George.

(Both women trade worried glances and realize something is terribly wrong. Then they hang up)

**--END**

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Now I need to know what you think plzzz!! I hope you're really enjoying this fanfic (because I know I'M enjoying writing it lol) thanks so much for all your support you guys! Next chap coming soon…**_


	16. My Favorite Day

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XVI  
"My Favorite Day"**

_FINALLY the chapter I've been waiting for in a LOOONG time. Thank you for being so patient with me the past few (not very good) chapters. They were just the "transition" chapters leading to the great ones (including this one) and the next upcoming chapters. Ok, I'm not gonna take more of your time so just here goes my Chapter 16…_

**SCENE 1:  
Nurses' Station. Callie is hanging a flyer at the board.**

(Meredith walks by and looks at the flyer then she and Callie exchange looks)

(The flyer says "**MISSING**" and has a picture of George O'Malley under it)

**MEREDITH (VOICE-OVER, VO): **We surgeons never get a good-night sleep. We get a call during the middle of the night, there's a trauma case and we have to work fast or we lose the patient.

**SCENE 2:  
Izzie's room. Izzie is laying on her hospital bed and there are about a hundred wedding dresses hanging around all over the room (curtains, closets, door…).**

**Izzie:** You done yet?

**Alex (voice over, from the bathroom):** In a second!

**Izzie:** Hurry, I wanna see what you're gonna wear!

**Alex (from the bathroom):** Um, isn't it kind of obvious? And besides, isn't it bad luck for me to see the bride before the wedding? (opens the bathroom door and comes out in a tux)

**Izzie (covers her mouth, smiling in awe):** Oh my god! Alex! You look so pretty!

**Alex (sarcastically):** Thanks. That's what I was going for.

**Izzie:** You really do look so cute in a tux!

**Alex:** Alright, I'm gonna go change _then_ I'm gonna leave this crappy hospital…

**Izzie:** Because I'm not supposed to see you on our wedding day. (She smiles broadly)

(Yes, you read correctly. Your eyes weren't blurry. She did indeed say "wedding day" and yes you just entered Izzie and Alex's wedding :D)

**MEREDITH (VO):** But still, in the face of all that, we still get to have some good days. The kind of days that make you just wanna smile, or cry, or scream in the face of all the pain.

**Bailey (enters, yells):** What the hell do you think you're doing here?!

**Alex:** I'm on my way out!

**Bailey:** You can't see the bride on your own wedding day. Get your ass outta here.

(Izzie laughs and Alex rushes out the room, not before giving Izzie the perfect kiss)

**Bailey (grunts):** Stupid residents. (turns to Izzie) How you feelin', Iz?

**Izzie:** Really good actually. There's no time for being sick and all cancer today. I talked to Dr. Shepard and he said I don't have to give him an answer right away, to surgery.

**Bailey:** No, Izzie. I meant…how are you _feeling_?

(After a pause, Izzie understands that Bailey is talking about the wedding)

**Izzie (smiles):** Ohh. Nervous. (Chuckles)

**Bailey:** Of course you are. I remember _my_ wedding. I was such a nervous wreck I couldn't even put on my dress. I had one of the bridesmaids put it for me. It wasn't a big, fancy dress anyway. Just plain and white. And then, Tucker and I and a couple of friends went over to City Hall and got married. Plain, quick and simple.

**Izzie:** I love big weddings. I love the flowers and the decoration and the big chapel and everything. That's why that's the wedding I'm having today. (smiles broadly) But I'm afraid, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** Of course you are. Marriage is…scary. At first. But then, when you handle it, and when you _really_ get a hold of it and know how to be a responsible spouse, it becomes easy. It becomes just like practicing medicine.

**Izzie:** No. I'm afraid I won't _make_ it to my wedding.

**Bailey:** Izzie.

**Izzie:** No, what if-what if something happens and I have a seizure or start coding or the tumor grows to its inoperable state?

**Bailey:** Izzie…

**Izzie:** It happens. We see it all the time.

**Bailey:** Listen to this. When you walk into that chapel today, I want you to look at all the people that are standing, waiting, staring at you. I want you to really look at them and see why they're here, why they came. They want to see you get married so you're gonna stop being all pessimistic on me right now, you're gonna get up and put on your wedding dress for your beautiful husband and I'm gonna go call one of your bridesmaids.

(Izzie smiles and Bailey exits the room)

(Izzie's smile fades when she sees Denny again, standing in front of her, staring at her. He's wearing all black and he seems creepy)

**Izzie (shakes her head):** No, no. You can't be here, Denny. You can't be here right now, Denny. Not today. Because I'm getting married today. Today is my day! It's…my day and I can't be seeing my dead ex-fiancés right now.

**Denny:** You know I'm not here as your dead fiancé, Izzie. You know why I'm here. You know what I am right now. (Izzie swallows her throat, not wanting to admit that she knows) Yes. I'm Death. I'm surrounding you. And I'm all around you.

(Izzie gets a very concerned face)

**MEREDITH (VO):** We get to have our good-days; we do. What we, as surgeons, call them? We call them our "Favorite Days".

**SCENE 3:  
Mrs. O'Malley, George's mother, is walking down the halls of Seattle Grace. Cristina sees her at the nurses' station.**

**Cristina:** Mrs. O'Malley!

**Mrs. O'Malley:** Oh Dr. Yang! Hi my dear how are you?

**Cristina:** Good, I'm good.

**Mrs. O'Malley:** Uh, can you tell me where Isobel Stevens' room is? I heard she's sick and I want to see her, see how she's holding up.

**Cristina:** Oh, the end of the hall, second door.

**Mrs. O'Malley:** Thanks Cristina. I'll see you later?

(Cristina nods and Mrs. O'Malley continues walking down the hall. _Did she say second door or first door? Hmm, well we'll check them both anyway._)

(She walks into a patient's room…and yes, it is George—also known as John Doe, bruised and everything)

**Mrs. O'Malley:** Oops, I'm sorry, must be the wrong room. (Starts to leave but stops) Dear Mary, what happened to your _face_? Oh, you can't talk right now. Sorry for the inconvenience.

(She starts to leave but stops and stares at her son's eyes then his hands. She lets the thought that already crossed her mind to go away, shakes her head and exits the room.)

(George, conscious and everything, moans and grunts…something to get his mother's attention again. But before he knew it, she was out the door)

**MEREDITH (VO):** Sure, they're not balloons and fireworks and a walk in the park, but to us they mean _something_. Something valuable. Something important.

**SCENE 4:  
Meredith walks up to Amanda in the waiting rooms.**

**Amanda:** How is he now?

**Meredith:** Stable, but he's alright. The surgery as you know went very successful and Dr. Sloan was able to repair parts of his face while Dr. Shepard fixed the nerves.

**Amanda:** Tha-thank you.

**Meredith:** Sure. You-you can go in and see him if you want. He's conscious so he can hear everything you say to him.

**Amanda:** (chuckles) Yeah, and say what? "Thanks for saving my life and sorry for ruining _yours_?" He pushed himself towards a moving bus to help a complete stranger! How often do you see that happen? He-he came up to me and he smiled but I-I just completely disregarded him, turned my face around because I was too busy looking for someone else, someone hotter…

**Meredith:** You didn't know he was going to throw himself for you. You didn't know he was a hero. So stop putting yourself through all this pain and instead of telling _me_ this, tell _him_. You owe him that much.

**Amanda:** (sniffs) What would a "thank you" even do right now?

**Meredith:** You'd be surprised.

**MEREDITH (VO):** To us, our "Favorite Days" are…everything.

(Meredith walks away and Derek starts walking with her)

**Derek:** So I just went and picked up my suit from the laundry-room.

**Meredith:** Can you believe Izzie and Alex are getting married today?

**Derek:** Yes I can. (They stop walking and just stare at each other) It was…nice of you to let them do it first.

**Meredith: **_**We**_ have plenty of time to get married. But Izzie, you never know if…or when…

**Derek:** So till next month?

**Meredith:** Well, the old "dark and twisty Meredith" would say, "Yes, Derek, till next month".

**Derek:** But the _new_ Meredith?

**Meredith:** She would say two weeks.

**Derek (smiles):** I love you. (Kisses her)

**Meredith:** I love you too. Ok, I gotta go get my dress. Bye! (rushes out)

(Derek turns around and sees Cristina doing paperwork at the counter. He approaches her and pretends to do paperwork)

**Derek:** She told me you two are fighting.

**Cristina:** Um, I'm sorry? Why are you talking to me?

**Derek:** You can't be fighting. She needs you right now. _I_ need you. I need you to be a bigger person and apologize to her.

**Cristina:** (groans) Did Mer put you up to this?

**Derek:** No, Meredith doesn't even know.

**Cristina:** Nice.

**Derek:** She's changed, Cristina. She's not dark and twisty Meredith anymore.

**Cristina:** Ok, you're gonna have to stop talking. Like, right now. Because you obviously **don't** know Meredith.

**Derek:** I'm marrying her in two weeks, of course I know her. (Cristina is shocked by the "two weeks" thing) And I didn't even pick the date. (picks up his files) She did. So don't tell me she hasn't changed. (walks away) Talk to her!

**SCENE 5:  
Bailey and Tucker's house. Tucker, in a suit, is waiting for Bailey in the kitchen.**

**Bailey:** (comes from the bedroom) Alright, I'm ready. Let's go.

**Tucker:** (picks up a file from the table) What's this?

**Bailey:** Oh, I was thinking of changing into a PEDS surgeon. I _love_ working with kids.

**Tucker:** Yet you can't even make time to be with your _own_.

**Bailey:** Tucker, I can't do this right now. We have a wedding to go to…

**Tucker:** You really think this is the right time for new specialties, Miranda?

**Bailey: **And why is it _not_ the right time, Tucker?

**Tucker:** With the baby and everything…

**Bailey:** Ok, I can't do this. I cannot have another argument with you about my job!

**Tucker:** More like, your life! How long has it been since you've spent the night with us, Miranda?

**Bailey:** One of _mine_ has melanoma; she is _dying_ and today is _her_ today. Today is her _favorite_ day. Today, she gets married. But she doesn't know if she's even gonna _make_ it to her wedding, Tucker, because she's sick. She's _too_ sick that none of us know if she's gonna make it to her wedding. So don't talk to me about spending the night with you right now, Tucker, 'cause I got no time for that now! I got _no _time! (walks out of the house, slams the door)

(Tucker puts the files down, shakes his head and follows her out the door)

**SCENE 6:  
Izzie's room. Mrs. O'Malley is there while Izzie is still laying on the bed.**

**Mrs. O'Malley:** I won't take more of your time, Izzie, because I know you have a wedding to go to right now. Your wedding. But I just want you to know…that you are in my prayers. I hope you get better.

**Izzie:** Thank you, Mrs. O'Malley. Oh-and tell George I miss him.

(Mrs. O'Malley has a confused look on her face but decides not to go through that with Izzie now. She's busy enough with her wedding. Mrs. O'Malley walks out the door)

(Izzie gets up to go to the bathroom and get dressed in her wedding dress…yay…when she runs her hands through her hair and strands of hair come out)

**Izzie (freaked out):** Oh my god! No! Not today!

**Voice:** It's okay, Iz.

(Shocked, Izzie quickly spins her head around to where the voice came from. In front of her, standing in front of the closed door, in the flesh and blood, stood George O'Malley. His face: Not bruised. He is just like he always looked… "ordinary").

**Izzie:** (sighs) George. Oh you scared me.

**George:** It's okay. The hair-thing? It's okay. You still look beautiful.

**Izzie:** Why are you going to the Army, George? Why did you sign up?

**George:** I'm not going anywhere.

**Izzie:** Oh, but Meredith said…

**George:** Get dressed, Izzie. Alex is waiting for you.

**Izzie:** Why do you sound so…weird and creepy? George, is everything all right?

(Izzie looks away for one minute then looks back and he's gone.)

**Izzie:** George? George? Where'd you go?

**Cristina (enters):** You're not _dressed_ yet?! Hurry, get in there!

**Izzie:** Where's George?

**Cristina:** What? He's-he's not here.

**Izzie:** No, he was just here a second ago. Where'd he—

**Cristina:** Go put on your wedding dress, Izzie! I'm waiting!

**Izzie (grunts):** Fine! (Then smiles) I'm getting married today!

**Cristina:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get in there.

(Izzie walks into the bathroom to get dressed)

**Izzie (from the bathroom):** Ok, there's a very weird smell in here.

**Cristina:** It's _the bathroom_, Izzie!

(Meredith enters)

**Meredith:** Hey. Where's Izzie?

**Izzie (from the bathroom):** How will I put on my dress when there's this very weird smell?

(Cristina points to the bathroom door)

**Meredith:** Izzie! You're not dressed yet?

**Izzie (from the bathroom):** Hello Meredith. How are you?

**Meredith:** Izzie! Even _I_ am dressed.

**Izzie (from the bathroom):** Really? Ooh let me see! (peeks her head out, gasps) What a _beautiful_ dress, Mer! Oh wow! Ooh, can I try it out?

**Meredith and Cristina:** NO!

**Izzie (groans):** Ugh, fine. Don't have to be so mean to a sick woman. (goes back into the bathroom) So, I was thinking…should I write my own vows or just wait till I get there and the words will just pour out all of a sudden? 'Cause if I do the waiting thing…

(In the bathroom, Izzie turns around and suddenly sees George in front of her. Again)

(She is in complete shock. And suddenly, just suddenly, realization breaks on her face. That is not George she is seeing. That is part of her hallucination…again. Just like Denny.)

(Izzie comes out of the bathroom, in the wedding dress, with a shocked look)

**Cristina:** Nice.

**Meredith:** You look so beautiful, Iz!

**Cristina (surprised): **Since when do _you_ think wedding dresses are beautiful?

**Meredith:** I…I don't know.

**Izzie:** There's something wrong with George.

**Meredith:** What?

**Izzie:** I don't know what it is but… I just…

**Cristina:** Ok, you know what, Izzie? This is your wedding day and you don't have time to be worrying about 007 so don't.

**Meredith:** Cristina's right, Iz. Let's just put those shoes on you and get going. (smiles) Alex is waiting for you.

(Izzie smiles to that thought)

(Cristina turns to Meredith)

**Cristina:** You've changed.

**Meredith:** (smiles) I've changed.

**Cristina:** McDreamy drugged you?

**Meredith:** No. It's happiness. It did that to me.

(Cristina nods and the two bridesmaids start helping Izzie with her high heels)

**Meredith:** Thank you…Cristina.

**Izzie:** Thank you _girls_.

**SCENE 7:  
Outside Izzie's Room. Bailey (and Tucker), Richard (and Adele), Derek, Mark, Lexie and Callie are waiting outside anxiously.**

(Meredith and Cristina come out of the room)

**Meredith:** Ok, are you ready for the bride?

(They all smile)

(Then, Izzie walks out of the room shining brightly and filling the entire floor with joy and peace. Her wedding dress…simply perfect. Her face…filling the room with awesomeness and amazedness)

**Meredith:** (to Izzie) Are you ready to get married?

**SCENE 8:  
Wedding Chapel. Everyone seated has now stood up and they turn around, their eyes locked on the doors as they slightly and gently open. From behind those doors comes up the bride, shining and glowing in a stunning and mind-blowing way.**

(Izzie's smile broadens as she slowly starts walking down the aisle. Sure, everyone seems to think that she's walking down the aisle by herself but in her eyes, in her hallucination, her best friend George is walking her down the aisle, getting her to stop in front of Alex who's been waiting next to the priest)

(Once they reach the end of the chapel, Izzie gives George a smile and a tender look as if asking him, well…begging him, to go away now because it's her wedding now. It's her time to shine and she doesn't need hallucinations or tumors coming up in her way. But she's grateful, her eyes tell him. She's grateful that he was by her side at this. She is _very_ grateful)

(And now, all Izzie could see is Alex standing in front of her, with his big manly tux and his big manly smile. He means the world to her and she was of full certainty that she meant the same to him, if not more)

**Priest:** Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the union of Alexander Michael Karev and Isobel Katherine Stevens in holy matrimony. This is a sacred and blessed night. We are not only here to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. And now the couple will read their vows.

**Izzie:** Alex… I didn't really plan my vows so that's why I will just say what I…what I really _want_ to say. And that is that I love you. And I can't live without you. You are my prince. You are my hero. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and breathe. You are…amazing. And I want to spend the rest of my life, whether it was short or long, with _you_, Doctor Alex Karev. (smiles broadly)

**Alex:** Izzie… I _did_ plan my vows but I seemed to have forgotten them in my locker. (Izzie, along with a few others, laughs) But I remember everything I wrote. Because it came from my heart. It came from where you belong, from where you're staying. In my heart. Izzie, I look at you and I see my other half. The half that fixed me, that cured me, that helped me. And for so long I wanted to be with you, for so long I wanted to say those words. And now here we are, years later, standing in front of all these people and in front of God and there's something I have to tell you. (Pause) I love you. And I cannot live without you. And I want to spend the rest of my life, short or long, trying to make you happy, Doctor Isobel Stevens.

(They both smile to each other and kiss)

**Priest:** Ahem. Not yet!

**Alex:** Well, hurry up!

**Priest:** By the power vested in me, by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

**Izzie:** Now?

**Priest:** Now.

(Izzie and Alex smile and embrace in a passionate kiss while everyone at the chapel get up from their seats and clap like non-stop. We see snapshots of Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Callie, Richard, Bailey, Mark and Lexie each smiling and clapping.)

**MEREDITH (Voice Over, VO):** We all have a favorite day. The day we got married, the day we met someone important, the day we first performed a solo surgery.

(I know I used the same "do we kiss now" thing from the show but I just LOVED, LOVED, LOVED that scene so I had to put it in here!)

(Izzie and Alex finally break the kiss, but are still smiling like nonstop. They rush out of the chapel and everyone else starts to leave)

**MEREDITH (VO):** To each of us, that day means something. That day has a history.

(Time Lapses to later; still at the chapel. Everyone has left. Derek and Meredith are ready to go too)

**Meredith:** I'm so happy for them. They look so happy.

**Derek:** Meredith, let's get married. Now.

**Meredith:** What?

**Derek:** We're at a chapel, we have a priest, and this day is so magical so…why not make it even better?

**Meredith:** (smiling) You're serious.

**Derek:** I am.

**Meredith:** I wanna get married. Now. Because I don't care about the flowers and the decoration and the two-hundred people I'm gonna invite but not recognize… I don't care about the big, fancy wedding. I care about the marriage.

(Derek smiles and the two rush up to the priest)

**Derek:** We need you to perform one more. Can you do that?

**Priest:** Umm…I guess?

**Derek:** Let's do this.

(Derek and Meredith stand up straight and face each other)

**Priest:** Okay. Dearly…beloved, we are gathered here today to join the union of…?

**Derek:** Derek Shepard.

**Priest:** …of Derek Shepard and…?

**Meredith:** Meredith Ellis Grey.

**Priest:** Of Derek Shepard and Meredith Ellis Grey in holy matrimony. Do you want to do the vows?

**Derek:** No, just skip that part. Go to the kiss. Go to the kiss now.

(Meredith chuckles)

**Priest:** Okay…so by the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. (Pause) You can kiss her now.

**Derek:** Ok. (to Meredith, smiling) I'm gonna kiss you now.

**Meredith:** (smiling back) Ok.

(Derek gets closer and the two embrace in a passionate kiss for a few seconds. Then they break the kiss)

**Priest:** Congratulations.

(Meredith and Derek are still smiling endlessly)

**MEREDITH (VO):** That day marks the beginning of a new life.

**SCENE 9:  
SGH Hallway. Owen is walking down the halls when Richard, still in his suit, comes up to him.**

**Richard:** Dr. Hunt.

**Owen:** Dr. Webber.

**Richard:** You going somewhere?

**Owen:** I'm going back to Mercy West. You can have my John Doe; he's all yours, Richard. (starts to walk away)

**Richard:** How about a job here? (Owen turns around, seemingly interested) Head of trauma.

(Owen comes up to him and, after a pause, the two men shake hands)

**MEREDITH (VO):** The beginning of a new career.

**SCENE 10:  
Meredith is entering the nurses' station, still in her dress (yes), and she runs into Mark.**

**Mark: **Congratulations.

**Meredith:** You heard.

**Mark:** Your _husband_ called me after you guys took a cab here. Are you sure you wanna start your honeymoon in this crappy hospital?

**Meredith:** (smiling, chuckles) Yeah, I'm sure. And thanks for calling him "my husband".

(Mark smiles and walks away. Meredith turns around and sees Amanda coming up to her)

**Meredith:** Amanda!

**Amanda:** I just want you to know that I talked to him. The…guy who "swept me off my feet"? I thanked him, for all of it. And you were right. It felt good. It felt…peaceful. And I knew that it's nothing compared to what he did. I know that a "thank you" won't even _begin_ to explain what he's done to me.

**Meredith:** (nods) But it's start.

**Amanda:** Yeah.

(Amanda turns around and freezes)

**Amanda:** Oh my god!

**Meredith:** What? Amanda, you ok?

**Amanda:** That's him! It's him, it's him! It's the guy! He's the guy that pushed himself towards a moving bus for me! It's him! (She keeps pointing at the Missing picture of George that's hung on the board)

(Meredith looks and her face freezes in complete shock)

**Meredith:** Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… (she runs off)

**SCENE 11:  
SGH Hallway. Meredith is running towards Derek, Mark, Owen and Callie.**

**Meredith:** It's George! It's George! It's George! John Doe is GEORGE!!

(Hearing that, Derek, Owen and Callie immediately run, following Meredith into George's room)

(George is, as you might've figured out, coding)

**Callie:** We have you George. You're not going anywhere, ok? We're gonna save you.

**Derek:** O'Malley, it's Shepard. You're not going anywhere, you understand me?

**Meredith:** BP's dropping.

**Derek:** Alright, let's put him out now!

**SCENE 12:  
Izzie's room. Alex is entering, holding Izzie in his arms, and they're both still in their wedding-dresses and suits.**

**Izzie:** I got married today!

**Alex:** Yes you did!

**Izzie:** Oh I love you Alex.

**Alex:** I love you too, Iz.

(They kiss)

**MEREDITH (VO):** Yes, we all have favorite days. Yet, to some of us, our most favorite day…

(Izzie suddenly crashes)

**MEREDITH (VO):** …can be our last.

**Alex:** Izzie? IZ?! Code blue, code blue!!

(Bailey, Richard and Cristina rush in to help)

**Richard:** What happened?

**Bailey:** Is it her brain?

**Cristina:** No, it's hyocalemia.

**Alex:** We couldn't control the eurythmias.

**Cristina:** Her pressure's dropping off a cliff.

**Alex:** Get me an intubation tray.

**Cristina:** (picks up a DNR from the nightstand) Alex, she signed a DNR. She didn't want to tell you because she knew you'd disapprove.

**Alex:** Shut up, Yang!

**Cristina:** She knew this might happen. That's why she signed it when she had brain surgery two days ago!

**Alex:** I don't give a crap _what_ she signed!

**Cristina:** Alex, it's not what she wants.

(Izzie flat-lines now)

**Alex:** Get a crash cart! (He starts CPR on her chest by pushing his hands on her)

**Bailey:** Karev…

**Alex:** (cracking up) LOOK AT HER, DAMN-IT!! Get a crash cart!

(Alex keeps pushing on Izzie's chest while Bailey and Cristina watch in horror. Richard looks right and left, not sure what to do, not sure if he should let his emotions get ahead of his job)

**Richard:** Oh, SCREW THE DNR! Hand me those paddles.

(Cristina quickly gets the crash cart and she and Bailey start to help in a rush)

**Bailey:** Yang, take over compressions to her back.

**Cristina:** (takes over Alex's place) I got it, I got it.

**Richard:** 1, 2, 3. (They turn her over) Hand down. Ok, hand down. Charge for 300.

**Bailey:** Charged, sir.

**Richard:** Clear!

(They shock her. No change. Alex sobs at the corner)

**MEREDITH (VO):** It could be the last time we ever took a breath. The last time we ever _lived_.

**SCENE 13:  
George is crashing too and Callie, Mark, Derek, Owen and Meredith are doing their best to save him.**

**Mark:** Somebody get a crash cart!

**Derek:** Hand me the paddles.

**Meredith:** He's crashing. Derek, he's crashing!

**Derek:** Charge for 200. CLEAR!

(They shock him. No change. George flat-lines and they all continue to try and save his life)

**Owen:** We're losing him!

**MEREDITH (VO):** Such days could be the mark of our last day ever.

**SCENE 14:  
Izzie's room. She is flat-lining now too.**

**Richard:** Come on, Stevens!

(They shock Izzie again.)

**MEREDITH (VO):** So before you get to that day, before you get even close…

_**FLASH-SCENE: Izzie is walking into an elevator (I guess you know what she's wearing, the dress she wore when Denny died). She gets in and presses a button. Later, the elevator rings open and on the other side, in an Army uniform, stands George.**_

_**Izzie smiles at him and he smiles back. Then, a few seconds later, their smiles fade into frowns as they realize why they're seeing each other.**_

**Richard:** Come _on_! Charge for 350!

**Bailey:** Clear!

(They shock Izzie again. Her entire body vibrates and trembles in slow-motion as the screen slowly fades to black)

**MEREDITH (VO):** …make sure you get to say good-bye first.

**--END—**

_**Sorry guys, but the next chap is coming up real soon! I know I made the ending of this the same as the Season 5 finale but that's what I've been going for the entire time! I hoped you liked this chapter, PLEEAASSEE review it now. I know this was longer than usual (really longer) so that's why I need more reviews, I'm starting to lose reviewers :(**_

_**Please tell me what you think about this—hope you liked it. Next chap coming soon…**_


	17. The Funeral, Part I

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XVII  
"The Funeral (Part I)"**

_Welcome to Chapter 17, which is my version of Season 6 (the way I see things are going to happen). Now we've all heard and seen a LOT of spoilers for Season 6 so we kinda already know what to expect in the premiere, right? Well this is just the way I think it's gonna go… I hope you will like it. Please review afterwards._

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. The chief, Bailey and Cristina are still shocking her with the paddles and trying to save her.**

**MEREDITH (VOICE-OVER, VO): **Death is inevitable.

**Richard:** Come on Stevens!

**MEREDITH (VO):** We get to a certain point where we all die someday.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 2:  
George's Hospital Room. Derek, Callie, Mark, Owen and Meredith are struggling to save George, also shocking him with the paddles and everything.**

**Derek:** Hang in there O'Malley!

**Meredith:** Come on George!

**MEREDITH (VO):** Whether a bus comes by and hits us…

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 3:  
Izzie's Hospital Room again.**

**MEREDITH (VO):** …or a tumor shows up in our brain and destroys us.

**Bailey:** Push her 30milligrams of some Epi.

(Alex is crying in the corner)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 4:  
George's Hospital Room again.**

**MEREDITH (VO):** Death. Is. Inevitable.

**Callie:** Come on George! Come _on_!

**Mark:** Charge for 300.

**Meredith:** Charged.

**Derek:** Alright, clear!

(They shock him)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 5:  
Izzie's Hospital Room again.**

**MEREDITH (VO):** We expect it, we wait for it. But the thing is…

**Richard:** Charge for 300.

**Cristina:** Charged.

**Richard:** Clear!

(They shock her)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 6:  
George's Hospital Room again.**

**MEREDITH (VO):** …we are _never_ prepared for it.

(The room is _very_ silent right now. Everyone has stopped working. Derek keeps staring at Meredith whose eyes are locked at George who is flat-lining. Callie is in complete and utter shock. Owen is packing the crash cart. Mark is looking down on the floor in disappointment)

**Owen:** Time of death, 11:45.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 7:  
Izzie's Hospital Room again.**

**Richard:** Clear!

**Bailey:** Come on, Stevens. Come on… come on, Izzie. You can do this.

**Cristina:** Sir?

**Richard:** Charge for 350.

**Cristina:** Sir?

**Richard:** YANG, CHARGE FOR 350!

**Cristina:** Yes, sir.

**Richard:** Ok, clear! (He shocks her, but there's still no change)

**Alex (crying, gets up):** Oh, come on already! Just get up! Come on, Izzie! Come on, come on!! (He starts manual CPR on her chest)

**Bailey:** Alex…

**Alex:** No, she can't do this to me! She can't die! She _cannot_ die! Come on, Izzie, come on. Come on…

(Alex keeps pushing on Izzie's chest while Bailey, Cristina and Richard watch in horror as tears fill their eyes. They back off, step back and cry their eyes out as they watch Alex desperately struggling to save his wife's life)

**Cristina:** (touches Alex's arm) Alex… There's…nothing…

**Alex:** Oh shut up Yang!

(Cristina slowly pulls her hand away)

**Richard:** Karev…

**Alex:** No! No! You are _not_ calling it! You are _not_ calling it! No!

**Richard:** Karev…

**Alex:** Don't call it! I swear to God…don't call it!

**Richard:** Time of death…

**Alex:** NOO!!

(Izzie coughs and everyone quickly turns and glares their eyes at her in complete shock. Alex's eyes quickly fill up with tears of joy)

**Alex:** Izzie, Izzie… oh my god, Izzie!

**Cristina:** Iz.

**Alex:** She-she's awake, she's awake! She's back. Izzie, you're back.

(Izzie coughs some more and her eyes open and she looks around at all these people's scared faces)

**Izzie:** What's…going on?

**Richard:** You're alive. That's what's going on, Stevens.

(Alex screams in happiness and grabs her entire body and hugs her passionately then he kisses her neck and her face and her eyes)

**Izzie:** Alex…

**Alex:** Shut up, because you're alive and I freaked out. So shut up and let me kiss you.

(Then he gets to her lips and the two embrace in a passionate kiss. Cristina, Bailey and Richard smile broadly and they're tearing up too)

**Cristina:** Welcome back, Izzie.

**Izzie:** Did I…get married today?

(They all laugh and start wiping their tears)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 8:  
Outside Izzie's Room. Bailey, Richard and Cristina come out, leaving the newlyweds alone.**

**Bailey:** Cristina, I need you to go down to the lab, get me the blood work on a patient.

(Derek approaches, his eyes bawling up all weary and tired and exhausted)

**Richard:** What happened to _you_? You look…

**Bailey:** Like crap!

**Derek:** (keeps shaking his head) O'Malley. O'Malley…

**Cristina:** _George_?

**Derek:** (nods) George. John Doe…John Doe is George.

**Bailey:** Oh dear heavens…

**Richard:** Shepard, what happened?

(Derek takes a few seconds then looks up at Richard in his reddish, weary eyes and shakes his eyes)

(Realization breaks on Richard's face)

**Richard:** You lost him.

(Derek squeezes his eyes shut and nods repeatedly)

**Derek:** We lost him.

(Shock reveals on Bailey's face and Cristina just stands there, stunned and speechlessly frozen)

(Cristina, then, turns around and starts pacing into a hallway. Derek, Richard and Bailey see that)

**Bailey:** Cristina…

_He can't die. He can't be dead._

_Sure, he's 007. He's always been 007. But he's…George! He can't be dead._

(Walking down the hallway, she sees some stairs so she starts running now and gets to the stairs then starts rushing down the stairs very fast until she reaches the nurses' station. Cristina dashes down another Seattle Grace hallway until she reaches the Intensive Care Units. That's where George was staying)

(At a distance, she could feel it now. She could sense it. Death. By the silence of the entire department. By the shocked looks of every single doctor staring at her as she rushes down the hall. By the tears, the tissues, the screaming… She suddenly realizes it was true.)

(George O'Malley was dead)

(She could see the door now which said PATIENT ROOM. She could see him, through the window, but immediately pushes her eyes the other way. Then her eyes glare at the door and her fingers touch the handle. It was cold)

(Cristina opens the door now and the first thing she sees, the first person she sees is her person. Meredith. Just standing there, by the window, head down, her eyes locked on George O'Malley who looks like anything but George O'Malley.)

(She steps one foot forward and stands next to her person. This is not George O'Malley. No. This is John Doe. Some guy on the streets. He does not look like George.)

**Meredith:** It's George.

(Her words come out plain and simple, like she's whispering or something. Or maybe just because she can't talk right now)

**Cristina:** It's not George, Mer.

**Meredith:** I looked at him, and he grabbed my hand. And he grabbed _Lexie's_ hand. (starts to tear up now) And his _mom_ is here. She's here to check up on Izzie and-and she doesn't know that her son is just a few doors away…_dead_.

**Cristina:** Don't say it. Don't say the word, Meredith.

**Meredith:** Why not? It doesn't change anything. George. O'Malley. Is. Dead.

(So that's how it was. Just the two of them. And a dead body. In a patient's room. In George _O'Malley_'s room. How horrible does that sound?)

**Meredith:** I'm not supposed to be dark and twisty anymore. I'm supposed to change. But when everything around you keeps… when Izzie starts having cancer and George dies, how can you possibly become bright and shiny again? Ever?

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 9:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. It's the next morning. The sun is shining brightly in the sky and allowing its light to enter Izzie's room through the windows. The camera pans from the window to the bed which is made up perfectly with no one sitting or laying on it. Then the camera turns to the bathroom door which opens and reveals Izzie coming out of it, with a scarf wrapped around her head (mostly to cover the baldness).**

(Izzie is wearing a black dress and she looks very ill and sad and gloomy. She turns around and looks at Alex, who's in a black suit and waiting for her at the door)

**Izzie:** Let's go.

**Alex:** You don't have to put the scarf on, Iz. You look beautiful.

**Izzie:** Alex… let's go.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 10:  
Derek's Trailer. Derek is putting on a tie, to match the black suit that he's wearing, in front of a mirror as Meredith comes out of the bedroom in a stunning black dress. Her eyes are weary and sad.**

**Meredith:** You don't have to put on a tie, Derek.

**Derek:** Yes, I have to. (finishes the tie) You ready?

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 11:  
Cristina and Callie's apartment. Cristina comes out of her bedroom in a black dress. She notices Callie is getting into her regular clothes.**

**Cristina:** Oh, you're-you're going like this?

**Callie:** No. I'm not going to the funeral. I have an emergency in the ER and since all the other attendings and residents are off today…someone has to stay in the pit.

**Cristina:** (sniffs) Yeah but it shouldn't be you.

**Callie:** Why not?

**Cristina:** Whatever.

(Cristina gets to the door and opens it, then stops and turns to Callie again)

**Cristina:** He was your _husband_. Come. For _him_. Come and say goodbye.

**Callie:** I already said goodbye.

(Cristina exits and Callie just stares off for a second, pondering what Cristina just said)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 12:  
Mark's apartment. Lexie is putting on her earrings and Mark is putting on his pants. Apparently, the two "spent the night" together.**

**Lexie:** We're gonna be late.

**Mark:** To a _funeral_.

(Lexie turns around to face Mark)

**Lexie:** To _George's_ funeral.

(For a second, they trade looks)

**Mark:** Is that why we didn't have sex last night? Because today is "the funeral".

**Lexie:** He is my friend!

(Another Pause)

**Mark:** You're right. We're gonna be late.

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 13:  
Bailey's kitchen. Tucker is doing the dishes and Miranda Bailey comes into the room in a black dress.**

**Tucker:** You goin' somewhere?

**Bailey:** Yes. It's the funeral today.

**Tucker:** Oh, right. I forgot that every day there's _something_.

**Bailey (sternly):** No, not _every_ day, Tucker, but this day is the day I watch as they put down one of my _own_ down the ground. This is the day I watch as they throw flowers at his _grave_. This is the day I watch his _mother_ who lost her husband to cancer last year cry her eyes out because she's watching her own _son_, her own flesh and blood get buried underneath her while _she_ lives and breathes. So don't tell me that every day there's something because _today_ there's something. Today there's something very important. Today, I lose the person whom I named my own son after so don't. Just don't. Not right now. Not today. (walks out)

----------------------------------------

**SCENE 14:  
George's Hospital Room. Three guys in uniforms are taking George's body, which is wrapped inside a black body bag, out of the hospital in order to take him to the graveyard. Richard is overseeing the process, also wearing a suit.**

**Richard:** Wait, wait. Just wait. (He looks down at the body-bag and takes a very deep breath. He opens the body bag and looks down at George's bruised face. Avoiding tears, he puts on a brave face) I'm sorry, O'Malley.

**--END—**

_**So sorry that I killed him :( don't think that I'm happy with my decision! I loved, loved, loved George (he's one of the best) but I guess we all know that that's what's going to happen in Season 6 (we all read the spoilers, saw the videos…)**_

_**Pleeeaaasssseee review this chapter now! I'm losing A LOT of reviews, which is only less encouraging for me to continue the story :(**_

_**Next chap coming soon… (R.I.P GEORGE O'MALLEY)**_


	18. The Funeral, Part II

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XVIII  
"The Funeral (Part II)"**

_Hey there, this is chapter 18. Thank you so much for your reviews, they really made my day! And again, very, VERY sorry for killing one of the best characters on Grey's Anatomy. Anyway, here's chapter 18. Note that it's all written in non-script this time because there isn't much dialogue (next chap will be script of course again). Please read it and enjoy!_

**SCENE 1:  
Graveyard. The camera spins around from all the different faces that are present at George O'Malley's funeral. It starts by showing Cristina, plain and bold, then Meredith, teary and sad, then Derek, brave and putting-on-a-strong-face, then Izzie, crying her eyes out, then Alex, comforting Izzie with a tough face, then Lexie, gloomy and tearful, then Mark, simple and strong, then Bailey, lips tightened together and trying to look tough, then Richard whose face belied the true sad feelings he was going through.**

(They all stood outside under the clear blue sky and the shining sun that kept trying to brighten up the mood in the graveyard.)

(There she was: the woman of the hour. The woman everyone from Seattle Grace was staring at. The woman who was trying so hard to put on a brave face but still couldn't. Because her tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. It was just too hard.)

(The woman was Ms. O'Malley)

(It's funny that this woman came to the hospital yesterday to check up on Isobel Stevens and got out with the news that her middle-aged son died)

(At first, she didn't cry and Richard wasn't surprised to her reaction. After all, when he gave her the news that day it _did_ seem like it was quite shocking and unbelievable)

(But then, after a few moments, after she was able to suck it all in…to understand that her son George O'Malley was _really_ dead, nothing could stop the waterworks anymore)

(But now they were here, not at Seattle Grace, not giving bad news to widowed mothers)

(Now they were at the funeral, trying their best not to have a meltdown and let their gooey and emotional feelings beat their strong and burly emotions)

(Now they were witnessing as four muscular men in Army uniform got up and held the grave)

(Now they started walking. Not just the four men. But everyone)

(The residents looked at each other, then they glanced up at the attendings who looked at the Chief. Richard nodded and all these doctors started walking with the crowd)

(They were taking the body to the gravesite)

(Cristina kept pacing, didn't want to make a scene, didn't want to cry in public. She was always known as strong and robotic. She would not allow this event ruin that reputation. She would not allow herself cry in front of all her colleagues and friends. She had all the time in the world to cry, later. In the on-call room. In the bathroom. In the bedroom. But now, she had to keep a strong face. For Meredith. For _Izzie_. For Mrs. O'Malley. But the truth is? If she could, if she had the choice…all Cristina would do is cry and sob and weep so hard everyone would have to turn back and stare at her. It was not that long ago when she, Cristina, was here at this graveyard burying yet _another_ former colleague. But Burke was different. Burke was her lover. Her fiancé)

(Meredith kept looking down at her shoes as she walked. She wanted to look out to what she was stepping on. Or at least that's what she convinced herself as to why she was looking down. But the truth? The truth is, she was looking down as she walked because she didn't want to show her tears. She didn't want to show the pain and the agony and the _anger_ that she had buried deep inside of her. Yes, she had once changed into a bright and shiny Meredith but with all the trauma happening on around her—Izzie battling cancer, George passing away—yeah, it bring up the question, "How can anyone ever become bright and shiny again? Ever?" So she just kept walking and looking down. At least for today, that's all she wanted to do. True, she married the man of her dreams yesterday and sure, she should be at her honeymoon right now. Celebrating. But right now? _This_ is where she wanted to be. With George. Mourning. Crying. And looking down)

(Derek stood to his wife's right. Wife. It sounded weird to say that now considering where he was right now. And what they were doing. O'Malley was dead. O'Malley. Dead. The guy who saved a man's life in an elevator, the guy who's been 007 for a long time now…is dead. Ever since he'd met the love of his life Meredith Grey and got to know her friends better, he always thought that Meredith would be the one to go first. Yes, it was a horrible thought and he always wished it would go away but it was logical. Meredith was the one with the sick mother, the dark and twisty side, the woman who would drown herself purposely… yes, it seemed logical to think that Meredith would be the one to go first. And not George. Certainly not George O'Malley. Not 007)

(She could not talk. For a while, she could not even breathe. But now she got her breaths back. She was able to breathe again. But still not talk. Her best friend had died, probably at the same time _she_ almost died. She'd heard her _husband_ Alex Karev talk regularly about this John Doe guy who pushed himself in front of a moving bus in order to save a stranger but she never gave it much thought, much interest. She never even _imagined_ that it could be George O'Malley. Not that she gave him less credit. No, Izzie was sure George was a hero. She was sure George would do something like that. But then again, you ask yourself, why? Why would someone do that? Why would you kill yourself like that? Izzie just kept walking as she buried herself with millions and millions of other questions)

(Alex Karev held his wife's hand as they walked behind the crowd. He had to be strong. For her. He could not be the sad and gooey "crying over Ava" guy all over again. It was time he took responsibility and became the man he promised his wife he would be. So he just kept on a strong face, avoiding the tears. Avoiding even _thinking_ that 007 passed away last night. So he just kept walking by his wife's side, hands clutched together, legs a foot apart, face strong. He was not going to remember the hundreds of times he picked on O'Malley, the hundreds of times he wished he didn't exist or just disappear. No, he was not going to remember those right now. He was just going to keep pacing with the crowd, avoid the tears, and holding his wife's hand. At least _she's_ alive, he thought to himself)

(Lexie was not the most affected. She was not the most one crying or sobbing or remembering fond memories about her fellow intern George O'Malley. No. But she _was_ affected. She _was_ crying and sobbing and remembering George O'Malley. But the number 1 feeling that Lexie had in her mind right now? Shame. Yes, shame. She had spent hours and hours with who they thought was John Doe at the time. Yes, hours. Yet she still could not place him. She still could not recognize that it was George. How is she supposed to feel about that? Shame, she thought to herself. She thought she knew George better. She thought she knew him better to mistake him for a John Doe. He even grabbed her hand for god's sakes! He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. And he looked at her with his small yet amazing blue eyes. Yet, for her, it was like looking at a stranger. So yes, now as she walked through the crowd, as they prepared to put George down to the ground, shame was what she was going to feel. No matter what you say, no matter what you tell her, shame was _all_ she was going to feel for now)

(It's not like he doesn't care or didn't like George. It's not like he's dead inside or a complete ass, but he knew better. He knew better than to let his affectionate feelings get ahead of his mind. So Mark Sloan was not going to pretend-cry or pretend-put on a sad face. He was going to be himself. Strong. Plain. Bold. Simple. Now he understood. Now he understood why Lexie refused to have sex with him last night. He asked so many times but she still said "no". For a second he thought he lost his groove with women but that's not it. She was just sad and needed to grieve over her best friend's death. _That's_ why she just got in bed with him last night and all they did was…cuddle)

(Tucker had to go away now, he had to get off her mind because George O'Malley was more important now. His death was more important now. His _funeral_ is definitely more important than some stupid, sudden yet expected, fight with Tucker. Lots of thoughts crossed Bailey's mind now as she walked behind the crowd, as she prepared for the moment they lowered the body. She could've stopped him. George. She could've stopped him from joining the Army. She could've looked at him "Bailey style" and yell at him "Bailey style". He would've gotten scared and immediately pull out. But no, she was too busy thinking of how to tell Tucker that she wanted to change specialties. No, she was too busy worrying about George at that time because she had to worry about PEDS and Tucker. If only she cared more at that time. If only she made herself care. Perhaps if that happened, George wouldn't have joined the Army and wouldn't have left the hospital and killed himself. Perhaps if that happened, she wouldn't have to worry about going back home after the funeral and fighting with Tucker again)

(The most troubled of all, the most affected of all, was the Chief of Surgery. Yes, you read correctly. Richard. Not because he was "buddies" with O'Malley and certainly not because he knew George that well. But because this man was one of Richard's. This man suffered a lot his intern-year. And then he failed his tests. Twice. This man did his best to become a surgeon, and somewhere near the end of the road, he became a fine one. No test could deny that. George was one of the greatest on the surgical program but he went through much. _Too_ much. Dead dad. Dead marriage. Sick friend. Too much to handle in one year. Yes, those were the things Richard thought about as he walked behind the crowd, not ready to say goodbye to O'Malley. He did not, for once, think about how this death sounded to his hospital, how it made its reputation go down the hill. For once, Richard didn't care that the death of his intern made the hospital sound even worse than Number 12. No, he didn't care about that right now. He had all the time in the world to care about that later. But now? He had to say goodbye. He had to farewell his fellow intern)

(Finally, they reached the gravesite. The priest said the words, did all the talking and now they were ready to send George O'Malley's body down)

(Watching in horror as they sent the grave underground, Izzie quickly sank her head in Alex's arms who comforted her with warmth and passion. Ms. O'Malley cried and wept like a lunatic, sent her knees down to the floor as she screamed "No! Georgey!" while her other sons looked in horror, their eyes reddish and tearful)

(One by one, the doctors at Seattle Grace came up to the grave and threw a flower)

(The first approach was made by Richard)

**Richard:** I'm sorry, O'Malley.

(Next, Bailey came up)

**Bailey (crying):** I'm so sorry, George.

(Then Mark)

**Mark:** Rest in peace.

(And Lexie)

**Lexie (crying):** George… I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry! (Mark grabbed her arms and pushed her away before she made a scene)

(Then Derek)

**Derek:** O'Malley… you're still a hero. Even from above, we all still look up to you. Rest in peace, O'Malley.

(And Meredith)

**Meredith (tearful):** I'm sorry, George. I love you. And you know we all love you too. But I'm _not_ sorry. Because you get to rest now. You get to be in a place where you belong. I admire that. (crying some more) But I will miss you.

(Then Cristina)

**Cristina:** Sorry. (She just walked away quickly then stops and returns to the grave again) You deserve better than that word. There should be another word. Just for you. But I'm sticking with "sorry" for now. At least until someone comes up with a word. For you. So…sorry. For now.

(And Alex)

**Alex:** Sorry, man, for picking on you all those years. We all know you're the best of the best. Why do you think I call you after James Bond movies? (whispering) Because I _love_ those movies. (pulled Izzie over to say her goodbye)

**Izzie (crying, sniffing badly):** I don't know what to say. It's really overwhelming. I mean, what do you say? I'm looking down at my best friend's grave and I _don't_ know what to say.

**George:** Don't say anything.

(Izzie looked up in a quick rush and could see George, not-bruised of crouse, in front of her staring at her, smiling. Yes, that is in her hallucination)

**George:** You don't have to say anything. I know.

(Izzie nodded and cried some more then she and Alex started to walk away)

**George:** Oh and tell Alex thanks for the kind words.

(The priest said his word again and Ms. O'Malley came up and threw the first puddle of dirt on her son's grave. With that, George O'Malley was buried. To Ms. O'Malley, that is the second her life puts a stop sign. To her, that's when life means nothing anymore)

(Because what could life mean without George O'Malley in it?)

(With the burial done, the surgical residents all stared at each other. Richard nodded at his team and they all got ready to go back to Seattle Grace. It was time to face the hospital. But it was the first time they had to do it without George O'Malley. This was the first time _any_ of them had to walk through those doors and face the hospital, face the _world_, without George. And the truth?)

(The truth is, the world is an ugly place without George.)

**--END—  
**_**Ok, this is my first attempt to write a story (chapter, actually) that's in story-format and not script so tell me what you think. Of course the next chapters will be all script again (I just loooove script-format. I think I'm gonna be a script-writer when I grow up)**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Next chap (which is of course the aftermath of George's death) is coming soon…**_


	19. Meltdowns

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XIX  
"Meltdowns"**

**----------------------------------**

_HELLO again! I am glad to start with chapter 19 of this story (I've NEVER written a 19-chapter-long story before!) oh and I really, seriously have to thank my reviewers. You guys are AWESOME! You're the best! Again, I can't explain how sorry I am for killing George :( but I also can't WAIT for tonight (Season 6 premiere)! Now please read this newest update which I hope you will enjoy…_

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 1:  
ER. Callie just finishing stitching up a middle-aged man.**

**Man:** Am I gonna be ok?

**Callie:** You're gonna be just fine. (to an intern) Finish this up, I have more trauma cases.

**ER DOCTOR:** Incoming!

(Callie quickly gets up and paces towards the ER doors where the ER Doctor is entering with a patient)

**Callie:** Give it to me.

**ER DOCTOR:** Middle-aged man, had a cardiac seizure, fell off a three-story building, lots of bruises, possibly broken bones at the knees.

**Callie:** Any ID yet?

**ER DOCTOR:** Yes, the patient's name is George O'Malley.

(Callie quickly looks up at him.)

**Callie:** What?

**ER DOCTOR:** I said the patient's name is George Corelli.

**Callie:** Oh.

**ER DOCTOR:** Why, what'd you _think_ I said?

**Callie:** Forget it. Get him an IV, a CT, an MEG and an MRI. Um, you! (points at an intern) What's your name?

**Intern:** Uh, 4.

**Callie:** What?

**Intern:** Well, that's what Dr. Yang calls us. By numbers.

**Callie:** Ok, just go prep him up for surgery.

**Intern:** Yes, Dr. Torres.

(The intern takes the patient, George Corelli, away and Callie just shakes his head. Then she turns around and takes a deep breath. _I can do this. I can make it through this day. And if I make it through this day, then I can make it through ANY day, through ALL the days that are soon to come._)

**Woman:** Uh, you're a doctor, right?

(Callie turns around and sees a woman and her two teenage kids: a boy and a girl looking at her)

**Callie:** Uh, yeah?

**Woman:** Well you're my husband's doctor right? The man you just took to surgery? George?

**Callie:** Oh, right. You're-you're his wife?

**Mrs. Corelli:** Yes.

**Callie:** Ok, Mrs. Corelli. You have nothing to worry about. I'll do the best I can. Your husband's in good hands.

**Mrs. Corelli:** Well, no actually…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um…see, the thing is, I don't _want_ you to do the best you can.

**Callie: (confused)** I'm…sorry? I don't understand.

**Mrs. Corelli:** My husband has first class aphasia. (Realization breaks on Callie's face) It means he knows who we are one minute, then the next minute he forgets us. And he doesn't want to see people. He just wants to be alone. _All_ the time.

**Callie:** Yeah, I know what aphasia means, but I still don't understand…

**Mrs. Corelli (sighs):** I have been doing this, me and my kids, taking him from one hospital to another for years. And it's…it's frustrating. And we're _all_ tired. We were just on our way to Denver now when he had another seizure and decided to just throw himself out the window. We live on the third floor, damn-it! And we're just… (sighs while squeezes her eyes shut) We're just so tired.

**Callie:** Are you…asking me to kill your husband?

**Mrs. Corelli:** No, not…that way. Just… If something happens in there, in the surgery, I just don't want you…you don't have to put too much effort into saving him.

(Callie looks absolutely shocked)

**Callie:** Does your husband know about this, Mrs. Corelli? About the _request_ you're asking?

**Mrs. Corelli:** No, but…

**Callie (interrupting):** You can wait in the cafeteria. There's food there. It's not _good_ food but you can have something to eat…while I "do my best" to save your husband who got thrown out a third-floor window. Good day, Mrs. Corelli. (walks away)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 2:  
Outside the Residents' Locker Room. Derek is at the nurses' station filling out some paper-work as he keeps staring at Meredith who is changing into her scrubs near her locker. Bailey comes and approaches Derek and starts watching with him.**

**Bailey:** What are we lookin' at?

(Then, Cristina walks in and, as it seems to Derek and Bailey, she doesn't say a word to Meredith but walks straight to her locker, head up and high, and starts changing into her scrubs too. Then Alex walks in and starts doing the same. All three residents seem incredibly and strangely silent. Derek and Bailey watch. Derek shakes his head)

**Bailey:** You think your precious girl is gonna be alright?

(Derek just keeps shaking his head)

**Derek:** No. I don't think any of them is gonna be alright. They'll never recover from this. (puts his paperwork down) Ever. (starts to walk away)

**Bailey:** Derek! (Derek stops and looks at her; he too is very sad) That's why you need to be with her at this time. You need to…be with her. (sighs) You _have_ to be with her. Don't do somethin' crazy and stupid. Just…be with her.

(Derek nods repeatedly)

**Derek:** Yeah. (walks away)

(Cristina walks out of the locker-room and heads towards Bailey)

**Cristina:** Dr. Bailey. Any heart-surgeries comin' up?

**Bailey:** No.

(Cristina nods then realizes something's wrong with Bailey. She's surprisingly silent)

**Cristina:** Dr. Bailey? Are you ok?

**Bailey:** No. (looks up at Cristina with tearful eyes) Because _you_ all are idiots! (Meredith and Alex come out too, now, and hear the lecture) All of you! Idiots! You just walk in here, all tall and crazy, go to your locker, pretending like nothing's wrong!

**Alex:** Why, what's…

**Bailey (screams):** EVERYTHING'S WRONG! He wasn't supposed to die. He…he wasn't supposed to die!

**Meredith:** Dr. Bailey…

**Bailey (screams):** No! Leave me…alone! And y'all better stop pretending that nothing's wrong. I thought I taught you better! I thought you grew up and were able to take responsibility now! But no. You're still the same idiot grunts that you were two years ago. You're still interns. All of you. (walks away)

(Alex, Meredith and Cristina just stand there, pondering what Bailey just said. _Is it true? Are we all still interns?_)

(They all walk away now, each taking a different direction. Meredith walks quickly and suddenly stops, freezes, can't walk anymore. It's like her legs are numb or something.)

(In front of her, at a distance, she sees his face.)

(Hung up on that wall like that. With the _Missing_ sign written above it, she sees George O'Malley's picture hung up on the bulletin board, a sign Callie hung up yesterday morning…12 hours before George passed away. Which only reminded her of something: _Why did Callie miss the funeral?_)

(That's when it hit her. Not when his heart stopped beating. Not when he flat-lined. No. _This_ is when it hit her. That George O'Malley is really gone. When she sees his face again and freezes, she realizes that he is really, really gone. When she notices that Calliope Torres didn't go to the funeral, she realizes that he is _dead_-gone. That it just hurts so much that she couldn't go. That it would bring up all the memories again)

(Yes, this is when it hit Mer. That George is dead. And now she can't undo that. Ever.)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 3:  
Richard's Office. He is sitting behind his desk, his legs up on the table and his hands behind his neck, resting. Bailey walks in.**

**Bailey:** Uh, chief, I need to talk to you—(sees how he's sitting, surprised) Uh, _chief_?

**Richard (plainly):** Yes, Dr. Bailey?

**Bailey:** Uh, well, I needed to talk to you. About the, uh… ok, what is going on? Why are you sittin' like that and why do you look like crap?

**Richard:** I look just _fine_, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** Uh, no you don't. You look exactly the way you looked like when you thought your _wife_ was leavin' you.

**Richard:** What do you want, Dr. Bailey?

**Bailey:** Well, my _residents_ are going nut-job.

**Richard:** My entire damn hospital is a nut-job. I am at number 12, I had a helicopter crashing on my roof last week, the damn ceiling collapsed on my patients two weeks ago, I have a resident who threw himself in front a moving bus and killed himself, another one refusing to have surgery for her _brain _cancer… I'm surprised we're not at number _twenty_, Dr. Bailey, so if _you're_ gonna be talking to me about someone going nut-job, it should be _me_.

(Long Silence. Bailey has nothing to say, she is just completely speechless. She know he's right and she knows that the entire damn world is falling apart and there's nothing any of them can do about it)

**Bailey (quietly):** My husband gave me an ultimatum: PEDS or our marriage. He says I've been spending too much time with the kids here at the hospital that I've managed to _forget _the kid I've got at home. And when I told him I needed some time to think about my decision, you know PEDS or the marriage, you know what he did?

**Richard:** He yelled?

**Bailey:** No. He picked up the phone and called his lawyer. So you're not the only one going nut-job, Chief, because the damn world is falling apart for _all_ of us. I'll shut the door on my way out.

(Bailey turns around, walks out and shuts the door behind her)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 4:  
Interns' Locker Room. Lexie walks in and she seems very overwhelmed by the events that have happened. There are many other interns and they're all laughing and talking.**

(When Lexie walks into the locker-room, everyone is suddenly silent. Lexie stops moving and all the interns just stare at her, speechless)

**Lexie:** _What_?

**Intern 1:** Are…you okay?

**Intern 2:** Yeah, we heard what happened to George. You must be beating yourself up about this. (Lexie just keeps staring at them, all of them) Maybe we should go you guys.

**Intern 3:** Yeah that's a good idea.

**Intern 1:** Yeah let's just go.

(They all get up to leave)

**Intern 2:** (to Lexie) Did you at least tell him how you feel about him? (Lexie just stares at her, shocked that she even had the guts to ask that) You don't have to…answer that right now. (to the others) Let's go.

(All the inters leave and the locker-room is silent. All over again. Lexie walks over to her locker and starts changing into her scrubs. When she finishes, she stops for a second and stares deep into her locker. _Can I do it? Should I? Or will it be too painful?_)

(She turns her head around and looks at his locker. At least what _used_ to be his locker. She remembered him now, everything about him. The way he walked in every morning, opened his locker and changed into his scrubs. She remembered how brave and courageous it must have been for him to come back, to be an intern again, after all the terrible things people have said to him about that.)

(She remembered him now. As she stares deep at his closed, abandoned locker, she remembers her fellow colleague and best friend George O'Malley)

(Lexie takes a deep breath, shuts her locker-door and walks out. _Maybe some other time, I'll do it. Maybe some other time, I'll open his locker again and remember some more_)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 5:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. She has the scarf on her head and she's alone in the room.**

(Izzie looks both ways, as if crossing the streets or something, before putting her hand on her hand. She could feel the scarf now. So she grabbed it and took it off)

(And there it was: Nothing)

(Izzie Stevens was bald. And she hated that in herself. She hated what her cancer had done to her, to Alex, to her _hair_. She hated that cancer. And she hated George for leaving her like that.)

**Alex (entering):** There's my beautiful bride. (comes up and kisses her) How are you?

(Izzie looks up at him, swallows her throat, and just nods)

**Alex (nodding back):** I know. That it's hard. I know, Iz. It's hard for me too.

(Izzie shakes her head now and pushed hard on herself not to allow any tears to come down)

**Alex:** It's ok. (clears throat) So I'm gonna go get you some cafeteria-food then I'm gonna go talk to Shepard, see when he's free to operate.

**Izzie:** O-O, I'm sorry, operate? On who?

**Alex:** On you, Izzie. On your brain. The surgery, remember? The tumor's back so we need to operate before it spreads. We wasted an entire day yesterday—

**Izzie (interrupts):** Wasted an entire day? George _died_ yesterday. I went to his _funeral_ today, Alex. To my best friend's funeral!

**Alex:** I know. I get that.

**Izzie:** And you want me to have surgery? _Today_?

**Alex:** Iz…you said you wanna get better.

**Izzie (screams):** I _DON'T_ wanna get better!

(Sudden, Still, Silence)

**Izzie (yelling, tearfully):** I don't wanna get better, Alex! I want _George_ to get better, _that's_ what _I_ want!

**Alex:** Izzie, you know that can't—

**Izzie:** WHY NOT?! Why? Why him, not me? Why does _he_ get to go and not me, damn-it?

**Alex (screams back):** BECAUSE, all right?! Just because! I know there's no rule or anything…I know there's no way I can make this better but what's happened has happened and George is dead. But _you_ are not, Izzie! You're _alive_ and stop saying all that "why him not me" crap because that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let you quit on me again. No ,that's not gonna happen. So you're having the surgery because I'm your husband and I decide. And I decide that you're having the surgery and you will _not_ be signing a DNR because, even if you do, I will tear it down again! I swear to god I will, Izzie!

**Izzie (crying):** Alex, Alex…

**Alex:** No, listen to me. I am not done!

**Izzie (crying):** Alex… (They hold hands) He's dead.

(There's a pause. Alex squeezes his eyes shut and hugs her and they both start crying)

**Alex:** I know. And it's tearing me apart too.

(From outside the room, at the nurses' station, Derek is doing paper-work. He turns around and sees Alex and Izzie crying and hugging in the room. He sees this and sighs. _They'll never recover from this. Ever._)

**Bailey (approaching):** Dr. Shepard…

**Derek:** Not now, Miranda, I have to go see Meredith. I have to…(sighs) I have to _be with her_.

**Bailey (nods):** Ok. Ok. Go, just go.

(Derek nods back at her and runs out the halls)

(Bailey turns around and sees Alex and Izzie crying and hugging in Izzie's room. It rips her heart so she just turns around, wanting to avoid seeing that)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 6:  
OR 1. Callie is working on George Corelli with Mark Sloan.**

**Callie:** 10 blade. Ok, I need some suction here, there's too much bleeding near the bone. He probably has osteoporosis.

**Mark:** This guy has _everything_. Aphasia, osteoporosis…

**Callie:** "A stupid, unwilling wife" can be added on that list.

**Mark:** So, uh, … (clears throat) I missed you at the funeral.

**Callie:** Yeah, I was stuck in the ER. Back-to-back patients.

**Mark:** Is _that_ why you weren't there?

(Callie stops and looks at him)

**Mark: **You can talk about this. I'm a good listener.

**Callie:** I-I can't. I can't talk about this…

(The patient starts coding)

**Callie:** Ok, I need some suction here.

**Mark:** He's having a heart-attack.

**Nurse:** BP's dropping fast.

**Callie:** Get a crash cart!

**Mark:** There's too much bleeding.

**Callie:** Charge for 100. Clear!

(She shocks him. No change.)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 7:  
SGH Hallway. Derek is waiting outside the elevator, waiting for it to open.**

(Finally, the elevator rings open and Meredith is standing at the corner, looking weary and tired)

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** There _you_ are! My _husband_! (grabs his shirt and brings him closer, into the elevator)

**Derek:** Meredith…are you drunk?

**Meredith:** (sniffs) No! Why, are _you_?

**Derek:** Meredith, Meredith…

**Meredith:** I just went to Joe's, that's all.

**Derek:** You went to a _bar_ in the middle of the day while you should've been working?

**Meredith:** (laughs) I guess.

**Derek:** Meredith, look at me. Look at me! (She struggles to let go of his hands but he manages to keep her in front of him, staring at him) I am not going anywhere, you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together. I'm not going anywhere and we're in this together. I'm here. I'm with you. And I'm not going anywhere.

(After a few seconds of silence, Meredith suddenly bursts into tears)

**Meredith:** He's dead! Derek, he's dead! George is dead!

**Derek:** I know, I know…

(She sinks her head into Derek's arms while he starts stroking her hair)

**Meredith:** You didn't save him!

**Derek:** I know…

**Meredith:** We couldn't save him.

**Derek:** We did everything we could…

(The elevator rings open again and a doctor looks at Derek, wondering whether he should go in and join them in the elevator)

**Derek:** You might wanna take the next one.

(Derek and Meredith embrace in a passionate kiss)

**Derek:** You smell like crap.

(Meredith chuckles)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 8:  
Waiting Rooms. Mrs. Corelli gets up along with her two kids when she sees Callie and Mark have approached her.**

**Mrs. Corelli:** How is he?

**Mark:** Unfortunately, there was a lot of bleeding and surgery was complicated.

**Callie:** I'm sorry. We did everything we could, ma'am.

(Instead of looking sad and shocked, the woman just seems sort of relieved. Callie and Mark start to leave but Callie returns)

**Callie:** I'm sorry, but your husband _died_ in surgery.

**Mrs. Corelli:** I, I know… You don't understand—

**Callie:** Oh, I don't understand? Really? Your husband just _died_ and you don't even care! You _wanted_ him dead in the first place! There are people who come here because they want to _live_, there are people who _deserve_ to live and not _die_. Now, I don't know if your husband is one of _those_ people but I know that there are a lot of people who die, people who don't deserve it!

**Mark:** Callie…

**Callie:** So instead of celebrating his death, you should get your ass _in_ there and say goodbye because if you don't, if you don't say goodbye, you're gonna regret it and I hope you regret what you asked me to do before I went to surgery…you know, when you _literally_ asked me to kill him. Well you got what you wanted in the first place. He is dead!

**Mark:** Callie, Callie…

(Mark grabs her arm and pulls her away from the family)

**Mark:** What the hell's wrong with you?

**Callie:** He's dead, he is dead! Mark, he's dead… (starts to cry)

**Mark (realizes she's talking about George now):** I know. I know. Come here.

(They hug)

**Callie (crying):** He's dead and I didn't even say goodbye! I didn't even go because I thought it'd be easier that way. But now…I didn't say goodbye, Mark. I didn't say goodbye.

**Mark:** It's ok, it's ok…

(While Mark hugs Callie tightly, he sees Lexie at the end of the hall. Lexie sees him too then quickly takes her glance away and hides into a room)

(The room is the locker-room.)

(Lexie walks into the locker-room, not like before. No. This time, she walks in and goes straight to where she wanted to go earlier that morning)

(She walks straight to his locker. She puts in the lock-code which she has memorized and opens the locker. Now, the world seemed like a world with George _in_ it)

(She could smell him, now pushing his dirty scrub-clothes towards her nose. She shuts her eyes and lets herself get sucked into a world that includes George. But she knows. She knows that in only a few moments, she would have to face the real life, the real world, the world which doesn't include George in it anymore)

(When Lexie finally pulls it together, she wipes her tears and puts his clothes back in the locker. That's when her fingers touch something)

(She pushes the dirty clothes away and picks up an envelope)

(The envelope says "**FROM GEORGE**")

(_Oh my god, it's a letter from him_, she says to herself)

**--END—**

_**Hey there, hope you liked this chapter! Please review this chapter. Like, right now! There will be some Owentina soon so hope you'll look forward to it. I have to know what you think of this chapter so tell me! ok, signing out now (watch GA tonight!!)**_


	20. 30 Days

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XX  
"30 Days"**

**----------------------------------**

_Hey there and welcome to chapter 20 of "A Blast From The Past". oh and just to clear this up, I did NOT see any single episode of season 6. Not because I'm not a crazy fan of GA (because I AM a crazy fan) but I don't live in the U.S. so they don't put season 6 here till next year :( but I did read the summary of the first 2 episodes. So sad. And now, please enjoy your time as you read this latest update…_

_OH AND I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED (I HAD A BIIIIIG INTERNET-CONNECTION PROBLEM AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED AND STUFF… SORRY AGAIN) AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AWESOME! THANK U ALL FOR THE GREAT, GREAT ENCOURAGING WORDS…_

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 1:  
Cafeteria, indoors. Meredith and Cristina are sitting on their usual table, eating.**

**Cristina:** What do you think of the new attending?

**Meredith:** Major Hunt?

**Cristina (grunts):** Guy's a pain in the ass.

(Alex and Izzie come over too with their lunches, Izzie with a scarf covering her head and carrying an oxygen tube around with her)

**Alex:** Guy's a bad-ass.

**Izzie:** Who we talkin' about?

**Meredith:** Dr. Owen Hunt, the new head of trauma.

**Izzie:** Never heard of him. Wow, I miss eating crappy cafeteria food down here!

**Cristina:** Yeah, it's lovely.

(Meredith turns her head around and looks at an empty chair that is at their table)

**Izzie:** What do _you_ think, Mer? Do you think it's lovely that I miss eating crappy cafeteria food down here? (No response from Meredith) Meredith?

**Alex:** Is she stoned?

(They all look at her now and they see that her eyes are locked at the empty chair. They all stare at the chair too now and realize that the chair belonged to George O'Malley. He used to fill it up. He used to sit with them every day and talk about crappy cafeteria food)

**Cristina:** It's been over a month. A lot of things happened since then.

**Izzie:** Yeah, like _me_ missing my crappy cafeteria food.

**Cristina:** Ok, why are you still talking about that?

**Meredith (turns around finally):** Because if we don't talk about that, we'd have to talk about the empty chair.

(A slight pause of silence)

**Cristina:** Meredith it's been over a month. It's been over _thirty_ days.

**Meredith:** So? So what, we're supposed to just forget him now? We're supposed to move on and pretend like he doesn't exist?

**Cristina:** No, but we could _try_. I mean, c'mon, you got married last month. (points at Izzie and Alex) And _they_ got married. And Izzie had brain surgery again. And her cancer's gone.

**Izzie:** As much as I hate to admit it…but Cristina's right.

**Cristina:** Thank you!

**Meredith:** I know. But I just keep thinking that someone's gonna come along and replace him.

**Izzie:** Meredith, no one could _ever_ replace George.

**Alex:** Yeah, who'd wanna be the next 007?

**Izzie:** Shut _up_.

**Alex:** I'm your _husband_.

**Izzie:** And I'm a recovering cancer-survivor. I get to shut you up whenever I want to. (kisses him)

(Lexie comes over with her lunch tray)

**Lexie:** Hey, guys. (sits on the empty chair) What's up?

(They all stare at her…speaking of "replacing" someone)

**Lexie (realizes):** What?

**Izzie:** Nothing.

**Lexie:** So umm, Meredith, there's something I need to…something I need to talk to you about.

**Meredith:** Ok.

**Lexie:** It's…kind of private.

**Meredith:** Lexie, I'm having lunch. Something I don't do very often. And then I have to scrub in with Derek so I can't do private right now. So you either gonna say it now in front of the rest of us or you're gonna be quiet.

(Lexie swallows her throat)

**Lexie:** Yeah, we can do this later.

**Cristina (whispering to Meredith):** Ok, why is she sitting with us?

**Meredith (whispers back, giving her a glance):** Crazy half-sister.

**Cristina:** Crazy too-much-and-talkative.

**Meredith:** Sister!

**Cristina:** Whatever.

**Lexie:** Hey, did you guys meet the new pediatric surgeon?

**Cristina (confused):** Why would we be interested in PEDS?

**Alex:** Yeah, Bailey's the one who left general surgery to run after PEDS.

**Meredith:** She didn't transfer yet. She's still considering her options. It is a big decision.

**Alex:** Whatever, it's just PEDS.

**Lexie:** Anyway so what I heard from some of the other interns is that Dr. Robbins is having a _relationship_ with Dr. Torres!

(All the residents burp into laughter)

**Cristina:** I didn't know Roller-Skates girl plays on the other side of the team.

**Meredith (chuckles):** _Roller-Skates girl_?

**Izzie:** Callie deserves someone. After what Hahn did to her, just abandon her like that…Callie deserves someone.

**Lexie:** I deserve someone too.

(They all turn around and look at her crunch a carrot very fast)

**Alex:** Look at her go.

**Lexie (laughs):** I'm sorry. This is just what I do…when I feel lonely, depressed or angry. I kind of eat.

**Cristina (in the same tone):** I kind of don't care.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 2:  
Patient's Room. The patient's name is Paul Walker. Meredith is there with him.**

**Meredith:** Ok, Mr. Walker, we're all set and ready for you.

**Paul:** (sighs heavily) Ok.

**Meredith:** Dr. Shepard is a great surgeon. You have nothing to worry about.

**Paul:** He's Dr. Shepard too? You're both Dr. Shepard?

**Meredith:** (smiles) Yeah, we're…we're kind-of married.

**Paul:** (chuckles) Kind-of married. That seems like you're kind-of living together.

(Meredith chuckles but still sees Paul is worried about surgery)

**Meredith:** You have nothing to worry about, Paul. Surgery is easy and it'll go well.

**Paul:** I'm not worried about surgery, Dr. Shepard. I'm worried about _after_ surgery. I'm worried if it'll be the same for me, tumor or tumor-free.

**Meredith:** I'm sorry, I don't understand—

**Paul:** I'm nobody. No one knows me, no one _wants_ to. My _wife_ is leaving me because _she_ obviously thinks I'm a nobody. My _parents_ hate my guts and oh, you should see my boss. So that's what I'm worried about, Dr. Shepard. That even _after_ the surgery, even _after_ you take out my brain-tumor, I'm worried I'll still be that same person again.

**Meredith:** Mr. Walker…you are what you make of yourself. So be _somebody_. Be someone important. Experience life, take risks, go on adventures, jump off the roof! Make something important of yourself.

**Paul:** You really think jumping off the roof's gonna do it?

**Meredith:** Well, you'll be back here with about a hundred broken bones, but why not take the risk?

(They both laugh)

**Paul:** I, um, I enlisted. (Meredith looks confused) I quit my job at the bank yesterday and decided I deserve something better. So I enlisted in the Army.

(Camera zooms on Meredith's face. If only that phrase didn't remind her of something, of someone…)

**Paul:** I'm being sent to Iraq next week, to fight over our country. To be a hero.

**Meredith:** (swallows her throat) That's very brave.

(She fake-smiles at him and quickly walks out the door where Derek is giving some files to Lexie)

**Derek:** I want you to set Mr. Walker up for OR 2 and get him ready for his pre-ops.

(Lexie nods and walks away. Derek sees Meredith is struggling to catch a breath so he runs towards her)

**Derek:** Meredith! Meredith, are you ok?

**Meredith (sighing):** Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Hallway. Cristina is walking down the hall as Owen comes up behind her.**

**Owen:** Dr. Yang.

**Cristina:** Dr. Hunt.

(He goes ahead of her and opens the door to an on-call room, asking for her to enter first. When she does, he goes in after her just before looking both ways to make sure no-one's looking)

(Time Lapse. Owen and Cristina are naked on the bed, in the on-call room and they obviously had sex)

**Owen (sighs):** Oh that was good.

**Cristina:** Yeah it was.

**Owen:** Don't you think we should start telling other people about us? Like, at least the Chief? He has the right to know.

**Cristina (sniffs):** Yeah, right!

**Owen:** Oh come on, Cristina. You of all people should know that no good can come out of hiding secrets. Didn't you hide your relationship with another attending here at Seattle Grace?

**Cristina:** (gets up and starts getting dressed) Don't talk about me or what I of all people should know. You don't even know me so don't go saying stuff like that. And don't talk about Burke. You didn't know _him_ either. (walks out)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 4:  
Cafeteria Indoors (again, I know). Cristina is sitting on a table, alone, eating as Meredith joins her.**

**Meredith:** I don't like that people are calling me "Dr. _Shepard_" here. I mean, what, why do _I_ have to take his name? What, just because he's an attending?

**Cristina:** Attendings are jerks. They don't respect us, they don't _know_ us. I mean, they _think_ they know us. But they don't. They don't know us.

**Meredith:** Yeah! (Pause) Wait, what?

**Cristina:** Nothing. I have to go.

**Meredith:** You on cardio today?

**Cristina:** No, I'm on trauma.

**Meredith:** You seem to be on trauma a lot lately.

**Cristina:** _And_…?

**Meredith:** Is…there something going on between you and Owen?

**Cristina:** What? No!

**Meredith:** I was just checking!

**Cristina:** Well next time…don't! (gets up) Dr. Shepard!

**Meredith:** Trauma-attending lover!

**Cristina:** Oh, yeah _that's_ mature. (walks away)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 5:  
Chief's office. Richard is sitting behind his desk as Callie enters.**

**Richard:** Dr. Torres.

**Callie:** Chief.

**Richard:** I heard you had an osteotomy today. How'd it go?

**Callie:** It was just fine, sir. Patient's still alive. That's all that matters, right? (Chuckles)

**Richard:** Right. We _need_ people to live here. We…we need people.

**Callie:** Yeah. I um, I brought you this. (puts a file on his desk)

**Richard:** What is this? (puts on his glasses and takes a look on the files. Realization breaks on his face then he puts the files and his glasses down and looks up at Callie, shocked) Dr. Torres?

**Callie:** It's my letter of resignation.

(Richard stands up, mad)

**Richard: Why?**

**Callie:** I…I need a reason too, sir. I need a reason to _stay_ here, a…a reason to _be_ here. I… (sighs) I have no reason, sir. No reason to be here. Because I don't want to _just_ save lives, sir. I wanna do more than that. I…I want to …I want to do _more_ than that. I want to wake up in the morning and actually _want_ to come to work. I don't wanna cry myself in bed, trying to come up with some excuse not to come here. I… (sighs) I need a reason.

**Richard:** Is this about O'Malley? Because we were _all_ tragically affected by—

**Callie:** (interrupts) It's not about George. It's more than that. It's-it's-it's more than that. I can't explain it.

**Richard (mad):** Well you're gonna _have_ to because I'm not letting you go away that easy.

**Callie:** Please… please, sir, let me. Let me go. Just let me go.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 6:  
Paul Walker's room. Lexie and Meredith are prepping him up for surgery.**

**Meredith:** You ready, Mr. Walker?

**Paul:** I'll take my chances with surgery. But it has to go well. It-it has to go well. Because I report to duty next week, so I…I have to live. It has to go well.

**Lexie:** Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey are excellent surgeons.

**Paul (looking up at Meredith):** I thought your name was Dr. Shepard.

**Meredith:** Prep him up for OR 2, I'll be right there Lexie.

**Lexie:** Ok.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 7:  
SGH Hallway. Callie is walking down the hallway when Arizona sees her at the nurses' station.**

**Arizona:** Callie!

**Callie:** Arizona…hey.

**Arizona:** So I was thinking we'd go to Allesandro's tonight. It's a great new restaurant, just opened up on Washington Street three days ago. What do you say we go try it out?

**Callie:** I just talked to the chief.

**Arizona:** Dr. Webber? Why, is something wrong?

(Callie just sighs, wondering how she will break the news to Arizona)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 8:  
Meredith is doing paperwork at the nurses' station, ready to go to OR 2 when Cristina walks up to her.**

**Cristina:** He thinks you changed. (Meredith looks up at her.) Derek. You have to tell him that you don't' like being called Dr. Shepard. You have to tell him that it's not you, that you're _not_ Shepard. That you're Grey. You have to tell him that you don't want to take his name. And you _have_ to tell him that you _didn't_ change. Because I think he married you because he thinks you changed. But you didn't.

**Meredith:** I changed!

**Cristina:** When you complain over a stupid name that doesn't even mean anything…when you come to _me_ to complain about it and when you accuse me of sleeping with Dr. Hunt…you didn't change. And I'd be lying if I said that surprises me. (walks away)

(Meredith is just left there, silent, speechless and pondering what Cristina just said)

(Lexie approaches Meredith in a rush)

**Lexie:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** Lexie, I told you to go prep our guy to an OR. I said I'll be right there.

**Lexie:** No, this isn't about our patient. I-you remember this morning, when I told you I have to tell you something important?

**Meredith:** No.

**Lexie:** Well I have to tell you something.

**Meredith:** Lexie, talk fast because we have to start surgery in seventeen minutes. (Lexie seems worried and speechless) What is this about? (she sighs)

**Lexie:** George.

(Meredith swallows her throat)

**Meredith:** I know that the patient reminds you of George, especially that he's joined the Army and everything…

**Lexie:** No, Meredith, this is about George. He wrote this. (takes out the letter from her pocket)

(Meredith just stares in confusion)

(Meredith and Lexie's pagers go off)

**Meredith:** It's Derek.

**Lexie:** "911"? Is something wrong?

(Meredith starts rushing down the hall and Lexie runs after her in a rush where Meredith sees Derek performing CPR on Paul Walker in the hallway)

**Meredith:** Oh my god…what happened?

**Derek:** He's going through a cardiac rest. We need to get him to an OR immediately. Where the _hell_ were you?!

(Meredith, Derek and Lexie start rushing the patient to an OR while Meredith gives Lexie a mean glare like "how could you leave the patient in the middle of the hallway like that?")

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 9:  
Trauma Rooms. Cristina comes out of a trauma room and sees Owen looking at her from the counter. She walks the other way and he follows her.**

**Owen:** Cristina, Cristina…

**Cristina:** Leave me alone.

**Owen:** Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what I said…

**Cristina:** (turns around all of a sudden and stares deeply into Owen's eyes) I was gonna marry him. (Owen remains still) Burke and I were engaged and he left me…on our wedding. So when I say that you don't get to _talk_ about him…I mean it. (walks away)

(Cristina leaves Owen just standing in the middle of the pit, looking around, speechless)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 10:  
Clinic. Dr. Bailey approaches Alex at the counter.**

**Bailey:** You're just gonna stand there and do nothing or are you actually gonna _do_ your job?

**Alex:** It's the clinic, Dr. Bailey, nothing _ever_ happens at the clinic.

**Bailey:** Not true. 'Cause you got a patient who requested you. Bed 7. (hands him the files)

**Alex:** Ugh, great. A _request_.

(Alex opens the patient's files and starts reading as he walks towards the bed. He stops when he reaches the curtain with a shocked look on his face)

**Alex:** Ava?

(He opens the curtain and Ava/Rebecca is sitting on the bed, smiling at him)

**--END—**

_**Hey there, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it was NOT that good but more is soon to come. I have to get more reviews!!! Please tell me what you think. Next chap coming soon…**_


	21. Mixed Feelings

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXI  
"Mixed Feelings"**

**----------------------------------**

_Hey there. Welcome to chapter 21, so glad to start this chapter! And I'm sooooooo thankful for your great, wonderful reviews. You guys are so awesome! Everyone keeps telling me that season 6 is not that nice even though I was really looking forward for it :( ah well…anyway, here goes chapter 21. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy reading!_

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie is seating herself on the bed while Bailey and Richard are helping her.**

**Bailey:** Watch out for the oxygen tube.

**Richard:** I know, I can _see_ it.

**Izzie:** I really don't need your help. I can sit down by myself. I am not crazy, old _or_ sick! Never felt any better actually.

**Richard:** You need to rest in bed for a few more days, Stevens.

**Izzie:** No, I don't. I _don't_ need to rest anymore. No more staying-in-bed all day. I wanna get out of this room, I want to eat crappy cafeteria food again, I want to _work_.

**Richard:** Ohh, that's not gonna happen for a while.

**Izzie:** Why not? I had surgery three weeks ago. I'm fine! I can totally get back to work, Chief.

**Richard:** No you can't, Dr. Stevens. Dr. Shepard and Dr. Swinder specifically said you are not to get out of bed before getting a few weeks of recovery.

**Izzie:** But I'm recovered! (to Bailey) Dr. Bailey, tell him.

**Bailey:** Oh, no-no-no, leave _me_ out of this or he'll eat me again. (shoots Richard a mean glare)

**Richard:** (sternly glaring at Bailey while talking to Izzie) In case you need me, Dr. Stevens, I will be in my office…not eating people. (exits.)

**Izzie:** Why is he so…

**Bailey:** Cranky? Ugh, don't look at _me_, I don't know much.

**Izzie:** But you must know _something_. (gives her a look)

**Bailey:** Don't. Isobel Stevens, do not tempt me to gossip with you like a like chatty teenage girl 'cause if I begin, I will not stop.

**Izzie (gasps):** Tell me everything! I've been on the dark on so many things, sitting here like an old dying lady and Meredith and Cristina aren't chatty, so tell me!

(Bailey ponders the situation then after a second, grabs the chair from the corner and sits on it)

**Bailey:** Ok, where do I start?

**Izzie (smiling):** From the beginning.

**Bailey:** The beginning… Dr. Torres quit.

**Izzie:** (shocked) What? Oh my god.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 2:  
OR 1. Derek, Meredith and Lexie are operating on Paul Walker, the guy who Lexie left in the hallway while she went to talk to Meredith.**

**Derek (upset):** This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, Meredith.

**Meredith:** I KNOW, Derek. It was stupid.

**Derek:** You shouldn't have left him in the hall like that. I specifically asked you to prep him to the OR.

**Meredith:** I messed up, the patient started coding but now he's alright. I get it. Could you let it slide for now, Derek?

**Derek:** Let it slide? How can I _possibly_…

(Paul starts coding again and blood starts to splatter from his guts, splashing everywhere)

**Meredith:** What happened, what's happening?

**Lexie:** His BP's dropping.

**Derek:** He's having a heart-attack. I need some suction here, and get me the paddles. NOW.

(He raises his eyes at Meredith who is obviously freaking out)

**Derek:** It's okay, Meredith.

**Meredith:** No, it's _not_ ok. We have to save him. We have to. We have to.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 3:  
Scrub-Room outside OR 1. Meredith and Lexie are washing their hands, obviously after finishing the surgery.**

(There is a long awkward silence)

**Lexie:** Thank you…for covering up for me, Meredith. Why'd you do it? I mean, thank you and everything but…would you have done it if we weren't sisters?

**Meredith:** Lexie, I didn't cover up for you because we're sisters. Because A? We're not sisters. We're _almost_ sisters, almost _close_ to being sisters, but we're not sisters. And B? I did it because he's my husband. Derek's my husband and I knew that if I told him I screwed up, he wouldn't kick my ass out of the program. So just to clear things up, you screwed up. Big time. Not just by leaving a sick man _dying_ in the middle of the halls like that, but you also screwed up when you said we're sisters. (finishes washing her hands, opens the door to leave) And you're welcome. (exits)

(Lexie sighs in complete frustration, finishes washing up and puts her fingers in her pockets. She is clearly surprised)

**Lexie:** What…?

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 4:  
SGH Nurses Station. Cristina is sitting behind the counter doing paperwork as Lexie rushes up to her.**

**Lexie:** Umm, did you see a paper…like an envelope or something?

**Cristina:** No and get me the lab work on 2029.

**Lexie:** Did you-did you see an envelope? A letter…?

**Cristina:** I don't _care_ about a stupid envelope. Go get me lab work. (Lexie stands still) You're still _here_?

**Lexie (quickly):** Sorry.

(Lexie immediately rushes off)

(Owen enters the hallway, shares a glance with Cristina, they both nod at each other and then he exits. Cristina groans loudly after he leaves)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 5:  
Clinic. Arizona walks up to the counter where Bailey is doing paperwork.**

**Arizona:** Um, Dr. Bailey, can I ask you something?

**Bailey (not looking up):** Dr. Robbins, I already told you, I will decide about PEDS when I will decide about PEDS.

**Arizona:** Oh no-no, this isn't about… No, this is about Callie.

**Bailey:** Somethin' wrong with Dr. Torres?

**Arizona:** Yeah, I haven't…seen her. Well, since this morning.

**Bailey:** (looks up, finally) Oh, I thought you knew.

**Arizona:** Knew…what?

**Bailey:** Dr. Torres signed her letter of resignation.

(Arizona reveals a shocked look on her face.)

**Arizona (chuckles):** What? Are you-are you serious? Oh it's a joke. Oh you're kidding! Ha-ha!

**Bailey (giving her serious-face):** Do I _look_ like I'm kidding, Dr. Robbins?

(Arizona swallows her throat. She didn't want to think about it. About the letter of resignation. About the betrayal she was feeling. About this rush of emotions that was crossing her, all these mixed feelings. Feelings of betrayal, of confusion, of helplessness)

**Arizona:** She-she said she was talking to Dr. Webber, that she was in his office. But she didn't tell me…she didn't say that she was—(sighs) Excuse me. (walks away)

(Bailey watches, from the counter where she stands, and keeps staring at a closed curtain at the corner.)

(Inside the curtain, there's Alex and Ava/Rebecca)

**Alex:** Ava! Wow, what're you doin' here?

**Ava:** Oh, I got a sprained ankle. Broke it while cleaning the bathroom. I thought I'd come check it out. I was…gonna go check it out in the ER or whatever you guys call it, but I thought it's not that serious so why not come to the clinic and see how Dr. Bailey's doing too? (smiles) Plus, I thought I'd see you.

(There is a long silence. Alex remained still, silent, standing. He swallows his throat)

**Ava:** So how are you, Alex? (Alex just nods) What, you can't talk now?

**Alex:** No, I-I can talk. I'm just…I'm surprised you're here. That's all.

**Ava (smiles):** Did you miss me?

**Alex (chuckles):** I had a lot…to think about. You know? There's been so much going on. I got to do my first solo surgery and Izzie and I got—

**Ava (interrupts):** Wow! Your first solo surgery? Alex, that's great! I'm so happy for you!

**Alex:** Yeah, plus Izzie and I—

**Ava:** (interrupts again) Did you think about me while I was gone?

(There's another long pause. Alex just takes a deep breath)

**Ava:** You didn't answer me.

**Alex:** Like I said, a lot of things happened while you were gone, Ava. Plus, the last time you were here…well, you remember what that was like, right?

**Ava:** Yeah but I'm all better now. I'm not that same crazy chick I came to see you last year, Alex. I'm…cured, if you can believe it. I guess it was post-traumatic stress disorder. That's what my shrink called it. She said it was from all the trauma I went through after the ferry-accident and stuff… you know?

**Alex (clears throat):** Yeah.

**Ava (smiles):** So did you think about me, Alex?

(Alex's pager goes off and he immediately stops it)

**Alex:** I have to go…get that. It's 911. I'll be back.

**Ava:** Ok, I'll be waiting right here.

(He opens the curtain and runs out of the clinic. Bailey can now see through the open curtain, she can see Ava/Rebecca sitting on the bed. Waiting. Smiling.)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 6:  
SGH Nurses Station. Cristina is still sitting behind the counter, doing paperwork. Meredith comes and stand still in front of the counter, doing her own paperwork. The two do not speak a word.**

(Several seconds pass and Cristina looks at Meredith.)

**Cristina (sighs):** Ok, fine. I give up. What do you want?

**Meredith:** I didn't say anything.

**Cristina:** You're _about_ to.

**Meredith:** I don't understand how you can just say that I didn't change. After everything…the marriage, the wedding, the moving-on after George died…I don't understand how you can just say I'm still the same dark and twisty Meredith. I changed!

**Cristina:** Ok.

**Meredith:** You're just saying that to shut me up.

**Cristina:** And?

**Meredith:** So you admit it!

**Cristina:** I'm sleeping with Hunt.

**Meredith:** What?

**Cristina:** Hunt. And me. Doing the nasty-nasty. It's been a while. Since we've been…

**Meredith:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Cristina:** Because I wanted to see if you changed, Meredith. And if you _had_ changed, which you haven't, you wouldn't care that I'm sleeping with Owen or that I didn't tell you earlier. Why? Because you are _married_. And soon, you're gonna be pregnant. And you're gonna have babies. And you're gonna live in a trailer. With your husband that never shaves or showers before bed and with your big, fat five naughty, picky little kids who wanna go to school and want to _eat_ all the time.

**Meredith:** Why do you like to see me get scared like that?

**Cristina (smiles):** That's how I know you didn't change. Because you're still scared of all the things you already agreed on. (gets back to her paperwork) And there's something wrong with the other Grey.

**Meredith:** She's not my problem.

**Cristina:** Yeah, but she's your sister. See what's with her.

**Meredith:** She's not my sister. She's just a pain… (suddenly stops talking)

(Cristina realizes Meredith has stopped talking so she looks up at her)

**Cristina:** What's wrong with _you_?

**Meredith:** The letter. George… I gotta go. (rushes off)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 7:  
SGH Hallway. Lexie is walking down the halls, still checking her pockets, while Meredith catches up with her in a hurry.**

**Meredith:** Lexie, Lexie!

**Lexie:** Meredith. Look, I know what you're gonna say. You were upset and you were mad and the patient almost died and Derek thinks it's your fault even though it was mine. I totally understand.

**Meredith:** You were telling me something about a letter. Before surgery. Before Derek. Something about George leaving a letter.

**Lexie:** Oh… yeah. I wanted you to read it first. I just thought…

**Meredith:** Where is it?

(Lexie swallows her throat)

**Lexie:** See, that's the thing. It was with me one minute and now it's…I just lost it. It was in my pockets but then I don't know where I put it…we were rushing into surgery so I just… I don't—I'm sorry, I think I lost it.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 8:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie is watching TV, obviously bored to death, as Bailey slowly walks in.**

**Izzie:** Oh thank god you're here. I'm, like, bored to death! I can't believe we let people _watch_ this stuff in here.

(Bailey just smiles, slowly making her way to the chair)

**Izzie:** Ok, so what else is new around the hospital? Any _more_ gossip?

(Bailey just smiles at Izzie, looking at her…oh, she looked so innocent. _Do I tell her?_ Bailey bothered her mind with a million questions. _Doesn't she have the right to know? But shouldn't it be Alex? Shouldn't he be the one who's honest with her, honest enough to tell her that Ava is back? Shouldn't he be the one to tell her? But what if he doesn't? What if Alex doesn't tell her? Shouldn't I tell her? I'm like her mother, her teacher, her guidance. Should I tell her?_)

**Izzie:** Dr. Bailey?

**Bailey:** (sighs) Well, there's actually one more thing to gossip about.

**Izzie:** What is it?

(Bailey takes a deep breath)

_How do I put this?_

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 9:  
Clinic. Ava is still waiting at the bed, waiting for Alex to return.**

(She gets up from the bed, obviously bored, and looks around at all the other patients and doctors treating them.)

(Ava heads to the front door of the clinic and decides to wait there.)

**----------------------------------**

**Izzie:** Dr. Bailey? What's the one gossip left that we didn't talk about?

**Bailey:** (coughs) Well…

**----------------------------------**

(Ava watches as the garbage man carries around a large garbage bag—one of those big green ones—and he starts replacing the garbage in it into another big garbage bag)

**----------------------------------**

**Izzie:** Is it…a big thing?

**Bailey:** (sighs) Yeah. It's umm…

**----------------------------------**

(Ava notices that something fell out of the garbage as the garbage man was replacing the bags. She leans down and picks it up. It's an envelope.)

(That says: **FROM GEORGE**)

(She opens the envelope and takes out a letter, a long letter. And she starts to read it.)

**----------------------------------**

**Bailey:** It's a huge thing. (takes a deep breath)

_Here it goes…_

**--END—**

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I really hope you liked it and I hope you'll keep checking in for more!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone! Next chap coming soon…**_


	22. Nothing Ever Changes

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXII  
"Nothing Ever Changes"**

**----------------------------------**

_Ahhh you guys are so amazing and awesome! I love your reviews, they really make me smiiiile…they keep me going with the story! I'm a crazy Alex/Izzie fan too, by the way, and I'll be writing tons of other (only) Alex/Izzie stories (yay!) but this is a story about ALL the characters so I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter purely about Alex and Izzie (my fav.s) but it's got a lot of Alex/Izzie moments so I really hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Happy reading (oh and happy Halloween too! Lol)_

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie is laying still on her bed, her legs stuck to the sides, her eyes stuck on Bailey who was sitting right next to her, on the chair, feeling guilty.**

**Izzie:** I can't believe it…

(Izzie sighs a long, exhausting sigh. Bailey just told her, just seconds ago, something important. Something unbelievable. Something that left her in shock)

**Izzie:** Oh my god. I still can't believe it…

**Bailey:** I know I probably shouldn't have told you. It's not in my place to, but…

**Izzie:** No, no… Thank you.

(Bailey just nods plainly)

**Izzie:** Does-does Alex know?

**Bailey:** I guess. I mean, probably.

**Izzie:** And-and Meredith? And Cristina? And Lexie? Ooh, does Lexie know?

**Bailey:** Yeah, she's actually the one who I heard it from. She was talking to Meredith just a few hours ago when she told her about it.

**Izzie:** Wait, so Lexie didn't read it yet?

**Bailey:** No, I think she wanted Meredith to read it first. She knew George better. And longer.

**Izzie:** Oh. Yeah. That's probably a good idea.

(Bailey takes a long, deep breath. _Alex should tell her. He should tell her. Not me. He's her husband. He should tell her about Ava or Rebecca, whatever her name is! God, who doesn't know their own name anyway?!_)

**Izzie:** Thanks for telling me, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** No problem, Izzie.

(Bailey gets up to leave, and when she reaches the door to exit, Izzie stops her again)

**Izzie:** What do you think's in the letter?

(Bailey just stops, freezes at the door. She turns around and looks at Isobel Stevens, lying down in that bed glaring at her)

**Bailey:** Closure. I think there's closure in it.

(Izzie puts her head down and Bailey leaves)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Nurses Station. Derek is doing paperwork at the counter when Alex comes up to her.**

**Alex:** You paged me?

**Derek:** Yes, I have a patient in room 104 who needs to be checked up on. She's having surgery later tonight and I need you to do her pre-OPS.

**Alex:** Sure. (takes the files and starts to walk away then stops) Dr. Shepard? Thanks for paging me.

**Derek:** What?

**Alex:** Nothing. (walks away)

(Derek walks up to Meredith who is at the counter)

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** (looks up at him) Hey! You done yelling at me in front of the entire hospital?

**Derek:** I'm sorry.

**Meredith:** Uh-huh.

**Derek:** That I yelled at you.

**Meredith:** Yeah.

**Derek:** Twice.

**Meredith:** Mm-hmm.

**Derek:** And I'm gonna kiss you now.

**Meredith:** Yeah you are.

(He leans in forward to kiss her but she stops him)

**Derek:** (groans) _What_?

**Meredith:** (sighs) I want to tell you something and I want you to be excited. I don't want you to _want_ to be excited; I just _want_ you to be that.

**Derek:** (surprised) Okay…?

**Meredith:** I wanna have a baby.

(Derek is shocked. Obviously.)

**Derek:** You wanna have a baby?

**Meredith:** Yes.

**Derek (chuckles):** To—together?

**Meredith:** (sarcastically) Well, I'd want it to be with other people but that would be nice too.

(They both laugh their snickered, sarcastic laugh and this time kiss passionately)

**Derek:** I wanna have a baby too. A whole bunch, actually.

**Meredith:** (smiles) Okay.

**Derek:** (smiles back) Okay.

(They kiss again)

**Derek:** I'll see you in the on-call room later, right?

**Meredith:** We're not gonna have it _here_!

**Derek (as he walks away):** It'd be perfect! He'll become a doctor and hopefully won't forget his patients lying in the halls!

(Meredith shakes her head and chuckles then turns around. Cristina is sitting behind the counter, pretending not have heard any of that as she has the pen-tip in her mouth while she does paperwork)

(Meredith looks up at her)

**Meredith:** What?

**Cristina:** What?

**Meredith:** Say it.

**Cristina:** I didn't say anything.

**Meredith:** Just say it!

**Cristina:** I'm just sitting here!

**Meredith:** Say that didn't sound like someone who's CHANGED!

**Cristina:** It DIDN'T!

**Meredith:** (groans) Ohh Cristina!

**Cristina:** You're…obviously pretending that you're changed. You're… "trying" to change. But it's not working. It's just not… (Meredith glares up at her, Cristina sighs) Ok. I will shut up now and I will be the crazy, unreal, phony supportive girlfriend.

**Meredith:** I would love for you to be that.

**Cristina: (suddenly smiling, obviously sarcastically)** That's so great! You and Derek are gonna have a baby! Awwww that's so beautiful and so amazing. Oh it's so perfect! Oh how sweet!

**Meredith (mad):** _Stop_ it.

(Cristina keeps looking at her, smiling, then the smile fades away)

(Owen comes up and starts to do paperwork at the counter as well)

**Owen:** Hey.

(Meredith nods at him and, when Owen isn't looking, trades glances with Cristina. Cristina keeps glaring at Meredith and raising her eyebrows like "don't you dare say anything" but Meredith doesn't listen back.)

**Meredith (sighs):** So, Dr. Hunt, how was it out there? You know, in Iraq? 'Cause I got this patient, Paul Walker, he's reporting to duty next week so I just thought I'd try and, you know, _relate_ to him.

**Owen (chuckles):** I don't really…_talk_ about Iraq. Just ask him what unit he's from and if he knows, if he's memorized how many soldiers there are with him in the unit, if he's memorized their names…then the army is where he belongs.

**Meredith:** Hmm. I see. And, and, back out there, did you ever sleep with a colleague?

**Owen:** What?

**Cristina (sternly):** MEREDITH!

**Meredith:** Just asking.

**Owen (chuckles):** My unit was all male soldiers. So, to answer your question…umm, no.

**Meredith:** Thanks. (walks away, but not without giving Cristina one last glance)

(Owen turns around and stares at Cristina)

**Cristina:** She practically forced me to tell her!

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 3:  
Clinic. Lexie and some of the other interns are walking around, complaining.**

**Intern 1:** I can't believe we get to spend the day at the _clinic_.

**Intern 2:** How the hell are we gonna learn if all we do is stitches and bandages?

**Lexie:** You guys, stop complaining. We have all these files (points to a bunch of patients' files) and we have to finish them before Dr. Bailey comes back. So we'll split them. (starts splitting them) Here, you take these five. (gives them to Intern 1) And you take these. (gives some to Intern 2 and 3 and 4) And I'll do all these.

**Intern 3:** You sure you can finish all those by yourself?

**Lexie:** Yeah. I'm not only a Lexie-pedia. I'm really fast too. Go.

(She heads towards her first patient and reads the patient's name and history then opens the curtain)

**Lexie:** Ooh, a sprained ankle. Let me see that.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 4:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie is still in bed when Alex enters.**

**Alex:** Hey.

**Izzie:** Husband!

**Alex:** How's my beautiful lady? (goes over and kisses her on her forehead)

**Izzie:** Bored _and_…bored. Where have you been?

**Alex (looking down):** Oh, I had a-there was a case. Dr. Shepard had me doing post-OPS.

**Izzie:** For 3 hours?

**Alex:** Oh, I also went to the clinic for a little while. Yeah.

**Izzie:** Oh the clinic! How _is_ the clinic?

**Alex:** It's…you know, uneventful.

**Izzie (surprised):** "Uneventful"?

**Alex:** I know, big word for Alex!

**Izzie:** I know! (They kiss)

**Alex:** And how are _you_?

**Izzie:** I'm alright. Bailey was here _all_ day with me. She was being really nice.

**Alex:** Dr. Bailey? _Nice_?

**Izzie:** You'd be surprised. (Pause) You know, maybe I should take a visit to the clinic. I mean, I haven't been there in, like, a while. Or a _while_-while.

**Alex (quickly):** No! I mean…why bother yourself all the way down to the clinic? Dr. Shepard said you need to get some rest for a couple o' more weeks.

**Izzie:** I'm sick of getting rest! I'm gonna get sick because I'm getting a lot of rest! I need to move, to get out, to get back to work again.

**Alex:** Then just talk to Dr. Webber about it.

**Izzie:** (sighs) I did. He wouldn't let me. He's very cranky lately.

**Alex:** How would you do?

**Izzie:** Oh, Dr. Bailey tells me everything.

(Alex remains silent for a second. _How much "everything" are we talking here?_)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 5:  
Paul Walker's Post-OP Room. Meredith enters with his chart.**

**Meredith:** Hi, Mr. Walker.

**Paul (smiles):** The doctor who doesn't know her name!

**Meredith:** (chuckles) It's Dr. Grey, Paul. (Paul nods) Well, actually, it's Grey-Shepard.

**Paul:** I see. So how soon can I get outta here?

**Meredith:** Um, you just need to sign these discharge papers and you'll be good to go. (gives him the chart)

(Paul starts to sign)

**Meredith:** Surgery went excellent. There were some complications, but—

**Paul (interrupts):** Oh no-no-no, don't. Don't tell me what went wrong in surgery. I don't wanna know.

**Meredith:** Are you sure, Mr. Walker? Because you have every right to know what happened during surgery.

**Paul:** Dr. Grey…Shepard. I leave in 6 days to Iraq. I don't want to remember what happened in surgery and what _could have _killed me. I want to remember everything that went right in my life here, not what went wrong. I just can't wait to get there, to see John and Rick and Ben and Ralph.

**Meredith:** They your…family?

**Paul:** Yeah. They are. My brothers. We're serving together.

(Meredith realizes…)

**Meredith:** You mean your fellow unit soldiers?

**Paul:** We all signed up together. And we're all leaving together in one unit. I have to say, I'm a bit scared leaving my wife and my six year-old daughter alone here. But I know I'll be fine over _there_ because I take them with me everywhere. So no matter what changes, everything stays the same and we're still together.

(Meredith nods, takes the discharge papers back and starts to leave until…)

**Paul:** Whoever left you, Dr., he obviously made things change for you.

(Meredith keeps staring at him)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 6:  
SGH Nurses Station. Cristina is behind the counter as Meredith is walking really fast towards her. Cristina sees her coming.**

**Meredith:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** Do you understand what you just did? Owen and I were already very… "unstable" and awkward and you have totally made things worse. Now he thinks I want other people to know about us!

**Meredith:** Cristina! Where's Lexie?

**Cristina:** What is _wrong_ with you today?

**Meredith:** Where is she?

**Cristina:** I don't know. Check in the clinic. Why?

**Meredith:** George left a letter before he died. And Lexie lost it. She has to find it. We have to find it. Because it is the only chance to prove to you that I've changed.

**Cristina (confused):** What're you…?

**Meredith:** George changed me. When he died, he changed me.

**Cristina:** You drank tequila and showed up at the hospital drunk on the day of his funeral…he didn't really change much in ya.

**Meredith:** He did. I know he did. His death changed me. It had to.

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 7:  
Clinic. Lexie is suturing up Ava's ankle.**

**Ava:** Ow.

**Lexie:** Sorry. And all done!

**Ava:** Phew. Thanks. You're really good.

**Lexie:** Thank you, uh…(checks on the files to see her name) Rebecca.

**Ava (smiles):** It's Ava, actually.

**Lexie:** Oh, but it says here…

**Ava:** Yeah, it's a…long story. (chuckles) I should probably get going. (gets up and Lexie sees George's letter lying down on the bed where Ava was sitting)

**Lexie:** Hey, what…what is this? What's George's letter doing here? (grabs it)

**Ava:** What? Who?

(Lexie sees it's been open)

**Lexie:** Where did you get this?

**Ava:** I just…found it. Why?

**Lexie:** (looks up at her) Did you read it?

**Ava:** Excuse me?

**Lexie:** Did you read the letter?

**Ava (chuckles):** OK, this is getting a little too weird. I have to…go. I'm late for a meeting. (gets up and rushes to the door)

(Lexie runs after her with the letter in her hands)

**Lexie:** Wait, wait! Hey, I said wait! (Grabs Ava's jacket)

**Ava:** Hey, let go! What are you, crazy?

**Lexie:** (hands trembling) What's in it?

**Ava:** What?

**Lexie:** What's in the letter? Tell me what's in the letter. _Please_. Because I-I can't-I can't read it. I mean, I _can_ but I-(sniffs) I just can't. So please, just tell me. What's in it?

(Ava keeps looking down at her, staring at her, wondering. _Lexie, that has to be her name. That's what the guy in the letter said she would look like. A bit short, a bit clumsy, funny-looking, yet beautiful and spectacular. Yes, it HAS to be her. But I can't tell her. I can't tell her he's mentioned her in the letter. Or that he's mentioned all the others—I can't seem to remember their names now. Was there a Lizzie in the letter or something close…can't remember. It was a weird name anyway._)

**Ava:** I'm sorry. But I really need to go now. Do you know where Dr. Alex Karev—where I can find him? (walks away)

**Lexie (nods):** Probably in Dr. Stevens' room. Second building, third floor. And thanks, for finding this. (referring to the letter)

**----------------------------------**

**SCENE 8:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie is lying still in her bed, rapidly changing the channels on the television, obviously very bored.**

(_Alex just left, just seconds ago_, she kept thinking now. _He really seemed like he had something to say. Something to reveal. Ah, well. Maybe I'd go check up on him later. He'd probably be in the clinic or something._)

(Then Izzie heard a woman's voice, some stranger who vaguely sounded familiar, talking in the corner of her ear.)

(Izzie tilted her head around, looked out the large window and there she was)

(Standing in front of the counter, asking the nurse about someone, in her black fancy dress and her tall figure. Then her whole body turned around and the two women looked at each other, from afar. They trade glances and Izzie could remember her name now. Finally.)

(Finally she could remember that it was Ava/Rebecca who was staring at her like that.)

_And then Ava walked into Izzie's room._

**--END—**

_**Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not!! I really care about your comments, they keep me going with the story! Review please. Thanks. Next chap coming soon…**_


	23. Accident, Part I

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXIII  
"Accident (Part I)"**

* * *

_Yay chapter 23! So glad to start! Ohh and note to "alexizzie4ever": are you kidding? I LOOOOVE your reviews. Seriously. You're so awesome! U too, McAlison and AiLing and everyone else (keep 'em goin' lol). Also, sorry that I'm not updating as fast as I used to (in summer) but now there's school and college applications to fill out and stuff (I'm taking the SAT test in April—so scared!) ok, without further babbling (didn't I do enough of that already?), here goes chap 23…_

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie lied still on her bed, her eyes staring at the figure in front of her, her face expressionless yet mad, her head covered with a bright yellow scarf.**

**Izzie:** Ava?

(Ava took one step forward so she was now right in front of Izzie's bed. She turned around to face her and sighed.)

**Ava (smiling):** You remember me.

**Izzie:** Of course I do. It's been a year.

**Ava:** Yes, and I'm so much better now. I can't even believe I was acting the way I was last time I was here. I was going _crazy_, wasn't I?

**Izzie:** You were, a little.

**Ava (chuckles):** A little? My psychiatrist told me that I was convinced that I was pregnant and that, even when you told me that I wasn't, I still thought that I'd just lost the baby. I guess I really wanted to be pregnant.

**Izzie (smiling):** Yeah, we all love kids.

**Ava:** No, I don't think it was about kids at all. I think I just _really_ wanted to expecting kids from _Alex Karev_.

(Izzie swallowed her throat, staring down at the woman. _Ok, she obviously doesn't know that I MARRIED Alex Karev._)

**Ava:** Speaking of which, have you _seen_ Dr. Karev? He said he wouldn't take long, and it's been a while since he returned.

(Suddenly, Izzie raised an eyebrow. Disappointment. Pure disappointment.)

**Izzie:** Oh, Alex knows you're here?

**Ava (smiles):** Yeah, he saw me down at the clinic.

_Damn, I KNEW I should've gone to the clinic today!_

**Ava:** He's gotten _real_ mature, you realized?

**Izzie (smiling endlessly at Ava):** Yeah.

**Ava:** Plus, a _lot_ hotter. (chuckles to herself)

(Izzie couldn't describe her feelings. She was totally listening to this woman flirt with her husband!)

(To make things worse, who walked in then? Yes, ALEX KAREV.)

**Izzie (smiling):** There he is! Man of the hour!

(Alex froze in his spot, at the door, staring at Izzie then at Ava. Then at Izzie. _Oh no. Trouble._)

**Ava:** Hey, Alex. What took you so long?

**Alex (nervously):** Um, I had a uh…I had some…_stuff_. What-what, what're you doing here?

**Ava:** Well, I came to look for you when this doctor down at the clinic said I might find you here. I think it was Dr. … Grey.

(_Meredith is SO dead_, Alex thought to himself. _Seriously._)

**Izzie (smiling endlessly):** So this is nice!

**Ava (turns to face her):** I know, isn't it? (turns back to Alex) You wanna meet in the on-call room later?

(Alex couldn't even look at her right now. Not Ava, Izzie. He couldn't look at her. Because he knew what to find in her eyes. He knew there would be anger, disappointment, frustration. So he kept his eyes to the ground.)

**Alex:** Ava, I can't. I told you, so many stuff happened. Plus, we broke up and—

**Ava (interrupts):** So? (smiles) It never stopped us before. I'm gonna like…go now. But you know where to find me. Bye, Dr. Stevens.

**Izzie:** Goodbye, Ava! It was so nice to see you again!

(Ava walked out of the room. So now it was Izzie and Alex again. All alone. Alex swallowed his throat and looked up at Izzie and saw every single thing he had expected to see. The anger, the disappointment, the frustration? It was multiplied by about a million)

**Izzie:** You _knew_ she was here, you _saw_ her this morning, you _talked_ to her and you even came and talked to _me_, we spent two hours together and you didn't have the courtesy to _tell_ me, Alex?

**Alex:** (sniffs) Whatever.

**Izzie (sniffs):** Whatever-whatever. Fine. I don't care. What are we, back to "good guy" one second, "bad guy" the next? Because I really think that's old, Alex. Even for you. (Alex sniffs again) What, so that's it? That's all you're gonna say? (mocks his sniffing)

**Alex:** What do you _want_ me to say? Huh? Do you want me to say I'm sorry, that I won't do it again, that I should've told you? Don't you think I know all that crap, Iz, huh?

**Izzie:** I know you only married me because you thought I was _dying_, Alex, but that doesn't mean—

**Alex (out-loud):** Oh, would you shut _up_! God, how many times are you gonna keep using that, damn it?

**Izzie:** It's the truth.

**Alex:** Yeah, you're right. I _did_ marry you that day because I thought I was gonna lose you the next, but look at us now, Izzie! (goes down on his knee) Look where we are now. It's been over a month, and we're still together. Your cancer's gone and we're still together. My ex-_girlfriend_, my first serious girlfriend ever, came back and we're still together. So what more do you want? What…more…do…you…want?

(Izzie remained silent because she knew he was right. Alex loved her and she knew that. So why was she arguing with him?)

**Izzie:** You're right. I'm sorry.

**Alex:** And _I'm_ sorry for not telling you about Ava. I should've, but I panicked. I don't know what happened.

**Izzie:** It's ok.

(He grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her towards him for a passionate kiss. Then, seconds later, after they break the kiss, they smile to each other and kiss again.)

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
On-Call Room. Meredith and Derek just finished having sex on the bed.**

**Derek:** What do you think it's gonna be?

**Meredith:** Shouldn't I be pregnant first to be talking about the sex of the baby?

**Derek (smiling):** I think it's gonna be a boy.

**Meredith:** Oh, yeah?

**Derek:** And _I_ think we're gonna name him… Scott.

**Meredith:** Scott? Really?

**Derek:** (looks at her) You don't like it.

**Meredith:** No, it's…it's alright.

**Derek:** God, you _hate_ it!

(They both laugh)

**Derek:** Any names you got in mind?

**Meredith:** I was thinking…maybe Ruth for a girl.

**Derek (laughing):** "Ruth"? Why?!

(Meredith laughs)

**Meredith:** Or…we could name the boy Joe.

**Derek:** From the bar?

**Meredith (laughing):** I love Joe from the bar!

**Derek:** What do you think of Sean?

**Meredith:** Sean's alright.

**Derek:** Oh, no. We both know what _that_ means.

(They both laugh again and kiss)

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Hallway. Cristina is telling her interns where to go.**

**Cristina:** Ok, 1, 3, 4: get lab results. 2? I need you to head to the pit.

**Lexie:** Yes, Dr. Yang.

(Lexie walked away, her feet stamping across the floor. As she reached the nurses' station, she stopped and waited for the nurse on-call to give her the files to the patients she will have to look after in the ER. As she waited, Lexie put her hand in her lab-coat pocket and there it was. There it still lied. Clean, untouched and unread.)

(_When will I EVER read the letter?_)

* * *

**SCENE 4:  
Nurses Station. Cristina is doing paperwork as Meredith walks away. Both women glare at each other and don't say a word. Then Meredith walks away and Derek comes instead.**

**Derek:** Good afternoon, Dr. Yang.

(Cristina looked up at him, surprised.)

**Cristina:** Um, why are you talking?

**Derek:** I'm just saying good-afternoon. It's a greeting.

**Cristina:** I know what it is. Just don't it again. Ever.

**Derek:** Sure.

(Derek signed a few forms then put them away and stared at Cristina)

(After a while, she finally realized his eyes were locked at her so she looked up at him to face him)

**Cristina:** Ok, what is wrong with you? You're married to my best friend.

**Derek:** She's picking out baby-names. (Shock comes across Cristina's face) We're picking out baby-names. I suggested Scott at first, she didn't like it.

**Cristina:** Ok, why are you still talking to me?

**Derek:** I thought she didn't like it because she didn't want to _think_ about baby-names. But then when she said Ruth and Joe from the bar… (smiling) I'm just saying, why do you keep picking on her, saying she hasn't changed? Clearly, one of you hasn't changed. And clearly it's not Meredith. (walked away)

(Cristina just stayed there, freezing, staring into thin air, pondering what Derek had just said. _Was it true? Is it me? Am I afraid of Meredith changing that I'm making it about HER?_)

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
ER. Lexie walks towards a bed where a patient, a middle-aged woman, is laying down.**

**Lexie:** Hello, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Dr. Grey, I'll be taking your blood pressure and some tests for you now.

(The lady just smiled at her and let Lexie do all the work. As Lexie prepared the needle, she noticed a tiresome glare from Mrs. Jackson)

**Lexie:** Is everything ok, Mrs. Jackson?

**Mrs. Jackson:** Yeah, it's all ok. It's just my son. He died exactly one year ago on this day.

**Lexie:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**Mrs. Jackson:** It's not your fault. It's mine.

**Lexie:** Things happen, Mrs. Jackson. People die. You can't blame yourself.

**Mrs. Jackson:** Except that I can. I sent him to Iraq. I made him go. I made him leave because he was behaving bad. He was doing drugs here and he always came home late and drunk, so I thought that this could change him. That it could make him a better person. I knew the risks; I heard the stories, saw the ruins… Still, I sent him to _war_.

**Lexie:** You were only thinking in his own benefit. You wanted him to be a better person.

(Mrs. Jackson starts smiling now, a bit. But it's a smile filled with hurt and agony)

**Mrs. Jackson:** Do you know the last thing he said to me, before he left? (Lexie shook her head.) He was standing at the front door of our house, in his Army uniform, with his bag wrapped around his shoulders, and a bus waiting for him outside to take him to the other end of the world. He turned and looked at me, he looked at me with his big, heart-warmed eyes. But there was so much anger there, so much hurt. And he said… (she took a deep sigh) "I hope I _die_ out there, Mom."

(This shook Lexie up, getting her so close to tearing up as well)

**Mrs. Jackson:** And it happened. He died. Just a few months later, I was sitting in my living-room watching CNN, hoping that the war had ended or something and then…a car parked in front of my house. It was a red car. I was told to expect that car when my son came home. So I rushed up to the door, with a huge smile on my face because my baby was back from Iraq. And so I opened the door and instead, I find two big Army men with bulging muscles standing in front of me, with tears in their eyes. It was funny how their coarse, hard-bitten exterior belied their inner sensitivity. Because, with such passion and such compassion and warmth, they told me that Josh—my son—ran into a burning building to save two Iraqi kids. The kids got out alive. And my son didn't. (cracking up in tears) Isn't that so funny? I sent him there because I thought he had turned into a _monster_! And then I'm told that he ran into a burning building to save citizens of a country he'd gone to fight _against_.

**Lexie:** It's okay, Mrs. Jackson.

**Mrs. Jackson:** And now it's been about a year and _today_ I get his stuff back, from his unit in Iraq. I get his duffel bag and his uniform and all his stuff. (took out something from her pocket) And he left me this letter.

**Lexie:** Did you read it?

**Mrs. Jackson:** Of course. I couldn't _wait_ to open it. Sure, it was hard, but I needed to hear something that would change the last things I heard from him.

(Lexie just nodded and continued with her tests)

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
SGH Nurses Station. Meredith is doing paperwork behind the counter when Lexie comes up to her and starts to sign some forms.**

**Meredith:** Busy day in the ER?

**Lexie:** No, it's slow.

(There was a long pause of silence)

**Lexie:** Do you remember the last thing George said to you? (Meredith just looked up at her.) I'm sorry, I know it's…impossible, but…do you?

(Meredith looked away for a moment then back at Lexie)

**Meredith:** He told me that he didn't belong here, that he needed to go to Iraq, where he thought he belonged. He said that he failed his interns tests again and he asked if Izzie was doing okay, she was having surgery.

**Lexie:** Wow.

**Meredith:** And I just yelled at him, told him that he's making a mistake, that he can't just walk away from us, from Izzie…

**Lexie:** Can I come over tonight?

**Meredith:** Come over where?

**Lexie:** To your house. (took out the letter from her lab-coat pocket) Maybe we can read it together and change everything you just said.

(Meredith kept staring at it, the letter, as if it were made of gold)

**Meredith: **Okay. We'll read it together.

* * *

**SCENE 7:  
Izzie's room. Izzie is lying on her bed as Bailey enters.**

**Bailey:** Hey, how you doin'?

**Izzie:** Bored.

**Bailey: **I asked how you're _doing_.

**Izzie:** Still bored. I need to get out, Dr. Bailey!

**Bailey:** No, and no. You heard what the Chief said and you _know_ he's cranky about the things he says.

**Izzie:** I'm gonna go take a walk. That's all.

**Bailey:** Sure you are.

**Izzie:** What do you mean by that?

**Bailey:** I heard ya and Karev making plans at 8 in the on-call room.

**Izzie (smiling):** It's been a while. We _really_ need to get back in the game.

**Bailey (smiles):** Then just go already. Don't keep him waiting.

**Izzie:** Thank you, Dr. Bailey.

**Bailey:** I'll stay here, make sure the Chief doesn't come in.

(Izzie smiled at her and walked out the room)

* * *

**SCENE 8:  
On-Call Room. Alex is sleeping on the bed, obviously very tired.**

(The door opened. Alex, hearing the door opening, made room on the bed as he moved to the corner)

**Alex (smiling, eyes still closed):** Finally. It's been a while.

* * *

**SCENE 9:  
SGH Hallway. Derek is walking fast towards the end of a hall where Mark is doing paperwork at the counter.**

**Derek:** WHAT?

**Mark:** Why you so pushy?

**Derek:** Because you paged me like a million times. What do you want, Mark? I have back-to-back surgeries all night.

**Mark (clears throat):** Umm, Derek, someone's here to see you.

**Derek:** To see me?

**Mark:** Yes.

**Derek:** Well, who is it?

(Mark swallowed his throat. _How in god's name am I going to break the news to him?_)

* * *

**SCENE 10:  
On-Call Room. Alex is now half-naked, still on the bed alone.**

(She took her clothes off, threw them on the floor. _Indeed, it had been a while and she and Alex were so looking forward for this night. She in particular was REALLY looking forward for this night. She can't believe she's going to sleep with Alex again tonight. Finally. God!_)

* * *

**SCENE 11:  
SGH Hallway. Mark and Derek are still talking.**

**Derek:** Mark, just tell me. Who is it?

**Mark:** Derek, it's Addison.

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
On-Call Room. Alex is smiling while his eyes are shut.**

**Alex:** Oh Izzie, finally we're gonna do it again. It's been over a month…

(She smiled and got in bed with him.)

(_It's been a lot longer than that, Alex_)

(And she kissed him.)

* * *

**SCENE 13:  
SGH Hallway. Mark and Derek are talking.**

**Derek:** Oh, is there some patient here who needs her or something?

**Mark:** (sighs) No, Derek, _she's_ the patient.

(Mark stepped away and Derek can now see it all. Addison. On a gurney. Her face burned. Her entire body destroyed. An oxygen tube into her mouth.)

**Mark:** There's been an accident.

(Derek was too shocked to say anything.)

* * *

**SCENE 14:  
On-Call Room.**

**Alex:** I'm so glad we're just did it again tonight, Iz…

(Then he opened his eyes. Surprise.)

**Ava (smiling):** I love it when you're drunk, _Dr._ Alex Karev.

* * *

**SCENE 15:  
Hallway.**

_Izzie smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. After all, she was only two doors away from the on-call room where Alex was waiting for her…_

**--END—**

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter!! Review now please—hopefully I'll update as soon as possible (I'm really sick though, good it's not H1N1 lol) thanks for reading!! Next chap coming soon…**_


	24. Accident, Part II

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXIV  
"Accident (Part II)"**

* * *

_Here it is…chapter 24. I just wanna start and say THANK YOU a million times to my reviewers! I have NEVER had such amazing reviews. You guys are AWESOME!!! Sorry I kept you waiting for a while there. And now, I won't keep you waiting for long so here's chapter 24—please enjoy your time._

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Meredith's House. Meredith and Lexie are sitting on the couch in the living-room and they're both staring down at the "letter" on the coffee-table.**

**Meredith (voice-over, VO):** Voltaire once said that faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe.

**Lexie:** I don't think I can do it. It's too hard, Meredith. It's too hard.

**Meredith:** Hey, what did your patient say?

**Lexie:** That although it was hard for Mrs. Jackson to open her son's letter, she did it anyway because she knew it would change the last things she'd heard from him. But this is different because, first of all, I don't even _remember_ the last thing he said to me or the last thing I said to _him_! I was too busy with other stuff that I didn't even—I think it's too hard. I can't do it.

**Meredith:** It was _your_ idea, Lexie!

(Lexie takes a deep breath and keeps staring down at the letter situated in front of her. _Can I do it? Can I open it? Can I read it?_)

**Meredith (VO):** Sure, that sounds like something really wise, but what if there's nothing to believe in? What if there's no hope? No possibility?

(Then she immediately grabs it and tears it open)

**Meredith:** Wow, that was fast.

**Lexie (gives it to her):** Here, read it.

(Meredith groans and takes the letter from Lexie's shivering hands. She holds it up against her face and sighs)

**Meredith (reading):** _Dear someone, thanks for reading this. I know it had to be difficult for you to decide whether or not to read this. But thanks for reading it anyway. I'm in the locker-room now, packing my bag. I leave to Iraq in 11 hours. It's scary to think about it…you know, leaving. But it's also relieving. It's comforting. I'm leaving behind a lot of people, people I care about. Like Izzie. Izzie who's sick and who's having surgery right now. I can't talk about Izzie because if I do, then I won't be able to finish this letter._

**Lexie:** Meredith…

**Meredith:** Lexie, don't interrupt me. You told me to read it, so I'm reading it for you!

**Lexie:** No, it's-it's Derek. (points to Meredith's pager on the table) It's 911.

**Meredith (VO):** Then, _that's_ when it gets tough. Because then, we'd have to _invent_ the hope. We'd have to bring it up again, we'd have to believe.

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
SGH Hallway. Bailey is standing near the nurses' station when she sees someone approaching her.**

**Bailey:** What the hell are _you_ doing here?

(The camera turns around to reveal Callie)

**Callie:** Mark called. Said Addison's in the hospital.

**Bailey:** _Addison's_ in the hospital?

**Callie:** Yeah, and he said she's not here as a doctor.

(Arizona comes up)

**Arizona:** Calliope! Oh my god, you're back! I knew it. I knew you'd come back.

**Callie:** Not now, Arizona. (walks away)

**Meredith (VO):** Believe in the greater good. Believe in the possibility of more. Believe in hope. In life. In survival.

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Hallway. Izzie is walking down the halls, just a few feet away from the on-call room.**

(_He's waiting for me in there, isn't he? Probably already took his clothes off. God, he must be really looking forward to this… Man, so am I! It's amazing, really, that ever since we got married we stopped having sex! Not because of the marriage, but because of the cancer._)

**Meredith (VO):** Believe in faithfulness, in truthfulness.

(_But now the cancer's gone so what could possibly stop them from having sex?_)

(_Nothing_)

(Izzie reaches for the knob on the door and turns it around just in time to hear the noise. The screaming. The panting. The horrifying noise)

(She immediately turns her head around and she sees it. Sees _her_. Addison. On a gurney. Half-dead.)

(And Richard, carrying her like a lunatic who's lost his mind. And Derek, who's so close to tearing up. And Mark, who seems confused and lost)

(She leaves the door of the on-call room and rushes to the scene)

**Meredith (VO):** Believe that nothing is like it was supposed to happen.

**Izzie:** What happened? (sees the burns on Addison's body) Oh my god. What _happened_?

**Mark:** Her hotel room was on fire. She couldn't get out soon.

**Richard:** Let's get her to a room immediately.

**Derek:** Move, Stevens.

(Izzie just takes two steps backwards, lets the surgical team rush Addison Montgomery into an ICU and remains still and shocked. Just then, Callie and Bailey rush into the halls.)

**Callie:** Did they take her?

**Izzie:** Yeah, it's pretty bad. (After a second) You…are you back?

**Callie:** No, I'm just here to check up on Addison.

**Izzie:** Oh, sorry. I thought…

**Callie:** It's ok. Bailey, you wanna come?

(Bailey and Callie walk out)

**Izzie:** Wow.

(Izzie turns around and her eyes stop on the on-call room. Funny, the door was completely open now. She doesn't remember opening it though. She paces towards it and enters the room, closing the door behind her.)

(Alex opens his eyes and yawns. There was no one there in the room except the two of them now, Alex and Izzie)

**Izzie:** Well, good morning sleeping-beauty.

**Alex:** (groans) God, what time is it?

**Izzie:** Like 8:30 or something.

**Alex:** Ugh, I'm so tired.

**Izzie:** Alex, were you drinking?

**Alex:** What're you talkin' about?

**Izzie:** I can smell it! It's all over you, god Alex!

**Alex:** I just went to Joe's for a couple of minutes, what's the big deal?

**Izzie:** The big deal is that we made plans to _sleep_ together and not to … get drunk.

**Alex:** (smiling) Oh come on, you wanna say it wasn't fun?

**Izzie:** (confused) _What_ wasn't fun?

**Alex:** The sex.

(Izzie pauses for a second and looks at Alex funnily)

**Izzie:** Ok, you're _way_ too drunk.

**Alex:** Come here.

(He pulls her down into the bed with him and starts kissing her neck)

**Izzie:** Alex, no we can't. Alex, no…

**Alex:** Why not?

**Izzie:** A: 'cause you're too drunk for me to able to enjoy it! And B… well, there's been an accident.

* * *

**SCENE 4:  
Nurses Station. Alex, Izzie and Cristina are standing there, looking straight ahead, waiting as Meredith quickly joins them.**

**Meredith:** I got here as fast as I could. What do you think happened?

**Cristina:** I heard, her _hotel room_ caught on fire.

**Meredith:** Hotel room?

**Izzie:** Yeah, I think she was in Seattle. It explains the hotel room and why they brought her to Seattle Grace.

**Cristina:** You think it's karma?

**Meredith:** What?

**Izzie:** Cristina!

**Cristina:** No, seriously, I mean… she cheated on her husband with her best friend, and it wasn't just a one-time thing, and so now God is getting back at her. Like, "you be bad, I be bad."

**Alex:** _That's_ mature.

**Izzie:** Seriously, what the hell?

**Meredith:** Addison's strong. I think she'll survive this. Plus, there's no such thing as karma.

**Cristina (sarcastic tone):** Ooh, says the "bright and shiny" woman.

**Meredith:** I'm serious. Everything happens for a reason.

**Cristina:** (laughing) That's hilarious!

(Cristina slaps Meredith on the back of her head)

**Meredith:** Ow!

**Cristina:** That was for a "reason"!

**Izzie:** No seriously, _very_ mature.

**Alex:** This is like déjà vu. I mean, first it was Burke. Remember how that started? Exactly the same way. He suddenly came back and no one knew about his return and then there he is, in a grave.

**Izzie:** Addison won't die.

**Alex:** I'm just saying that…

(He stops talking when Ava walks in front of them at the end of the hall, her eyes locked on Alex and his locked on her. Suddenly, Alex feels a chill running down his spine…a feeling that brings it all back. _Oh my god I can remember the smile, the look on her face, her lips, her legs… Oh. My. God. I slept with Ava…_)

(Just seconds later, Ava disappears into a hallway, leaving Alex lost and confused and in utter and complete shock)

**Cristina:** What's wrong with _him_?

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
On-Call Room. Alex is sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, and he seems deeply depressed. Meredith walks in quietly, shuts the door slowly and sits down next to him.**

**Meredith:** I thought it would be over.

(Alex looks up at her for a second like _what is she talking about?_)

**Meredith:** You know? I mean, I thought "okay, George is dead and that's that and it's over." But with each day I live, with each minute I walk down the halls in this hospital, with each breath I take…I realize that it is _so_ far from over. I realize that he's everywhere. George. Is. Everywhere. In fact, he might as well be with us right now, looking at us funnily, laughing at how desperate and pathetic we look. But then he would smile. Because he would realize how far we've gotten. He would realize the big risks we've taken, the long leaps we've walked since his last days. I mean, we're married now and Derek and I are trying to have kids and Cristina's happy and Dr. Bailey's almost single again. He would realize that we are trying.

(Alex takes a long deep breath)

**Meredith:** Are you okay?

**Alex:** I don't know.

**Meredith:** It's okay. She's gonna be ok. They're probably prepping her up for surgery right now.

**Alex:** (groans) This isn't about Addison. I mean, I _am_ worried about her but this isn't—(sighs) If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?

**Meredith:** How big is it?

**Alex:** Big.

(Meredith sighs)

**Meredith:** Alex, what did you do?

**Alex:** I slept with Robecca…Ava, whatever it is.

**Meredith (shocked, gets up to her feet):** Oh my god, you _slept_ with her?!

**Alex:** It was a _complete_ accident! I went to Joe's, I had a few drinks—a _bunch_ of drinks actually—got a little drunk and then came back here. Izzie and I had planned on being together for the night so I waited for her here but I kind of passed out so when Ava came in, I thought it was—

**Meredith (sighs):** Izzie.

**Alex:** Yes. So things lead to other things…

**Meredith:** God, Alex, this is bad. This is really bad.

**Alex:** Yeah. We…kind of did it over there. (points to the bed behind Meredith)

**Meredith (jumps away with disgust):** Eww!

**Alex:** Meredith, what do I do? (gets up and grabs Meredith's arms) Please. Tell me. What do I do?

(Meredith sighs. _I can tell him not to tell Izzie about it, to forget all about that night. But how good would that advice be? "Go lie to your wife." Yeah, what a perfect beginning of a marriage that would be! But then again, wouldn't it be worse if she advised him to confess to Izzie about the one-night stand? I mean, wouldn't that just totally break-up their trust in each other let alone their marriage as a whole?_)

**Alex:** Meredith…

(She looks at him now and sees that he's shivering. _He's so scared_, she thought)

**Meredith:** (sighs) Look, honestly? I think it's better if you don't tell her. I mean, it would be easier for _you_ AND for her. Izzie has been through a lot of stuff, Alex. She doesn't need any more pain. She needs happiness.

**Alex:** Thank you.

(Meredith smiles and hugs Alex then pats him on the back)

**Meredith:** Seriously, you could've at _least_ changed the sheets or something! (referring to the bed Alex said he and Ava slept on that night) I'll see you. (walks out)

(Alex sits on the bed and sighs, dumping his face in his hands again)

(Then he raises his face from his hands and stares into the sky)

**Alex:** I'm sorry, George. Sorry for disappointing you…just in case you're here right now. I'm sorry I couldn't be the best thing that ever happened to Izzie. But she's the best thing that ever happened to _me_. So I need a change here. Even if it sounds wrong, even if I don't deserve it…please give me a second change with Izzie. I need it.

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
Trauma Room 1. Richard, Derek, Mark, Bailey, Callie and Owen are trying to save Addison.**

**Richard:** Ok, Shepard, take over compressions over her back.

**Owen:** Get the paddles!

**Callie:** Charge for 200.

**Bailey:** Sir, I think we need to get her to an OR right now.

**Mark:** Her blood pressure's decreasing. It's 80 over 60. She's having a hyperventilation. We need to cut her open.

**Richard:** There's no cardio-thoracic surgeon on-call. There's no way we can get through it on time, just the six of us, with no cardio surgeon around.

**Derek:** We'll do it, Richard. All right, get ready to take her to OR 1.

**Bailey:** I'll go clear the entire surgical wing.

**Richard:** Yes, Dr. Bailey, go do that. I need every surgical resident on-call, I don't want any single doctor to _leave_ this hospital. I want _everyone_ in the OR—

**Mark:** Chief, the OR won't fit.

**Richard (sternly):** They'll wait in the gallery!

**Mark (scared):** Yes, chief.

**Richard:** Miranda.

**Bailey:** Yes, sir?

**Richard:** Go. Now.

**Bailey:** Yes, sir. (Bailey rushes out)

**Richard:** Ok, get her pre-ops. We're doing this.

(He walks out but Callie follows him to the halls. Her eyes are weary and tired and she seems quite sad)

**Callie:** Uh, chief? What-what do you want _me_ to do? Do-do you want me in the surgery?

(Richard turns around and glares at Callie. He still couldn't believe she left him. He still couldn't believe she just had the courtesy to sign her letter of resignation and to just walk away like that)

**Richard (mad):** No, I want you _out_ of the OR and _out_ of this hospital. You no longer work here. You are no longer _accepted_ here, Dr. Torres. (walks away)

(Callie seems confused and quite hurt)

* * *

**SCENE 7:  
SGH Nurses Station. Izzie and Cristina are waiting there.**

**Izzie:** What do you think's going on in there?

**Cristina:** They're probably prepping her to an OR. You know how the chief is. He would want _everyone_ on board. He'll probably lock us in till, like, early morning.

**Izzie:** He really changed.

**Cristina:** The chief?

**Izzie:** Yeah. I think George dying changed him. I think it broke him like it broke all of us. I don't think he ever recovered, though. I don't think he ever moved on, moved past the "grieving" part.

**Cristina:** Some people just can't take pain.

**Izzie:** Yeah.

(Izzie seems staring into thin air like she's in some other world. When Cristina notices this, she shakes Izzie)

**Cristina:** You okay there?

**Izzie:** Cristina?

**Cristina:** Yeah?

(Izzie turns around to face Cristina, who can see tears in Izzie's wide eyes)

**Cristina (worried):** What's wrong?

**Izzie:** I can see Denny again.

**Meredith (voice-over, VO):** Like I said, faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe.

(In only a few seconds, Cristina feels everything around her turning around, the entire world shaking. She immediately shakes the thought away and quickly drops her files and whatever paperwork she was doing. It all seemed meaningless now compared to what Izzie had just told her)

**Cristina:** Come with me.

(She grabs Izzie's arm and walks away with her. Then she pages Meredith.)

* * *

**SCENE 8:  
Trauma Room 1. Richard, Derek, Mark and Owen are there as Bailey strolls in.**

**Bailey:** OR 1 is clear, sir.

**Richard:** Ok, prep her up. I'll meet you there. We don't have much time so _don't_ be lazy and slow.

**Bailey:** Yes, sir.

(Richard walks out, mad)

**Owen:** I'm rethinking the whole working-at-Seattle-Grace thing.

**Mark:** Chief's just going through a rough time.

**Owen:** I don't know. I kind of don't remember seeing him _but_ mad and upset and yelling at stuff.

**Mark:** Major Hunt, I strongly recommend you stay working at Seattle Grace or else, the chief _will_ come after you and he _will_ kill you.

**Derek:** Ok, ready? On 1…

(They grab Addison and move her from the bed to the gurney in order to take her to the OR)

**Meredith (VO):** We work hard, we do everything in our power to work things out yet somehow, just somehow, it's not like we'd imagined. It's not like we wanted. That's because we lack the hope.

* * *

**SCENE 9:  
On-Call Room. Alex still sits on the bed, sad and depressed. Meredith barges in.**

**Meredith (VO):** It's because we're too messed up, too damn pathetic.

**Meredith:** Alex…

**Alex:** I don't have time for this right now. I did all the weeping and mooing already. It's time to forget whatever crap I told you, Meredith.

**Meredith:** Alex, it's Izzie. (Alex looks up at her) She's having an MRI.

(For a second, Alex thinks he's heard her wrong. He thinks he misheard her, or _thought_ that she said his wife is having an MRI. But then it hits him. It hits him like lightning and when it does, he stops. He freezes. He realizes. His wife is having an MRI. Because her tumor must be back. Because _Denny_ must be back.)

(_Great—more reason to feel guilty, Alex, for what you've done. Great job_, he couldn't help but think to himself)

(Without a pang of conscience, his feet immediately jump up to the floor and he sprints out the room with Meredith)

* * *

**SCENE 10:  
SGH Entrance. Lexie is doing some paperwork at the counter when she notices Callie is walking out of the hospital. She runs up to her.**

**Meredith (VO):** And even though we fell down to the bottom of the chain, united and strong we remain.

**Lexie:** Dr. Torres! Any news on Dr. Montgomery?

**Callie:** I wouldn't know. I think they're operating on her right now.

**Lexie:** Are you……ok?

**Callie:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**Lexie:** Um, are you sure 'cause you seem a bit…

**Callie (interrupts her):** You have to go there. Now.

**Lexie:** What? I'm just an intern and they don't want interns in the gallery—

**Callie:** No-no, Lexie, you have to _go_ there. Now! Not to the gallery, but to the OR. Now!

**Lexie:** Are you _sure_ you're okay?

**Callie:** Look, Addison's allergic to anesthesia, ok? If they give her a shot of that, she'll code to death so you need to go over there right now and tell them that she's allergic.

**Lexie:** Don't you think they already know that? I mean, Derek and Mark are in there so…

**Callie:** What if they don't? What if they forgot…something, I don't know! Just go tell them. Before they start giving her that stuff! Go!

**Lexie:** Oh, ok-ok. I'll go. I'll go.

(Lexie rushes out)

* * *

**SCENE 11:  
OR 1. The nurses are pulling Addison (on a gurney) into the operating room while the surgeons (Derek, Mark, Owen, Bailey and Richard) are scrubbing in.**

**Meredith (VO):** We _will_ get up again. We _will_ survive.

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
MRI. Alex is sending Izzie into the machine while Meredith and Cristina watch and wait from the gallery above.**

**Alex:** It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok, Iz.

(_You don't know that_, she thinks to herself)

**Alex:** Ok, I'm sending you in.

(He pushes the button and it starts to pull Izzie in)

(_Please, please, please…oh god. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die._)

**Meredith (VO):** Because we're praying…

* * *

**SCENE 13:  
OR 1. Addison is being held by the nurses' hands. She is put onto the operating table now. The surgeons get ready to scrub in.**

**Meredith (VO):** Hoping…

* * *

**SCENE 14:  
MRI. Alex rushes up to the gallery where Meredith and Cristina are waiting for the screen to show the scan of Izzie's brain.**

**Alex:** Come on, come on, come on…

(Meredith puts a hand on Alex's shoulder)

**Meredith (VO):** Waiting…

* * *

**SCENE 15:  
OR 1. The surgeons have scrubbed in. The nurses are ready.**

**Nurse 1:** Ok, pushing 20mg of anesthesia.

(The camera moves up to reveal that the surgeons only include Bailey, Richard and Owen. Mark and Derek are in the gallery)

(Up in the gallery…)

**Mark:** Hey, Derek, what are they giving her?

(Derek looks up at Mark and has a terrified look on his face)

**Meredith (VO):** And even though we're too scared, even though we're _terrified_…

* * *

**SCENE 15:  
MRI scanning-room. Alex, Meredith and Cristina are waiting for the screen to come up to see if there is a tumor on Izzie's brain.**

**Alex:** Come on, come on, come on… Come on, damn-it! What's taking it so damn long?!

**Cristina:** Alex. Shut up.

**Meredith (VO):** We'll keep praying.

(The screen keeps showing "Scanning…")

(_Scanning…_)

(_Scanning…_)

(_Scanning…_)

(Everyone is so tense. All three of them are just staring at that screen waiting for the scan to come up)

**Meredith (VO):** We'll keep hoping.

(_Scanning…_)

**Meredith (VO):** Waiting…

(_And then Izzie's brain came up on the screen_)

**--END—**

_**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think now!! Review this chapter now please. I really enjoy ur awesome reviews! Thanks for reading! Next chap coming soon…**_


	25. Last Night

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXV  
"Last Night"**

* * *

_Thanks for being so patient with me (I know sometimes I'm terrible at updating quickly!) really sorry it took me a little while to update. Thank you a GAZILLION times for your incredibly awesome reviews, I luv you all! Enjoy this chapter. Hope you'll like it._

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's hospital room. Izzie lays still on her bed, scarf covering not most but all of her bald head, her eyes look weary and tired out, and she looks exhausted, almost unwilling to open her eyes.**

(But she _does_ open her eyes. Because the door opened and someone walked into her room)

(She sure was expecting company. But not from _her_)

**Ava:** I heard about what happened. (Izzie just keeps staring at her) I feel so bad, Dr. Stevens. How are you feeling?

**Izzie:** Well, I just had another radiation session, I feel like I'm _so_ tired I might just pass out and my skin is burning hot.

**Ava:** It…must be heard. I still can't believe it. Did they at least catch it early?

**Izzie:** This time, yeah they did. Everyone keeps saying I'm lucky.

**Ava:** Well maybe you are. (sits down on the bed next to her) I was supposed to be flying back home right now. But when I heard about … this, about you, I thought I'd stay. Plus, I think I should wait for Dr. Montgomery's surgery too. I owe her that much. She saved my life.

**Izzie:** Alex saved your life too. He was the one who found you, remember?

**Ava (smiling):** Yeah I know. I owe him _way_ too much.

**Izzie:** Yeah.

**Ava:** Yeah.

**Izzie:** Perhaps you can repay him by leaving him alone?

**Ava:** I'm sorry?

**Izzie:** Oh come on, Robecca…

**Ava:** It's Ava.

**Izzie:** It's Robecca and you know it. You never _were_ Ava. You've always been Robecca. Since the time you remembered, since your ex-husband claimed you…you've always been Robecca. So stop playing this little game and confusing Alex by returning every time, once crazy and once claiming you're not. Just leave him alone. He _clearly_ doesn't want to be with you. And I think he made that pretty clear.

**Ava:** That's not true. (Izzie groans) Alex _wants_ me back, Izzie.

**Izzie (rolls her eyes):** Sure he does.

**Ava:** Why else do you think we slept together tonight?

(Izzie stops talking and squeezes her eyes shut. _I'm too tired to kick her ass right now_)

(_Just stay calm. Stay calm. Breathe it all in. She's probably just faking it, probably just making stuff up, probably being all "crazily pregnant" again_)

**Ava:** …in the on-call room?

(Izzie looks at Ava again, this time with hatred and anger as it hits Izzie. She remembers walking towards the on-call room where she and Alex had planned on meeting. She can flash-back now to that moment, slowly reaching for the handle of the door, slowly turning around but not opening it. Then she remembers something else grabbing her attention: Addison. On a gurney. Burned. Fighting for life. Minutes later, she remembers looking at the on-call room again. The door was wide open this time so Ava must have had plenty of time to leave if what she's saying is true)

(Then she remembers walking into the on-call room to a drunk, almost unconscious Alex)

_**Alex:**__ Oh come on. You wanna say it wasn't fun?_

_**Izzie:**_What_ wasn't fun?_

_**Alex:**__ The sex._

(She remembers the conversation she had with Alex…remembers every bit of it. How Alex mentioned "the sex part" which Izzie just ignored. Clearly, he meant the sex with Ava who he must have mistaken for Izzie)

(Izzie felt as if her heart was ripping apart)

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
Addison's Post-Op Room. Addison is lying still on her bed, sleeping. She apparently made it through surgery.**

(Addison opens her eyes and sees Mark standing in front of her)

**Addison (groans):** Oh Mark.

**Mark:** Were you just having a sex dream or something?

**Addison:** Oh you wish. (fixes her pillow) Come sit, it fits us both.

(Mark steps forward and sits next to Addison on the bed)

**Mark:** Surgery was tough. There were wounds everywhere. We could've lost you. The chief wouldn't let me and Derek operate. Said we were too personally attached. I mean, seriously! He let Dr. Bailey operate and not us and you're closer to _her_ than to either of us!

(Addison laughs)

**Addison:** Ow. Stop it. Don't make me laugh.

**Mark:** I remembered that you're allergic to anesthesia. At the _last_ minute. Derek and I rushed down to the OR…

NOTE: EVERYTHING IN ITALICS IS A FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED…

_(Scene: OR 1. Richard, Bailey and Owen are starting to scrub in while the nurses get everything ready as Derek and Mark barge in unwelcomed and breathless)_

**Mark:** …we had to tell them about your allergy.

_**Derek:**__ Stop the surgery now! Stop it right now!_

_**Bailey:**__ What in the lord's name…?_

_**Mark:**__ Stop the surgery!_

_**Richard:**__ What the hell are you two doin' in here? Thought I told you to watch from the gallery._

_**Mark:**__ Chief, Addison has an allergy. You can't give her anesthesia. (to the nurse) Hey, you! What're you deaf? I said stop it!_

_**Owen:**__ Wait, are you sure? An allergy can kill her right now._

_**Richard:**__ Derek?_

_**Derek:**__ Richard, do something._

_(Richard turns around and faces the nurse with the needle)_

_**Richard:**__ Stop the needles, stop with the anesthesia!_

_**Bailey:**__ Wait, so she's gonna be conscious during surgery?_

_**Mark:**__ Yes, she has to. She's allergic._

_**Bailey:**__ But we're gonna cut her damn chest open!_

_**Derek (screaming):**__ I DON'T CARE! You're not operating on her if she's not conscious, unless you want her to DIE, Miranda!_

_**Nurse:**__ Dr. Webber, I'm really sorry but I already pushed in 20 milligrams._

_**Owen:**__ Damn it._

_(Addison starts coding, you can hear the flat-lining and her heart beats increasing)_

_**Bailey:**__ BP's goin' up._

_**Richard:**__ 80 over 60. Sloan, take compressions over her back._

_**Derek:**__ Damn it, we're losing her!_

_**Owen:**__ Get me the paddles._

_**Mark:**__ I need a 10 blade and a scalpel._

_**Nurse: **__Sir, her heart beats are inconsistent. She's having a heart-attack._

_**Bailey:**__ No, no, you can't do this to me Addison. Don't do this Addy. I cannot afford to lose another colleague, I cannot. No, no…_

_**Owen:**__ Charge for 200._

_**Richard:**__ Clear._

_(They shock Addison with the paddles and their eyes glare at the screen, waiting for the results. No change in heart-beats)_

_**Derek:**__ There's no cardiac rhythm, charge again chief._

_**Richard:**__ Charge me for 250. Clear!_

_(He shocks Addison again.)_

_(They stare at the screen again.)_

_(They wait.)_

_(They hold their breaths.)_

BACK TO PRESENT TIME…

**Addison:** And? Did I survive?

(Mark and Addison laugh)

**Mark:** You _really_ had me shittin' in my pants back there.

**Addison:** (chuckles) How long have I been sleeping?

**Mark:** Well… (opens the curtains and it's daylight) It's _morning_, so pretty long.

**Addison:** Ugh, I can't even remember last night straight. I got a call from Richard, asking me to come over here for a consult just for a few hours. I had to snuggle out of work just to come to Seattle. Thought I'd stay at a hotel for a couple o' hours, you know, change and take a shower and stuff. Next thing I know, there's flames coming at me, I hear sirens and some firemen come swinging me by, sweeping me off my feet. And then…nothing.

**Mark:** We were wondering why you were back. (Addison smiles) Derek and Grey got married.

**Addison:** I know.

**Mark:** You _know_?

**Addison:** Meredith called me. It was a few months ago. Asked me to come.

**Mark:** She _invited_ you to the wedding?

**Addison:** Yeah, I thought it was sweet.

**Mark:** _I_ wasn't even invited!

**Addison:** What? (bursts into laughter)

**Mark:** They did it right after Karev and Steven's wedding.

**Addison (surprised):** Alex and Izzie got married?

**Mark:** Yeah. I think it's because everyone thought Izzie was gonna die or something. She had cancer.

**Addison:** Oh my god! I missed _a lot_ the past few months I was gone.

**Mark:** Yeah.

(And then he put his head down, stared down at the tip of his shoes in disappointment, in fear, in such sorrow.)

(Realizing something's wrong, Addison touched his shoulder)

**Addison:** What? Mark, what?

**Mark:** O'Malley died.

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Hallway. Meredith and Alex meet at the nurses' station.**

**Meredith:** Hey, how is she?

**Alex:** I dunno.

**Meredith:** You don't _know_? What do you mean? (stares blankly at him) You didn't go in to see her?!

**Alex:** I-I couldn't. I don't know what to-how to…

**Meredith:** Alex!

**Alex:** I cheated on her, damn-it! I-I-I cheated on her! It's not like that's something I didn't do before, but before it was different. We weren't married, I wasn't in-love with her and damn-it, she didn't have cancer! (sighs and rests his forehead in his hands) God damn-it, I don't know what to do.

**Meredith:** Yes. You do, Alex. You know _exactly_ what to do.

**Alex:** I can't go in there. I can't face her. I can't—without thinking about….I can't go in there.

**Meredith:** Hey! Do you remember what you said to her, when you were sending her into the MRI? Do you remember?

_(Scene: MRI. Alex is sending Izzie into the machine while Meredith and Cristina wait from above in the gallery)_

_**Alex:**__ It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok, Iz. Ok, I'm sending you in._

_(He pushes the button and it starts pulling Izzie in, who looks up at him in her sad, worried eyes)_

_(Alex rushes up to the gallery)_

_**Alex:**__ Come on, come on, come on…come on, damn-it! What's taking it so damn-long?_

_**Cristina:**__ Alex. Shut up._

_(The three of them keep staring at the screen, waiting for it to reveal Izzie's scanned brain…whether it would be tumored or tumor-free.)_

_(And then suddenly, the scan came up, first showing the upper half of Izzie's brain then only half a second later revealing the rest of the scan. Meredith, Cristina and Alex stared at the screen)_

_(Awkward Silence.)_

_**Meredith:**__ (scoffs) My __**god**__._

_**Cristina:**__ It's so small. Look, you can barely even see it._

_**Alex:**__ Yeah, but it's there. It's in her brain again. It's back._

_**Cristina:**__ It's not gonna, like, __**kill**__ her though or anything. I mean, we caught it early. Shepard can operate._

_**Meredith:**__ Yeah, Alex, that __**is**__ true. We did catch it early. That's a good thing._

_(Alex just stood there, merely shocked and in disbelief. Honestly, truthfully, a part of him really believed that there was some hope…some little hope at least…that she was cured)_

_**Meredith:**__ But maybe we should go and let her have some chemo and radiation first, right? And then I'll talk to Derek, see if he can operate._

_**Alex:**__ Yeah that's a good idea. Take her to radiology and call Dr. Swinder. I gotta go. (exits)_

_**Meredith:**__ Wait, what?_

_**Cristina:**__ Alex! Where is he going?! What, he's just gonna leave her here like that?_

BACK TO PRESENT TIME…

**Alex:** (sighs) I have to go now, Meredith. I can't deal with this right now. (walks away)

**Meredith:** Promise me you'll go see her, Alex. Alex!

**Alex:** We'll talk later! (exits.)

(Meredith shakes her head and groans and sees Derek behind her)

**Meredith:** Hi.

**Derek:** You look upset.

**Meredith:** I _am_ upset. Izzie's cancer is back.

**Derek (nods):** I heard. I'm…sorry.

**Meredith:** Can you operate?

**Derek:** I haven't seen her scans yet. But I'll check. I have to go home and shower first. I smell like crap.

**Meredith (smiles): **You do.

**Derek:** I was thinking…maybe you could join me in the shower.

**Meredith:** Derek, we are _not_ conceiving our baby in the shower!

(They laugh, put their arms around each other and walk out the Seattle Grace doors)

* * *

**SCENE 4:  
Nurses' Station. Cristina looks like she's staring into thin air while sitting behind the counter as Lexie comes up.**

**Lexie:** Dr. Yang? Dr. Yang? Are you…ok?

**Cristina:** I'm fine, get back to work.

(Lexie runs off, scared, as Cristina returns to her paperwork. She looks down and stares at her files but she can't seem to focus)

_(Scene: Outside the MRI. Meredith just left and Cristina is walking out when Owen comes up.)_

_**Owen:**__ Hey._

_**Cristina:**__ Hey._

_**Owen:**__ What're you doing here?_

_**Cristina:**__ We were just giving Izzie an MRI._

_**Owen:**__ And?_

_**Cristina:**__ The mets are back. They're really small but you can see them._

_**Owen:**__ Wow._

_**Cristina:**__ Yeah, we're…kinda takin' her to radiology right now. Hey, how was your surgery?_

_**Owen:**__ It went alright. Dr. Montgomery's gonna be just fine. Wounds were pretty deep though. She was lucky. That fire must've been huge._

_**Cristina:**__ Huh. All right then…I have to…go now. You know… Izzie._

_**Owen:**__ Yeah, you should._

_**Cristina:**__ Anything…else?_

_**Owen (shakes his head):**__ Nope._

_**Cristina:**__ Ok then. Bye-bye._

_(Cristina starts to walk away. Then she stops and turns around to face Owen again)_

_**Cristina:**__ What's wrong? You look pale._

_**Owen:**__ It got in the mail today. (takes out an envelope from his pockets) From the U.S. military._

_**Cristina (confused):**__ U.S. military? What do they want?_

_**Owen:**__ They want me back._

_(Cristina suddenly looks up at Owen, shocked. Confused. Stunned.)_

_**Owen:**__ I have to go to Iraq next Monday._

_(Still shocked, Cristina just remains speechlessly stunned)_

_**Cristina:**__ And-and you think-do you think you're gonna…__**go**__?_

_(There's a pause. Owen sighs)_

_**Owen:**__ I don't really have a choice here._

_(Cristina just swallows her throat, still trying to absorb it all)_

BACK TO PRESENT TIME…

(Cristina stares deep into her paperwork, wishing for a second they would get her mind off of stupid Major Owen Hunt)

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
Meredith's House. Meredith and Derek are entering, while kissing.**

**Meredith:** Bedroom or shower first?

**Derek:** Dear _god_ the bedroom.

(Derek shuts the door after him, while still holding Meredith in his arms, and then a stiff groaning frightens them as they jump away from each other)

**Meredith:** Oh my god!

**Derek:** Karev!

(They see Alex standing at the stairs with a suitcase in each hand)

**Meredith:** God, Alex!

**Alex:** Sorry to interrupt.

**Meredith:** What're you _doing_ here?

**Alex:** I was just on my way out.

(Alex paces towards the front door, passing Meredith and Derek)

**Derek:** What do you have over there?

**Alex:** Izzie's stuff. I packed it all.

**Meredith:** Izzie asked for all her stuff? What, is she gonna _live_ in the hospital now?

**Alex:** No. Oh Izzie doesn't know anything about this. We're going to London, me and her. Today.

**Derek:** What?

**Meredith:** What?! _London_?

**Alex:** Yeah, there's a great oncologist there. His name is Dr. Green. He's like the second best oncologist in the world.

**Meredith (still stunned):** Alex…

**Alex:** I have to go now. We'll see you…when we see you. (exits)

(Meredith and Derek stare at each other right after Alex leaves, still shocked and trying to get this all in)

**Meredith:** You still in the mood?

**Derek (shakes his head):** No. (Pause) Well, yeah.

(He grabs her and starts taking her up to the bedroom)

**Meredith:** Derek! No! Let go! (laughs)

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
Izzie's Hospital Room. Izzie lays still in her bed, alone, waiting.**

(_He's gonna come in here any second now, _Izzie thought to herself_, and when he does he's gonna wanna wish he never even LOOKED at Ava/Robecca. Sleeping with someone else…who does he think he is?!_)

(And then, as if reading her mind, the door bolted open)

(Alex. Looking like crap. With two suitcases)

**Alex:** Hey, what's up?

_Truth time._

**--END—**

_**Please review this chapter now! I hope you liked it! I know it was shorter than usual but I'm working on that. Just a little note: we're getting a bit closer to the final chapter I think (I don't really know which will be the last but this story is not gonna go WAY too long anymore. I think it'll just get TOO boring if I keep extending it, right? Of course I'll be writing other fanfics for my fav couple Alex/Izzie…**_

_**Anyway, please review now! Keep checkin in for more. Next chap coming soon…**_


	26. Goodbye

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXVI  
"Goodbye"**

* * *

_I'm so bad, I know. You wanna kill me for not updating for the past…30 days!! Oh I'm terrible. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner :( sorry guys. You're the best and I love you all. Hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy. Or at least try to (lol)._

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Izzie's hospital room. Izzie sat still in her bed as her husband Alex walked in with two suitcases and shut the door behind him.**

**Alex:** You uh you ready to go?

**Izzie:** Oh yeah and where am I going?

**Alex:** Trip. Just you and me.

**Izzie:** And why would I do that?

**Alex:** Be…_cause_ I'm your husband and you love me and you want to do this with me.

**Izzie:** I'm not so sure everything you just said back there was true.

**Alex:** What? I _am_ your husband.

**Izzie:** And?

**Alex:** You _do_ want to do this with me, right?

**Izzie:** Yes. And?

**Alex:** You _do_ love me, right?

(Izzie stopped talking and kept staring at Alex. He looked back, a little confused, a little uncertain what was going on here.)

**Alex:** _Right_?

_(I know about you and Ava_, she wanted to just scream at him. She wanted to grab that lamp, that pillow, that chair and throw all three of them at him!)

**Izzie:** I'll call the nurse to bring me my discharge papers.

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
Nurses' station. Meredith and Alex stood there, waiting for Izzie to finish her discharge papers.**

**Meredith:** Can I just say one thing?

**Alex: **No.

**Meredith:** I'm gonna say it anyway. It's wrong. What you're doing…running away, it's wrong Alex.

**Alex:** We're not running away.

**Meredith:** You're leaving TO LONDON! Sounds like running away to me.

**Alex:** Dr. Green is a brilliant surgeon.

**Meredith:** So is Derek.

**Alex:** Dr. Green has won _awards_ for his brilliant brain-tumor removals.

**Meredith:** So has Derek.

**Alex:** Meredith… (grabbed her arms and looked at her deeply)

**Meredith:** And let's look at this. Derek is _here_, right now, willing to fight for you guys. He's close and he's not in London and he's a friend. And he's devastated to watch you do this to Izzie. I can't let you do this to Izzie!

**Alex:** It's the best thing to do, Meredith. It's…it's the right thing.

(Meredith just looked away, fighting her tears back)

**Meredith:** Alex.

(She turned around to face him all of a sudden. He looked at her and saw her tears falling down her cheeks)

**Meredith (cracking up):** Please save her.

**Alex:** I'll try, Meredith. That's why I'm… I'll try. (He grabbed her and hugged her tightly) It's gonna be ok. I'll try. I'll try.

**Meredith (crying):** Because you know, I'm-I'm blaming _you_ if-if you know…something happens. If-if she dies or-or you know… I'm blaming _you_.

**Alex:** I'm blaming me too.

(They just stood there, in the middle of the hospital, hugging each other's arms. And crying like fountains)

**Alex:** I'm blaming me too…

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
On-Call Room. Cristina and Owen were getting dressed from what looked like a sleepover.**

**Owen:** Thanks. That was umm…that was very good.

**Cristina:** (shrugs) You're thanking me? Seriously? _You_ did most of the work, babe.

(Owen chuckled and Cristina kissed him passionately on the lips for over ten seconds before her pager went off and interrupted them)

**Cristina:** Damn it!

**Owen:** Every time?

**Cristina:** Sorry. (She looked at her pager) Oh my god.

**Owen:** What's wrong? What is it?

**Cristina:** It's Izzie. She's leaving now. To London.

**Owen:** _Now_? Wait, what? To _London_? Why?

**Cristina:** It's a—long story. Look, I'll see ya tomorrow? Same place, same time? (She smiled at him and opened the door to leave)

**Owen:** Actually, Cristina…

(Cristina stopped and turned around to face him, waiting for him to say something)

**Cristina:** Actually what?

(Long Silence. Owen looked down in disappointment and Cristina understood)

**Cristina:** Oh. Oh it's-it's Monday tomorrow, right?

**Owen:** Yeah. It's Monday.

**Cristina:** And uh…(cleared her throat) You-you said you're going back to Iraq on Monday, right?

**Owen:** Yeah, I'm going back tomorrow, Cristina.

**Cristina:** I see.

(Cristina approached him one step further, put her hands around his neck and looked deeply in his eyes)

**Cristina:** Please don't come back in a body bag.

**Owen:** I promise.

(They hugged and just stood there, hugging and doing nothing else)

* * *

**SCENE 4:  
SGH Hallway. Bailey stood, staring at the OR Schedule when Addison came along and stood right next to her.**

**Addison:** Everything's so different around here.

**Bailey:** You're _still_ here? I asked that nurse to send you the discharge papers like 5 hours ago.

**Addison:** Yeah I know. I signed them. I'm just sticking around for a couple more hours.

**Bailey:** I see. You like your stay?

**Addison:** Oh it's been interesting.

(Bailey laughed and Addison cracked up with her)

**Addison:** Man, you should've been there Miranda.

**Bailey:** No thank you.

**Addison:** No I don't mean while I was _in_ the burning hotel. I mean…in my mind.

**Bailey:** You got _crazy_ in L.A.?

**Addison:** No. I got fixed. When I was in there…in the fire, burning up, all I kept thinking about is these people I'm gonna see when I come to Seattle Grace. Like you and Tucker, like Stevens, like O'Malley. For all I knew, you and Tucker were still together, Stevens was healthy as a dog and O'Malley?

**Bailey:** I know.

**Addison:** I mean…oh my _god_. We lose a lot of people in surgery every now and then but-but then we save someone else's life—someone we didn't feel it was possible saving. And I guess that sort of makes us feel better, makes us feel superior, makes us forget about all those lives we couldn't save. We just move on and forget about those people we lost in the OR. We don't think about it in the viewpoint of the dead guy's family. We don't see the way it is in _their_ eyes.

**Bailey:** Now we do.

**Addison:** But it took us all that while to figure out how insanely crazy and horrifying it is to lose someone. It didn't just take us time to figure that out.

**Bailey:** It took us George O'Malley.

**Addison (cracking up):** How do you move on from here? How do you get past the "oh my god George is dead" phase to the "may he rest in peace" phase? Because I-I've been trying. For the past few hours, all I've been doing is trying to walk one step away from-from repeating the phrase… (took a deep breath) "My _god_, George is dead."

**Bailey (cleared her throat):** Well, you see… There's something you should know before getting past that phase. (Addison looked at her) You can _never_ get past it.

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
Outside Izzie's Room. Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Richard, Mark, Bailey and Lexie waited for Izzie and Alex to come out of Izzie's room.**

_**George (voice-over, VO):**__ Dear someone, thanks for reading this. I know it had to be difficult for you to decide whether or not to read this. But thanks for reading it anyway. I'm in the locker-room now, packing my bag. I leave to Iraq in 11 hours. It's scary to think about it…you know, leaving. But it's also relieving. It's comforting. I'm leaving behind a lot of people, people I care about. Like Izzie. Izzie who's sick and who's having surgery right now. I can't talk about Izzie because if I do, then I won't be able to finish this letter._

(When they stepped in the halls, everyone looked at them in awe and were moved by their tenderness. Alex was carrying the two suitcases while Izzie was holding on to Alex's arm as they move)

**Izzie:** So uh...I'll see you guys. I…I guess.

**Meredith:** Bye, Izzie.

_**George (VO):**__ So what is this about, you might wonder? Why am I writing this? Why am I standing here, in the locker-room, writing this ridiculously boring letter? Just for the sake of writing it? No. I want my voice to be heard, just for once. I want my face to be recognized, just for once. I want to be known, to be remembered._

**Lexie:** Wait, Dr. Stevens! Um, here…this is for you. (She put something in Izzie's pocket)

**Izzie:** What is this?

**Lexie:** No-no-no, don't-don't open it now. Open it in the car or-or in the plane maybe. Wherever you feel like opening it.

**Izzie:** O…kay. Sorry, Lexie, didn't get something for _you_ though.

**Lexie (laughing):** No that's ok. This is hardly a Christmas present.

**Izzie:** Oh that's right. Merry Christmas everybody!

(They all started laughing)

_**George (VO):**__ So for whoever's reading this, I'm probably on my way to Iraq right now… I want you to tell everyone, like Meredith and Izzie and Lexie and Alex, that I didn't go to Iraq just all of a sudden. It took me a while, to decide. And after a lot of thinking and a lot of decision-making, I found this the best choice. The RIGHT choice._

**Alex:** Iz, we gotta go or we'll miss our flight.

**Izzie:** You guys heard the man. Bye you guys.

**Cristina:** Bye, Iz. Keep in touch, ok? We wanna know everything that happens.

**Izzie:** I will. Don't worry. Bye.

_**George (VO):**__ If I don't come back from the war, then there's something I want you to make sure happens._

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
Airplane. Alex and Izzie were sitting as they fly into the air, Alex's seat being near the window. Alex was sleeping, his head lying still on the window.**

(Izzie had a letter in front of her and she was reading it. It was the letter Lexie had given her before she left Seattle Grace)

(It was a letter from **George**)

(She was reading it, her eyes so wide, and her face so lit. She could not believe her eyes. George had left a letter from the beyond. It just seemed so…crazy and unbelievable)

_**George (VO):**__ If I don't come back, I want to be cremated. I've lived in a box my entire life. I don't want to be buried in one too._

(Izzie covered her mouth, shocked and sobbing badly)

_**George (VO):**__ Izzie, if you're reading this…I want you to know one thing. That hope always surprises us. Even when you lose hope, even when you think that everything is over—you should know that THAT will be the beginning. I want you to fight. I want you to scream in the face of cancer. I don't want you to lose hope, to surrender, to give up. No, I want you to FIGHT, Izzie. I want you to fight and I want to see you have babies with Alex and build a family together. I wish I would be there—I hope I will be there for all that. And at my funeral? I want you to laugh. I want you to smile. I don't want you to cry over me. We've done enough of that. So promise me, Izzie, that you will laugh. That you will not cry._

(Izzie kept crying and crying like nonstop)

_**George (VO):**__ That you will fight._

_That you will live._

_That you will not say goodbye._

_Until the time is right._

_That you will know when the time is right._

(Izzie breathed in and out deeply)

(She looked at her husband sleeping next to her and almost cried again as her eyes went up and down, checking him up.)

(She sighed for a long time before she closed her eyes slowly and whispered…)

**Izzie:** It's time.

(She closed her eyes)

**--END—**

_**I know it was not good (especially that I had a whole month right? I actually wrote this in like one hour!!) please review, I have to know what you think of this chapter. And sorry again about updating so late. I will DEFINITELY update sooner (and that's SOON of course) luv y'all, u guys r awesome! Oh and we're getting really close to the last chapter by the way. Sorry!**_

_**Review please. Next chap coming soon…**_


	27. Flying Back And Forth

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXVII  
"Flying Back And Forth"**

* * *

_Thanks for your great reviews—you're awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Now here goes chapter 27…I hope you like it. Oh and "alexizzie4ever" how did you KNOW that THAT'S what I meant by Izzie's "it's time"…I thought you'd all think it meant she's given up on living. you're great! anyway, here goes…_

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Plane. Izzie is still sitting there, doing nothing as Alex slowly wakes up and yawns.**

**Alex (yawning):** Have I been sleeping for long?

**Izzie:** Couldn't tell.

**Alex:** You didn't…sleep at _all_?

**Izzie:** No.

**Alex:** Well, what were you doing…this whole time alone?

**Izzie:** Oh I wasn't alone. Stewardess kept me company.

**Alex:** Wow. (sighs) So…did you get bored?

**Izzie:** No, Mary's real fun. (Pause) Mary—that's the stewardess' name.

**Alex:** I figured.

(Long Silence)

**Izzie:** Alex, do you have…anything you want to tell me?

**Alex:** Like what?

**Izzie:** I dunno. Just anything you might…feel like you want to tell me.

**Alex:** I don't _think_ so.

**Izzie:** You sure? Nothing?

**Alex:** Nope. Not ringing any bells.

**Izzie:** Oh, ok. Just checking anyway.

**Alex:** Ok.

(Another Long Silence)

**Izzie:** (turns around to face him again) You _sure_ there's nothing you wanna tell? Nothing to share? No stories or experiences or…secrets?

**Alex (chuckles):** No! Ok? So could you just drop it off? Please.

**Izzie:** Fine. I'll drop it off.

(Pause)

**Izzie:** You had all night.

**Alex:** What?

**Izzie:** And then this morning. You walked in this morning and we talked and we kissed and you said you loved me and you said you wouldn't leave me and that you miss me. You had all this time…to tell me. About you. And _her_.

**Alex:** Izzie.

**Izzie:** (staring at her furiously) No! You don't get to "Izzie" me now. You _slept_ with another woman, Alex! You _don't_ get to get away with that. Sure, you've done it before but we weren't married. We weren't serious.

**Alex:** Izzie, please let me explain…

**Izzie:** Explain _what_, Alex? How you did her? How you undressed her, kissed her, made _looove_ to her? Thanks, I'll pass on that.

**Alex:** No, Iz, please hear me out.

**Izzie:** Was she good?

**Alex:** Izzie…

**Izzie:** Was it just like old times? You know, hot and sexy and firin' up?

**Alex:** Izzie, please, I didn't know it was her, I was wasted—

**Izzie:** YOU HAD ALL _NIGHT_! (Pause) And then you came into my room… (her voice starts to crack up) You _kissed_ me, damn-it. You said you _loved_ me.

**Alex (crying):** I _do_ love you, Izzie. I love you. I love you. I love you.

(Alex starts to kiss her hands and Izzie squeezes her eyes shut as she enjoys it for a second then immediately pulls her hand away, pushing his lips away from her)

**Izzie:** No! No, get away from me Alex. Get away from me.

**Alex:** Izzie please…

**Izzie:** You sat next to me. For hours. And you didn't have the _courtesy_ to tell me that you slept with that slut.

**Alex:** Please, Iz, I love you. You know how much I love. You know I can't—I can't live without you. Without…without those lips. (kisses her gently as they both continue to shed tears like a waterfall) Without those arms. (his lips gently move down to her shoulders and her arms) Without-without that face. (He tenderly grabs her head with both hands and he smoothly starts to caress her hair, kissing her forehead and her eyes and cheeks and nose) Without that _beautiful_ face.

(Izzie keeps sobbing. _Can I do it? Can I forgive him? God, he smells so good. God, I love that smell. Those lips. That body… I just love him so much, TOO much…_)

**Izzie:** Alex, please. You're making this harder.

(She slowly puts her hand in the way between his lips and her face)

**Izzie:** Please don't make this harder.

**Alex:** I love you. And I cannot… (sighs) I can't _breathe_ without knowing that you're breathing before me first. I can't _live_ without knowing that you're living. And I-I just… (cries so hard that he suddenly just stops) I made a mistake. A huge, terrible, stupid mistake. The worst mistake. Ever. And I-I can't let the worst thing that I've ever done ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Izzie:** Alex…

**Alex:** I drank too much. I was unconscious. And drunk. And stupid. And she walked into that room. (crying harder now) And I thought it was you. I thought it was you that the _second_ I woke up and saw this-this crazy woman in that bed with me, I-I just…I flipped out. I got disgusted with my own self. I-I feel…I just feel… I can't lose you, Izzie.

(Long Silence)

(Izzie takes a deep breath)

**Izzie:** Then how come you have?

(With that, Alex lets go of Izzie's hand. He keeps staring at her eyes widely, his tears making it blurry and impossible for him to see her right.)

**Izzie:** You're like this whole other person to me now. And I…I think that you should go back to Seattle. You should take the first flight back.

**Alex:** Izzie…

**Izzie:** I will see Dr. Green, I will talk to him and…and I don't think I want you to be there with me.

**Alex:** Izzie, please… I love you.

**Izzie:** I know. But sometimes that's just not enough.

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
Back in Seattle. It's dark now and Cristina walks out to the parking-lot where it's raining and Owen stands there, in the middle of the rain, frozen.**

**Cristina:** Owen?! What the hell are you doing? It's pouring.

**Owen:** I can't go.

**Cristina:** What?

**Owen:** I can't go, Cristina. I can't leave you here.

**Cristina:** But-but don't they, like, arrest people for stuff like that?

**Owen:** You don't understand. I've never had this-this really quick connection with someone before. I've-I've never really fallen in love with someone so quick like that, it drives me crazy just thinking about it.

**Cristina:** Wait, what? What did you just…what did you—(takes a deep breath) Owen…

**Owen:** I love you, Cristina Yang.

(They both keep looking at each other now, under the pouring rain, in the middle of the parking lot)

**Cristina:** God, I…(sighs) Owen, I mean…this is so…unexpected.

**Owen:** Say it. Say you love me too, and I won't go. Say it, Cristina, and I'll stay here with you.

(Long Pause)

**Cristina:** Well, in that case… (Cristina takes a deep breath) I can't say it. God, I want to—you should see how much I want to, Owen, but I can't. Because you're leaving tomorrow. And…and you want me to tell you what I can't tell you right now. Not because I don't want to, but…I just can't. I haven't changed. I haven't…I'm broken. I'm broken into bits and pieces and I just-I can't seem to put "me" all together. Because I'm not fixed. You told me you have nightmares sometimes? I have nightmares _all the time_. I dream of George. I dream of what he'd say to me, the way he'd look at me right now if he were alive. How he'd say how stupid I am for doing this.

**Owen:** For doing what?

(Cristina swallows her throat and a long silence occurs. All that can be heard is the pouring rain scattering on the floor. Owen realizes something)

**Owen:** Oh you're-you're breaking up with me.

**Cristina:** You have to go and…be this guy…who helps people like me live safely and go to bed comfortably at the end of the night. And I can't tell you what you want to hear because if I do, you'd stay and risk the safety and comfort of those people like me. So…go. Be that guy. Be the hero. Save us all. And don't come back in a body bag.

(Cristina leans in and grabs the back of his head as she pulls him in for a long, passionate kiss on the lips—_perhaps the last kiss ever_)

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
SGH Hallway. Addison is about to leave when Meredith catches up with her.**

**Meredith:** Dr. Montgomery.

**Addison:** Oh, Dr. Grey. Hi.

**Meredith:** Hi. How are you now?

**Addison:** I'm…good. Better. Going back to L.A. now.

**Meredith:** Oh. How _is_ L.A.?

**Addison (shrugs):** Better than Seattle.

(Both women laugh)

**Addison:** Congratulations on the wedding, Meredith.

**Meredith:** Thank you.

**Addison:** You uh, need anything else before I miss my flight?

**Meredith:** Oh uh I do actually. I need you…for a consult.

**Addison:** Oh I thought I already spoke to the Chief about that. We already…did the consult. With the Garrett family, right?

**Meredith:** Actually, it's someone else. Me.

(Addison has a shocked look on her face)

**Addison:** _You_? You're…you're pregnant?!

**Meredith:** (sighs) Yeah.

**Addison:** But you're like 12!

(Meredith just smiles)

* * *

**SCENE 4:  
London. Izzie is walking down the halls in a hospital. Alone.**

_This better be as good as Alex had said it's going to be._

_Oh…don't mention his name now! God, now I have to think about him again. Maybe I shouldn't have just left him there, at the airport alone…_

_Ok, moving right now. Going down to the end of the hall._

_Turning left. One door, two, three, four…_

_There it is! Dr. Green's office._

**Dr. Green:** So glad you came, Isobel.

**Izzie:** Hello, Dr. Green. Please, call me Izzie.

(They handshake. Dr. Green is a young, blonde, hotshot English doctor)

**Dr. Green:** O-kay, Izzie. Well, your husband sent me your latest MRI and x-ray scans from Seattle. And I gotta tell ya, Isobel… (shakes his head) They don't look so good.

**Izzie:** I know. Yeah.

**Dr. Green:** Did you have any radiation and chemo the past two days?

**Izzie:** (nods) This morning actually, yeah.

**Dr. Green:** And? How you feeling?

**Izzie:** (sighs) Well I'm actually a little tired. From the trip too, though.

**Dr. Green:** Sit down, get comfortable, I'll get you a cup of coffee. (starts pouring coffee into two cups from a coffee-machine at the corner of his office)

**Izzie:** Nice office.

**Dr. Green:** Thanks. So do you have a place to stay?

**Izzie:** Yeah. Actually my husband booked me a room at The Hilton Hotel.

**Dr. Green:** Oh.

**Izzie:** I know. Fancy.

**Dr. Green:** Where _is_ he, your husband?

**Izzie:** (clears throat) Oh he umm he didn't really come actually. He's a doctor, too, so he had to stay. Y'know, work and stuff.

**Dr. Green:** Uh-huh.

(He brings over the coffee)

**Izzie:** Thanks. Dr. Green, can I ask you something?

**Dr. Green:** Sure, anything.

**Izzie:** (sighs) How much time, tops?

**Dr. Green:** How much time till what? (Izzie just looks at him.) I can't tell. Because _you_ decide how much time you still have, Izzie. Do you want to fight this or do you want to bail?

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
Seattle. Alex is walking into Seattle Grace Hospital where Bailey sees him.**

**Bailey:** Karev? What the _hell_ you doin' here?

**Alex:** It's a long story, Dr. Bailey. Now give me something surgical to work on.

**Bailey:** It's 11 o'clock. On a school-night. They ain't nothin' surgical. Now you gonna tell me what the hell happened with you and Stevens or I gonna force it outta you? 'Cause I like the hard way. It's _fun_.

**Alex:** It's nothing, Dr. Bailey. Really.

**Bailey:** You're practically _begging_ me for the hard way, aren't ya?

**Alex:** (sighs) Fine. Izzie and I had a stupid fight. She wouldn't let me go with her to the doctor. I had to come back.

**Bailey:** Are you crazy?! First of all, you do NOT leave a sick woman—let alone your _wife_ you FOOL—in a foreign country with some doctor called Dr. _Green_! And second of all…I'm sure it wasn't a stupid fight. (softly now) I know when someone was crying, Dr. Karev. And I know when someone is wrong. So if I were you, I would take the _earliest_ flight back to London and I would make _love_ to the woman I belong to.

**Alex:** You don't understand. She made it clear to me she didn't want me there with her, Dr. Bailey. I can't just keep going back and forth all the time—

**Bailey:** Alex! (holds his head close to hers, whispers gently while her voice starts cracking up) She doesn't have much time.

(Alex almost bursts into tears after hearing that. Bailey just walks away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Seconds later, Alex was out the door)

(Ten minutes later, he was at the airport)

(One hour later, he was getting on a plane to London)

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
Dr. Green's Office in London. Izzie has finished her cup of coffee.**

**Izzie:** I better get going. It's getting late.

**Dr. Green:** You sure?

**Izzie:** Yeah, I still have to go check in and stuff. I don't want any troubles with the hotel.

**Dr. Green:** As you like. Oops, you dropped this. (He hands her some files and papers she dropped out of her purse, he takes a look at one of them as he gives them to her) Room 207, huh?

**Izzie:** (chuckles) Yeah. Ok, I better go then.

**Dr. Green:** I'll see you here tomorrow morning?

**Izzie:** Yeah, sure.

**Dr. Green:** Good-night.

**Izzie:** Bye.

(Just when Izzie was about to go out the door…)

**Dr. Green:** If you want, I'll—I can drive you to the hotel. I mean, it's just a few blocks away and I'm going home anyway.

**Izzie:** Oh, I-I don't wanna intrude or anything.

**Dr. Green:** No-no-no, I'll be glad to.

**Izzie:** Won't your wife wonder what's taking you so long?

**Dr. Green (smiles):** Single.

**Izzie:** Oh.

**Dr. Green:** Shall we?

**Izzie:** Okay.

(Dr. Green grabs his car-keys and the two walk out of the office)

* * *

**SCENE 7:  
Airport. Alex is checking in.**

**Alex:** Now, here is my passport and my boarding pass and here's pretty much everything else you might need. Can I go now?

**Man:** One minute, sir. (He starts typing on his computer)

(After a long pause)

**Alex:** Can you please hurry there? I'm kind of…running late…for a meeting.

**Man:** One moment please.

**Alex (screams):** It's about blind, albino kids! You're keeping 'em waiting—and they're _blind_!

(Everyone in the airport starts staring at them now)

**Man:** Here, you can pass now.

**Alex:** Thank you.

(Alex rushes out)

* * *

**SCENE 8:  
The Hilton Hotel hallway. Izzie and Dr. Green are walking down the halls.**

**Izzie:** You really didn't have to take me all the way up to my room.

**Dr. Green:** No, it's my pleasure. What did you _put_ in these two suitcases? They're heavy.

**Izzie (chuckles):** My husband actually packed those. I'm pretty sure he packed everything I couldn't possibly need out here in London.

**Dr. Green (shrugs):** Men.

**Izzie:** (laughs) Yeah.

**Dr. Green:** I'm really sorry about whatever problems you two are having…

**Izzie:** Yeah, look, about that Dr. Green, I think it'd be best if we forget about the conversation we had on our way over here.

**Dr. Green:** Why? C'mon, Izzie, every couple has their own issues. Everyone fights.

**Izzie:** Yeah. (points to door 207) So this is me.

**Dr. Green:** Here. (hands her the suitcases)

**Izzie:** Thank you so much, Dr. Green.

**Dr. Green:** No problem.

**Izzie:** I'll uh I'll see you tomorrow then…

**Dr. Green:** Yeah, see you then.

**Izzie:** Bye.

**Dr. Green:** Uh, do you—you know what, never mind.

**Izzie:** What, what?

**Dr. Green:** No, never mind. Forget I said anything.

**Izzie:** No, what? Come on. You've been really nice to me ever since I got here. What did you want to say?

(Dr. Green sighs)

**Dr. Green:** Do you think I can come in?

* * *

**SCENE 9:  
Alex gets into a cab under the pouring rain.**

**Alex:** The Hilton Hotel please.

**Cab driver:** Yes, sir. We'll be there in seven minutes.

* * *

**SCENE 10:  
Room 207. Izzie is in the kitchen making lemonade drinks while Dr. Green is taking off his coat in the living-room of the hotel.**

**Dr. Green:** Nice place.

**Izzie (loudly, voice-over from the kitchen):** Thanks! My husband has good taste, right?

**Dr. Green:** Yeah he does. (quietly) In a lot of stuff.

**Izzie (loudly):** What was that? I couldn't hear you.

**Dr. Green:** I said, "Yeah, he really does!"

**Izzie (loudly):** Ok, lemonade drinks are almost over. You can make yourself comfortable on the couch if you want.

**Dr. Green:** Okay!

(Dr. Green starts unbuttoning his shirt)

* * *

**SCENE 11:  
Alex runs out of the cab under the pouring rain.**

(Alex rushes into the hotel and stops at the receptionist)

**Alex:** Hi, room 207 please? I'm a visitor. She's expecting me.

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
Room 207.**

(Dr. Green has his shirt off now. He is now unzipping his pants. He clearly is in the mood for sex)

**Izzie (loudly):** If someone knocks, it's probably Room Service so can you answer the door for them when they come?

**Dr. Green:** Sure!

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
Hilton Hotel Hallway.**

(Alex is walking back and forth)

_Should I go in? Should I go in? Or is she gonna reject me again?_

"_Izzie, I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you. Please accept me back." Yeah, that sounds about right._

* * *

(Dr. Green approaches the door, completely naked except for the boxers he had on)

(He slowly put his hand on the handle to turn it and open the door)

* * *

_Should I go in? Do I knock?_

(Alex stood in front of Room 207, staring at the door like it was a piece of candy…wondering whether or not he should go in.)

_Here goes nothing._

**--END—**

_**I hope you liked this chapter! And I really hope you will review it now. Please tell me what you think (honestly) of this story so far, and this chapter in particular. Next chap coming soon…**_


	28. The Hallway

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXVIII  
"The Hallway"**

* * *

_I keep forgetting at the end of the previous chapters to mention this so I'm just gonna mention it now before I forget again at the end of this chap: _**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HOPE U HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Yeah, that's all I wanted to say haha. Not really though cause I have to thank my AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME readers. I LOOOOVED your reviews (u know who u are), seriously I've never been so happy with the reviews I've gotten before. Anyway, it MIGHT be 2010 when you're reading this (I started it on Dec 31 09 at 11:26am.i'll tell u when I finished it at the end) Now happy reading… (oh and I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow but I posted it 2day to make up for all the late-updating I did before)_

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
Back in Seattle. Meredith's home. Meredith is in her bed when Cristina enters.**

**Cristina:** I have news.

**Meredith:** I have news too.

**Cristina:** Oh yeah? What's yours?

**Meredith:** I'm pregnant.

(Cristina is speechlessly stunned.)

**Meredith:** I know.

**Cristina:** Wait… (looks around the room, behind her, to her left, right, everywhere…) _You're_ pregnant or was that someone else talking?

**Meredith:** No, _I_ was talking. And _I_ am pregnant.

**Cristina:** With-with McFreakingBaby?

**Meredith (nods):** Yes.

**Cristina:** So-so-you're-you're gonna be, like, like a McFreakingMom?

**Meredith (sarcastically):** Ok, you're just being _too_ supportive.

**Cristina:** I'm sorry, alright? I just don't believe it. I didn't know that-that you were…fertile.

**Meredith (stares at her):** Why are we talking about my fertility while we should definitely be talking about what I should do about this? I mean, I'm _pregnant_ damn-it.

**Cristina:** You're gonna get _fat_.

**Meredith:** I'm gonna have a baby.

**Cristina:** Your belly's gonna swell up.

**Meredith:** I'm gonna become a _parent_.

**Cristina:** Nine months of suffering… (Meredith glares at her) …and joy? (puts on fake smile)

**Meredith:** So what was _your_ news?

**Cristina (clears throat):** Oh nothing. It's…not important. Let's talk about _you_ now.

(Meredith and Cristina lay down in bed staring at the ceiling)

**Cristina:** You're gonna become moody.

**Meredith:** I _am_ moody. See, I'm being nice now, letting you in my bed. You wanna see me in another mood?

**Cristina:** No, I'm fine.

(Derek walks in and immediately starts taking off his clothes)

**Cristina:** Whoa, whoa, hello there!

**Derek:** Oh _god_ Yang, I didn't see you there.

**Cristina (turns to Meredith):** There's a sentence you'll never hear for the next nine months.

**Derek (pulling his pants back up):** What?

**Cristina:** Yeah I'm gonna…like, go now. I've had my share of _nightmares_ for tonight. (referring to Derek undressing himself)

**Meredith:** Yeah, you could've knocked, Derek.

**Derek:** It's my house!

**Cristina:** _Her_ house.

**Derek:** My bedroom!

**Cristina:** Hers too.

**Derek (looks at Cristina):** And why are you still here?

**Cristina:** I'll walk myself out. Have fun!

**Meredith (laughing):** Bye Cristina!

(Cristina exits and Derek shuts the door behind her. Then he takes off his pants and shoes and shirt and climbs in bed with Meredith)

**Derek:** You wanna…?

**Meredith:** No. God, we already did it twice this _morning_! Have some self-control.

**Derek:** I can't. I just love it so much. (Meredith glares at him.) _You_. Love _you_ so much.

**Meredith:** Nice save.

**Derek:** So what was Cristina talking about? The whole "nine month" thing?

**Meredith:** Oh it's nothing.

(They start kissing)

**Derek:** Nothing as in "nothing important to share with you, husband" or "none of your business"?

**Meredith (laughs):** Both.

(They keep kissing)

**Meredith:** Fine, if you _must_ know…I'm pregnant.

(Derek just freezes t here, his lip attached to Meredith's)

**Derek:** "Pregnant" pregnant?

**Meredith:** I am _so_ pregnant.

**Derek:** Oh my god.

**Meredith:** Does that scare you?

**Derek:** Oh my god I love you!

**Meredith:** Really?

**Derek:** Woohoo!

(He grabs it and kisses her more)

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
London. The Hilton Hotel. The hallway outside Room 207.**

(Alex keeps walking back and forth, down to the end of the hall, reaching Room 207 then going back to the stairwell)

_Should I go in? Should I knock and confront her, ask her to take me back? What if she shoots me down again?_

_God I just want to see her…I just want to smell her, to feel her hands, her face, her lips…_

_God I miss her already._

* * *

**Izzie (loudly):** Room service is on their way so can you open the door to them when they come?

**Dr. Green:** Sure.

(He takes his pants off and he is now completely nude except for, of course, his boxers)

* * *

_Knock? Don't knock. Knock? Don't knock. Knock? Don't knock…_

_What do I even say to her? How do I even…explain myself?_

_No, I shouldn't knock. No, I can't. I'll come back tomorrow maybe. It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning now. I can't…I shouldn't knock._

(Alex disappears out in the hall then two seconds later, comes back confused again)

_Ok, I'm knocking. I'm doing this. I don't care. I just have to face her, I have to talk to her, she has to forgive me. I love her too much. We have this unbreakable bond and it's-it's so big that she HAS to forgive me for this. We can't be over._

_It can't be over._

_Can it?_

* * *

(Dr. Green approaches the door and puts his hand on the knob)

* * *

(Alex's eyes are locked at the sign "207" that was placed on the door)

_Should I do it? Should I go in?_

_No. I shouldn't. I should go get some sleep and come back tomorrow, talk to her slowly and we'll probably work it out. This has to work out._

(Alex walks off, slowly pacing down the halls when he heard it)

(The door opening)

(The tiny squeaking sound it made)

(Alex turned around and saw it. The door. To room 207. Open.)

(Wide open)

**Alex:** Iz?

(Dr. Green, half-naked, comes out to the halls and looks at Alex)

**Dr. Green:** Ex…cuse me? You said something?

**Alex:** Oh, umm…you-you live there?

**Dr. Green:** Are you room-service?

**Alex:** No, no, I'm just…walkin' around the halls. Y'know, roaming around.

**Dr. Green:** So you're _not_ room-service?

**Alex:** No, but…wait, is that room 207? (approaches Dr. Green and stares at the door)

**Dr. Green:** Yeah, see? That's why it says "2-0-7".

**Alex:** Oh, sorry. I thought…

**Dr. Green:** That's ok. I thought you were room-service so it's even.

**Alex:** (chuckles) Yeah. Is there, um, another Hilton Hotel around town here somewhere?

**Dr. Green:** Uh, well there's one on Main Street but no. Never mind. That one closed, like, three months ago.

**Alex:** Oh. So there's no other…

**Dr. Green:** No, but there's The Palace Hotel just two blocks away if you want.

**Alex:** Thanks.

**Dr. Green:** Anytime, brotha.

**Izzie (coming out of the hotel room):** Dr. Green? Oh my god what the _hell_? Why are you so…naked?

**Alex:** Izzie?

(Izzie turns around and sees Alex at the end of the halls, staring at her speechlessly shocked)

**Izzie:** Oh my god Alex? Oh my—no, no, look Alex it's not what it looks like.

**Alex:** Right, yeah I'm sure it's not.

**Izzie:** Alex, wait! (turns to Dr. Green in disgust) Go put some clothes on. God you're such a weirdo! (runs after Alex, who keeps walking, his back to Izzie) Wait, Alex! Alex! Wait!

**Alex:** Y'know what, why don't you go back to your _hubby_ back there? You can't keep him waiting for too long.

**Izzie:** I didn't know he was…gonna take off his clothes!

**Alex:** You invited a complete stranger over to your hotel room at 2 in the morning! What the hell do you _think_ he wants?

**Izzie:** Alex, please… I-I was alone and I just-I felt…I needed company.

**Alex:** Well go back, then. He's probably waiting for you in bed right now. I don't want to keep you waiting.

**Izzie:** God, Alex, just shut up!

(There's a long silence. Alex keeps staring down at his shoes; Izzie takes a deep breath)

**Izzie:** How did we get here? How did we…come so far and get to the point where we can't even _look_ at each other, Alex!

(Alex keeps looking down while Izzie starts to cry)

**Izzie:** Because _I_ don't know the answer to that. Honestly. All I know is that one minute, we're walkin' down the aisle, getting married, promising each other for eternity and-and a lifetime of happiness and kids and future… And now, here we are.

**Alex (cracking up):** Yeah. Here we are.

**Izzie:** Yeah.

**Alex:** So you're telling me that you didn't even _think_ of having sex with that guy?

**Izzie:** (sighs) No, I _did_ think about that. Honestly? I pretty much thought that's how the night's gonna go.

**Alex:** There you go.

**Izzie:** But do you wanna know _why_ I had those thoughts in the first place? Because of you! If it weren't for you and your mischievous slut—

**Alex:** I was drunk! And stupid!

**Izzie:** I keep thinking about her. (crying hard now) I keep thinking about-about you. And her. In that bed together. Naked. And-and _kissing_! That's all I can think about, Alex. That's-that's _all_ I'm thinking about. The two of you, together, in that bed… I keep _picturing_ it!

**Alex:** So now what? Where do we go on from here? How do we…how do we go on from here? Because I-I'm not leaving you, Izzie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and we're gonna fight this. Together.

(Izzie suddenly has a look of realization on her face)

**Izzie:** You're talking about my cancer.

**Alex:** Yeah.

**Izzie:** You want to fight my cancer. Together. For the long haul. See, that's funny 'cause I thought you wanted to fight for our marriage. To fight for _us_. But this-this cancer…this tumor in my head, it's killing you, isn't it? It's all you can think about. When you look at me, you don't see _me_ anymore, do you Alex? You see the tumor.

**Alex:** I see what the tumor is _doing_ to you. I see how close it is from _killing_ you, god-damn it why don't you understand that?!

**Izzie:** The only thing that's killing me, Alex…the only thing that's ripping my heart off, that's depriving me of my real life… It's you.

(Alex stands back, shocked by her words. _This is too much. Too much. I can't take it anymore. The hurt. The anger. The pain._)

**Alex:** If you don't have it in you to forgive, then how do you expect to have it in you to _live_?

**Izzie:** Yeah, that's nice. Going back to my cancer again. See, every time I start talking about us, about our marriage, you start talking about my cancer.

**Alex (screaming his lungs out):** YOU DIED, DAMN-IT! YOU COLLAPSED, IN MY BARE HANDS! I HAD TO RIP THAT DNR SHIT OUT, I HAD TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE NOT TO MAKE IT MISERABLE, BUT TO MAKE IT BETTER DAMN-IT!

**Izzie:** I didn't _ask_ you for any favors. So-so you can leave now. Go back to your little friend of yours, y'know the one who doesn't even know what her freakin' name is.

**Alex:** Yeah, and you can go back to that bastard of yours.

**Izzie:** Thanks, I will. And who knows how far it might go between us?

**Alex:** Yeah you have fun. Oh—and that thing you keep telling me, that the only reason I married you is because I thought you were gonna die the next day…maybe part of that is true.

**Izzie:** And that thing I told you on our wedding day, in our vows? "Love you forever"? (shakes her head) Maybe part of that isn't true anymore.

(Izzie walks away. When she reaches the door to her hotel room, she looks at Alex who is at the end of the halls. He looks up at her too and then a second later, Izzie walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. Alex is frustrated and he throws his face in his hands)

* * *

(Izzie walks into the living-room and sees Dr. Green sitting on the couch, his shirt on but unbuttoned and his pants on but unzipped)

**Dr. Green (clears throat):** I uh I'm guessing that was your husband.

**Izzie:** Yeah. Sorry you had to hear that.

**Dr. Green:** Yeah. Sorry you didn't like what you saw. (referring to him being naked)

**Izzie:** I can't believe you thought—

**Dr. Green:** I'm sorry, ok? I'm gonna…take off now. (buttons his shirt and zips his pants) If you uh if you ever need someone to talk to—

**Izzie:** Thanks.

**Dr. Green:** And anytime, alright? Whether it was at 5 in the morning or 11pm. Ok?

**Izzie:** (sighs) Thanks. But I really kinda need you to leave now.

**Dr. Green:** Yeah. (picks up his car-keys and starts for the door)

**Izzie:** Um, I would recommend…the fire-escape?

**Dr. Green:** He's still out there?

**Izzie:** Yeah, and no offense but he would beat the crap out of you. (Dr. Green shrugs) He's from Iowa.

**Dr. Green (quickly):** I'll be on my way. (climbs down the fire-escape) I'll see ya.

(Izzie closes the window after him and looks around. She takes a deep breath and looks around again. No-one. Silence. And loneliness.)

(She looks at the door. _Should I do it? Should I let him in? Should I ask him to come in? Can I forgive him? He hurt me so much though…_)

_Maybe I can forgive him. Maybe a night in a hotel in London will make things work out between us._

_Yeah, I'm gonna open the door for him._

(Izzie approaches the door, takes a deep breath and gradually opens it)

(Silence)

(She looks both ways. No one. _He left already._)

(That's when all those feelings came back again. The anger. The sadness. The sorrow. The hopelessness)

(And then suddenly, all out of the blue, she sees a shadow at the end of the halls. _Oh my god it's him. He's back._)

**Izzie:** Alex? You can come out. Maybe we can talk about this.

(And then he comes out from the end of the halls, staring at her, smiling.)

(But it's not him. It's not Alex)

(It's Denny)

**Izzie (speechlessly stunned):** Denny?

**Denny (smiling):** You had two doctors outside your room a few minutes ago and not one of them stayed the night.

**Izzie (crying):** Where's Alex?

**Denny:** Maybe you should ask yourself. You have…(checks his watch) Around thirty seconds.

**Izzie:** Thirty seconds? Thirty seconds till what?

(Pause)

**Denny (softly):** Till the tumor kicks in and spreads. Till it's over.

**Izzie:** _What's_ over, Denny? Denny, talk to me. Denny? Denny, talk to me. DENNY! DENNY!!!!

**Denny:** I'm going away now and…(checks his watch again) In around 15 seconds, we'll meet again. In a magical place.

(Denny disappears)

**Izzie:** Denny, Denny, come back. Denny? Denny? Denny! Denny, come back please! Denny please come back! Talk to me! Denny? Denny! Tell me what's wrong please! Denny!!

* * *

(Alex is crossing the streets. He finally reaches the other end and takes a deep breath.)

(He looks back and sees The Hilton Hotel sign)

_Should I go back and talk to her again? Should I go back?_

* * *

**Izzie:** Denny, please tell me what's happening! Denny? Denny! Ow…oh my god.

(She suddenly has a shock feeling in her stomach. She puts her hand around her stomach and another one behind her back)

**Izzie:** Ow, ow, oh my god. What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?

(Suddenly, she collapses on the floor)

(She starts to shake and quiver really, really fast)

(Her head hits the wall as she collapses and she lays down still on the floor, in the middle of the halls, right outside her room, gasping for air)

* * *

_Should I go back to Izzie? Should I go see her? Should I go and kiss her again, at least for one last time?_

* * *

(She loses pulse)

(She loses oxygen)

(She keeps gasping for air)

(Then, when it's too painful…)

(When it's too hard…)

(She gives up)

**--END—**

_**Hey there, please review this chapter now, hope you liked it—I kinda hated it (especially b/c of the Alex/Izzie breakup) tell me what you think please!! **_

_**Oh by the way it is officially 12:32 pm now and I'm hungry haha. Ok once again (I can't believe I remembered this time) MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Next chap coming soon…**_


	29. Hope, Pray, Believe

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXIX  
"Hope, Pray, Believe"**

* * *

_I loved your reviews! You guys are awesome and I am SOOOO glad you guys are enjoying this story. I have NEVER written such a long fanfic before (my biggest one before this was barely 18 chapters long) Anyway, here's chapter 29 and sorry it took me this long to update. I am REAALLYY sorry for taking so long._

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
**_**Seattle. SGH Nurses' Station. Cristina is behind the counter doing some paperwork when Bailey approaches.**_

**Bailey (yelling at her Bailey-style):** What in _god's_ name are you still doing here? It's 4 in the morning.

**Cristina:** Well…what're _you_ doin' here?

**Bailey:** Working.

**Cristina:** Oh.

**Bailey:** I actually got no other place to go. You probably heard Tucker and I are…pretty much over.

**Cristina:** Nope, didn't hear. Couldn't care.

**Bailey:** I haven't seen my son in 3 days. And the funny thing is, this week he's with _me_. Not Tucker. (sighs) But all he's seen is the stupid nanny I've hired even though I always promised myself I would never, never ask someone else to take care for my own child.

**Cristina:** Mm-hmm.

**Bailey:** You don't seem to care so much, huh?

**Cristina (sighs, looks up at her):** I do. I'm just…I've having a bad…month.

**Bailey:** _Month_? Wow.

**Cristina:** Meredith's pregnant.

**Bailey (smiles):** Aw, that's so great for her and Shepard. I knew he was gonna knock her up soon!

**Cristina:** And Izzie's cancer keeps growing. And stupid Alex took her to England.

**Bailey:** And?

**Cristina:** You want more?

**Bailey:** I'm just waiting for you to get to the one problem that's upsetting you the most.

(Long Silence; Cristina keeps looking down on the ground)

**Cristina (finally looks up, voice cracking up):** People die in Iraq, right?

**Bailey:** All the time.

**Cristina (nods):** Yeah. And people are running away from there, right?

**Bailey:** _Trying_ would be the best way to put it.

**Cristina (nods):** Yeah. And Owen _Hunt_ left. To go there. (Bailey is speechlessly stunned.) I did the math, with all the time difference and everything. He is now officially there. Since two hours ago.

**Bailey:** Heroes always go where everyone else is running away from.

**Cristina:** Heroes don't exist. They're fantasies, they're not true, they're fake. We create them in our minds, make them up…

**Bailey:** Cristina… You have to remember one thing. It's that people die _everywhere_. George O'Malley died while crossing the streets. Preston Burke died in a car accident. Susan Grey died of the _hiccups_. So stop complaining because Major Hunt is a hero. You should be _proud_ of his haughtiness, of his heroism, of his boldness. He is the reason we live, Cristina. And no matters what happens out there, you will remain strong. You will not back down. You will not surrender. Because you're not in this alone. You have a team of colleagues and caring friends waiting for you to ask them for help. Do not be afraid.

(Cristina nods and starts to walk away but then stops and returns for a moment)

**Cristina (tearing up):** He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have… He pushed himself in front of a god-damn moving bus and saved that woman's life and now, all I can think of…all I can _possibly_ put in my head is…god, I wished she'd died.

**Bailey:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** Now, I know that it's bad to say that about someone, anyone! God, it's bad enough to even think that, especially for a doctor like me. But I can't help it. I'm sure she deserves to live and I'm sure Amanda is a wonderful woman who's compassionate and lovely. And yes, she felt bad when George died. And yes, she was there at his funeral. And yes, she cried. But now, forty-five days later, she probably went on with her life. She's moved on. She's living her life normally now, as if nothing happened. And all I can think of… (sighs) All I can _possibly_ ever think is… why, god why, does _she_ get to live while George gets put under the ground? Why does _she_ get to breathe and he doesn't, damn-it?

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
**_**London. Alex is walking down the streets, alone, under the rain.**_

**Alex (voice-over, VO):** Some people believe that when they die, it marks the beginning of their new life. They believe that their original life on ground is nothing but the preparation for their actual life in heaven.

(Alex stops walking and looks back at where he had walked from. He stops for a second then continues walking away)

**Alex:** They believe that living here, on earth, is not a waste of time but not exactly useful either. So what do they do? They _prepare_ for death. They _wait_ to die.

* * *

(Izzie is struggling to breathe. She is on the floor in the Hilton Hotel hallway and there is blood all around her)

**Alex:** Because they know that, when they die, they will experience life again. The life they have wanted. The life they have been waiting for.

_Help! God, someone help me…_

_Oh my god. . . what the hell is this?! God, I can't breathe…_

_I can't breathe…_

_Someone help me…_

_Somebody help…_

_Please…_

…

_Oh, god I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't—ohhh god…_

**Alex (VO):** But the thing that no-one realizes, the thing that no-one really takes into consideration is that the minute these people get close to death or dying, the harder they fight to live. The more they know their life is slipping away, the more attached they become to it.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

_I __**don't**__ wanna die. I _don't_ wanna die…_

* * *

(Alex stops again and looks back to the direction he came from. The rain is washing his tears off his cheeks, which he finds as a good thing. The last thing he wants to do right now is cry like a little baby in some other country he barely knows)

**Alex (VO):** And the more attached they become to live, they more they fight for it.

_I should probably go back, talk to Izzie again. Perhaps we can work this out._

_But god-damn it he was naked in the middle of her hotel room!_

_And god-damn I miss her!_

_And god-damn it… she has cancer. Inevitable cancer. Cancer we all know is gonna hit her soon._

_And kill her._

_Soon._

_Forever._

_So how much time do I _really_ have with her, god only knows._

_Maybe I should go back._

**Alex (VO):** And the more they fight, the greater the chances of survival. The greater the hope within us. The greater the anticipation of tomorrow, of love forever, of happily ever after.

_No, I don't think I should go back._

* * *

(In Seattle, Bailey walks by the nurses' station again, and sees Cristina is still there, staring at the TV above her in complete stillness and silence)

**Bailey:** Don't worry, Yang. I'm sure he'll call you the first chance he gets. Just because he's in Iraq doesn't mean he forgets you. (continues walking)

(We turn around and look at the TV screen that Cristina's eyes are locked on)

(It's on **CNN** and it says **BREAKING NEWS: BOMBED VEHICLE IN "IRAQ" KILLS 18 IRAQI CITIZENS & 21 AMERICAN SOLDIERS**)

(Cristina is in utter shock. Suddenly, her hands freeze. Her eyes stop twitching. Her legs get paralyzed on the chair.)

(It's not the "bombing" part that gave it away. Or the "citizens" or the "soldiers" part that left her in complete and sheer distress.)

(It's the part _after_ all that.)

(The part regarding some of the _real_ heroes out there, according to her and Dr. Bailey)

(It's the part regarding the trauma surgeons)

(**ALSO AMONG THE DECEASED ARE DOZENS OF U.S. PARAMEDICS AND TRAUMA SURGEONS WHO ARRIVED EARLY THIS AFTERNOON TO WAR AND BARELY SURVIVED A COUPLE OF HOURS ON-LAND**)

(_That's_ the part _I'm_ talking about. _That's_ the part _Cristina's_ thinking about. And _that's_ the part she's _always_ gonna be thinking about for the next couple of hours)

* * *

_Yeah, I should definitely go back there._

(With those few words, Alex found himself running under the pouring rain back into the Hilton Hotel…)

(Back to that lobby…)

(Back to his wife…)

**Alex (screaming his lungs out):** IZZIE!!!!

(Yes, that's right. That's all he could say. Because no other words could _possibly_ come out. No phrases or sentences could be framed because of the utter and complete ridiculous shocked face that was drawn on Alex Karev the minute he saw his wife lying in the middle of the hallway like that… her back to the ground, drowning in her own blood, fighting to breathe…)

**Alex:** I got you Iz, I got you. Don't worry…

(He carried her on her arms within less than two seconds of seeing her like that. The shock could not stop him from acting so quick, so right. Trauma had become his "thing" now)

(With an unconscious Izzie on his shoulders, Alex dashed the hallways like a lunatic, screaming and shrieking and crying his eyes out.)

_I am not letting go, Iz. I am not letting go._

_I'm not ready yet._

_And you can't be either._

_You can't let go._

_No yet. I have so much more to say…. YOU CAN'T LET GO YET. NO. YOU CAN'T._

(Then he heard it. The small muttering which sounded like a murmur or a whisper)

(Izzie was trying to talk, while blood kept flowing out of her mouth every time she opened it)

(She opened her eyes, not too much though because it hurt so much. _God did it hurt SOOO much…_ The pain was just so unbelievable)

(She opened them, barely a little bit. But it was enough. Seeing her husband chaotic and hectic and completely losing it while rushing down the stairs, she knew she had seen enough of him being in that condition… struggling to love her, to care for her, to devote his entire life for her… agonizing for her, doing the impossible for her, traveling across the world for her, marrying her, kissing her, coming back for her…)

(She knew she had seen enough.)

**Izzie (out-of-breath):** A-A-aaalex?

**Alex:** Don't speak. I already called Dr. Bailey. We're going back to Seattle just as soon as you stabilize here in some local hospital. Don't talk, honey. Don't talk.

**Izzie:** I'm so… I'm uhh… haaa… I'm sorry.

**Alex (crying):** Don't say anything. I'm sorry too and I love you and I'm _sooo_ sorry for being such a jerk. I love you so damn much. I can't lose you. I will go crazy if I love you, Izzie.

**Izzie:** Alex? Promise… (takes a deep breath, coughs as more blood streams out of her mouth) Aaaalex…. Promise me that you will not spend the rest of your life missing me. Promise me that, Alex.

_I can't promise you that! Because you're not gonna die. I'm not letting you die, Izzie! I am NOT letting you slip away from my hands like that. No. Never._

_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_What if I actually lose you? How will I go on?_

(He looks down at her, as a rush of adrenaline suddenly runs through his spine.)

(This is it. I'm losing her. This is my last moment with her. It has to be right.)

**Alex (crying, nodding):** Ok honey… ok.

**Izzie:** Ok? You promise?

**Alex:** Yeah. As long as _you_ promise to let me break that promise.

(Izzie starts to cry. Tears rush down her cheeks like a waterslide at Dorney Park. Then suddenly, she starts smiling)

(It starts as a slow, fading-out, spur-of-the-moment smile.)

(But it develops into a large, wide, hopeful smile)

(Alex looks down at her, noticing the smile…and can't help but smile too)

(Then abruptly and as if all that had happened was just during the blink of an eye… Izzie squeezes her eyes shut)

(The smile never left her face)

* * *

**Alex (VO):** Hope is a tricky business. Sometimes, we get our hopes up but end up devastated with the results.

(Back in Seattle. Richard walks into the nurses' station where Cristina is behind it, Bailey is in front of it with Derek and Meredith and Lexie, Mark and Arizona are standing aside)

**Meredith:** Why did we get called in here so early? It's not even daylight yet.

**Richard:** I just got a call from Karev. (shakes his head) Izzie had some kind of a seizure or something. The tumor must've kicked in. He's transporting her back in. They should be here any minute.

**Meredith (hand on her mouth):** Oh. My. God.

**Lexie (shocked):** Is there something we could do?

**Richard:** Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. There's something I think we could _all_ do.

(Then he asks everyone to follow him)

(Cristina doesn't follow. Meredith looks at her as everyone else leaves. She waits for her and approaches her friend)

**Meredith:** Cristina! C'mon.

**Cristina:** I lit a candle.

**Meredith:** What?

**Cristina:** I lit a candle. In the chapel downstairs. I lit a candle and I prayed. I prayed. (voice starting to crack up, eyes starting to tear up) For the first time in 16 years, I prayed. And damn, I prayed my ass off!

**Alex (VO):** And sometimes, we're left in the dark and it's up to us to hope.

**Meredith:** You don't know that it's him.

**Cristina:** I don't know that it's _not _him. I hate not knowing. I mean, I mean…if it's him, just get it over with God, stop playing with my damn-mind! (staring at the ceiling, screaming) If it's him, just tell me! tell me it's him damn-it! Tell me, stop doing this to me! stop killing me, torturing me like that!! Tell me if it's him. give me a sign or something…

**Meredith:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** Just get it over with, God and tell me… is it him?! Is he dead? Just tell me, damn-it!

**Meredith:** Cristina…

**Cristina (looking down at her in anger):** WHAT, MEREDITH?! I'M TALKING TO GOD!!

(Meredith calmly points to the end of the hallway and forces a smile on her face)

(Cristina turns and looks at the end of the halls. Owen, dressed in his military clothes, appears to be standing there, staring at her. Smiling)

**Cristina (crying like a baby):** Oh my god.

**Owen:** I couldn't do it. I couldn't go.

(She rushes towards him, jumping over the counter, throwing files and papers and folders during the process, almost trips over the waiting-room benches, climbs over a cart and dashes towards Owen, throwing herself at him, kissing him all over, from his forehead to his chin, his neck… _Is he real?_)

**Cristina (cries):** Oh my god.

**Owen (smiles):** Are you gonna say it?

(Cristina laughs)

**Cristina (nods):** I love you too.

(Then, holding each other, the two embrace in a long passionate kiss)

**Alex (VO):** Hope can still surprise us. All we have to do is have faith, to be devoted, to have loyalty…

* * *

**Alex (VO):** Because it is _way_ too far from the end. This here? This is the beginning. And you need to get up on your feet, to stand up, to _wake_ up and _fight_ the god-damn world.

(Alex looks at Izzie who lays in an Ambulance in the back. He breathes in and out and caresses her hair)

**Alex:** Get up, honey. You need to get up. It's still the beginning for us. And I need you. You have me here, waiting for you…

* * *

(Alex is entering Seattle Grace Hospital nurses' station with Izzie on a gurney, half-conscious)

**Alex (VO):** And you have some of the most amazing friends waiting for you back home, hoping…_praying_ that you will wake up someday. These people? They are A-MAZING.

(Alex looks around and gasps in shock.)

**Alex:** Oh my god. No way.

(The camera turns around and what do we see? Bailey, Richard, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Owen and Arizona are waiting for them there near the nurses' station)

(But what's special about them _this_ time?)

(They all have shaved heads.)

(And they're all smiling)

(Meredith gets close to Izzie's gurney and cries)

**Meredith:** Guess what? Looks like baldness is the new in. (laughs and cries at the same time)

* * *

**Alex (VO):** I'll be waiting for you. I will never leave you. I will wait for you. To wake up again. To breathe. To talk.

(Alex is in a bathroom, with a half-shaved head and a razor in his hand. He is smiling to the mirror as he shaves his entire head off. Suddenly, he peeks his head out the bathroom and looks at Izzie, lying still and motionless in her hospital bed. Still haven't woken up. Still haven't stabilized since 3 hours)

**Alex (VO):** I will be waiting. Hoping. Praying. Believing.

**--END—**

_**Yup, that's it for this chapter. I am REALLY sorry it took me THAT long to update. I've just been seriously busy with a lot of stuff.**_

_**I hope you liked it and PLEEEAASSSEEEE review!!!**_

_**Next chapter (sadly) will be the last chapter…. :( please tell me what you think and next chap coming soon… love ya all!**_


	30. A Blast From The Future

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

--_A BLAST FROM THE PAST_--

**Chapter XXX  
"A Blast From The Future"**

* * *

_It makes me so sad and so happy to start with the end… Yes, guys, this is the final chapter and there are no words that can explain how deeply, deeply thankful I am to ALL (each and every single one of you) of my reviewers (especially the ones that kept coming back…you know who you are!)_

_I think, right now, I'm just really happy to start with the finale but I know that once I click that "Complete" button, it's REALLY going to hit me—that I will never update this story again :( I have never written such a long story before. Anyway, I have more stuff to tell you once the chapter is over. Now here goes my final update…_

* * *

**SCENE 1:  
**_**Waiting Rooms. Bailey, Mark, Cristina and Lexie are sitting down in the waiting rooms while Richard keeps hovering around and walking around in circles in front of them.**_

**Izzie (voice-over, VO):** Webster's defines "the end" as being an extremity of something that has length. It's an outside or extreme edge…a boundary. Hi, everybody. It's me, Izzie Stevens. Thank you for gathering around to hear me talk about such a complicated part of my life. The part which _ended_ my life.

* * *

**SCENE 2:  
**_**Dr. Wyatt's Office. Meredith is in session and she's clearly sad and extremely exhausted.**_

**Meredith:** This is really hard for me to talk about.

**Dr. Wyatt:** Pregnancies can be very scary.

**Meredith:** Yes, I know. (sighs) What if I'm a bad mother?

**Dr. Wyatt:** You won't be a bad mother, Meredith.

(All of a sudden, Meredith starts to cry)

**Dr. Wyatt:** Meredith, are you ok? Meredith? What is it? Talk to me, Meredith. Tell me what's bothering you.

**Meredith:** (sighs) It's… it's…

**Dr. Wyatt:** Is it Izzie?

**Meredith (shakes her head "no"):** It's my mother.

**Izzie (VO):** Talking about the end is like laughing at funerals. It's weird. And fuzzy. Because you know you shouldn't be doing this—you know it's bad and weird, but you can't help it. You can't help the mixed emotions. The weird feelings. You can't help but laugh because life sucks and had to take away another person. You can't help but _talk_ about the end because _everyone_ wants to know what happens once you get there. Everyone wants to know if there's heaven, if there's hell, if there's a life after death, if there's peace, if there's love.

* * *

**SCENE 3:  
**_**Owen's Apartment. Owen is standing in the middle of the living-room, tearing up. Cristina walks in.**_

**Izzie (VO):** So are you ready to find out?

**Cristina:** Are you crying?

**Owen (wipes away his tears):** Happy tears.

**Cristina (chuckles):** _Happy _tears? Why? What is it?

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**SCENE 4:  
**_**Izzie's Hospital Room. Continued right where the last chapter left off, Alex is in the bathroom, shaving his head off.**_

(He peeks out of the bathroom door just to check up on Izzie. _Still hasn't woken up yet. It's been 3 hours. Shouldn't it be time yet?_)

(He puts the razor on the counter and walks out towards Izzie's bed. He sits by her side and grabs her hand. It's surprisingly warm)

_Honey, wake up. Please. Just for me. It's not over yet. You can fight more. You can do it. You can't leave me alone. You can't let me do this by myself. I need you, Izzie._

_I need you._

_I need you to wake up. To be with me. To live._

_I need you to live, Isobel Stevens._

(Suddenly, she makes a muffling sound, like a yawn or a quiet gag)

(Alex bolts his eyes open as a rush of adrenaline comes running down his body… Excitement, overabundance, joy…all that rushed into his heart. He could not believe his eyes.)

(Izzie had opened hers)

**Alex (exhilarated):** Oh my god… Izzie!

(Within seconds, the entire Seattle Grace staff comes rushing through those doors… Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Owen, Richard and Bailey all stood by Izzie's bedside, staring down at her opening her eyes while Alex held her hand in ecstasy)

**Izzie:** Ow… My head hurts.

(Within less of a second, the entire staff burst into laughter, laughter which lead to tears in many of their eyes like Alex and Meredith and Lexie and even Cristina, whose eyes--for only one second--left Owen Hunt's)

_I still can't believe he came back for me._

**Alex:** Izzie, honey, I love you. It's me, Alex. Are you ok?

(Izzie takes a deep breath and stares deeply into her husband's eyes. She doesn't smile when she sees him. In fact, she frowns. Because it is too damn hard to smile for him when he's like that. His eyes red and weary, his shirt almost torn up, his hair so bald she could see the sun almost bouncing on top of his head)

_I'm so sorry, Alex. But I can't smile for you right now. I'm so sorry I am making you go through this. You shouldn't have to go through this._

**Izzie (coughs):** What happened?

**Alex:** You were unconscious for a couple of hours. We were in London and I found you drop-dead on the floor in the halls. Remember the halls?

**Izzie:** Not really. We were in London?

**Alex:** Yeah. I sent you there because I thought I was doing the right thing, sending you to one of the world's best neurosurgeons in the world. I thought maybe he could cure you. I didn't know that _we_ were the ones who had the best neurosurgeon in the world.

(Meredith, upon hearing that and already holding Derek's hand in hers, tightens her grip to his hand.)

_Derek…you are awesome. _And then she smiles to herself all of a sudden. _Hair or hair-free._

(Izzie's eyes finally gaze around the room, the room full of "her people". Every single one of them was bald. Bald, bald, bald…)

_Oh my god you guys are amazing._

(But that doesn't make her smile either. _That_ only makes it worse actually)

_You're making this even harder, you guys._

**Izzie:** I'm really sorry, you guys. I love you all and you're all really, really amazing. But I'm really tired… (sighs) I just wish I can get some sleep. Can I get some sleep?

**Everyone:** Of course, Izzie. Just glad you're ok now…

(Within a minute, the room was empty. Izzie turned her gaze to her husband now.)

**Izzie:** I am so sorry, Alex.

**Alex (confused):** Sorry for what?

(He kisses her hand. Once and twice and a hundred times more)

**Izzie:** For me. For what I'm going through. For what I've… (sighs) For what I've _made_ you go through. For that, I am truly sorry.

**Alex:** You know, if you were stronger and much, much bigger right now, I would've punched you in the stomach like you can't even imagine.

(Izzie chuckles)

_Yes. She smiled! Oh my god she smiled!_

**Alex (smiles):** You smiled. I like you better when you smile. Keep smiling for me, Izzie, please?

**Izzie:** I'm sorry for that too. (He looks at her confused.) Alex, I can't keep you…waiting. For that miracle that will save me. For that incredible surgery. For that tumor-free Izzie again. (Pause) For that first smile. Because, honestly? Who are we kidding here?

**Alex:** Izzie…

**Izzie:** The smile. That's the farthest it can ever go. It's the farthest it _will_ ever go. And I can't do anything about that. But I can do something about _us_.

**Alex (shakes his head):** No, no…

**Izzie:** Please let me finish. (sighs) Alex…

**Alex:** No. I said, "No"!

**Izzie:** Let me finish…

**Alex (sternly):** I am _not _letting you break up with me. I am not giving you a break. No, we are not getting a break, Izzie. You can't just quit on us, just like that. I will not allow that to happen.

**Izzie:** It's much easier if we do it now.

**Alex:** I don't care, Izzie, you are _not_—

(Izzie starts spitting blood all over)

**Alex:** Oh _god_, are you ok? God…

(He gets a bowl and puts it in front of her mouth then he starts cleaning the blood off the bed)

(Izzie takes the bowl in her hands then looks at Alex. Seeing him cleaning her blood—her cancer-y blood—she starts to cry)

(It starts as a few silent tears as she tries not to let Alex hear her. But within a jiffy, her tears turn into a waterfall and she starts shrieking and yelling and sobbing so badly it's unstoppable)

**Alex:** Izzie… (shakes his head) Please stop. Don't cry. For me. Please.

**Izzie:** I'm not crying because I have a few more hours to live. I'm crying because _you_ have a few more hours to live.

(Alex looks down, tearing up)

**Izzie:** You can't let this happen to you. You can't let my cancer get to you, Alex.

(He looks up at her and she can see him crying now)

**Alex:** Izzie, stop.

**Izzie:** After I die…

**Alex (shakes his head, rubs his eyes):** Izzie…

**Izzie:** You can't let it take the life off of you. You need to keep living after this. You need to keep… (sighs) You can't let me take your life with me. Alex, you're young, you have a long life ahead of you, not to mention…you're hot.

(Alex starts laughing and Izzie joins him, both crying at the same time too)

**Izzie:** This is it. (She puts her hand out for him)

(Alex stops for a second, takes a deep breath and pauses for more than two minutes. He stares at Izzie's weak hand out in the open air)

_I can't do this. I can't let her…do this. I can't…_

(Then he takes _his_ hand out and puts it in hers)

(Then he gets closer, he sits on her bed, he kisses her bald forehead while she kisses his, he stares into her deep beautiful eyes while she smiles again)

**Izzie:** This is it, Alex. This is the end.

**Alex (shakes his head):** No…

**Izzie:** Promise me something.

**Alex:** For the love of God, no more promises.

**Izzie:** Just this one more. (Alex looks at her. _You know I wasn't gonna say "no" anyway_) Promise me you'll laugh at my funeral.

(Alex squeezes his eyes shut. _Why are you doing this to me?_)

**Izzie:** Will you laugh at my funeral?

(His heart was racing. _I don't want to BE at your funeral because I don't want you to die! I want you to live! I want you to stay with me, to grow old with me, to stay old with me, and I want us both to die together…after we've LIVED together_)

(His heart kept racing)

_Will you laugh at my funeral?_

* * *

**SCENE 5:  
**_**Chief's Office. Richard is sitting behind his desk with his glasses on and signing a few papers. Derek walks in.**_

**Derek:** Chief.

**Richard:** Derek. I'm glad you came.

**Derek:** You paged me.

**Richard:** Yeah. (takes his glasses off) I uh I need a favor from you.

**Derek:** Don't tell me you wanna have another secret surgery.

**Richard:** No, no, no. It's not me.

**Derek:** Okay.

**Richard:** Izzie. (Derek just stares at him.) I need you to save her.

(Derek just sighs and puts his face in his palms)

**Derek:** You know that's impossible.

**Richard:** You can do the impossible, Derek.

**Derek:** Not like this, Richard. Don't ask me to do a miracle here. I can't do that. I _want_ to. So bad. But with Izzie, it's—

**Richard (interrupts him, standing up):** I went to the boards today and I retired. (Derek is speechlessly stunned.) I've had my share of time with this hospital. It's time for someone else to take over.

(Long Silence)

**Richard:** And I want _you_ to take over, Shepard.

**Derek:** Richard…

**Richard:** Yes, there's a downside to everything. The downside to _this_ is that in order to become Chief of Surgery here, you have to save Dr. Stevens.

(Derek remains speechlessly shocked)

_I just got offered the position of Chief of Surgery._

(Then his mind went straight to Izzie Stevens)

* * *

**SCENE 6:  
**_**SGH Nurses' Station. Bailey is doing some paperwork in front of the counter as Arizona comes up to her.**_

**Arizona:** You paged me, Dr. Bailey?

**Bailey:** Yeah, someone's here to see you.

(From behind the counter, Callie appears)

**Bailey:** Have fun, ladies. (walks away with her files)

(Callie looks around and sighs)

**Callie:** Sorry about that. Bailey's just…a bit weird. (Arizona nods) Hi, anyway.

**Arizona (looking down):** Hi.

**Callie:** Wow. You're, like, _really_ pissed off.

(Arizona remains silent)

**Callie:** Don't you wanna ask me where I went? What I did? Where I was this whole time?

**Arizona:** No. (looks away)

**Callie:** Ok, how long is this whole "not talking to me" phase gonna keep goin'?

**Arizona (sternly, staring at her):** You _left_ without saying a single word. Of course I'm gonna be pissed off. And I don't know, but I bet pretty long.

**Callie:** I was embarrassed, ok?

**Arizona:** And to hear about it from Dr. _Bailey_! (laughing) God, that was fun. I just assumed you were out on sabbatical or something. Or you took a couple o' days off. You know, some alone time. To figure out some stuff. I didn't know you quit and disappeared off the face of the earth.

**Callie:** I couldn't tell you because I didn't know what to say.

**Arizona:** Oh, typical excuse.

**Callie:** I was embarrassed, Arizona, alright? I didn't know how to tell you that I'm too weak, that I I'm quitting, that I'm running away.

**Arizona:** From what, damn-it? We were going along so good!

**Callie:** George died!

(Long Silence)

**Callie:** Okay? That's not something I can just… (sighs) He was my ex-husband. My ex-best friend. My ex-_everything_. One day, he's here and I see him everywhere and the one thing I want the most is for me never to see him again. The next day, I'm missing his funeral to pretend-work at the ER. (voice cracking up) Damn-it, I see him everywhere, Arizona. Wherever I go, wherever I am. I hear his name all the time. I picture his face in front of me. His cute, adorable, innocent little face. He's everywhere I go, everywhere I am and I can't let that go away. I can't…make him away.

(Pause)

**Callie:** You wanna know where I was the past couple of weeks? Las Vegas.

**Arizona:** You went to Las Vegas?!

**Callie:** I didn't go to have fun! Although, I _could've_ went to have fun.

**Arizona:** Then why'd you go?

**Callie:** I went to Las Vegas because that's where George and I got married. I've been going through this in my head over and over again and I just can't—(sighs) I just can't get it off my mind. I couldn't get _him_ off my mind. So I went there because I thought I could get some closure, I thought I could…forget about him or whatever.

**Arizona:** And did you?

**Callie:** Yes, because every second that I spent in Las Vegas, I spent it thinking about someone else.

(Arizona sort of smiles)

**Arizona:** Every second you spent away from this hospital, I spent it thinking about you too.

(Callie smiles now, broadly. Arizona, seeing this, laughs)

**Callie:** I'm gonna go kiss you now.

**Arizona (smiling):** I know. You _better_.

(Callie goes over to Arizona and kisses her passionately)

**Callie (smiling):** And by the way, I love you even more without the hair.

(Arizona laughs)

* * *

**SCENE 7:  
**_**X-Ray Room. Derek is staring at some x-rays of someone's head. Meredith enters.**_

**Meredith:** Hey. What're you doing in here?

**Derek (sighs):** These are Izzie's x-rays.

**Meredith:** I thought…there wasn't hope. I thought… (sighs) Please tell me you found something. An…an idea or-or maybe a procedure, a way that could save her.

(Derek turns his gaze from the x-rays to Meredith. He suddenly sees the dark and twisty side of her coming to haunt her sole all over again. _I have to do this for Mer too._)

(Sadly, he shakes his head no)

(Meredith swallows her throat. _It's not like I thought he was gonna say yes. We've all lost hope. The end is not even near anymore. No. The end is HERE._)

**Meredith (tearing up):** It's crazy, y'know? She's here now and she's conscious and talking and everything. But in a split second…in any second now, she's gonna choke to death. And Alex is in there right now…with her… (starts to cry) And he's putting on a brave face. Hearing her say all those things about death and dying and "promise me you'll live after I die" … He's the last person I wanna be right now.

**Derek:** I know.

**Meredith:** Which is funny! (cries even more) Because the last person _anyone_ would want to be right now is Izzie. Seriously. No one would want to be the dying friend right now. But I would rather be _her_ than Alex.

**Derek (worried):** Meredith…

**Meredith:** Derek! (grabs his shirt) If you ever die, I swear to _god_… I will kill you before that happens.

**Derek (sighs):** Mer…

**Meredith:** I will kill you then I will let you live then I will watch you die again. (Derek looks confused) I cannot lose you, Derek. Just like I'm sure Alex can't lose Izzie. Because Alex is not Alex without Izzie.

(Realization suddenly breaks on Derek's face as his eyes keep glaring at Izzie's x-rays)

**Derek:** What did you just say?

**Meredith:** That Alex is not Alex without Izzie. She can't die, Derek. You can't let her die.

**Derek:** No-no-no, before that.

**Meredith:** That I can't lose you?

**Derek:** No. Before _that_.

**Meredith:** Derek, are you ok?

**Derek:** You will kill me then you will let me live then you will watch me die again.

**Meredith:** Yes. Why?

* * *

**SCENE 8:  
**_**Izzie's Room. Alex is still holding Izzie's hand while sitting on the bed next to her, his head lying next to hers and their bodies engrossed next to each other.**_

**Alex:** I love you.

**Izzie:** I love _you_.

**Alex:** I don't want you to go.

**Izzie:** I think I have to.

**Alex:** I have to go to the bathroom real quick, ok? I'll be out in a second.

**Izzie:** Ok.

**Alex:** Keep talking to me from in here, ok?

**Izzie:** Okay.

**Alex:** I love you.

**Izzie:** I love you.

(He smiles to her and she smiles back. He leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back passionately)

(Then he lets go, smiles again and finally lets go of her hand. Suddenly, his hand feels a chill of coldness. He goes to the bathroom that is privately to Izzie's room and shuts the door behind him)

**Alex (voice-over, vo):** Keep talking!

**Izzie (smiles):** You can talk while you pee? I thought that would make a guy miss the goal.

**Alex (vo):** You girls call it a goal?

(Izzie laughs)

(She feels her pillow starting to slip so she leans forward and runs her hand behind her back to fix the pillow. While doing so, she feels she has touched something, like a wire or something)

(She turns around and it's her life-support oxygen-filled tube)

(She eyes the tube and follows its trail. It leads all the way up to the wall where it's plugged in)

**Alex (vo):** You still there?

**Izzie:** I'm not going anywhere, you know!

(But suddenly, Izzie Stevens cannot concentrate anymore)

_I can finish this with a second. Just pull the plug out and save everyone enormous amounts of pain._

_Including me._

_Just pull the plug out. You're going to die anyway. Better die without anyone seeing you than die with the whole crowd moping and crying around you._

_Just pull the plug out and it's all over._

_It will all be over._

_In one second._

_In one action._

**Alex (vo):** Did you miss me?

(She keeps staring at the tube then turns her gaze to the bathroom door.)

**Izzie (silently):** I will.

* * *

**SCENE 9:  
**_**X-Ray Room. Meredith and Derek are still there with Izzie's x-rays.**_

**Meredith:** Wait, Derek, what're you saying?

**Derek:** The problem with Izzie is not the tumor itself or the tumor's position. It's actually in the easiest place of her brain. But the problem is that it keeps growing. Rapidly. In every tenth of a second, her tumor grows to three times its original size.

**Meredith (still confused):** Okay…?

**Derek:** If we put her on bypass, we can stop the tumor from growing. If the tumor stops growing, we can easily retract it and remove the tumor from her brain. All of it.

**Meredith:** But doesn't that mean her heart would stop pumping?

**Derek:** That's why we'd have to take the tumor out in less than a minute, to avoid killing her. The heart can stop pumping for a few minutes and the person can easily stay alive. As long as it doesn't take us an hour to remove the tumor. We've have to go fast.

**Meredith:** Derek…we're practically _killing_ Izzie.

**Derek:** If killing her means taking her tumor out and giving her, her life back… Then don't you want to take that chance?

(Meredith keeps staring out into open space)

* * *

**SCENE 10:  
**_**Izzie's Room. Alex is still in the bathroom. Izzie has her eyes locked on the oxygen tube that's pumping her heart.**_

**Alex (vo):** So, tell me something, Izzie!

**Izzie:** Hmmm…. Okay, what should I tell you?

(She tries to reach for the plug but she can't reach and her legs hurt so she can't move them)

**Izzie:** Ow, ow, ow…

**Alex (vo):** You ok?

**Izzie:** Yeah, just a tiny leg-cramp. I'm fine, don't worry. So we were saying?

**Alex (vo):** You were telling me something.

**Izzie:** Oh, right. Well…let's see.

(Izzie opens the drawer of the cabinet that's right next to her bed.)

**Izzie:** I heard something funny on TV the other day…

**Alex (vo):** Oh, yeah? What is it?

(Izzie takes out scissors from the drawer)

_If I can't reach the plug, I'm just cutting the wire off of me…_

* * *

**SCENE 11:  
**_**X-Ray Room. Meredith and Derek are still in there, discussing Izzie's new surgical plans.**_

(Richard and Bailey enter)

**Richard:** You paged us?

(Meredith and Derek both turn, within less of a second, towards the door)

**Bailey:** For once, just for once, give us good news.

**Meredith:** We think we can save Izzie.

(Richard almost gasps at this and Bailey's eyes quickly tear up upon hearing this)

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
**_**Izzie's Room. Alex is still in the bathroom, talking to her from there while Izzie holds the scissors in her hand and she gets ready to cut.**_

**Alex (vo):** Oh, yeah? And what else happened?

**Izzie:** It's a long story. Never mind, Alex…

**Alex (vo):** Oh, c'mon honey. We have time.

_Clearly not a LOT of time._

_Ok, I can't see Alex getting hurt any more. I can't see Cristina crying like that. I can't see Meredith desperately begging her husband to find me a miracle. I can't see my favorite teacher, Dr. Bailey, begging God for answers. I can't see Dr. Webber finding the best of the best out there to come give me some cure. I can't keep seeing myself ruining everyone and everything around me._

_I have to end this. Right now. It's going to happen anyway, so why not bother do it now? Spare everyone all the pain…_

(She brings the scissors to the tube right above her hand, the tube that is connected from one end to the oxygen and from the other end to her hand which is connected to her heart, making it pumping)

(She puts the tube/wire in between the two metals that make up the scissors)

(She squeezes her eyes shut)

_On 3, Izzie…_

* * *

**SCENE 12:  
**_**SGH Hallways.**_

(Derek, Meredith, Richard and Bailey are running down the hallway at their top speed)

(The cure for Izzie's cancer was finally there. They can finally save her.)

* * *

**SCENE 13:  
**_**Izzie's Room.**_

_1…_

* * *

(They run past the nurses' station, past the OR schedule board, past all the people, all the doctors, all the patients…)

(Finally, at the end of the hall, they can see Izzie's room from afar. They're close. Finally.)

* * *

_2…_

(Alex walks out of the bathroom)

**Alex:** So what were we talking abouuuuu—(sees Izzie holding the scissors and is about to cut the oxygen off of her heart) Izzie? What the _HELL_ are you doing?

(Izzie looks up at Alex, her eyes full of tears)

_3…_

(She cuts the tube)

* * *

(They were less than fifty feet away from the door when Meredith, Richard, Derek and Bailey heard the screaming, the shrieking, the yelling, the crying come out of Isobel Steven's room)

(They knew it wasn't human. It doesn't _sound_ human to _them_)

(But within less than one second, they knew exactly what it meant)

* * *

_Game Over._

* * *

**Alex:** The paddles! Get me the paddles!

**Bailey:** Grey, charge for 200.

**Richard:** Derek, take over compressions over her heart.

**Meredith:** Charging for 200.

**Alex:** Get the entire damn hospital in this room RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW.

**Derek:** Clear!

(They all shock Izzie's body. It had been more than 20 seconds since she killed herself and they were already trying to take control)

(Her eyes didn't open)

(Neither did her face smile)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**--FIVE YEARS LATER--**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**SCENE 14:  
**_**Waiting Rooms. Bailey, Mark, Cristina and Lexie are sitting down in the waiting rooms while Richard keeps hovering around and walking around in circles in front of them.**_

(Yes, that means that the first few scenes of this chapter were flash-forwards leading to this scene; hope you got that before I told you)

**Izzie (voice-over, VO):** The end. There are so many ways to describe what that three-lettered word means. "End". You see it everywhere. You see it at the last page of a book you've been reading, you see it at the last level of a game you've been playing. You even see it at the last episode of a show you've been watching.

(Richard keeps moving back and forth all the time, back and forth. _Their hair has obviously grown back to normal_)

**Izzie (VO):** So what does "the end" mean? It's not to say goodbye or to finish any of the stuff I just babbled about. It's to start reading a new book, to start playing a new game, to start watching a new show. It's the beginning of everything else.

(Bailey shrugs and sighs so she gets up and starts walking back and forth too. She can't keep waiting for too long. _This is taking forever!_)

**Izzie (VO):** Talking about this part, about the end in particular, is frustrating for me because I had an "end". I had a "game over", a "goodbye". I said my goodbyes to my life. I said my farewells.

(Suddenly, the door to a patient room opens and everyone suddenly jumps off their seats and their eyes are locked to the two people who have walked out the door)

(Bailey, Richard, Mark, Cristina and Lexie all glare deeply at Meredith and Derek who walk out of the room, smiling broadly)

**Bailey:** So?? You gonna keep us waiting for all this long?

(Meredith and Derek trade looks)

**Derek (sighs):** Fine. You tell 'em.

(Meredith smiles and looks back at the group)

**Meredith:** Yes, we're pregnant!

(Everyone screams in joy and they all run to Derek and Meredith for a big group hug, laughing and screaming)

**Mark:** Congratulations!

(Behind them, a four and a half year-old boy is crying)

**Boy:** Mommy? Mommy?

**Meredith:** Honey, I'm right here!

(Meredith leans down to her _son_ and kisses his forehead)

**Meredith:** Mommy's pregnant, honey. You're gonna have a baby brother or a baby sister.

**Boy:** Really?

**Meredith:** Yes, George. Really.

**Little George:** Uncle Mark?

**Mark:** Yeah, Georgie?

**Little George:** Can I beat him up if he's a boy 'cause you always tell me to pick on other boys my age.

(Everyone laughs)

**Lexie (laughing, to Mark):** You're such a bad influence on the kid!

**Mark:** I'm practically his uncle, I'm _supposed_ to be a bad influence.

**Lexie:** I love you.

**Mark:** I love you, too.

(Mark and Lexie kiss)

(Callie and Arizona come up)

**Callie:** What's going on here?

**Richard:** Your Chief of Surgery is having another baby.

**Arizona:** Congrats!

**Izzie (VO):** So now here we all are, to talk about how my life ended. How I left that part of myself, that part of my life…

* * *

**SCENE 15:  
**_**Dr. Wyatt's Office. Meredith is in session and she's clearly sad and extremely exhausted.**_

**Meredith:** This is really hard for me to talk about.

**Dr. Wyatt:** Pregnancies can be very scary.

**Meredith:** Yes, I know. (sighs) What if I'm a bad mother?

**Dr. Wyatt:** You won't be a bad mother, Meredith.

(All of a sudden, Meredith starts to cry)

**Dr. Wyatt:** Meredith, are you ok? Meredith? What is it? Talk to me, Meredith. Tell me what's bothering you.

**Meredith:** (sighs) It's… it's…

**Dr. Wyatt:** Is it Izzie?

**Meredith (shakes her head "no"):** It's my mother.

**Izzie (VO):** So people often wonder… Is there really a heaven? A hell? Do we really choose our fate? Where to go? What to do? What happens after we die? Where do we go?

**Dr. Wyatt:** Your mother?!

**Meredith:** She died many years back. On this day.

**Dr. Wyatt:** And the memory of her is still within you.

**Meredith (shakes her head "no" again):** I'm just wondering where she went.

* * *

**SCENE 16:  
**_**Owen's Apartment. Owen is standing in the middle of the living-room, tearing up. Cristina walks in.**_

**Izzie (VO):** Truth is, no one can _ever_ answer that.

**Cristina:** Are you crying?

**Owen (wipes away his tears):** Happy tears.

**Cristina (chuckles):** _Happy _tears? Why? What is it?

(All of a sudden, Owen leans down on one knee and takes out an engagement ring)

**Owen:** Cristina Yang, will you marry me?

(Cristina covers her mouth with her hands, clearly shocked)

**Izzie (VO):** Because no one can experience both: life _and_ death.

**Cristina:** Yes, _god_ yes!

(She runs up to him and hugs him. They embrace in a passionate kiss)

**Izzie (VO):** So which one have _I_ experienced? Life? Or death?

* * *

**SCENE 17:  
**_**A large empty room filled with people sitting in a circle and there's someone sitting in the middle of the circle, someone that everyone else is staring at.**_

**Izzie (VO):** I've experienced life at its best.

(Suddenly, the camera goes around the circle and then in between to reveal the person sitting in the middle)

(That person is Izzie Stevens. She is holding a paper in her hand and reading to that group of people)

**Izzie:** That life that I've experienced? I couldn't have done it alone. (She smiles to Alex Karev, who is sitting in the circle within the group of strangers)

(These strangers? They're not just any type of strangers. They're bald and they're cancer-survivors)

**Izzie:** I couldn't have done it without the help and support of my loving husband and my caring friends. That's why I'm here today. That's why I'm sharing this story with all of you today. To give you hope that there _is_ life behind death. That there _is_ hope. There _is_ faith. And there _is_ a heaven.

(Everyone is close to tearing up)

**Izzie:** So I say we all get up right now—

(Everyone, including Izzie and Alex, stands up now)

**Izzie:** And we scream in the face of cancer. We _scream_ in the face of death. We _scream_ in the face of hopelessness. Because the end? … It's _far_, far from being near.

(Everyone cries and claps their hands for Izzie. Alex is in tears as he claps his hands so hard they were about to bleed out)

(Alex comes up to Izzie, who is still in the middle of the circle, and he grabs her neck and the two embrace in a long, passionate kiss)

(They keep turning around as everyone around them applauds them and cries to them in overjoy)

(In the end, Alex grabs Izzie's head-scarf and removes it. Yes, her hair has grown back and it is better than ever)

**Alex:** Hair or hair-free.

**Izzie:** Tumor or tumor-free.

(He kisses her again)

* * *

**SCENE 18:  
**_**Outside Meredith and Derek's house. The two of them are entering with their son, George.**_

**Little George:** I'm going first to the bathroom!

(Derek laughs as Little George runs into the house. Meredith and Derek wait outside the house for a second)

**Meredith:** I hope it's a girl.

**Derek:** I don't care.

**Meredith:** Me too, but I hope it's a girl.

**Derek:** What would you name her?

**Meredith:** Mmmmm… How does the name Ellis sound to you?

(Derek smiles and leans in to kiss her)

(Instead, she leans in and kisses him first and they both burst into laughter)

**Derek:** Let's go in.

**Meredith:** Yeah, it takes George about ten minutes to finish in the bathroom.

**Derek:** Ten minutes? We could do it twice!

**Meredith (laughing):** _God_! Derek!

(He holds her and grabs her and takes her in the house then she shuts the door behind her, using her feet)

(The camera pans to the other end of the house where Ellis Grey, Meredith's mom of course, is standing out on the patio)

**Ellis:** I'm watching over you, Meredith. And it's good out here. (smiles) It's the best actually.

(Then she disappears into the dark)

**--END—**

_**Yeah, that's it. It's over. I hope you liked the ending… This was a REALLLY long chapter I realize that :-D and I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic story the past 30 chapters!**_

_**I love all of you so much, you guys have been so amazing and so patient with me and I am going to miss updating this fanfic. I'm going to miss reading your reviews every now and then :-(**_

_**Thank you loads… I appreciate all of you who read this story. I will probably not write a GA story for a while (unless I get an idea) and by the way this happens to be my first GA story (and my longest of all kinds of stories!)**_

_**--Love & Peace**_

_**Chris**_


End file.
